Tatuajes de Tentación
by Elfen Jaeger
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una tatuadora segura de si misma, pero esa seguridad se pone a prueba cuando viaja a San Francisco para la boda de su mejor amiga, conociendo al dominante Bankotsu Odaka, un irlandés que le enseñara que rozar el limite puede ser muy divertido. Wow! despues de mucho labor esta FINALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

Un juego sumamente interesante…

Kagome Higurashi era perfeccionista. Lo era como tatuadora y como escritora de relatos eróticos, de los que había publicado varios. También lo era en el cuidado de su cabello azabache, que llevaba ondulado por la espalda, y de las uñas rojas, cortas para trabajar con comodidad en el estudio. Su apartamento de San Francisco estaba tan inmaculado como el estudio de tatuajes que regentaba, Thirteen Roses. Trabajaba mucho y jugaba aún más. Jamás de los jamases llegaba tarde, por lo que el retraso de su vuelo a Seattle, para asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de su mejor amiga, la frustró bastante.

Por fin había llegado. El taxi se detuvo frente al restaurante —ya había dejado las maletas en el piso de Sango, que era donde dormiría—, pagó al taxista y, bajo la lluvia, se dirigió hacia la entrada del Wild Ginger. Abrió la puerta y entró al calor del establecimiento. Había estado allí anteriormente, cuando visitó a Sango y conoció a su prometido, Miroku. Era su restaurante favorito y el sitio perfecto para celebrar su inminente boda en unas semanas. Kagome respiró hondo al tiempo que le hacía un gesto con la cabeza a la camarera y cruzaba el restaurante tailandés hacia la parte trasera, donde tenían lugar las fiestas privadas.

Se alegraba por su amiga, aunque todo ese rollo del matrimonio no iba con ella. Kagome era de las independientes. Bueno, Sango también, pero Miroku y ella tenían algo especial.

— ¡Cariño, ya estás aquí! —exclamó Sango con una sonrisa radiante mientras se levantaba de la mesa y la abrazaba, envolviéndola en ese perfume de vainilla que siempre usaba.

— Perdona el retraso —se disculpó Kagome—. Este maldito tiempo…

— Lo sé. Es culpa nuestra por casarnos en otoño, pero es que no podíamos esperar más y queríamos estar casados antes del Día de Acción de Gracias.

— Mírate… si hasta tienes ese halo especial de novia —le dijo mientras la miraba a cierta distancia, pero sin soltarle la mano. Era verdad, los ojos castaños brillaban tanto como la larga melena castaña y rizada—. O tal vez Miroku y tú hayan pasado un rato a solas antes de la fiesta… —insinuó con picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Sango sonrió cuando su prometido se les acercó por detrás. Miroku Arakida era un hombre alto de metro noventa y espalda de jugador de fútbol americano.

—Puede que sí —dijo él entre risas mientras se inclinaba para besar a Kagome en la mejilla—, pero un caballero no cuenta sus hazañas amorosas.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, gracias. Contenta por haber podido venir.

— Sango me mencionó que tienes una posible propuesta de negocio para investigar mientras estás aquí —dijo mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo mojado por la lluvia.

Ella asintió y su melena se meció ligeramente.

— Gracias, Miroku. Sí, otra tatuadora que conozco quiere abrir un estudio en Seattle y espera que esté interesada en asociarme, así que he pensado en ver cómo está el tema mientras estoy aquí ayudando con los preparativos de la boda.

Sango le apretó la mano.

— Aún me cuesta creer que vayas a quedarte dos semanas enteras. ¿Seguro que no es una molestia? ¿Todo irá bien en tu estudio?

— Ni muerta dejaría que hicieras esto de la boda sola. Y Hoyo es el mejor encargado que podría tener. Por eso, me planteo lo de ampliar horizontes y venir aquí. Creo que puedo trabajar medio año en cada sitio y así te veré más. Pero de eso podemos hablar más tarde, porque hoy la cosa va de ustedes.

—Y encima te hemos dejado aquí de pie después de tu largo viaje. Venga, ven a saludar a los demás.

Sango la cogió de la mano y se acercaron a la mesa donde la amiga de Sango, Rin, a quien conocía de visitas anteriores, ya se estaba levantando. Rin le dio un abrazo rápido.

— Me alegro de verte. ¿Te acuerdas de Kohaku?

El novio de Rin le dio la mano. Kohaku era igual de alto que Miroku, pero algo más delgado, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos marrones. Se quedó junto a ella de un modo protector, como hacía Miroku con Sango.

Kagome se preguntaba si esa protección tan poco habitual se debía al hecho de que ambos fuesen dominantes. Ella también había jugado un poco con eso, con las dinámicas de dominación y sumisión. Incluso había ido a algunos clubes de BDSM, aunque no le hicieran falta los jueguecitos. Sin embargo, era divertido montárselo con un hombre al que le fuera la marcha. A pesar de eso, nunca se había metido de lleno; al menos no del modo en que seguramente hacían Sango y Rin al mantener una relación con hombres dominantes. No echaba de menos tener una relación, la verdad, pero le gustaba ver a la gente tan contenta. La alegría que despedían estas dos parejas era tal que empezaba a pensárselo… uno o dos segundos, vaya.

— Kagome, tienes que conocer a nuestra rutilante estrella de la pastelería.

Se dio la vuelta… y se le cortó la respiración cuando su mirada se cruzó con unos brillantes ojos de color azul zafiro. Él la miraba bajo unas cejas oscuras. Tenía el rostro curtido con la boca generosa, que parecía seria hasta que le sonrió. Entonces todo fue dientes blancos y sensualidad descarnada. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo bien: era más alto que Miroku y tenía la espalda igual de ancha que él. Notó una curiosa vibración en las venas y un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

— ¿Eres tú la estrella de la pastelería?

Él soltó una carcajada sonora.

— Dios, No. Soy Bankotsu.

Su voz grave tenía un deje irlandés, sin duda.

Le encantaban los hombres con acentos marcados; se derretía. De hecho, llevaba derritiéndose desde que sus ojos se posaron en él.

— Bankotsu Odaka, Kagome Hiurashi. Bankotsu es amigo de Miroku. Estará en el banquete. Dudo mucho que sepa hervir agua así que hacer un pastel ya… ni te digo. La última vez que los chicos fueron de acampada quemó los perritos calientes.

— Oye, que de pequeño aprendí a calentar los macarrones con queso — protestó con ese acento irlandés que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre.

«Chiquilla, tranquilízate…»

Sango se rio e hizo que le diera la mano a una morena bajita y sonriente.

— Ella es Souten, nuestra estrella de la pastelería y amiga.

— Hola, Kagome. He oído hablar de ti.

— ¿Kagome? — le dio un toquecito con el codo, lo que le hizo reparar en que seguía absorta en Connor.

«Recobra la compostura.»

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

— Me alegro de conocerte, Souten. ¿Sabemos ya qué tipo de pastel quieren?

La morena sonrió aún más.

— Haremos tartaletas variadas. Espera a ver lo que tengo pensado. El miércoles haremos una prueba.

— Mmmm, ¡qué bien suena!

Le pirraba el azúcar. No era una chica de dietas: le gustaba demasiado la comida y estaba a gusto con sus curvas. Pero ni siquiera la idea de probar distintos tipos de tartaletas conseguía que se olvidara de la imponente presencia de Bankotsu Odaka mientras Sango le presentaba a sus amistades, alrededor de la mesa.

Él no las estaba siguiendo exactamente, pero tenía la sensación de que la miraba. Cada vez que levantaba la vista —cosa que hacía con mucha más frecuencia de la que le gustaría reconocer—lo sorprendía mirándola. Daba igual en qué parte del salón estuviera, apoyado sobre la mesa o hablando con alguien. Tenía una mirada oscura y penetrante. No estaba segura de qué quería, pero estaba claro que iba detrás de algo. Era algo más que deseo, porque eso no le costaba reconocerlo. No era tímida y agradecía ese deseo si venía del hombre adecuado, claro. Sabía cómo encararlo. Notaba su deseo, pero había algo más…. como una curiosidad que le llamaba muchísimo la atención y que la obligaba a mirar.

Claro, eso debía de ser. Tenía que ser otro dominante. Aunque ese aire prepotente le hacía gracia cuando provenía de otros hombres chulescos que había conocido, la mirada directa de Bankotsu le hacía sentir… una cierta calidez por todo el cuerpo. Era como si se derritiera, como si las rodillas no consiguieran sostenerla.

«No tonta mares.»

No era más que un hombre; un hombre dominante. A muchos de los dominantes se los merendaba sin problemas así que no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante el arrebatadoramente sexual Bankotsu Odaka.

Madre mía, ¡qué atractivo era!

Suspiró, se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja mientras Miroku le apartaba la silla. Le dio las gracias y se sentó a la larga mesa. Pero se le cortó la respiración al ver que Bankotsu se sentaba a su lado.

— Seremos compañeros en la cena —le dijo. Fue un comentario normal, pero a ella le pareció que tenía mucho significado. Como si quisiera decirle algo más con eso de sentarse junto a ella durante la cena.

Estaba leyendo demasiado entre líneas con este hombre. Seguramente se debía al cansancio del largo viaje desde San Francisco. Eso o que hacía demasiado tiempo que no echaba un polvo.

¿Haría ya unos dos meses?

— ¿Quieres que te pida algo de beber? —Le preguntó—. No estas tomando nada.

— Ah… sí, me apetece beber algo. —Tal vez eso le viniera bien para tranquilizarse y recobrar la compostura—. Pues un poco de sake frío. Aquí tienen una buena selección.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿No quieres nada más fuerte?

— ¿Por qué crees que me apetecería algo más fuerte?

Se le acercó un poco y ella captó las notas de su colonia, junto con la mezcla de lluvia y de algo más oscuro.

—Me das la impresión de ser una mujer fuerte que quizá necesite una bebida más fuerte después de tu largo viaje. —Esbozó una sonrisa cálida que a ella se le antojó contagiosa.

No pudo evitar reírse.

— Pues tienes razón, me iría bien algo más potente. ¿Qué te parece un vodka con hielo?

- ¿Grey Goose?

— ¿Por qué no?

Ese hombre sabía de vodkas. Se le pasó por la cabeza de qué otras cosas sabría también. Lo que habrían tocado esas manos grandes…

Bueno, basta, tenía que parar de una vez. Estaba en la fiesta de compromiso de su mejor amiga y cada vez tenía las bragas más mojadas por un sujeto al que acababa de conocer. Claro que así era como solía sucederle. En el momento en que conocía a un hombre sabía si le gustaba o no. No le hacía falta darle más vueltas al asunto, como les solía pasar a otras mujeres. No tenía dudas. Siempre sabía si quería a alguien o no, pero casi nunca a este nivel que rozaba lo ridículo. Nunca mejor dicho.

Lo más ridículo era lo infantil que se sintió cuando él le pidió la bebida, diciéndole al camarero: «Un Grey Goose con hielo para la señorita. Y dos aceitunas, por favor».

Ese acento… el deje de autoridad en su voz, por muy educadamente que se lo hubiera pedido. Sintió un escalofrío y eso la distrajo. Era como si hubiera olvidado que estaba en la fiesta de Sango y Miroku, no en un festín de carne para ella. Aunque las vistas eran estupendas.

Llegaron las bebidas y Bankotsu se las cogió al camarero con un ademán casi imperial que le resultó encantador, a pesar de todo. Reparó en que bebía whisky solo. Captó su fragancia cuando, tras darle un sorbo a su bebida, él se le acercó.

— ¿Cómo está tu vodka?

Ella levantó la copa y bebió un poco.

— Perfecto.

— Puede que no sepa hacer un pastel, pero tengo otros talentos.

Ella se echó a reír.

— Lo dices como si hubieras preparado tú las bebidas.

— No me refería a eso precisamente.

Ella bajó la voz y pestañeó.

— ¿Está usted coqueteando conmigo, señor Odaka?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te opones?

— No, al contrario.

Él sonrió; sus brillantes dientes blancos contrastaban enormemente con sus labios rojos y carnosos. Eran tan apetecibles que casi notaba un temblor en sus propios labios.

Él le cogió la mano, se la acercó a la boca y le besó ligeramente los nudillos de una forma que una oleada de deseo la embargó.

— Qué dedos más largos tienes —observó él en voz baja—. Son manos de artista.

— ¿Tú crees?

Seguía sonriéndole. Seguía haciéndola sentir como una adolescente enamorada.

— Bueno, reconozco que Miroku y Sango me comentaron que eres una artista de verdad pero, sí, tienes unas manos preciosas.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba por ese pequeño halago? Por eso y por su marcado acento irlandés, claro. Notó una punzada de decepción cuando le soltó la mano.

— Gracias.

— Me han contado que tienes tu propio estudio de tatuajes en San Francisco. Debe de ser difícil llevar un negocio.

— Es difícil pero bonito. Después de trabajar de aprendiz en estudios de otras personas y alquilar espacio en muchos otros, me encanta ser la jefa.

— Seguro que sí. —Sus ojos azules centelleaban. Estaba provocándola y eso le encantaba.

— Pues sí, la verdad. Me gusta llevar las riendas de mi vida y hacer arte a mi manera.

Él asintió.

— Lo entiendo. Yo también soy artista, aunque de otro tipo.

Ella le dio otro sorbo al vodka y se le acercó, intrigada.

— ¿A qué te dedicas?

— Soy artista conceptual. Diseño videojuegos, algunos para el cine y la televisión. Naves espaciales, robots y cosas por el estilo.

Ella se rió.

— Es el sueño de cualquier niño.

— Lo es, salvo que me deja muy poco tiempo para hacer mis proyectos.

— ¿Y de qué van esos proyectos?

— Me gusta dibujar con carboncillo.

— Pero no naves espaciales ni robots, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros y vio cómo se le ondulaba la camisa oscura al mover los músculos de la espalda.

— Los dos últimos años he estado más interesado en la anatomía humana. He empezado a hacer piezas eróticas.

Ella sonrió.

— El sueño de cualquier adolescente.

Él asintió.

— Cuando tengo tiempo, claro, que precisamente es lo que empiezo a tener ahora. Estoy en un punto en el que puedo empezar a seleccionar qué contratos aceptar. Tienes suerte de ser tu propia jefa y de gestionar tus horarios, aunque me imagino que llevar el negocio supone mucho trabajo.

— Pues sí, pero tengo un gran equipo y eso ayuda. Y me encanta, además.

Poder abrir el estudio fue uno de sus mayores logros; mayor, incluso, que sacarse la carrera de Artes Plásticas. Su negocio lo era todo; era lo único en su vida que sabía que había hecho bien.

— ¿Qué opina tu familia de que hagas tatuajes para ganarte la vida? — preguntó él.

— Mi hermana pequeña, Ayame, es… distinta. Es profesora de inglés en la universidad y está casada con un profesor de matemáticas. Me ha apoyado bastante, a su manera, aunque creo que no me entiende demasiado. Naomi es un espíritu libre, también es artista, así que le encanta la idea.

— ¿Naomi? ¿Otra hermana?

— Mi madre.

— ¿Y llamas a tu madre por su nombre de pila? —No era el primero que se lo preguntaba.

Ella se echó a reír, pero esa carcajada se le quedó algo atorada en la garganta.

— Si conocieras a Naomi… en realidad nunca ha sido la madre de nadie.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Seguro que Bankotsu no quería escuchar esa historia lacrimosa sobre su madre excéntrica. Él se quedó callado durante un rato sin dejar de mirarla. Kagome sacudió la cabeza, algo desconcertada.

— ¿Cambiamos de tema? —propuso él.

— Sí, claro. ¿Y qué me cuentas tú? ¿Tienes familia aquí?

— No, estoy solo. Mi familia, mi madre y mis hermanas, Yuri y Eri, están en Dublín. Intento ir una vez al año a verlas.

— ¿Qué te trajo a Estados Unidos? ¿Viniste aquí a trabajar?

Entonces fue él quien se quedó callado. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero el gesto no era tan natural como antes.

— Me casé con una estadounidense, pero llevo mucho tiempo divorciado.

— Ah. — Estaba claro que se sentía incómodo al hablar del asunto, así que desvió un poco el tema—. Pero te quedaste aquí.

— Me gusta vivir aquí. Ya me he labrado una vida, me saqué el título de Artes Gráficas y empecé una carrera profesional.

¿Por qué sospechaba que había algo más que no le contaba? Tal vez, porque por primera vez desde que empezaran a hablar, él estaba mirando hacia otro lugar. Su mirada descansó en la ventana salpicada por la lluvia unos instantes antes de volver a centrarse en ella.

— ¿Hablamos de otra cosa? —sugirió ella esta vez.

— Sí, mucho mejor. Él sonrió y ella vio cómo se le suavizaban las facciones.

Reparó en las ligeras arrugas que tenía en el rabillo del ojo. No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba eso en un hombre.

— ¿Y de qué hablamos? —preguntó Kagome.

— Podemos hablar más de ti. —Se inclinó hacia ella.

— Tampoco hay mucho más que contar.

— No estoy de acuerdo. Yo te encuentro fascinante.

— ¿Vuelves a coquetear conmigo?

—Sí.

Ella le sonrió.

—Me gusta.

Él le tomó la mano otra vez y susurró algo antes de darle un suave beso. Le brillaban intensamente los ojos azules. Tenía unas pestañas largas, oscuras y muy pobladas. Reparó en una cicatriz de unos dos centímetros bajo su ojo derecho, lo que le confería un aspecto más masculino, más sexual.

— Tenemos mucho que conversar más tarde.

— ¿Conversar?

Joder, apenas podía articular palabra: notaba como si toda ella estuviera en llamas, ¡y solamente le había besado la mano!

Él se le acercó aún más.

— Ya habrás imaginado quién o qué soy sabiendo que soy amigo de Miroku y Sango, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— Entonces sabrás que nunca me acuesto con una mujer sin negociar antes.

Ella enderezó la espalda y le apartó la mano.

— ¿Acaso crees que me acostare contigo?

— Pues sí. Y creo que te gustará. Lo veo en el destello de tus hermosos ojos marrones.

Nunca había conocido a ningún hombre que pudiera darle largas. Este hombre no sería una excepción, a pesar de lo que le hacía sentir. Podía hacer de amo en el dormitorio —sabía que acabarían ahí— pero si pensaba representar ese papel en otro sitio, estaba muy equivocado.

Le dio un buen trago al vodka y dejó la copa en la mesa junto al pequeño plato rectangular de porcelana roja.

— Bueno, volvamos a estas negociaciones que has mencionado.

— Mujer, ¿no crees que deberíamos esperar a que termine la fiesta?

Tenía razón, claro. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era una conversación totalmente inadecuada mientras se suponía que celebraban la unión de Sango y Miroku. Pero se estaba yendo por las ramas, ¿no?

Ella hizo un gesto con la barbilla y volvió a beber. Se sintió aliviada cuando Sango se acercó a hablar un rato con ella y eso hizo cambiar el humor del ambiente. Le dejó tiempo para pensar y aclarar sus ideas.

— Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, Kagome. Hay miles de cosas por hacer.

— No te preocupes, cielo; conseguiremos hacerlo todo. Estoy a tu entera disposición.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te importa quedarte en mi casa y que yo no esté? Es que… no quiero estar lejos de él. — Sango agachó la cabeza, pero Kagome vio cómo se ruborizaba.

— Sí que estás enamorada, cariño —le dijo entre risas—. Ahora en serio, estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola. Y estaremos juntas cuando trabajemos en los preparativos de la boda. Al final de este viaje acabarás harta de mí.

— Qué va —insistió ella—. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Necesito una mano derecha. Yo nunca he hecho estas cosas de bodas.

— Yo tampoco, pero saldremos adelante.

— Gracias, Kag.

— Ningún problema.

Llegó la cena —unas hermosas bandejas llenas de sushi, curry picante, fideos y arroz— y Sango regresó a su lugar, donde le dedicó unos arrumacos a su futuro marido. Kagome se preguntó un momento si algún tío querría estar así de acaramelado con ella igual que Miroku con Sango, cuya devoción mutua era algo prácticamente palpable. ¿Por qué lo estaba considerando siquiera? Siempre había estado bien sola, como había aprendido la excéntrica de su madre finalmente, que supo que no necesitaba a ningún hombre para que su vida fuera plena y feliz. Su vida ya estaba bastante completa con el negocio, sus amigos, su arte y la escritura. Los hombres eran un pasatiempo agradable del que no quería prescindir, eso sí. Pero ¿algo más? No, eso no iba con ella. Había aprendido la lección mucho antes con la ausencia de su padre y tuvo la confirmación en el momento de la marcha del padre de Ayame, cuando Naomi estaba embarazada de ella. Estuvo cerca de Ayame algunos años, pero siempre acababa dejando sola a Naomi. Una vez tras otra, hasta que unos años atrás su madre tuvo una revelación sobre el valor de la independencia. No, se acabó, estaba mejor sola. Mucho mejor, de hecho. ¿Es que su éxito como empresaria no se lo había demostrado?

— ¿Pensando en las musarañas? —preguntó Bankotsu con el grave timbre de su voz que la sacó del ensimismamiento.

— Mmm, sí, eso creo.

— ¿En qué pensabas?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo mejor. Tenía el rostro serio pero ¡qué guapo era!

— Dudo que quieras saberlo.

Él se encogió de hombros una vez más, recordándole su amplitud. Se detuvo para coger una pieza de sushi, que masticó pensativo durante un rato.

—Tal vez sí quiera.

Ay, Dios, y tanto que quería saberlo. Bankotsu se dio cuenta de que quería saber exactamente qué le pasaba por esa hermosa cabecita. Quería saberlo todo de ella, y no tenía que ver con la investigación habitual que hacía de las mujeres con las que iba a jugar. Simplemente quería saberlo.

¿Qué carajo le pasaba? Estaba tan emocionado como un adolescente con su primera teta calentita en la mano. Si ni siquiera tenía las manos en sus pechos, aunque Dios sabía las ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Quería tenerla en sus manos, a sus órdenes. Pero Kagome no era una chica sumisa, pasiva y callada. Ella era puro fuego, lo que hacía que la idea le resultara más tentadora.

No le importaba un poquito de tira y afloja. Al menos, no si él terminaba encima. Siempre lo hacía, independientemente de la pareja. No obstante, tenía la sensación de que con esta chica sería una batalla.

Le intrigaba la idea; le fascinaba. No había podido pensar en otra cosa desde que la vio por primera vez. Con esas curvas sensuales, esa melena azabache y la forma en que un mechón le caía delante de un ojo como a una bella sirena de Hollywood de las de antaño. Sus carnosos labios estaban pintados de un tono escarlata pensado para insinuar sexo. Una mujer tan segura de sí misma como ella, y con ese punto altanero como cualquier hombre, no cedería tan fácilmente. Pero a pesar de lo que ella pensara —y estaba claro que pensaba que era ella la que estaba al mando desde el principio— lo había visto en su interior. Había observado esa respuesta inconsciente que señalaba una chispa de deseo sumiso. Quizá fuera solo una pequeña chispa, pero él era el hombre perfecto para encender su fuego. No era su ego el que hablaba. Se le daba muy bien lo que hacía en el campo del BDSM. De acuerdo, un poquito de ego sí había, aunque tal vez también se debiera a la intensa fuerza del deseo que esta chica le provocaba y que, sinceramente, le había dejado un tanto descolocado. Quería acostarse con ella, azotarla, notar su piel desnuda bajo las manos. Quería ver cómo era su cuerpo debajo de ese vestido negro ajustado que llevaba. Parecía una pin-up de los años cincuenta con ese pelo oscuro como la noche ondulado que le caía por toda la espalda. Preciosa.

Se estaba excitando se solo pensar en eso. Tuvo que esforzarse para que se le bajara la erección recordándose que estaba cenando con unos amigos y no en el Pleasure Dome, que es donde deseaba estar con ella ahora mismo.

Ese club de BDSM donde Miroku y él se habían conocido, donde Miroku le presentaría después a Kohaku. Sus gustos iban en la misma línea y era un placer tener amigos con los que ser completamente sincero y abierto. Pero este no era ni el momento ni el lugar. No para hacer otra cosa que no fuera coquetear con a chica, al menos hasta que la fiesta hubiera terminado. Para jugar con ella y valorar su reacción.

Claramente, estaba reaccionando. Y él estaba convencido de su propia reacción. Tan convencido que estuvo tentado a pedir otro dedito más de whisky que le ayudara a tranquilizarse. Pero eso no lo hacía nunca: una copa era su límite. Era tan duro consigo mismo como con cualquier chica sumisa con la que jugaba. Las reglas eran las reglas. Estaban allí por algún motivo y Dios sabía que él tenía sus motivos. Entonces, ¿por qué le permitía a esta chica poner en duda esa regla, aunque fuera un momento? Sería mejor que controlara un poco la situación.

Se esforzó por hablar con los demás comensales sentados cerca de su zona de la mesa durante la cena, aunque fuera Kagome la única con la que de verdad quería charlar. Pero si iba a hacer el tonto por esta chica —y parecía que ese era el caso— entonces quizá fuera mejor posponerlo hasta que estuviera a solas con ella en algún otro lugar.

Ah, sí. A solas. Desnuda. Quitarle ese vestidito negro y contemplar la sinuosidad de sus pechos, que cogería con las manos y la boca…

Gimió muy bajo y apuró el whisky, saboreándolo a la vez que le quemaba la garganta.

— ¿Estaba bueno?

— ¿Qué?

Volvió la cabeza y vio las cejas arqueadas de Kagome.

— El satay de pollo —dijo ella—. Aún no lo he probado.

Él se quedó mirándola un buen rato, antes de recobrar la compostura. Le costó apartar la mirada de sus exuberantes labios rojos y centrarla en sus brillantes ojos color chocolate.

— La comida que sirven aquí es siempre magnífica. Deberías probar el satay. Prueba del mío si quieres.

Cogió un trocito tierno de pollo asado, lo mojó en la salsa de cacahuete y se lo acercó a los labios. Ella esbozó una sonrisa cargada de promesa sensual antes de separar esos hermosos labios y aceptar la comida.

La mujer sabía exactamente el poder que ejercía sobre los hombres. Él no era inmune, de eso estaba muy seguro. Pero también estaba seguro de que conseguiría tener el control sobre ella. Solo tenía que esperar a tenerla a solas. A juzgar por su comportamiento juguetón, eso no le supondría ningún problema. La única pregunta era cuándo.

— Mmm, está delicioso.

Se relamió los labios y él notó una punzada en la entrepierna.

— Igual que tú, si no te importa que te lo diga.

— ¿Cómo me va a importar?

Ella sonrió y él volvió a sentir esa oleada de deseo que lo embargaba cada vez que le sonreía, cada vez que le hablaba. La pasión le corría por las venas, desbocada.

Se inclinó un poco más hacia ella y le dijo en un hilo de voz:

— Entonces tal vez no te importe que te invite.

— ¿Invitarme a qué?

— A tener esa conversación de la que te hablaba antes.

— ¿Te refieres a las negociaciones?

Ah, seguía coqueteando con él. Estaban jugando a un juego sumamente interesante, pero ambos sabían más o menos cómo terminaría.

— Sí, y después de eso…

— Después de eso, ¿qué? —preguntó ella.

La mirada que se asomó a su bello rostro era de puro sexo. Ambos sabían la respuesta. Y los dos conocían la emoción que suponía mantener esta conversación delante de los demás, cuyas voces formaban una íntima burbuja a su alrededor.

«Sí, esta chica es puro sexo.»

— Después de eso, dependerá de cómo vayan las negociaciones y cómo respondas a mis preguntas.

— ¿Y si yo tengo preguntas para ti?

— Bueno, eso es parte del tema, ¿no? —La acarició distraídamente con el meñique y notó cómo se le encendían las mejillas y su escote también se tornaba de un tono rosáceo. Por eso lo había hecho precisamente, para obtener esa respuesta—. El juego de poder es dar y tomar, independientemente de lo que puedan pensar los menos versados en estas lides. Es un intercambio de poder. Funciona en ambas direcciones, salvo que yo seré el que esté al mando.

Ella parpadeó, azorada, y las mejillas se le oscurecieron en un precioso tono rosa.

— Ah, vas a rebatirme eso, ¿verdad? Creo que no, querida. ¿Te apuntas o no?

Ella se quedó callada un momento y luego dijo con la respiración entrecortada:

— Sí.

¡Qué ganas! No veía el momento de sacarla de aquí.

— Kagome, ¿seguro que no te importa que te lleve Bankotsu? No me imaginé que el coche estuviera tan lleno de regalos.

— No te preocupes por mi, Sango. Está bien, no pasa nada

«Bien» se quedaba corto, estaba mejor. Sola en un coche con Bankotsu y luego solos en el apartamento de Sango. Se habían pasado la cena coqueteando. Él estaba igual de interesado que ella; se lo había dejado clarísimo. Y ella estaba muy, muy interesada.

— ¿Estás segura?— volvió a preguntarle Sango.

— Claro que sí, Miroku y tú relájense un poco y abran los regalos. De todos modos, nos vemos mañana por la mañana, ¿verdad?

— Sí, compraremos el vestido después de desayunar, pero sin madrugar mucho, ¿eh? Si a ti te parece bien…

— Me encanta que no sea temprano —respondió Kagome con una sonrisa.

Sango se echó a reír.

— De acuerdo, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame, que tienes mi móvil.

— Conociéndote, estoy segura de que a tu apartamento no le falta nada que yo necesite.

— No hay nada para comer… No he estado mucho en casa.

Ahora fue Kagome quien se rio.

— Como si no hubieras vivido nunca de las comidas para llevar. Deja de preocuparte ya. Sé dónde están los menús. Vete a casa y acurrúcate con tu hombre.

Sango le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y Miroku la acompañó hasta la puerta del restaurante, momento en el cual apareció Bankotsu con su abrigo.

— He cogido un taxi para venir — le comentaba mientras le ponía el abrigo sobre los hombros—. Aparcar aquí es una odisea. No he dicho nada a Miroku ni a Sango. Espero que no te importe.

— No, con el taxi ya me va bien. — Intentaba pasar por alto la cadencia de su pulso, cada vez más caliente. Era un hombre de aspecto imponente, musculoso y de facciones esculpidas y unos ojos que parecían atravesarla—. En San Francisco también es complicado aparcar; por eso escogí un piso de alquiler cerca del estudio, para ir andando. Para ir a cualquier otro sitio suelo coger un taxi.

Intentaba mantener una conversación normal con él, cuando lo que quería era que la empotrara contra la pared y la besara hasta perder la cuenta y la razón. Pero en lugar de eso no dejaba de parlotear, algo totalmente impropio de ella. Respiró hondo e inspiró el aire fresco mientras salían. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo alto que era, lo grande que era su cuerpo enfundado en ese chaquetón negro de lana. Percatarse de su gran envergadura mientras estaba a su lado la hizo estremecer tanto como la humedad que le calaba los huesos.

«Tranquilízate.»

Era un hombre más. Esta sería una noche más de sexo sin ataduras, que era como a ella le gustaban las cosas. ¿Por qué se sentía tan agitada?

— No me has dicho el nombre del estudio de tatuajes en Seattle — observó él mientras caminaban por la acera.

— Se llama Thirteen Roses. Hace cuatro años que lo tengo.

— ¿Va bien el negocio?

— Muy, muy bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba con esta situación económica. De hecho, en este viaje voy a negociar la apertura de un nuevo centro aquí con un tatuador que conocí en el primer estudio en el que trabajé de aprendiz.

— Creo que la clientela de los tatuajes es muy buena en esta ciudad.

— ¿Tú llevas alguno? —preguntó ella con la esperanza de que así fuera. Incluso antes de empezar a tatuar, sentía especial debilidad, como una especie de fetichismo, por los adornos corporales. Pensaba que eran muy bonitos, si se hacían bien, claro. Le encantaban los tatuajes, y, sobre todo, los hombres buenos con tatuajes.

Ojalá le viera tinta en la piel.

— Llevo dos —contestó él—. Quiero hacerme un tercero cuando encuentre al tatuador adecuado. El mío se acaba de mudar a Nueva York. Si te portas bien, tal vez te los enseñaré después.

Ella se rio, pero por dentro estaba temblando.

«Si me porto bien.»

Nadie le había dicho nada semejante antes. Nadie se había atrevido, sinceramente. Ni siquiera esos pocos a los que había permitido que la ataran y la azotaran en el club de BDSM de San Francisco. Lo de la sumisión nunca había sido algo muy serio para ella y en la mayoría de los casos era ella la que estaba encima. Pero viniendo de él le resultaba muy sensual.

Estaba mirándola otra vez. Observándola.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me preguntaba ...

— ¿Qué?

— Si vendrías a mi casa esta noche. Para hablar de eso, ya sabes. —Bajó el tono hasta que tuvo que aguzar el oído para oírle bien con el murmullo del tráfico en esa calle mojada—. Espero que sí porque, para serte sincero, tengo muchas ganas de tocarte, Kagome. Ardo en deseos de notar tu preciosa piel en mis manos. Tenerte tumbada sobre mis rodillas. Oír cómo se te entrecorta la respiración cuando te azote. —Hizo una pausa—. Así como estás haciendo ahora. Lo que me dice desde ya cómo vas a responder. Pero tengo que oírlo de tu boca. ¿Te vienes conmigo o te dejo en casa de Sango para que puedas pensártelo un poco más?

¿Alguna vez le había hablado así un hombre? Tan seguro de sí mismo. A pesar de que le estaba pidiendo permiso… ¿para qué? Para hacer cosas que ella solo había tanteado, pero con las que nunca había jugado en serio, como le proponía este hombre. Con él sería una experiencia completamente nueva. Y la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué decides, Kagome? —la apremió.

Lo tenía tan cerca que captaba el ligero y dulce olor al whisky que había tomado. La cogía de la cintura con una mano y, de algún modo, a pesar de la gruesa capa de lana del abrigo, juró que notaba el calor de su tacto. Se estremeció.

—Me voy contigo, Bankotsu. Vámonos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada, quiero ofrecer una disculpa a las dos personitas que dejaron reviews...la verdad es que estaba muy norteada con el uso de esta pagina, ni siquiera mi hermano puedo con ella, de no ser por la milagrosa ayuda de Aide nunca le hubiera entendido a esta cosa del demonio xD  
>Pasando a la historia, el trama no es mio...es una adaptación de la novela de Eve Berlin: <em>El Limite de la Tentación. <em>Lo anuncio, ya que jamas cometería plagio. Es un proyecto que tenemos entre manos mi hermano y yo n,n Sin mas dejo el 2do capitulo ;) **

Taxi + Orgasmo = sexo duro

Bankotsu sonrió, hizo un gesto con la barbilla antes de bajar de la acera.

Llamó al taxi con un fuerte silbido y un movimiento con la mano, con esa capacidad de mando tan fácil que tenía para todo. Incluyéndola a ella, al parecer. Estaba sorprendida; seducida.

— Vámonos, pues —dijo él.

Le tomó la mano para ayudarla a entrar; un gesto como los de antes que a ella le encantó, y luego se sentó a su lado y le dio al hombre una dirección en Belltown, la misma zona de Seattle donde vivía Sango. Estaba llena de estructuras antiguas y la gran mayoría de los bloques de pisos habían conservado esa arquitectura de antaño; los almacenes se habían convertido en lofts y había preciosas cafeterías y tiendas de diseño por doquier. Le recordaba un poco a su casa.

En cuanto el taxi arrancó, Bankotsu le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, acercándola sin ningún esfuerzo como si no pesara más que una muñeca. Puso su mejilla junto a la suya.

— Llevo toda la noche esperando este momento. Tenerte a solas. Besarte.

Ella levantó la vista y vio su brillante mirada en la que se reflejaba la luz ambarina de las farolas. El deseo era patente en su curtido rostro y se reflejaba también en el suyo.

Ella se lamió los labios.

— ¿A qué esperas? —le preguntó.

Él esbozó una sonrisa que se esfumó deprisa; su rostro se volvió serio mientras acercaba los labios a los de ella. Qué labios tan suaves tenía este hombre. Los notaba muy, muy suaves mientras la besaba con suma ligereza. Demasiada; ella quería más. Alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero él se la sujetó con fuerza. Se llevó su palma al pecho mientras ella abría los labios al mismo tiempo que él y este le introducía la cálida lengua.

Sabía un poco al whisky que se había tomado en la cena. Sabía a un hombre de verdad. A deseo puro.

Suspiró y se abrió a él al tiempo que él la acercaba aún más. Con un brazo la asía con tanta firmeza que estaba a punto de dejarla marcada. Pero, de alguna manera, lo necesitaba. Se moría de ganas por ese contacto basto y descarnado. Ese tipo de pasión. Y él siguió besándola hasta que ella apenas podía respirar. Eran unos besos llenos de deseo, anhelantes, que le infundían calor. Empezaba a notar cierta humedad entre los muslos. Cuando él bajó la mano para acariciarle la rodilla y luego algo más arriba, ella le dejó hacer. Se abrió de piernas para él. Esperaba que subiera más.

Él se apartó lo suficiente para murmurar «Buena chica, así me gusta», justo antes de besarla una vez más.

Introdujo la lengua en su boca y ella la succionó. Bankotsu seguía sujetándole la mano en el pecho, donde notaba incluso el fuerte latido de su corazón, que repiqueteaba como el suyo. Tan fuerte como el pulso de deseo en sus pechos y en su sexo. Y cuando subió la mano por el muslo, dejando un rastro de calor a su paso, se le cortó la respiración al tiempo que captaba toda su embriagadora esencia a lluvia, a tierra y a noche.

Se estremeció cuando notó sus dedos en el dobladillo de las braguitas de encaje. Al pensar que él notaría al instante lo mojada que estaba, se le empaparon las braguitas aún más. Él le gimió al oído y ella sintió una especie de satisfacción al ver que se había dado cuenta y cómo había reaccionado.

Bankotsu le separó más las piernas con una mano firme y ella se dejó. Se quedó inmóvil mientras sus dedos rozaban la tela mojada y acariciaban ligeramente su vagina y el duro botón de su clítoris.

«Le necesito. Quiero más…»

Como si él le leyera la mente, le introdujo los dedos por debajo de la tela, que pronto encontraron los hinchados pliegues de su sexo.

— Mmm… —gimió ella entre sus labios.

Él no se detuvo; no dejó de besarla. En lugar de eso, empezó a marcar un ritmo muy agradable con los dedos, con los que le frotaba el clítoris. La lengua exploraba su boca. El deseo era cada vez más intenso y la quemaba como si fuera puro fuego. Arqueó la espalda y se levantó del asiento del taxi; él se apresuró a sentarla con una mano en su cadera, para que se estuviera quieta.

Parte de ella se rebelaba contra su control. A la otra parte le encantaba.

Estaba demasiado excitada para cuestionar las cosas.

Respiraba entrecortadamente y lo besaba con pasión: era lo único que podía hacer. Se sentía indefensa ante él, con la ola de placer que la estaba volviendo loca. Cuando le introdujo los dedos, volvió a quedarse sin aire. Estaba segura de que él sonreía mientras la besaba. Entonces empezó a penetrarla con los dedos con una presión regular. Dentro, fuera; dentro, fuera; con el pulgar trazaba círculos alrededor del clítoris hasta que pensó que estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Él se apartó.

— Hemos llegado.

«Sí, yo casi he llegado…»

Parpadeó, sorprendida. Le costaba respirar. Él no dejaba de mirarla; sus dedos aún estaban dentro. No le hacía mucha gracia que la estuviera mirando a la cara ahora mismo.

— ¿Estás lista, pequeña?

— Sí. —Se mordió el labio inferior.

Él sonrió con un aire pícaro al tiempo que sus dedos se quedaban quietos.

Cabrón.

Sacó los dedos y ella quiso gritar. Estaba tan cerca del clímax que temblaba.

— Shhh, Kagome. Espera que te ayude a salir.

Estaba algo mareada por sus maneras, su propio cuerpo que ardía del deseo con una necesidad casi satisfecha. ¿Quién demonios era este hombre?

Le temblaban las piernas, pero él la ayudó a salir, agarrándola de la cintura con un brazo. Se detuvieron un rato en la acera frente a un edificio antiguo de ladrillo visto. La sujetó con fuerza y ella notó los fuertes músculos de su cuerpo.

— Te subiré a casa y pienso hacer que te corras. Ya hablaremos cuando hayas llegado al orgasmo. Y después de que te hayas recuperado. ¿Sigues conmigo?

¿Había perdido el juicio? ¿Dónde iba a estar ahora mismo?

Ella asintió.

— Joder, claro.

Él se rio, complacido.

— Menuda noche vamos a pasar juntos. ¡Qué ganas tengo!

Y ella. De hecho, si no se daba prisa y la subía a su apartamento, si no cumplía su promesa y la llevaba al clímax, explotaría aquí mismo en la acera. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Bankotsu. Ganas. Fuera de control.

«Estoy totalmente descontrolada".

¿Por qué no le importaba tanto como debería?

La hizo subir dos tramos de escaleras sin soltarle la mano. La suya era grande y muy cálida. Recordaba su tacto entre los muslos, que ahora se rozaban al subir por las grandes escaleras, poniendo a prueba su resistencia. Cuando llegaron a la tercera planta estaba casi sin aliento. No por la subida sino por todo lo que le había hecho en el trayecto. Y lo que le haría cuando entraran. El carácter posesivo de su tacto.

Abrió una puerta pintada de un azul brillante y la hizo entrar a su apartamento. Reparó en la luz que provenía de una lámpara en el suelo y que iluminaba todo el espacio. De un vistazo vio los muebles, elegantes y modernos, y la pared de ladrillo visto. Había bocetos por todas las paredes en sencillos marcos negros y de peltre. Eran robots y naves espaciales.

Había un desnudo precioso de una mujer reclinada en una butaca. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Le estaba quitando el abrigo poquito a poco y la llevaba hasta un sofá rinconero en forma de «L», tapizado en una tela azul marino.

— Siéntate.

No era una pregunta. ¿Por qué le vibraba todo el cuerpo de las ganas? Se sentó y él hizo lo mismo, a su lado. Otra vez volvió a ser consciente de lo mucho que se le pegaba la camisa oscura a ese pecho tan ancho. Tenía ganas de alargar el brazo y acariciar la tela, notar el músculo que sabía que se escondía debajo. Flexionó los dedos.

— ¿Estás nerviosa, Kagome?

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no.

— ¿Qué te pasa, entonces?

— Pues… no lo sé —reconoció—. Tal vez es que sé que esta noche va a pasar algo diferente. Va a ser más fuerte de lo que haya experimentado jamás. He hecho algunas cosas… he ido a un par de clubes fetichistas. Pero tú… llevas esto más en serio, creo.

— ¿Y eso te asusta?

— No. —Ella sacudió la cabeza; no quería reconocerlo—. No.

Él sonrió.

— Bueno, ya veremos si eso es verdad.

— Parece que te hace gracia la idea —dijo ella. Él sonrió. De repente, sus ojos cafes se le antojaron muy brillantes.

— Es que soy sádico, Kagome.

Eso la hizo reír.

— De acuerdo.

Él le cogió la mano y se la acercó a la boca. Le rozó los labios con los dedos y la hizo estremecerse. Con la mirada aún fija en ella, le fue soltando los dedos y besándoselos uno a uno. Nunca les habían prestado tanta atención a sus manos. Nunca se había imaginado tampoco lo que podía llegar a sentir. Con cada ligera presión de sus labios en la piel, se le encendía el cuerpo entero, se derretía por completo.

Él se detuvo para preguntarle:

— ¿Tengo tu consentimiento, Kagome?

— Mmm… ¿qué?

— Para hacer lo que quiera contigo. —Esbozó una sonrisa preciosa.

Ella se la devolvió.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Y si le ponemos un poquito de dolor al placer? Y te lo pregunto así, rápido, porque, para serte sincero, te tengo muchísimas ganas y no puedo esperar mucho más.

A ella le encantaba escuchar que la deseaba y le gustaba mucho ese tono ronco en la voz.

— Pues claro, sí.

— Aun así debemos tener esa charla antes de que pase algo más serio, pero ahora mismo necesito tocarte. —Le pasó una mano por la nuca y presionó un poco; ella se sorprendió. Le chocó, de hecho, por lo que le hizo sentir. Era como si él le dijera que estaba al mando y que al mismo tiempo la cuidaba de una forma que no podía terminar de explicarse.

— Sí, luego —murmuró ella.

— Venga, vamos —dijo él en voz baja—. Túmbate de espaldas para mí, cielo.

Con la mano en su nuca la guio hasta que la tuvo tumbada en el sofá. Él se incorporó un poco para apoyar una rodilla en los cojines, encima de ella.

— Eres muy guapa —musitó él, casi como si lo dijera para sus adentros.

Entonces le apartó la mano de la nuca y la llevó hasta la clavícula, luego entre sus pechos, acariciándole el escote y la parte superior de los senos. El calor de su mano la abrasaba y notaba cómo empezaban a endurecérsele los pezones.

— Me encantan los tacones de aguja y que lleves las medias de rejilla hasta los muslos. Deja que te vea bien. —No apartó la vista de su cuerpo mientras le remangaba el suave vestido hasta los muslos y dejaba al descubierto sus braguitas de encaje negro—. Muy bonitas —murmuró—, pero voy a quitártelas, ¿de acuerdo?

Se las quitó y sonrió cuando su piel desnuda quedó al descubierto. La miró a los ojos brevemente antes de volver a fijar la mirada en su sexo depilado. La tocó con la punta de los dedos; solo con un leve roce sobre su sexo, el placer le sobrevino como si le alcanzara un rayo, y tuvo que retorcerse del gusto.

— Ah, tengo que probarte —dijo él.

Kagome solo tuvo un instante para pensar «Sí, por favor». Al momento, estaba encima de ella, con la lengua entre sus pliegues hinchados, abriéndose paso.

— Ah, Bankotsu ...

Ella llevó las manos a su pelo trenzado y oscuro y observó cómo sus dedos se le quedaban marcados en el muslo. Le encantaba notar esa presión en la piel y aún más el movimiento de su lengua, que se desplazaba arriba y abajo en su húmeda abertura, y cómo le apretaba el duro botón de su clítoris.

— Dios mío…

Él siguió lamiéndole el sexo marcando un ritmo regular. Ella quería correrse, pero iba algo lento como para alcanzar el clímax.

- Favorecer, Bankotsu, Mas deprisa.

Él se detuvo y, cuando volvió a empezar, sus movimientos eran aún más lentos, lamiéndola casi con pereza.

- Usted me está torturando.

No hubo respuesta por parte de él; sencillamente otra pausa en la que entendió que cuanto más se quejara o le suplicara, más lento iría.

Qué hombre más malvado. Le encantaba.

Ella suspiró y se acomodó entre los cojines mullidos, separando las piernas un poco más. Y en cuanto lo hizo él se puso en marcha; su lengua la penetraba con fuerza y le lamía el clítoris una y otra vez, a la vez que succionaba.

— ¡Oh! — Ella notó que estaba al borde del clímax y se dejó llevar por el placer a medida que empezaban los espasmos. Y cuando empezó a correrse él le introdujo los dedos.

Kagome explotó entre gritos, levantando las caderas con fuerza hacia su boca y sus dedos. El placer le propinaba unas fuertes sacudidas que la recorrían por todo el cuerpo.

— Bankotsu ... Ah, mierda ...

La fuerte tormenta de sensaciones amainó, pero él no se detuvo. La estaba follando con los dedos, como había hecho en el taxi, pero esta vez con unos toques fuertes, casi castigadores. Y él seguía succionando elclítoris, que empezaba a dolerle un poco. Sin embargo, le gustaba muchísimo; lo necesitaba, incluso. En cuestión de segundos, o eso le pareció a ella, volvió a llegar al orgasmo. Era increíble. Temblaba toda del placer y las caderas se le arqueaban tanto que él tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza. O a lo mejor es que él simplemente quería hacerlo. Le gustaba todo: sus manos duras y su boca encantadora a la par que ardiente. Y el control que ejercía sobre ella.

Poco después, ella yacía entre temblores, como pequeños escalofríos de placer. Bankotsu levantó la cabeza y se secó una mano con la otra, sonriendo.

— Ha sido precioso, cielo. Sentir cómo te corrías así; notarlo en la boca… ¿Y si lo volvemos a hacer?

Ella rio, algo temblorosa.

— Puede que necesite un rato para recuperarme.

— Pues lo aprovecharé para desnudarte del todo y meterte en la cama.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a responder, él la levantó y la llevó en brazos por un pasillo corto. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que un hombre la había cogido así, en brazos. La hacía sentir pequeña e increíblemente femenina.

Por el rabillo del ojo atisbó unos bocetos enmarcados en las paredes del pasillo poco antes de entrar en el dormitorio, cuya luz encendió él con el codo. La habitación era completamente masculina, con muebles grandes y elegantes de color negro, y una cama enorme de la misma madera oscura con cuatro fuertes postes. El edredón aterciopelado era de tonos grises que iban de más oscuro a más claro en amplias franjas horizontales. No obstante, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que se la iba a follar ahí mismo.

La sentó al borde de la cama.

— No te muevas de ahí, Kagome —le dijo en voz muy baja que, a pesar de todo, sonaba llena de autoridad, algo que la excitaba sobremanera y hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

Ella le observó mientras él se descalzaba, se desabotonaba la camisa y se la quitaba. Se le cortó la respiración al ver los músculos de su pecho y espalda, y sus abdominales cincelados. Tenía la piel ligeramente dorada, como si le hubiera dado algo el sol durante el verano. Por el bíceps derecho tenía un tatuaje rojo y negro: un brazalete celta típico de los guerreros, un entramado de nudos con puntas tribales. Era igual de masculino que todo él. En la parte interior del antebrazo izquierdo, llevaba un texto en gaélico, pero le costaba centrarse en sus tatuajes mientras se quitaba los pantalones y dejaba al descubierto sus fuertes y voluminosos muslos, y el bulto aún mayor de su pene erecto debajo de los bóxer negros.

Notó un escalofrío.

«Tengo que tocarle, sentir su pene en la mano…»

Se relamió.

— Ahora tú —dijo él mientras se le acercaba con los ojos brillantes.

Se inclinó sobre ella, la ayudó a bajarse la cremallera del vestido, que le quitó luego por la cabeza.

— Eres muy, muy guapa —le dijo con verdadero asombro—, pero tengo que quitarte esto también.

Llevó las manos a su espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador de encaje negro, y ella notó el peso de los pechos, su calor, y los pezones cada vez más duros con el frescor del aire.

— Sí, eres preciosa. Madre mía… Mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Se arrodilló sobre la cama y se le antojó enorme, imponente, mientras la hacía recostar en el colchón. Notó la suavidad del edredón de algodón en la espalda. Notó también la calidez de su aliento cuando le susurró:

— Necesito verte los tatuajes. Quiero ver cómo llevas la piel marcada antes de que lo haga yo: marcarte. Quiero ver lo guapa que eres.

Le cogió los pechos con ambas manos al tiempo que hablaba y lo único que pudo hacer ella fue suspirar al notar la calidez de sus palmas y la piel de su torso, que presionaba sus duros pezones. La besó en la mejilla y en el cuello, jugueteó con sus senos, primero con suavidad, y luego le pellizcó los pezones.

— ¡Oh!

— ¿Duele?

— Un… un poco. Pero me gusta también.

— Muy bien. ¿Sabes lo que son las palabras de seguridad?

— Sí.

— Dime cuáles son las tuyas.

— «Amarillo» si es demasiado y significa que vayas más despacio. «Rojo» quiere decir que pares.

— Sí, excelente. Puedes confiar en mí; las respetaré. ¿Te parece bien?

— Sí.

Volvió a pellizcarla, esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se le cortara la respiración.

— ¿Te sigue gustando?

— Oh, si.

Se notaba el sexo mojado y algo dolorido. Tenía que volver a correrse.

— Tócame, preciosa —le ordenó.

Kagome le pasó la mano por los calzoncillos de algodón y se deleitó al oír cómo se quedaba sin aliento. Era grande y duro como el acero. Ella bajó la vista, metió la mano por la abertura de sus calzoncillos y le sacó el pene.

Era muy bonito. Estaba duro y tenía la punta hinchada. La piel era como terciopelo y del mismo color dorado del resto del cuerpo. Era tan grueso que no podía rodearlo con los dedos. Se relamió otra vez.

— Acaríciame —le pidió.

Ella empezó a deslizar la mano por el fuerte eje, arriba y abajo, despacito.

— Ah, sí, me gusta.

Mientras, Bankotsu le acariciaba los pechos con las palmas, que le parecían muy suaves y que solo se detenían para pellizcarle los pezones.

Ella ardía de ganas por él. Le encantaba esta delicada tortura. Le encantaba el contraste de sus caricias suaves y sus pellizcos bruscos. Le gustaba tanto que no tenía la necesidad de cuestionar la autoridad que ejercía sobre ella en este momento.

Él se le fue acercando más hasta que acomodó uno de sus muslos entre los suyos y lo usó para apretarle un poco el sexo.

— Me gusta lo mojada que estás por mí, Kagome. Por mí. Lo caliente que estás. Si quieres que te diga la verdad es como estar en el cielo. Me encanta cómo me acaricias. Esa delicada mano femenina alrededor. Ah…— Ella le dio un suave apretón, notó cómo se sobresaltaba y sonrió para sus adentros.

Él arqueó la cadera acercándola a su mano. Tenía la voz algo entrecortada.

— Aunque esto me encanta, creo que me gustará más follarte, sobre todo con estas medias de rejilla y los zapatos de tacón de aguja que llevas. Es fantástico, pero quiero que pares.

Le soltó los pechos y le apartó la mano del pene, apretándole un poco los dedos.

— Tus tatuajes son muy bonitos. Esas flores que te caen por el hombro…

Me gusta que sean en gris y negro, con ese juego de claroscuro. Son como mis dibujos al carboncillo.

— Sí, esa era la intención —dijo ella, que apenas podía pensar con claridad.

— Te daré la vuelta ahora para ver qué más hay por ahí.

El deseo era un ser viviente que le serpenteaba por dentro. Quería que admirara sus tatuajes, que admirara su cuerpo.

— Sí. Hazlo, Bankotsu.

Bankotsu inspiró hondo y se esforzó por tranquilizarse para poder llevarla como quería. Le puso las manos en la cintura y las deslizó hacia abajo, hasta colocarlas en sus sedosas nalgas desnudas. La piel de esta mujer era increíble, ¡qué textura tenía! Le echó un último vistazo a sus pechos: eran de lo mejorcito que había visto, mullidos y con unos pezones de color rojo oscuro que le hacían pensar en su boca. Los tenía duros como una roca, un marcado contraste con su blanquecina piel.

Le dio la vuelta y ella se dejó hacer. Notó cómo se entregaba y supo que sus orgasmos tenían algo que ver con eso. Que de haber intentado abordarla así antes de que se corriera, se hubiera resistido más.

Le gustaba que funcionara.

Su espalda era tan hermosa como sus pechos y su rostro; las suaves líneas y curvas de sus formas, la sinuosidad de la parte baja de su espalda. Sus nalgas redondas y en forma de corazón. La piel cubierta de una línea ondulada de flores de estilo japonés: crisantemos, lirios, flores del cerezo y del ciruelo y unas cuantas orquídeas diminutas. Hasta el mínimo detalle.

Estaban dispersadas por su piel, desde el hombro derecho a la cadera izquierda, y luego se curvaban un poco por el lateral de la cadera y hasta la parte superior del muslo. Se lo vio cuando bajó hasta su sexo, pero entonces le distrajo demasiado su aroma —esa mezcla de mujer, perfume y deseo— para centrarse realmente en el diseño.

Ahora tampoco conseguía centrarse demasiado, por mucho que quisiera.

Quería comérsela entera con la mirada, conocer hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo suave y perfecto. Era exactamente el tipo de cuerpo que prefería; con unas curvas redondeadas y hermosas. Carne a la que se podía agarrar; muchísimo mejor para darle unos buenos azotes.

Se inclinó sobre ella, acercándose para besarla entre los omóplatos.

Estaba tumbada completamente inmóvil con los brazos sobre la cabeza, lo que le excitaba de una forma curiosa. Siempre le había gustado la obediencia en una mujer, pero saber lo sumisa que era esta lo hacía aún más apasionante.

Ella tembló al besarla. Fue solo un poco, pero lo notó. Volvió a besarla, con dulzura y sintió su escalofrío como respuesta. Lo hizo una vez más, y otra, bajando más la boca hasta que llegó a esa exquisita hondonada al final de su espalda. Le dio vía libre a la lengua y ella se retorció como respuesta.

Él bajó más, la besó en el nacimiento de sus firmes nalgas y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

— Ah, Bankotsu ...

— Shhh.

La besó otra vez y volvió a morderla. Notó cómo contenía la respiración, aunque permaneció callada. Obedecía sin chistar. Volvió a besarla a lo largo de la columna, poco a poco, disfrutando del dulce sabor de la suave piel en sus labios. Le apartó el pelo y vio los símbolos kanji tatuados en una hilera en la nuca junto con un pequeño abanico japonés negro y ámbar, hecho con un detalle exquisito en el nacimiento del cabello en la nuca, por encima del kanji.

— Separa los muslos. Sí, así, bien.

Él introdujo la mano entre ellos y su húmedo calor. Notó cómo apretaba el sexo alrededor de sus dedos.

— ¡Ah!

Los metió y sacó varias veces; y él se notaba el pene cada vez más duro.

Tenía que hacerle el amor pronto. Pero primero…

Se levantó y le dio una fuerte palmada en el culo. Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero al momento notó cómo su cuerpo se derretía por dentro y por fuera.

Esta muchacha era encantadora. Su respuesta era increíble.

Volvió a azotarla. Esta vez se sobresaltó algo menos y su cuerpo absorbió el impacto. Se le estaba enrojeciendo el trasero de lo pálida que era su piel. Le encantaba.

Se detuvo para masajear la carne de sus nalgas, suave primero y luego cada vez más fuerte, jugando con el dolor. Flexionó los dedos en su sexo, los introdujo aún más y los sacó casi al instante. Entonces la azotó otra vez, le metió los dedos a la vez y ella gritó.

— ¡Bankotsu!

Él se quedó quieto.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Que… Joder, hazlo otra vez.

Se sonrió para sus adentros; el pene le latía del deseo. Le dijo en voz muy baja:

— Para que lo sepas, cielo, no funciona así. Creía que lo habías entendido antes, pero te lo diré ahora sin tapujos: si vas a jugar conmigo, tienes que saber que cuanto más me pidas algo, menos posibilidades tendrás de obtenerlo. Creo que ya te he dicho que soy sádico. Me encanta verte retorcer del deseo y las ganas no satisfechas. Me gustará aún más ver cómo te corres, pero solo cuando yo decida que es el momento. Antes de que acabe la noche, también acabarás confiando en mí y sabrás que hago estas cosas de tal forma que el resultado final sea la culminación de tu deseo. Te llevaré a un estado que nunca puedes alcanzar cuando se te da lo que quieres en el momento que quieres.

— Sí —dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Sí, qué, Kagome? ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Lo quieres así?

Ella se quedó callada un momento y luego respondió:

— Sí a todo.

— Esa es la respuesta correcta. Era exactamente lo que quería oír.

Kagome temblaba; el sexo le dolía, incluso. ¿Por qué la excitaba tanto saber que le complacía? No era nada propio de ella e iba en contra de sus principios. Sin embargo, todo en este hombre era distinto. No tenía control sobre lo que le hacía sentir. Eso la inquietaba a unos niveles que no entendía. Estaba demasiado aturdida por el placer, el dolor y su autoridad.

Su cabeza se hallaba perdida en ese sitio etéreo del que había oído hablar, pero nunca había alcanzado en sus anteriores experimentos con el BDSM.

El sub espacio. Sí, estaba claro que ahora mismo era ahí donde se encontraba. Por fin.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y Kagome notó el calor de su cuerpo en la espalda. El calor de su aliento mientras le decía al oído:

— Ahora voy a follarte. Tal como estás. No te muevas.

Ella aguardó y notó una ligera corriente cuando él se apartó. Le oyó abrir un cajón de la mesita que había junto a la cama y rasgar un paquetito de papel de aluminio. Entonces volvió a colocarse encima y esta vez bajó hacia ella. Kagome estaba completamente invadida por su cuerpo enorme, empequeñecida, una vez más, aunque eso la hacía sentir increíblemente femenina. Él apoyaba los codos en la cama, con ambos antebrazos musculados a cada lado de su cabeza.

— Separa más las piernas —le dijo—. Así, muy bien.

Ella notó sus muslos a cada lado de los suyos. Entonces él acomodó las caderas y percibió el primer roce erótico de la punta de su pene en la entrada del sexo. Si no estaba ya antes lo bastante mojada, ahora estaba empapada. Inspiró hondo y esperó.

Bankotsu dijo en voz baja y entrecortada:

— Quiero follarte por el culo, Kagome. Ahora no, pero luego sí. ¿Te gustaría?

Ella se estremeció del deseo.

— Sí. Sí.

— Qué buena eres. Veamos cómo de buena eres.

Le rodeó las caderas con un brazo y las subió para levantarle el trasero de la cama. La sujetaba como si no pesara nada, pero con tanta fuerza que podía notarle los firmes abdominales en las nalgas. Él se inclinó y le introdujo la punta del enorme pene.

— Oh ...

Ella tuvo que respirar hondo y relajarse al sentir su grueso contorno y al contemplar la idea de cómo sería sentir su pene muy adentro.

— Estás muy caliente y muy mojada —murmuró—. Lo haré despacio hasta que sepa si puedes acogerlo bien.

Entró un par de centímetros y su vagina empezó a estirarse; tenía un miembro enorme.

La besó en la nuca.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Oh, si.

Movió un poco las caderas y la penetró más, infundiéndole de placer en el sexo y en el vientre. La sacó un poco y volvió a entrar, esta vez hasta el fondo.

— Inspira hondo —le obligó, y ella obedeció. La penetró con fuerza, cortándole la respiración.

— Ah, joder ...

— Lo sé, cariño, pero tú puedes. Estás algo tensa pero muy, muy mojada; lo noto. Noto tu vagina alrededor, sujetándome bien el pene. Venga, respira.  
>Tranquilízate un poco; puedes hacerlo.<p>

Ella hizo lo que le pidió y respiró hondo. Dejó que su cuerpo se relejara alrededor de su gigantesco miembro. Él lo sacó un poco y volvió a penetrarla fuerte. Kagome notaba incluso hasta la suave piel de sus testículos. Y encima, su firme torso en contacto con la espalda.

Empezó a embestirla rítmicamente. El placer era cada vez mayor y la hacía arquear la espalda para levantar el trasero y recibir mejor sus acometidas. Él la besaba en el cuello y la mordía con los labios. Su cuerpo cedía y se relajaba; su sexo se adaptaba a su tamaño a medida que aumentaba el deseo, embargándola. Su olor la envolvía; ese olor a tierra y a noche lluviosa. Ella inspiró con fuerza para aspirar el placer y el dolor de este hombre enorme con quien estaba follando.

Separó aún más las piernas; necesitaba más. Él soltó una leve carcajada.

— Eres perfecta, cariño —susurró mientras empujaba más fuerte con las caderas—. Venga. Resiste.

Entonces empezó a marcar un ritmo rápido, hundiéndose en ella con ímpetu. El placer era muy agudo y aumentaba con cada embestida de sus caderas.

— Me voy a correr otra vez —dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

— Sí, córrete, cielo. Córrete ya.

El placer llegó a lo más alto, llevándola a ella mucho, mucho más lejos hasta que estalló en su interior y vio las estrellas. Empezaba a ver luces detrás de los ojos cuando le oyó gritar:

— ¡Mischa…! ¡Mmm, sí! — Bankotsu le apretó la mano y sus dedos se enroscaron con fuerza, tanto como su brazo le sujetaba la cintura, y algo en su interior se abrió.

Ambos seguían corriéndose y él se ceñía a ella entre temblores y con el pene latiendo fuerte en su interior. Se apoyó en su espalda un momento y luego rodó, llevándosela consigo. Respiraba con dificultad y ella también.

Su cuerpo ardía con mil sensaciones; se encontraba en un estado de sobrecarga sensorial. Había algo en ese cuerpo tan grande… La hostia, ¡cómo le gustaba su envergadura, sus músculos y su hermoso pene!

Y esa manera que tenía de sujetarla mientras se corría…

Cuando la atrajo hacia sí, a su lado, con un fuerte brazo alrededor, no quiso pensar siquiera en lo que eso le hacía sentir. Que quisiera abrazarla y que a ella le gustara o, mejor dicho, necesitara que lo hiciera de una forma que le aceleraba el pulso.

¿Pero qué era todo esto?

Un sexo fantástico. Un sexo increíble y fuera de lo común. Una incursión en la dominación auténtica; no en cuanto a juegos duros, sino por la manera en que ella se le había entregado y por el modo en que él la había obligado a hacerlo. Había sido sexo del bueno con el tío más bueno que había conocido nunca. Pero nada más.

¿Por qué tenía que cuestionar siquiera lo que sentía?

Tal vez porque sentía cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Un deseo apremiante de volverlo a hacer esa noche. Al día siguiente.

¿Tan bueno podía ser el sexo? ¿O quizá había algo más?

Su mente rechazó la idea automáticamente. Era sexo y un hombre atractivo. Nada más. Punto.

«Mierda.»

Porque sabía que en el fondo se mentía. Era una mentirijilla que no quería examinar muy de cerca. Eso lo había aprendido de su madre ya de más jovencita. Todos los hombres con los que se había acostado —y tenía que reconocer sin tapujos que había catado muchos— no habían hecho más que confirmar lo que ya sabía: que los hombres eran compañeros de juegos. Nada más. Nada que ella necesitara en realidad. Llevaba una buena vida. Tenía trabajo y éxito. Era feliz.

¿O no?

¿Por qué, de repente, sentía que sería más feliz con Bankotsu en su vida?

«No es de esa clase de hombres. Y tú tampoco eres de esa clase de chicas.» No. Se conocía a sí misma. Cuando este capricho hubiera terminado —y eso era exactamente—, aunque durara unos días más de lo que tenía previsto, seguiría siendo eso: un capricho. Nunca había necesitado nada más y no iba a empezar ahora por mucho que Bankotsu le acelerara el pulso en las venas o infundiera un deseo ardiente en su cuerpo. Por mucho que hubiera llegado al orgasmo tres veces en la última hora.

Aunque el modo en que la abrazaba le derritiera el corazón por primera vez en la vida.

Qué ridiculez. Acababan de conocerse y ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres. Tendría que seguir repitiéndoselo hasta que se le pasara este anhelo terrible y extraño.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Basta de romanticismos, es sólo sexo, sólo eso!

La luz de la luna se filtraba tímidamente por las finas cortinas de papel de arroz, pero era suficiente para distinguir la silueta de Kagome recortada bajo el edredón. Mientras dormía, se le había bajado por los hombros, dejando al descubierto la curva de uno de sus pechos. Miró el reloj; eran poco más de las dos, lo que significaba que no llevaban mucho tiempo durmiendo. Sin embargo, le daba la impresión de que llevaban horas porque estaba medio grogui. O tal vez fuera la suavidad de su cuerpo que le aturdía y le hacía perder la razón.

De hecho, ya la había perdido. Había soñado con ella. Se acababan de conocer y estaba soñando con ella, ¡por el amor de Dios! Ni siquiera podía dejar de mirarla en ese instante. Se preguntaba… ¿qué? Si se quedaría en su cama toda la mañana, eso seguro. Si tal vez querría darse una ducha caliente con él. Poder enjabonarla y palpar su exuberante cuerpo, resbaladizo por el jabón. Puede que follársela otra vez dentro de la ducha.

Mejor aún, que se inclinara encima de la gran mesa de cristal del comedor y darle unos buenos azotes. Los que no podía darle hasta que llevaran a cabo las negociaciones. Antes estaba demasiado obnubilado por ella para hablar. Tenía que poseerla lo antes posible. Apenas había podido aguantarse para hacer que se corriera unas cuantas veces, aunque era lo que quería. Le encantaba ver cómo una mujer llegaba al orgasmo. Ver a Kagome hacerlo…

Suspiró al recordar los sonidos que hacía; su respiración cálida y entrecortada, su sexo apretándole. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer le había hecho cuestionarse su sentido del control del mismo modo que ella? El control era demasiado necesario para su papel de dominante y para su vida como para cuestionárselo.

Se frotó la barbilla. Esta mujer era distinta. Lo había comprendido al momento. La manera en que le hacía fluir la sangre en las venas con solo mirarla y hablar con ella. Era increíble.

Y ahora, viéndola en su cama con la piel bañada en la luz de la luna…

Joder, se estaba volviendo romanticón de repente. Pero no era el romance lo que le aceleraba el pulso y le excitaba. Era el olor a sexo suspendido en el fresco aire de la noche. El aroma a mujer que yacía a su lado. El calor de su cuerpo entre las sábanas.

Bajó un poco las sábanas para verla mejor. Ella suspiró, aún dormida, y se dio la vuelta. Joder, no había visto nunca unos pechos más perfectos.

Eran voluminosos y sus grandes pezones cada vez estaban más duros, seguramente por el aire frío. Eran muy tentadores. Se notó el pulso en el pene.

«Necesito tocarla…»

Se le acercó y le susurró al oído:

- Vamos, Kagome, despierta.

- ¿Mmm?

— Despierta, cielo. Necesito hacerlo contigo otra vez.

Realización, Bankotsu.

Ella fue hacia él, todavía medio dormida y con los ojos cerrados. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras con una mano le cogía la nuca y lo acercaba hacia sí.

A él no le hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Se subió encima de ella, con los pechos contra su torso. Estaba separando las piernas también y él ya la tenía dura como una piedra por ella. Alargó la mano en busca de un preservativo, se levantó un poco para ponérselo y la penetró.

Estaba caliente y sedosa… lo notaba a través del látex. Y estaba tan, tan tersa. Rodeó su cintura con las piernas, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y las manos en el pelo. Él empezó a moverse, tratando de no hacerle daño, pero necesitaba follársela; penetrarla hasta el fondo, lo más lejos que pudiera llegar. Ella levantaba las caderas con fuerza, entregándose por completo, y hacia unos ruidos jadeantes y entrecortados que le estaban volviendo loco.

- Bankotsu, par favor...

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— Yo… Joder, quiero más…

Él le pasó las manos por debajo y le sujetó el trasero, levantándole más las caderas para poder cambiar de ángulo y entrar aún más adentro.

Kagome se movía con brío, follándole del mismo modo en que lo hacía él e hincándole las uñas en los hombros. El placer era como una serpiente enroscada en el vientre, que le hacía estremecerse. Poco a poco era como si se extendiera hasta sus testículos y su cerebro.  
>— Eso es, cielo… sí. Venga, fóllame. Muy bien.<p>

Metió una mano entre ambos cuerpos y con los dedos empezó a masajearle el clítoris.

— Oh, me gusta… —murmuró ella.

Empezaron a moverse más deprisa, juntos. Él le frotaba el clítoris mientras la embestía y al cabo de poco ella gritó.

- ¡Ah, Bankotsu! ¡Sí!

Notó cómo su sexo se tensaba alrededor de su pene al alcanzar el orgasmo; se aferraba a él con fuerza. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y le clavaba las uñas en la piel. El placer fue aumentando con ayuda también del dolor que le provocaban sus uñas. Los breves espasmos y el olor de su clímax le empujaban aún más al borde del abismo.

Se corrió entre temblores. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía tal placer que se volvía loco, invadiéndole todo su ser de tal forma que incluso le hacía notar cierta tirantez en los testículos.

Resoplaba sin parar —se oía a sí mismo como desde lejos— y oía también los suaves jadeos de ella. Pasó un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que seguía follándosela, incluso después de que tanto él como ella hubieran llegado al clímax. No tenía suficiente… quería más de ella, de su cuerpo y de su suave y sedoso sexo.

«A ella.»

«No seas ridículo.»

Estaba buena y ya está. Era muy, muy guapa y respondía increíblemente bien. ¿Qué hombre no se vería desarmado por ella?

Se apartó un poco, quería salir de ella, pero entonces vio su rostro, ese semblante tan hermoso a la luz de la luna con el placer que le suavizaba y endulzaba aún más las facciones. Le brillaban los ojos tras unos párpados medio cerrados y los labios carmesí entreabiertos. No podía evitarlo; tenía que besarla y eso fue lo que hizo.

Su boca era suave y cálida. Sus labios, dulces y su lengua, más aún. Y pronto estaban besándose como dos adolescentes. Besándose como locos, comiéndose la boca sin más. Él todavía tardaría en empalmarse, un poco al menos, pero había un anhelo extraño que no lograba entender. Se besaban, acariciándose el pelo mutuamente; el de ella era como de satén y se le enredaba suavemente entre los dedos.

Kagome jadeaba en su boca y le encantaba esa sensación. Saber que cada vez estaba más excitada. Quería tocarla, conseguir que volviera a correrse. No quería parar de besarla porque le gustaba demasiado hacerlo. Se apartó hacia un lado para poder meter la mano entre sus muslos y acariciar la piel que rodeaba su sexo depilado. La encontró mojada otra vez y eso le tensó el vientre y el pene. Se la tiraría en ese mismo instante otra vez si pudiera pero, mientras esperaba para recuperarse, se deleitaría con su flujo y la penetraría con la mano.

Ella gimió mientras le acariciaba el sexo húmedo y giraba la mano para poder introducirle dos dedos y a la vez acariciarle el clítoris con el pulgar con movimientos circulares. Al momento ella empezó a subir y bajar las caderas. Su sexo lo acogía con frenesí y se tensaba alrededor de sus dedos. Él se los metía con fuerza y le frotaba el clítoris con ganas. Sin piedad y con cierta desesperación. Quería que se le corriera en la mano. Necesitaba sentir ese placer en el cuerpo de ella. Necesitaba seguir besándola así: con las bocas abiertas y las lenguas entrelazándose. Todo húmedo, cálido… con ella.

En cuestión de momentos volvía a llegar al orgasmo, gimiéndole en la boca. Se corrió empapándole la mano e, increíblemente, se le puso dura una vez más.

Farfulló algo —no sabía qué— mientras alargaba la mano en busca de otro preservativo. Entonces se le puso encima y penetró esa piel sedosa.

— Bankotsu, fóllame, por favor… Quiero que me… ah…

Quería follársela con fuerza, tirar abajo hasta las paredes si hacía falta, de las ganas que tenía. Pero en cuanto estuvo dentro, ella se fundió; su cuerpo se volvió suave y tierno bajo el suyo. Siguió besándola pero más despacio, dejando que ella marcara el ritmo. Y la desesperación se transformó en otra cosa, en una necesidad apremiante de un movimiento más lento y casi soñoliento. Ambos movían las caderas al mismo tiempo.

Ella le besaba con dulzura mientras él la penetraba. Sin embargo, era como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido para que él realmente pudiera sentirlo todo.

La suavidad. Una mujer. Kagome.

Ella bajó las manos hasta sus caderas, le acarició las nalgas y lo atrajo hacia sí. Flexionó los dedos y se los clavó un poco, pero incluso eso era más suave, más tierno.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo le embargó una especie de sensación líquida, calor y agua, que ondulaba en su interior. Y cuando terminó todo, siguió besándola y ella le devolvía los besos igual, haciendo unos leves ruiditos, como si respirara entre sus labios.

El pene se volvió flácido, lo sacó y siguieron besándose. Se besaron hasta que les entró sueño a los dos y estos besos se volvieron más y más lentos. Él se quedó dormido.

Kagome parpadeó con la primera y tenue luz del amanecer. Notaba el calor del corpachón de Bankotsu a su lado, oía el suave ritmo de su respiración y recordó ese espacio silencioso que habían compartido en mitad de la noche.

Le pasó las manos por el pelo, mirando al techo y exhalando despacio.

¿Había ocurrido de verdad? Ese sexo lento y soñoliento. Intenso, aunque todo había fluido sin esfuerzo, sin pensarlo, casi. Como si estuvieran en un sueño.

Ningún hombre la había besado de ese modo, como si fuera a morirse de no hacerlo. No habían dejado de besarse ni un momento. Y había sido…maravilloso.

Pero ahora tenía que preguntarse de qué había ido todo aquello. ¿La intensidad se debía simplemente a que era un hombre metido en los de juegos de poder? Había oído que esas potentes relaciones de BDSM solían ser apasionadas porque las conexiones eran muy fuertes… aunque esto no era ninguna relación, claro. ¿Quizá era una fantasía romántica momentánea? Sin embargo, no solía tener ese tipo de fantasías y Bankotsu tampoco le parecía un hombre dado a esas cosas. La idea de que quisiera algo más que una noche o dos de sexo salvaje era una tontería, sinceramente.

Pero tres o cuatro no estarían mal… y tal vez más. Tenía pensado quedarse en Seattle dos semanas, hasta que la boda de Sango terminara y ella hubiera tomado ya una decisión sobre los negocios con Nakashi. Dos semanas con Bankotsu…

Se sentó en la cama, tapándose los pechos con la sábana.

Mala idea. Muy mala. Si ya se sentía así de confundida, tan vulnerable, después de una noche con él, antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de darle al sexo duro, ¿cuánto más podría abrirse a él? Sabía muy bien dónde la llevaría eso: por un camino pedregoso que no tenía intención de recorrer; uno que inevitablemente terminaría haciéndole daño. El tipo de daño que su madre había sufrido a manos de los hombres a los que había amado. Mentalmente era como si estuviera viendo una película; los persistentes recuerdos de su infancia, que parecían no tener fin, se fundían en una sola imagen dolorosísima. Su madre llevaba tumbada en una habitación a oscuras días y días, con el rostro hinchado por las lágrimas. Había un cenicero a rebosar de ceniza y rancio olor a marihuana en el ambiente. La cama, el sofá o el futón podían cambiar de un año a otro, con cada mudanza que Naomi hacía de un piso a una comuna o a una casa hippie, pero ella era la misma. Se enamoraba perdidamente de un hombre y se dejaba llevar por unas fantasías románticas que luego se rompían en pedazos cuando el tipo se largaba. Y siempre se largaba. La incapacidad de su madre para tener los pies en la tierra hacía que muy a menudo ella tuviera que hacerse cargo de su hermana pequeña, y a veces también de su madre, desde una edad muy temprana. Recordaba cómo tenía que despertar a Naomi para que comiera algo. Para que se levantara y las llevara, a Ayame y a ella, a la escuela. Ningún niño debería tener que hacer algo así. Ningún niño debería presenciar la manera en que Naomi había permitido que la devastara el amor. Ninguna mujer debería permitir algo así.

Kagome se estremeció. No se estaba enamorando. No iba de eso la cosa.

No sabía qué era exactamente, pero se le habían disparado todas las alarmas y no pensaba quedarse para averiguar el motivo.

Se levantó de la cama lo más silenciosamente que pudo, encontró su ropa, se la puso y se esforzó por no mirar a Bankotsu, pero era imposible. Era demasiado grande e imponente, incluso mientras dormía.

La luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas era de un gris leve y empañado, pero le veía. Veía su gran tamaño y los músculos de los hombros mientras dormía. Tenía el rostro hermoso a pesar de sus facciones duras, esas líneas masculinas y su cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho. Incluso mientras dormía su expresión, su presencia, tenía un aire autoritario.

Se estremeció y se dijo que era solo de frío. Se dio la vuelta y de puntillas salió al pasillo con los zapatos en la mano. Levantó la vista y vio una retahíla de dibujos eróticos en las paredes del largo corredor; eran mujeres con distintos grados de desnudez y diferentes etapas de bondage.

Se detuvo frente al esbozo de una chica que se le parecía mucho, con el pelo largo, ondulado y claro, y muchos tatuajes. Quizá fueran otras mujeres con las que se había acostado. ¿Se habría acostado con todas? Bueno, tampoco era asunto suyo. No le incumbía. Bankotsu Odaka podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, salvo joderle la cabeza. Por eso mismo se marchaba.

Encontró su abrigo en el gran sofá y lo recordó brevemente sobre los cojines, haciéndole sexo oral de un modo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Sacudió la cabeza al primer atisbo de escalofrío que volvió a tener, se puso el abrigo y abrió la puerta principal. No pudo resistirse a mirar por encima del hombro antes de cerrarla.

«Adios, Bankotsu.»

* * *

><p>La cafetería del centro donde Sango le había pedido que se reunieran para desayunar era un sitio muy ajetreado para un sábado por la mañana. El cálido aire olía a café del fuerte y a pastitas recién horneadas. Como muchos edificios de Seattle, este era antiguo y de techos altos, con un ventanal enorme y suelos de madera vieja que habían pulido hasta sacarle brillo. Sango la saludó desde una mesita del fondo y Kagome se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre.<p>

— Buenos días, Kag.

— Hola. ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando? —Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el respaldo de la silla de madera.

- Lo suficiente para poder sentarme. Acabo de pedirte un café.

— Cómo te quiero.

La camarera llegó con los dos cafés, les dejó una taza para cada una y les dijo que les daba tiempo para que miraran el menú.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Qué? —Levantó la vista del café—. Sí, claro.

— Ya… entonces, ¿por qué te acabas de echar cuatro sobrecitos de azúcar en el café?

— ¿Qué dices? —Miró la taza como si la explicación estuviera ahí—. Bueno, no importa. Me lo beberé igualmente. Esta mañana lo necesito.

— ¿Pero estás bien? —Sango arqueó su ceja castaña.

Notó la mirada escudriñadora de su amiga y se encogió de hombros.

— No te preocupes por mí. Soy una mujer hecha y derecha ya. Acabaré encontrándole el sentido a todo.

— ¿Es por el nuevo estudio? ¿Ya has hablado con Nakashi?

— No, no hemos quedado hasta el miércoles que viene.

— ¿Resacosa?

— Qué va, si apenas bebí anoche.

— ¿Te preocupa abrir el estudio con Nakashi?

— Un poco, tal vez, pero he decidido que quiero hacerlo, si podemos pulir los detalles; tengo buenas sensaciones al respecto.

— Pareces cansada —comentó su amiga, que ahora la miraba más intensamente.

— Estoy un poco cansada, sí.

— ¿Y no has dormido lo suficiente por…?

Se sonrió con sorna y Kagome supo que no pararía hasta que se lo contara.

— Eres dura de roer cuando quieres, ¿eh?

— Eso me dice Miroku—. Ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Kagome soltó un largo suspiro y cogió la taza de café con ambas manos.

—Está bien, pero en realidad… no es nada. Anoche me fui a casa con Bankotsu. Nada alarmante, solo que he dormido poco. Pero te prometo que eso no me impedirá estar al cien por cien en nuestro día de compras.

— Me dan igual las compras. Es por ti… que estoy preocupada.

— Dormir poco nunca ha matado a nadie. —Sorbió un poco de café e hizo una mueca por lo dulce que estaba.

— Si se ha portado como un capullo contigo le diré a Miroku que le dé una paliza; me da igual lo muy amigos que sean.

Kagome si río.

—No será necesario, pero gracias por la oferta. Se portó como un caballero. —Entonces se dio cuenta de que era verdad; se había portado muy bien. La había tratado con cuidado, de una manera que la hizo sentir protegida, incluso.

Tal vez fuera esa la parte más peligrosa.

Sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Ves? Ya sabía yo que había algo más.

— Sango, mira… Tienes razón; pasa algo más, pero todo está en mi cabeza. Se portó muy bien conmigo, hicimos el amor de una forma salvaje y ahora, no sé… son tonterías mías. Ya me las arreglaré.

— Vaya. Creo que no te he oído nunca hablar de tonterías por un hombre.

— Ya, ni yo —murmuró, odiándose por reconocer en voz alta que algo no andaba bien.

Sango la miraba con los ojos algo entrecerrados.

— Vamos, Sango —protestó ella—, no es nada. Quiero decir, es algo pero ya me las arreglaré. Siempre lo hago.

— Eso es verdad.

— Vamos, ¿por qué no me enseñas las fotos de los vestidos que tienes en mente mientras comemos algo?

Su amiga frunció los labios un momento, pero al final accedió.

Habían terminado de desayunar y se estaban poniendo los abrigos cuando a Kagome le vibró el móvil en el bolso. Lo sacó y miró el número: no le sonaba, pero tenía el prefijo de Seattle. Sabía que era él. Bankotsu.

- ¿No vas a contestar? -Pregunto Sango.

— No. Hoy soy solo tuya. Todo lo demás puede esperar.

Y aún más un recordatorio del hombre que se estaba esforzando por olvidar.

«Como si eso fuera a pasar.»

Resopló y se ciñó el cinturón del abrigo.

—Venga, vámonos

* * *

><p>Kagome abrió la puerta del apartamento de Sango y entró. Los pies la estaban matando, a pesar de que llevaba sus botas planas preferidas con medias gruesas y el vestido de rigor, porque no solía llevar pantalones. Se moría por un baño caliente y un buen rato en remojo. Eso de ir a comprar el vestido de novia no era para blandengues y estaba molida.<p>

Dejó el abrigo encima del precioso sofá de ante verde que siempre había admirado y se sentó para desabrocharse las botas y sacárselas.

- Ah.

Flexionó los pies un momento y luego cruzó el gran loft con las botas en las manos. Descalza, notaba la frialdad del suelo de madera pulida al acercarse al dormitorio, con las inmaculadas sábanas blancas que contrastaban con el verde suave de las paredes. Era una estancia agradable; los muebles de líneas limpias y contemporáneas estaban en todo el piso, pero el color de las paredes y el mullido edredón blanco suavizaban un poco el ambiente. Dejó las botas en el suelo y el bolso en la gran cama blanca, al tiempo que sacaba el móvil. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas, todas del mismo número que había visto esa misma mañana. Inspiró hondo y le sobrevino una oleada de deseo. ¿Por qué se moría de ganas de hablar con él?

En un arrebato lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama, se fue al lavabo dando grandes zancadas y abrió el grifo del agua caliente de la bañera. Se recogió el pelo en un moño y se miró en el espejo. El rubor de las mejillas y las pupilas dilatadas no tenían nada que ver con su cansancio. Llevaba todo el día notándose rara. Parte de ella batallaba con la firme determinación de dejar de pensar en Bankotsu. La otra iba perdiendo. Las cosas no mejoraban.

«Solo es sexo. Sexo y nada más.»

«Ya, pero es el sexo más excitante de toda mi vida.»

Se le endurecieron los pezones de solo pensarlo. No podía evitar pensar en la manera en que la había tocado y en cómo se había corrido una y otra vez.

Suspiró, cerró el grifo, entró en la bañera, se sentó y apoyó la espalda.

«Bankotsu.»

Tenía los hombros más anchos que hubiera visto nunca. Ay, y cómo notaba sus músculos… Seguía extasiada por esa sensación. Era increíblemente fuerte. Se había sentido… completamente atraída por él.

Hasta su acento irlandés en ese tono de voz tan grave.

Gimió suavemente; un leve sonido en el aire.

Puede que no pasara nada, solamente esta vez…

Cerró los ojos y recordó sus manos en el cuerpo. Su boca —ay, Dios, su boca— mientras la besaba con fuerza. Cuando bajó hasta su sexo y le lamió el clítoris hasta hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

- Oh ...

Se llevó una mano a un pecho, acariciándose el pezón con los dedos, y la otra se perdió entre sus muslos, rozando el duro clítoris.

Recordó también la cálida suavidad de su lengua entrelazada con la suya y el modo en que él la sujetaba con firmeza, como si fuera su dueño. A ella le encantaba.

Empezó a mover los dedos en círculos en el clítoris, apretando cada vez más, deteniéndose un momento para introducirse un dedo y luego otro.

- Ah, si -murmuró.

Levantó un poco las caderas, marcando un ritmo constante con los dedos y dejando que el placer la invadiera como unas suaves olas.

Recordaba también el color azul de sus ojos con tonos grisáceos, las cejas oscuras que parecían casi amenazadoras cuando estaba encima de ella, penetrándola. Había mucha intensidad en todo; era una oscuridad arrebatadora. Era como si el placer le cambiara, abriera algo en él y le convirtiera en algo más primario. Le encantaba.

Se introdujo los dedos más adentro y los flexionó para llegar a su punto G. Recordaba su pene, grande y bonito. Separó más las piernas y añadió un tercer dedo, tratando de duplicar esa sensación de estar completamente llena.

El placer aumentó y lo notaba muy dentro, en el vientre, el clítoris, los pechos; vibraba de las ganas. Se pellizcó el pezón y se dejó llevar por el dolor y el placer. Sabía que él lo hacía mejor. Seguía estando bien pero algo menos, sin la interacción y el intercambio de poder.

«Bankotsu.»

Recordaba cómo respondía ella misma ante sus órdenes, la manera en que la hacía estremecerse. Recordaba la sensación de su cuerpo bajo el suyo. La excitación de que él la tomara por detrás en su primera vez juntos y con ese punto sucio. Eso también le gustaba.

«Bankotsu.»

Movió la mano más deprisa, introduciéndose los dedos con fuerza y moviendo las caderas al compás. Se pellizcó el pezón otra vez y el placer se disparó con tanta intensidad que se notó al borde del clímax.

- Vamos -susurró-. Vamos, Kagome. Follame.

Empujó más los dedos en su sexo y dejó el pezón para pellizcarse el clítoris. Otra vez la embargó el placer junto con un poco de dolor que la llevó al abismo.

- ¡Ah, Bankotsu!

Entonces empezó a estremecerse, oleada tras oleada; el placer la zarandeaba y el agua se agitaba a su alrededor.

Al final todo terminó y ella se dejó acoger por el calor del agua, con las extremidades cansadas.

Pero, curiosamente, no era suficiente.

Se lavó bien y la esponja enjabonada parecía que le encendía la piel, ahora sensible. Necesitaba más. Lo necesitaba a él.

Se enjuagó, salió de la bañera y se enrolló una toalla verde; no quería ver su reflejo en el espejo. Tener que ver la satisfacción posterior al clímax en su rostro. El hambre que sabía que hallaría en sus ojos; un hambre que no había podido satisfacer. Volvió al dormitorio. Se pondría los pantalones de yoga, pediría la cena de uno de esos menús de sitios de comida para llevar que Sango guardaba en la cocina y se distraería con una película. O puede que dibujara un poco hasta que llegara la hora de acostarse.

Le echó un vistazo a la cama y al pequeño maletín plateado que estaba apoyado en ella, en el suelo, y en el que guardaba los vibradores. Ah, sí, sabía qué haría a la hora de acostarse. Pero todavía no. Acababa de tener un orgasmo desgarrador en la bañera y no necesitaba correrse tan deprisa.

Aunque tal vez sí.

Exhaló con fuerza. ¿Dónde narices había metido los pantalones de yoga?

Le vibró el móvil. Lo había dejado en vibración todo el día. Ahora apenas podía oír ese sonido sin sobresaltarse; anhelando esa vibración.

Sería mejor que volviera a activar el sonido.

Cogió el teléfono para ver quién era y vio el número de Sango en la pantalla.

— Hola, guapa, ¿cómo vas?

— Perdona, Kag, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que la cita de mañana con la florista es a las diez, no a las once.

— De acuerdo, no pasa nada. Estaré lista.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Ya has comido algo?

— Pues estaba a punto de pedir algo. Acabo de salir de la bañera.

Y acababa de tener uno de los mejores orgasmos en solitario de su vida, algo que tampoco hacía falta que le contara. Así como tampoco era necesario decirle qué pensaba hacer en unas horas… si podía aguantar tanto tiempo.

— Está bien, Kag. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

— Buenas noches, cielo.

Iba a tirar el teléfono a la cama otra vez cuando volvió a sonar y respondió sin mirar.

— ¿Qué has olvidado, Sango?

- Kagome.

Esta vez no era Sango.

— ¿Bankotsu? ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

— Se lo he pedido a Miroku.

La hostia, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Era excitación con algo de irritación porque no había entendido que quería que la dejara en paz. Si quisiera hablar con él, ya le hubiera devuelto alguna de las llamadas; estaba segura de que había sido él el que había estado llamándola todo el día.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿De qué?

— De cómo has huido esta mañana.

— Venga ya. No me digas que te ha molestado.

— Preferiría que lo habláramos en persona, Kagome.

— Ha sido un día muy largo. No me apetece salir de casa.

— No hará falta. Estoy delante de la puerta de tu piso.

— ¿Qué?

Cruzó el apartamento en cuatro zancadas, descalza sobre el parqué, y abrió la puerta de par en par.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Bankotsu?

Él sonrió y su exuberante boca se curvó en las comisuras en un gesto irónico.

— Bonito conjunto.

Ella bajó la vista y reparó en la toalla verde que llevaba envuelta; resopló y se la ajustó más.

— No has contestado a mi pregunta.

¿Por qué seguía sonriéndole? Además, ocupaba todo el umbral, como si fuera un gigante. Sin embargo, no pensaba sentirse intimidada.

— ¿Entonces qué? —insistió ella, apretando la mandíbula.

¿Por qué era tan condenadamente guapo? ¿Y cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Acabaría volviéndola loca. Por no hablar de cómo se notaba endurecer los pezones bajo la toalla y un escalofrío de deseo entre los muslos.

«Para.»

— Pues… —empezó a decir—. Sería más fácil si me invitaras a entrar.

— No sé qué quiero hacer.

Mentira Menú. Es pasen cerca de ellos quería faltarle.

Él se acercó un poco más sin cruzar el umbral, pero lo bastante cerca para que, al inhalar, captara un poco de su oscura esencia.

— Está claro que las cosas no terminaron tan bien como creía. Pensaba que habíamos pasado una velada espléndida. —Bajó la voz—. Pensaba que te habías divertido tanto como yo… con los tres orgasmos. ¿O fueron cuatro?

— Cinco —murmuró ella.

— Bueno. —Se quedó callado un momento y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, que luego dejó bajo su barbilla—. Pensaba volver a hacerlo; pasar la noche juntos. Pensaba que estarías dispuesta, pero ahora veo que cinco orgasmos te han agriado un poco el carácter hacia mí.

Él le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo; un gesto que hubiera sido demasiado sarcástico en cualquier otro hombre, pero que en él resultaba encantador.

Mierda.

Suspiró.

— Mira, Bankotsu, ahora mismo no necesito… complicaciones, ¿sabes?

Eso sí era verdad. Tenía mucho que hacer mientras estuviera en la ciudad. No solo estaba la boda de Sango, que era importantísima, sino que iba a abrir un estudio con Nakashi y eso podía ser un paso enorme a la hora de asegurarse el futuro. Necesitaba estar centrada si quería conseguirlo.

—No quiero complicarte la vida, Kagome. Tú y yo somos de los que no se complican, ¿verdad? Tal para cual.

Era verdad; al menos en la superficie. En el fondo sabía que tenía que aclararse mucho. A lo mejor a él le pasaba lo mismo. Pero en cuanto al sexo… ¿por qué no? Tal vez sí pudiera ser así de fácil.

— Invítame a entrar.

Ella parpadeó; la cabeza le daba ya mil vueltas de pensarlo.

— Hazlo —insistió él en una voz baja que no perdió ni un ápice de su autoridad habitual.

Ella dio un paso atrás y abrió más la puerta; él entró y la cerró.

La abrazó, se inclinó para besarla y vivieron unos momentos sin respirar en los que la lengua de él se introdujo en su boca; caliente y dulce, con unos labios suaves, pero hambrientos a la vez. Entonces él se retiró y la sostuvo a cierta distancia.

— Ah, no, no lo hagas —dijo él—. Esta vez hablaremos primero.

— ¿Yo?

Bankotsu sí Echo un Reír.

— Está bien, puede que haya sido culpa mía, pero es que besarte es un placer. Pero sí, antes tenemos que hablar de unas cosas.

— Bien, déjame que me cambie antes.

— No me molesta la toalla.

Ella le sonrió.

— Ya, seguro que a ti no, pero no me pidas que esté sentada a tu lado y piense con claridad para mantener estas negociaciones contigo después de besarme de esa manera estando desnuda.

—Tú ganas. —Sonrió y luego se sentó en el sofá como si fuera suyo.

Aunque, bueno, a decir verdad así era como Bankotsu lo hacía todo.

Fue corriendo al dormitorio, encontró su quimono de seda roja y se lo puso. Entró al lavabo un momento para soltarse el pelo y cepillárselo delante del gran espejo enmarcado. Intentó hacer caso omiso del brillo que tenían sus ojos marrones y del rubor rosáceo de sus mejillas.

Tendría que aceptar que eso era lo que él le provocaba. Con un solo beso. Joder, por estar ahí sin más. Podía fingir que estaba molesta con él, pero, en realidad, lo que le cabreaba era la falta de control sobre cómo respondía.

Bueno, ahora ya no lo estaba tanto. Al verle lo había recordado todo: la manera en que la hacía sentir, que era demasiado buena para no volver a probarlo.

Era lo bastante fuerte e independiente para cortarlo por lo sano cuando el viaje hubiera llegado a su fin, o cuando uno de los dos decidiera que era hora de dejarlo. Ella siempre lo había sido y no había motivos para pensar que ahora no lo sería.

Podía echar otro polvo con Bankotsu Odaka. Ay, ya se derretía de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Podría explorar su vena más salvaje. No tenía por qué significar nada más que eso. No hacía falta comerse la cabeza. Y si le pasaba, podría con ello porque, como ya le había dejado claro a Sango, ella siempre lo conseguía.

Sabía que en el fondo era una mentirijilla, pero ahora estaba demasiado distraída sabiendo que él estaba en el salón, esperándola, para prestarle atención.

— Tienes un buen problema, chica —le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo, pero este se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa con un brillo lascivo en los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Tocando fondo ... ¡Eres mi abismo de la confusión!

— Ven a sentarte conmigo — dijo él.

Ella obedeció, pero no se sentó muy cerca. Si tenían cosas serias que debatir, debía guardar una cierta distancia para mantener la mente clara. O parcialmente clara, al menos, porque este hombre seguía en el salón y sospechaba que, si se acercaba mucho más, olería demasiado bien para resistirse.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Una copita de vino?

— Nada de alcohol cuando jugamos y nada de alcohol cuando negociamos. La mente clara siempre.

— De acuerdo, ¿y cómo va esto de las negociaciones?

— Tengo una lista de preguntas. Tú respondes. Son sencillas, pero tienes que pensarlas bien, ser sincera contigo misma sobre lo que quieres y cuáles son tus límites y tus miedos. Y es vital que seas sincera conmigo, por supuesto. Esto determinará lo que hagamos y, puede que lo más importante aún, lo que no hagamos. Me responderás «sí», «no» o «quizá» a cada pregunta. «Quizá» significa que es algo a lo que yo puedo empujarte un poco llegado el momento o que puedo proponerte más tarde si determino que estás en las condiciones adecuadas para hacerlo.

— ¿Que lo determinarás? —Se cruzó de brazos. Eso no le sentó muy bien.

Bankotsu se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas.

— Kagome, ser dominante es un gran placer, pero conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Sé que acabamos de conocernos pero, por lo poco que me conoces, ¿confías en mí? ¿Confías en que soy un amigo de Miroku? Jugamos en los mismos círculos y nos regimos por el mismo código ético. ¿Conoces el credo de «Seguro, sensato y consensuado»?

— Sí, lo he oído en los clubes en los que he estado. Y he leído sobre ello.

— Entonces tendrás idea de lo que significa el código para mí. Me lo tomo muy en serio, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió. El corazón empezaba a latirle muy deprisa. Esto era muy serio. Los pocos hombres con los que había «jugado» en clubes habían sido justo eso, un juego, pero Bankotsu era real. La excitaba mucho más de lo que esperaba. Con él, cada vez que creía saber lo que pasaría, la sorprendía.

Incluso, ahora mismo, al ver lo rápido que se había esfumado la irritación que sentía por su carácter mandón gracias a la fuerza de su irresistible autoridad. Era auténtico, no era ningún aprendiz, a diferencia de los otros hombres con los que había experimentado, según acababa de descubrir. Y de algún modo eso lo cambiaba todo.

— También debería decirte —prosiguió— que cuando hayamos terminado, si aún tienes preguntas para mí, házmelo saber y las responderé de la forma más detallada posible.

Ella volvió a asentir y se lamió los labios.

— Recuerda: «sí», «no» o «quizá». ¿Quieres que te azote?

Ella sonrió, algo sorprendida por lo rápidamente que la conversación había cambiado de rumbo y cómo había ido al grano en cuestión de segundos. Pero esta pregunta era fácil.

— Sí, claro.

— ¿Y qué te pellizque?

También era sencilla.

— Sí.

— ¿Que te azote con un flagelo, un látigo, una fusta?

Notó un escalofrío muy agradable.

— Sí. Una vez utilizaron un flagelo, pero era uno de esos de ante suave.

Y, la verdad, el tío no lo tenía muy claro.

— ¿Y qué me dices de los látigos de una cola?

- ¿Los que son como un arreador?

Él asintió.

— Sí.

— No sé. No sé el nivel de dolor que puedo soportar, lo que puede gustarme llegados a cierto punto.

— ¿Pero te gusta el dolor?

— Siempre me ha gustado. Del sexo salvaje a un buen azote.

— Pero nunca te has sentido sumisa —añadió él en forma de afirmación aunque en realidad se lo estaba preguntando.

— En el pasado no pero contigo… es distinto. Aunque creo que tampoco seré nunca completamente sumisa. La sumisión es parte de la dicotomía

dolor-placer. Como una consecuencia lógica…

— ¿Y no te acaba de convencer? — Ella volvió a sonreír, esta vez con un aire irónico.

— Pues no del todo.

— ¿Pero estás dispuesta a explorar estas cosas conmigo?

— Sí.

— ¿Y qué me dices del sexo anal?

— Sí, me encanta.

Al oírlo, él sonrió.

— Ah, buena chica.

Eso fue suficiente. Esas dos palabras juntas hicieron que se derritiera.

«Solamente por él.»

Le había dicho la verdad. Aunque la habían azotado y atado antes, nunca había sentido esa sensación de someterse completamente, de ceder, de dar el control a otra persona. En esos casos, había sido cuestión de buscar otras formas más extremas del sexo. Como embarcarse en una aventura. La aventura que con él sería algo completamente diferente.

— ¿Qué te parece que te aten? ¿Y qué te esposen o te encadenen?

— Que me aten nunca me ha hecho sentir gran cosa. No me fascinan las cuerdas y por supuesto los pañuelos de seda tampoco me dicen nada. Eso me parece… muy de aficionados. Me encantan las esposas y lo de las cadenas, aunque estas no las he usado nunca.

— Ah, tú y yo somos tal para cual. ¿Y qué te venden los ojos?

— No… eso no me gusta. Nunca he dejado que nadie lo intente conmigo. No me gusta estar totalmente desconectada de mi entorno.

— Siempre necesitas retener algo de control, ¿verdad?

Ella levantó la barbilla.

— Sí.

— De acuerdo. No hace falta que lo hagamos ahora mismo. ¿Y cera caliente?

— He jugado con cera antes, pero aquella vez no era yo la sumisa.

Él se echó a reír.

— ¿Y?

— Me gusta la idea. Tendremos que averiguar si me gusta esa sensación.

— Dime algo del kanji que llevas en la nuca… ¿Qué dice?

— ¿El tatuaje?

— Sí.

Se encogió de hombros en un intento de no parecer nerviosa, aunque no estaba segura de por qué le pasaba ahora y no durante las preguntas sobre los látigos y las cadenas.

— Dice: «El dolor es amor».

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

No dudó cuando respondió esta vez: querer a alguien implicaba siempre cierta cantidad de dolor, era inevitable. Eso le había enseñado la vida. Lo que le había enseñado el hecho de presenciar la vida de su madre. El amor equivalía a la pérdida. Vivir con su madre había supuesto una pérdida tras otra. Su padre… ahí no había más que pérdida, el anhelo constante de que la quisiera un hombre al que no le importaba lo más mínimo su existencia.

De eso iba su tatuaje.

— Sí. ¿Tú no?

Él sonrió un poco aunque no parecía tan contento como antes.

— Sí. Supongo que sí.

Se quedó callado pero no dejó de mirarla. Ella le devolvía la mirada y vio cómo sus facciones se recomponían, cómo esa sombra de emoción iba apagándose. No le preguntaría nada, porque ella también conocía esa sensación.

— ¿Tienes más preguntas para mí? —le preguntó Bankotsu al final.

— ¿Ya han terminado las negociaciones?

— De momento.

— Entonces sí, tengo una pregunta.

— Pregunta.

— ¿Cuándo me llevarás a ese club, el Pleasure Dome?

El volvió a reír.

— ¿Te gustan los jueguecitos en público, eh?

— Es lo que más me atrae de esos sitios, o al menos me pasaba antes. Más que los instrumentos o mis parejas.

— Te gusta dar un poco el espectáculo, ¿no? A mí también. Si de verdad quieres ir, te llevaré, claro. Pero esta noche no, tal vez la semana que viene.

Si es que aún sigues interesada, obviamente. Puede que vuelvas a huir de mí.

— No creo.

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

— Pues… — ¿Cómo podía explicárselo sin parecer ansiosa? ¿Sin reconocerle más de lo que pretendía?—. Quiero ir. Además, tengo la sensación de que esto funcionará; de que nos llevaremos bien.

— ¿No eres tímida, verdad?

Ahora fue ella quien se echó a reír.

— Pues no mucho.

Tenía que reconocer que él era tan alto a su lado que se le antojaba algo intimidante, incluso. Era un muro: grande y oscuro, con unos ojos que le brillaban con un punto de malicia. Pero eso también le gustaba; le encantaba su tamaño y que tuviera ese aire oscuro. Malicioso.

Le tendió la mano.

— Entonces, ¿empezamos?

Ella sonrió y se puso en pie. Bankotsu la acogió entre sus brazos tan deprisa que llegó a marearse un poco. Le dio la vuelta y la tumbó boca abajo en el sofá; el quimono le había desaparecido por arte de magia. Con una sola mano le inmovilizó las muñecas por la espalda. Ella empezó a jadear al instante, sorprendida por lo rápido que la había desnudado y la había puesto en esa postura de sumisión. También entendía, aunque de una forma algo distante, que él había usado el elemento sorpresa para romper cualquier muro que ella pudiera haber construido a modo de defensa. No le daba miedo; pocas cosas le daban miedo ya. Confiaba en él por todos los motivos que ya le había dado y la verdad es que todo funcionaba a la perfección de momento. Todo iba bien salvo esa vocecita en su interior que le decía que fuera más despacio, que recuperara un poco el equilibrio entre ambos, pero estaba demasiado excitada para hacerle caso.

Él se inclinó y le susurró al oído, como si le leyera los pensamientos:

— Ahora relájate. Cédemelo todo a mí. No hace falta que te resistas o que te pelees contigo misma por nada. Hazlo y ya está. Es fácil.

— No lo es —dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en parte sí se estaba resistiendo un poco, como si no quisiera ceder todo el control. Vaya, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, mierda.

— Es tan fácil como quieras hacerlo, Kagome.

Ella trató de sacudir la cabeza, pero él le presionó la nuca con una mano.

Era suave, pero lo suficiente para presionarle la mejilla en los cojines del sofá. Y con la otra mano, seguía sujetándole las muñecas en la parte baja de la espalda. Ella empezó a temblar por los nervios y por el deseo, que la poseía en una serie de pequeños destellos, como si fueran descargas eléctricas. ¿Cómo sabía él que respondería así, si ni ella misma se conocía? Se le puso encima hasta susurrarle en el pelo, casi:

— Sé por lo que estás pasando, Kagome. Luchas contra esto, pero la lucha dificulta las cosas. Reconozco que me gusta un poco, pero cuando dejes de luchar es cuando podremos empezar de verdad. Será entonces cuando lo sientas de una forma sublime. Ese es mi objetivo contigo, cariño. Llevarte allí.

— No… no sé… —Su nerviosismo era cada vez mayor mientras se retorcía. Se dio cuenta de que no podía zafarse de él.

— Yo sí lo sé. Veo esa capacidad en ti. La respuesta sumisa a incluso el tono de voz y el roce más sutil. Eso no significa que vayas a ser una especie de esclava. Hay un abismo de diferencia. No te preocupes por eso, solamente déjate llevar. Deja que suceda en la medida que puedas. — Flexionó los dedos que se posaban en su nuca y los de la otra mano, con la que le sostenía las muñecas, a modo de recordatorio—. Ahora respira para mí. Inspira hondo y ve soltando el aire despacito, como si meditaras. En realidad, es una especie de meditación por muy extraño que suene, por muy raro que sea pensar en relajarse mientras te tengo agarrada de este modo, pero esa es la cuestión: estás en mis manos.

En cuanto lo dijo, ella lo entendió. Hizo lo que le había pedido, inspiró hondo y soltó un poquito de aire. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas acallar la voz de la cabeza que le decía que era el momento de sentir pánico. Pero el suave tono de su voz diciéndole que respirara una y otra vez la sosegaba.

Pasó algún tiempo, no sabía cuánto. Al final, él dijo:

— Muy bien.

Y la azotó.

- ¡Oh!

— ¿Lo soportas bien, Kagome?

Ella se quedó callada y soltó un poco de aire con la respiración entrecortada.

— Sí.

— ¿Lo dices por terquedad o lo deseas de verdad?

— Lo deseo —dijo esta vez sin vacilar. No quería pensar. Solamente quería sentir y era crucial que fuera Bankotsu quien le hiciera esas cosas.

Le dio otro azote y el sonido retumbó en los altos techos del loft. Volvió a bajar la mano con fuerza; esta vez le llegó a escocer y dio un grito ahogado.  
>— Shhh, no pasa nada —le dijo en un tono un poco más alto que un susurro.<p>

Le acarició la suave piel. Era increíble. Y su voz en los oídos, su mano encima. El escozor del azote. Todo se fundía.

— ¿Estás lista, nena?

— Sí.

Se hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para que ella tuviera tiempo de preguntarse qué iba a pasar. Entonces su mano bajó y la azotó. Y otra vez. Una descarga incesante de azotes, primero en una nalga, luego en la otra, a un ritmo lento y regular. La mano bajaba con más fuerza con cada palmada. Y con el escozor llegaba él con cada palmada. Y con el escozor llegaba un placer igual de intenso. En cuestión de minutos se notó empapada, deseosa de más. Movió las caderas, frotando el sexo en el sofá.

— No, no. Nada de eso —le advirtió él, sujetándole las muñecas con más fuerza y presionándolas en la parte baja de la espalda para que no tuviera ninguna duda de lo que estaba hablando—. Si tienes ganas, yo las saciaré.

¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí… lo entiendo.

Por dentro fruncía los labios porque le hablara de ese modo. Sin embargo, estaba más excitada que nunca y se debía a la manera en que le decía estas cosas y le ponía esas reglas. Solo para ella.

Fue como una pequeña revelación descubrir que, en algún nivel profundo, eso era para ella tanto como para él. Pero ahora mismo tampoco podía pensar mucho. Él la azotaba una y otra vez, cada vez más deprisa.

Más fuerte. El dolor se intensificaba también. Y justo cuando pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo más, le soltó las muñecas e introdujo una mano entre sus muslos y los suaves pliegues de su sexo.

- Oh ...

— Ah, estás tan mojada… Es precioso, cariño. Sentir tu placer en las manos. Saber que hay algo más aparte de tu terquedad que te retiene aquí.

Saber que estas tan dulce y mojada del mismo modo en que estoy duro.

Notó un espasmo en el sexo. Hundió la cara en la almohada y gimió cuando le introdujo un dedo.

- Usted ya está empapado aunque tan suave ... me apretaste con Fuerza CUANDO estuvimos Folland anoche.

Ella jadeo.

— Te gusta, ¿eh? Te gusta oírme hablar de follar contigo, ¿verdad? Ya lo veo. Lo noto. Emanas deseo igual que el sol irradia calor. Eso también me gusta. Me gusta hablar de follarte y articular estas palabras.

Se hizo una pausa larga mientras bombeaba con los dedos hasta que empezó a retorcerse de placer; no podía evitarlo, no podía estarse quieta.

El placer aumentaba en su interior, cada vez más adentro.

— Quiero follarte, Kagome, cariño. Quiero follarte salvajemente. Quiero follarte hasta que no puedas dejar de correrte. Quiero follarte hasta hacerte gritar. Y pienso hacerlo, nena. Considéralo una promesa.

Ahora se estremecía completamente; con el sexo apretaba sus dedos, necesitaba más. Necesitaba su gran miembro dentro. Necesitaba que siguiera azotándola.

- Bankotsu ...

— Shhh —Sus dedos se quedaron quietos—. Hablarás solamente cuando te lo pida. ¿Queda claro?

- Sí. Sí ... oh ...

— Buena chica. —Siguió bombeando con los dedos—. Estate todo lo quieta que puedas. Hazlo por mí.

Volvió a inmovilizarle las muñecas con una mano; parecía que quería ayudarla a controlar su propio cuerpo. Mientras, le extraía los dedos de la otra mano de su sexo y los cambiaba por su gran pulgar para poder presionarle el clítoris mejor. Kagome necesitaba moverse, arquear un poco la espalda y acercarse más a su mano, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que él no quería.

Tenía la mente completamente en blanco, embriagada por un placer torturador a la par que exquisito. Estaba a punto de correrse.

Él paró y le dio un apretón en las muñecas lo suficientemente fuerte para que le doliera y apartarla un poco del borde del clímax.

Ella gimoteó; no podía creer que le hiciera algo así.

Bankotsu se le acercó al oído y le susurró:

— Lo sé, cariño. Sé que es duro, pero es por tu bien. Confía en mí. Cuando permita que te corras, explotarás como un puto cohete. Tendrás el mejor orgasmo de tu vida. Déjate llevar. Entrégate a mí por completo. Va, respiremos otra vez.

Ella lo intentó, pero por mucho que se esforzara respiraba entrecortadamente. Él siguió hablándole con una voz suave hasta que pudo llenar bien los pulmones, a pesar de la apremiante necesidad que sentía. Y, al final, siguiendo sus instrucciones, pudo recobrar el control.

«Recobrar el control.»

¿Acaso no era eso lo que ella quería? No obstante, decía cedérselo todo a él antes…

No lo entendía.

No tenía tiempo; él la tumbó de espaldas y se inclinó para acercar su boca al sexo.

- Oh ... Joder ...

Tenía los labios calientes y la lengua húmeda y suave como la seda mientras la deslizaba entre los pliegues de su sexo, hinchados de la excitación, para luego introducirla. Se esmeró dentro de ella, todo suavidad. Era una sensación indescriptible. El placer volvía a envolverlo todo. Él se tomó su tiempo, moviendo la lengua suavemente dentro de ella, sacándola e introduciéndola otra vez. Mientras, le sujetaba las nalgas con ambas manos, apretándolas lo suficiente y de una forma posesiva.

Ella notó su sedoso pelo oscuro en la cara interna de los muslos. Le encantaban los contrastes: su suave boca, sus manos duras, el satén de su pelo, la tosquedad de su barba incipiente. Se retorcía un poco, pero él se lo permitía; esta vez no la estaba controlando tanto. Estaba cerca… muy cerca de…

Él se apartó.

- Kagome, mírame.

Ella abrió los ojos; no se había dado cuenta de que los tenía cerrados. Y sus miradas se cruzaron. Él tenía las pupilas dilatadas; el tono azul de sus ojos brillaba con destellos grisáceos. Eran los ojos de un depredador salvaje. Su boca aún estaba mojada con su flujo y entreabierta por el deseo. Notó una punzada de anhelo al ver la expresión de su rostro.

— Ahora te vas a correr —le dijo en voz baja.

— Sí… por favor.

— Te correrás para mí, cariño. ¿Lo entiendes? Para mí.

— Sí. Sí.

No dejó de mirarla mientras bajaba la mano hasta sus muslos. Le introdujo tres dedos en el sexo mojado y con el pulgar empezó a frotarle el clítoris. Se llevó la otra mano a la boca, se chupó un dedo y se lo sacó.

Ella sabía lo que iba a hacer con él pero, a pesar de eso, fue como una sorpresa cuando lo introdujo por el ano. Ella gimió, jadeante.

— ¿Bien? —quiso saber.

— ¡Joder, sí!

— Entonces córrete para mí. Córrete a gusto, cariño.

El placer se apoderó de ella y todo su ser: su clítoris, su vagina, su ano.

Todo se fundía; era una sobrecarga de sensaciones y su cuerpo enloqueció con fogonazos de un calor que la consumía y la aturdía a partes iguales.

Gritaba y se retorcía sin cesar. Y él seguía mirándola fijamente, tanto que a ella se le antojó que entraba en sus ojos cafés como el chocolate.

- ¡Bankotsu!

— Estoy aquí contigo, cariño. No te dejaré sola hasta que termines.

Y así lo hizo; se quedó a su lado, introduciéndole los dedos con los que le masajeaba el clítoris y trabajaba su trasero. Siguió mirándola con unos ojos que se oscurecían por momentos.

Kagome no estaba segura de si realmente había terminado cuando él sacó los dedos, se bajó la bragueta de los vaqueros y se puso un preservativo en el pene erecto.

— No puedo aguantar ni un minuto más; tengo que follarte —murmuró.

Entonces se colocó encima de ella y le colocó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Notaba la rigidez de la tela vaquera en los muslos, pero no le importaba. Le asía el cabello mientras él le introducía la punta.

La tenía tan grande como siempre, pero estaba tan mojada que lo acogió en una sola embestida.

- Joder, Kagome ...

La penetró con fuerza mientras la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, le pellizcaba las nalgas y le apretaba las carnes. Le dolía, pero a la vez era una sensación increíble. El placer y el dolor se fundían y se convertían en una sola sensación. Eso y el olor que despedía. Saber que era Bankotsu quien la cabalgaba.

Se aferró a su cuello, le lamió y le dio un mordisco con fuerza, notando la carne sedosa de su garganta entre los dientes. Él gritó como un animal, pero no dejó de follarla con sus embestidas largas y castigadoras.

Jadeaban juntos; se movían juntos. Mientras él le hincaba los dedos, llegó al orgasmo temblando y gritando su nombre.

- Kagome...¡Kagome!

Ella le cogió la cabeza y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos mientras se corría, y verle tan sumido en el placer fue una sensación arrolladora. Ver la intensidad y la conexión.

Había demasiado ahí. No alcanzaba a comprenderlo todo o si lo que estaba viviendo era real. Notó un escalofrío en la espalda y se retorció al sentir otro orgasmo; las caderas de él seguían chocando contra las suyas; su pelvis contra su clítoris.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo empezaba a oscurecerse; se estaba perdiendo entre tanta sensación. Se estaba perdiendo en él.

«Bankotsu.»

Quería decir su nombre y decirle lo que sentía, contarle su confusión, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para nombrarle, incluso.

Empezaba a notarle más pesado, pero ella no tenía fuerzas suficientes para pedirle que se apartara y en realidad tampoco quería. La parte de su mente que ya pensaba con mayor claridad temía que cuando él se apartara ella echara a correr. Pero a medida que ambos recobraban el aliento, en lugar de disipar sus dudas y su pánico, estos no hicieron más que aumentar.

Cada vez estaba más y más segura de que le había dado demasiado de sí misma y que hacerlo era muy peligroso. De que había salido de su escondite con este hombre.

Al final, Kagome se lanzo:

- Bankotsu.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa, nena?

— Tengo que… tengo que levantarme. Necesito moverme.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Se quedó así un momento, escudriñando su rostro a medida que aumentaba la tensión en su interior y hasta que ella misma creyó que iba a gritar. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no hacerlo.

- ¿Has tocado fondo?

- No. No. Es que... Bankotsu, ayúdame a incorporarme .

— Claro.

Él se apartó de encima y se quitó el condón del pene, cada vez más flácido. Ella se sentó en la cama; respiraba con dificultad como cuando estaban haciendo el amor.

— De acuerdo, está bien. —Se pasó una mano por la melena alborotada

— Mira… tengo que irme.

Él le puso una mano en el brazo. Kagome trató de zafarse de él, pero Bankotsu se mantenía firme y le dijo con suavidad:

— ¿Dónde quieres ir?

— Quiero salir. —Tragó saliva y se odió por las lágrimas que se notaba ya en los ojos.

— No pasa nada —le dijo él.

Kagome volvió la cabeza. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una chiquilla, pero no podía evitarlo.

Bankotsu se apoyó en sus hombros con ambas manos. Le brillaban los ojos, algo soñolientos, aunque aún conservaban ese aire de autoridad habitual.

— Te ha entrado el pánico.

— Ya ves.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque esto no está bien! No soy ninguna niñata sumisa a la que puedas dar órdenes. No soy ninguna… debilucha que no sabe pensar solita.

— Nunca he dicho que lo fueras.

- No, pero tus actos así lo insinúan.

Ella estaba temblando ya; los espasmos la sacudían entera.

— Kagome —repitió él como si supiera que al decir su nombre llamaría su atención. Lo consiguió—. Esto es tocar fondo: sentir pánico y escalofríos. No digo que no tengas preocupaciones de verdad, pero el pánico es una respuesta química a la sobrecarga de estimulación. Déjame ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué? Si no te importo nada. Y no hace falta que lo hagas… no me refiero a eso.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Ya no estaba segura. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que marcharse de ahí o conseguir que se fuera él. Le daba igual parecer una histérica.

— No hace falta, es verdad —repuso él en voz baja—, pero lo haré.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Tal vez no estoy muy seguro, pero me importas, como me importaría cualquier otro ser humano. Y aún más… tratándose de ti. No lo entiendo — Se encogió de hombros y dejó de apretarle los hombros, al tiempo que le acariciaba un poco la piel—. Quizá no es necesario que lo entienda, pero así es.

— Te sientes responsable de mí —dijo ella, a sabiendas de que sonaba algo mohína.

— Sí. Se supone que debo serlo, ¿no? Pero no es por eso. Y aunque lo fuera, eso me bastaría para querer tranquilizarte. Y eso es lo que hago. Es real para mí y ahora lo es más para ti…

Ella vio un destello de incertidumbre en sus ojos y no comprendía por qué eso la calmaba. ¿Tal vez porque lo hacía más humano?

Kagome se apartó el pelo de la cara.

— Bankotsu…, siento ser tan idiota.

— No lo eres, cariño. Estás en un sitio aterrador. Todos lo hemos estado alguna vez, ¿no? Déjame que te ayude a salir, ¿de acuerdo?

Se acercó a ella y agachó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió.

— Sí, está bien.

La abrazó sin mediar palabra, ciñéndola con ganas contra su pecho. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él la meció. Se sentía algo tonta, pero le dejó hacer. Dejó que la tapara con una suave manta que había a un lado del sofá, cubriéndole los hombros. Y ella le acarició el tatuaje del bíceps, donde notaba incluso la leve elevación de la piel por la tinta.

Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que ella empezó a notarse agarrotada.

No creía que tuviera tanta paciencia con ella, que pudiera estar junto a ella de esa manera sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Era un hombre atípico, muy distinto a cualquier otro que conociera. Y eso la asustaba casi tanto como le gustaba. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en eso. Quería quedarse ahí mismo, quería que él la abrazara.

Era algo que nunca había querido, o se había permitido, en la vida.

Él no se quedaría y ella no se hacía ilusiones al respecto. No era lo que solían hacer los hombres, aunque había algunas excepciones, y tampoco era lo que ella iba buscando: no quería nada a largo plazo. Aunque ojalá se quedara a pasar la noche…

— ¿Nos acostamos? —preguntó él al final.

— ¿No te vas?

— ¿Por qué tendría que irme?

No tenía respuesta a eso. Todos los motivos estaban en su cabeza: su padre, el padre de Ayame. Los otros tantos hombres con los que había estado y que se habían largado, porque eran siempre de la clase de tipos que escogía. Había tenido que hacerlo así, pero no quería reconocerlo en voz alta, porque contar que los hombres la dejaban siempre lo haría más patente aún y ahora no estaba preparada para algo así.

— Creo que… que estoy tocando fondo ahora —reconoció al final.

— Sí.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó, y se sintió fatal por el tono lastimero que había empleado; no podía evitarlo.

— Me quedaré contigo aquí mismo.

De momento. Pero ese momento era lo único que necesitaba ahora.

Al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma.

Bankotsu parpadeó y dejó que la vista se le acostumbrara al fulgor de color extraño que despedían los neones de la calle de debajo del apartamento, algo difuminado por la silenciosa lluvia que caía. No estaba acostumbrado a estas ventanas abovedadas y la luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas casi transparentes. No estaba acostumbrado a pasar la noche fuera de casa.

Solía jugar con una mujer en el Pleasure Dome y si eso iba acompañado de sexo, lo hacían casi siempre en una de las salitas a modo de reservado que había para hacerlo. No era habitual que llevara a una mujer a casa e incluso en ese caso, cuando veía que estaba bien, la llevaba a casa en coche o le llamaba un taxi. La posibilidad de crear falsas esperanzas era mayor si dejaba que la mujer se quedara en casa y aún más si él se quedaba en la de ella. Y a pesar de todo, había hecho ambas cosas con Kagome. No había habido lugar a dudas el viernes por la noche y tampoco esta noche. ¿O fue anoche?

Miró el pequeño reloj que había encima de la mesita. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Se había quedado a pasar la noche y, una vez más, se había despertado en la penumbra con Kagome a su lado. Y eso le gustaba.

Se dio la vuelta para contemplar la suave curva de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas. Era la mujer más femenina que había visto nunca. Curvas por doquier, en caderas, pechos y una ligera redondez en su vientre, muslos y trasero que la hacían mucho más atractiva que esas modelos esqueléticas.

Todo en ella era suavidad. Estaba completamente tapada y solo se le veía la cabeza por debajo del edredón blanco. Su pelo azabache cubría la almohada como un abanico de hilos de seda sumido en la luz ambarina y ligeramente rosada que entraba por las ventanas. Pero, a pesar de todo, sabía cuál era el color; un color tan oscuro que era casi negro con algunos destellos azules.

Como una piedra preciosa; como de gran valor…

Se frotó la barbilla y notó el vello que se le clavaba en las yemas de los dedos.

Era valiosa… No lo entendía y tampoco quería hacerlo. Esta mujer le estaba volviendo loco. Y era más que por el sexo, que era increíble, también por la expresión lasciva y de entrega que se asomaba a su rostro.

Le gustaba el contraste que había entre la fuerza y la aptitud en su vida diaria —tenía la sensación de que Kagome era de esa clase de mujeres que no dejaban que nadie las pisara— y la vulnerabilidad que le había demostrado la noche anterior. Fue impresionante ser testigo de algo semejante.

Le encantaba ver eso en ella, lo que explicaba por qué estaba ahí sentado, contemplándola mientras dormía, por segunda vez consecutiva.

Eso podría explicarlo, sí.

No sabía qué narices le pasaba. Algo le pasaba, eso estaba claro. No recordaba haber tenido este comportamiento con ninguna otra persona. Ni con ninguna mujer con la que hubiera jugado en el club o con la que se hubiera acostado. Ni siquiera en los primeros días con su ex mujer, Tsubaki.

Ese fue uno de sus mayores errores. No estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Bueno, él no estaba hecho para estar con ninguna mujer a largo plazo.

Lo sabía; siempre lo había sabido. Era hijo de su padre, ¿no? Tenía su mismo temperamento, aunque llevara años controlándolo. Los genes eran los genes. Sabía que los mantenía a raya dentro de los estrictos límites del juego de BDSM, que era algo casi terapéutico para él. Pero ¿y en una relación de verdad?

Solía estar malhumorado y tosco con ella. Vamos, se había portado como un imbécil y ella no se lo merecía. Y eso de que eran jóvenes no era ninguna excusa. Él ya era un hombre hecho y derecho a los veinte. O debería haberlo sido. No tendría que haberse casado con la muchacha… No sabía en qué estaba pensando. No tenía derecho.

Se frotó la barba con fuerza. ¿Por qué pensaba en esto ahora? No iba a casarse con esta chica. Solo la estaba… mirando. Apreciándola. ¿Qué hombre no lo haría? Aunque lo único que le veía era el pelo, una mejilla pálida y su exuberante boca roja, que lo era tanto como cuando llevaba el pintalabios puesto. Ella movió la mano, que tenía junto a la cabeza.

Él alargó la suya, le rozó los dedos y notó el leve calor de su piel. No era nada sexual. Bueno, no era verdad. Había química, una química ardiente que, por el momento, estaba contenida. Había algo más…

Sacudió la cabeza.

Un hombre podía pensar en cosas muy extrañas en las horas que precedían al alba. Era eso y nada más. Una parte de él quería levantarse y marcharse. Echar a correr. Pero no podía hacerlo, no después de ver cómo había tocado fondo Kagome la noche anterior. Yo estaba mintiendo. No fue por eso. Fue porque quería estar aquí. Estaba siendo algo indulgente. No iba a atosigarla y tampoco se iba a quedar para siempre. Además, si ni siquiera sabía qué quería decir eso. Si Tsubaki no le hubiera dejado antes, tarde o temprano lo hubiera hecho él. Joder, si el matrimonio no había durado ni dos años. Había sido culpa suya; de él y de su temperamento. Al menos había logrado controlar eso. Entrar en la escena del BDSM le había curado esos arrebatos juveniles, pero nunca olvidaría de lo que era capaz. El control se había convertido en la clave de todo. Y no lo sería menos ahora con Kagome con estos desvaríos mentales que tenía.

«Tengo que llevarla al club.»

Sí, allí en el Pleasure Dome estaba en su salsa. Sería un recordatorio la mar de útil acerca de lo que iba todo eso y de lo que no. El control y la responsabilidad. Era mucho más responsable como dominante que antes, cuando no tenía esa dinámica en su vida. Esas inclinaciones siempre habían estado allí, pero ahora sabía cómo canalizar esa energía. En el Pleasure Dome.

Ella le había pedido que fueran y la ocasión era la perfecta. Había una fiesta el jueves por la noche para los miembros VIP y él lo era. Estaba seguro de que Miroku y Sango no irían, porque estaban ocupados con los preparativos de la boda. Eso sería demasiado raro para Kagome y necesitaba que estuviera relajada para lo que tenía pensado hacerle.

Notó como se le esbozaba una sonrisa. Pensar en lo que quería hacer con ella era terreno más seguro. Ponerla en la cruz de San Andrés y azotarla bien. Encadenarla a una de esas mesas acolchadas y echarle cera caliente. Conseguir que se corriera y hacerla gritar. Hacerla suya de la única manera que funcionaría. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y contempló la lluvia al otro lado de las ventanas y los colores cual acuarelas en el cristal. Tenía que llevarla al club, donde él estaba al mando y en plenas facultades. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llevarla allí y todo iría bien.

Toda volvería a tener sentido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola :)  
><strong>**Se me ha pasado comentar que la historia no es mía, sino que es una adaptación de la novela de Eve Berlin: _El limite de la tentación _(y no se vale ir a leer la novela xD) Tambien quiero dar las gracias a las criaturitas adorables que han agregado la historia a Favorites *u* en verdad, me hicieron muy feliz y sobretodo me hicieron sentir amada lml. Bueno, sin mas disfruten del 5to. capitulo...el sábado por la noche se sube el sexto ;)**

¿Juego pervertido?...(1ra. Parte)

- ¿Kagome?

— Mmm…. ¿qué?

Levantó la cabeza para encontrar los ojos cafés de Sango mirándola desde detrás del puñado de rosas blancas que sostenía.

— ¿Me vas a contar qué ocurrió ayer por la noche?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- Vino Bankotsu ...

— ¿Y?

— Y fue… alucinante.

Sango volvió a meter las rosas en el alto jarrón metálico sobre el suelo de hormigón de Rose and Thorn, la floristería en la que se habían citado para hablar de las flores de la boda. Se puso las manos en las caderas con un gesto firme.

— ¿Por qué, de repente, te muestras tan imprecisa conmigo? Siempre has compartido tus romances.

Kagome ver detuvo.

— Sí, pero jamás habían sido con un amigo tuyo.

Sango dejó caer los brazos a los lados.

— Supongo que eso tiene sentido. ¿Estás segura de que no se trata de nada más? Pareces un poco aturdida.

— Pues…

¿Cuánto quería compartir con Sango? Era su mejor amiga pero, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba ocurriendo con Bankotsu—y estaba claro que en su cabecita había algunos pensamientos muy raros—, le parecía algo íntimo.

Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Casi había supuesto un alivio que se hubieran despertado tarde, porque eso le había dado el tiempo justo para meterse en la ducha, arreglarse y quedar con Sango. No había habido tiempo para el sexo ni para largas despedidas. Solo una pequeña charla con él para decirle que se encontraba bien.

Pero ¿era cierto?

— ¿Y?

— Lamento la interrupción, señoras. Y ahora, ¿qué les parecen unos lirios de agua? —les preguntó Jaken, el menudo y enjuto florista con la cabeza afeitada y unas gafas de montura oscura, cuando volvió de la llamada que había interrumpido su consulta con una única flor en la mano—. Creo que la variedad pequeña les iría muy bien. Sencilla y elegante.

— ¿Kagome? -Pregunte Sango-. Dime lo que piensas. Eres mi experto en flores.

— Me gustan. —Estiró el brazo y acarició con un dedo la flor cremosa y lisa que el florista les ofrecía—. Son elegantes, estoy de acuerdo. Me gusta la variedad green goddess más pequeña. ¿Quizá mezclada con lirios blancos y con algunas diminutas orquídeas blancas dendrobium?

Aplaudió a ellos.

— Quedarán perfectas con el pelo de la novia. Podemos añadir algunas flores verdes y delicadas; nada demasiado ostentoso ni esponjoso. Creo que deberíamos mantener todos los arreglos florales muy simples y del tamaño más pequeño. No queremos robarle protagonismo al escenario del Museo de Arte Asiático. Y ahora ¿qué me dicen de los ramos?

— No quiero llevar ninguno. Me parece demasiado tradicional. ¿Tú qué opinas, Kag?

La verdad era que apenas podía pensar. Pero, al menos, sabía de flores.

— Creo que… solo tres o cuatro orquídeas blancas en el pelo. —Kag le recogió algunos mechones castaños y se los apartó del cuello—. Solo en la nuca. Sutiles. Sango le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

— Me encanta.

— ¿Y para las damas de honor? —preguntó Jaken.

— Solo son tú y Rin —respondió Sango.

— ¿Y si cada una llevara una orquídea detrás de la oreja?

— ¡Precioso! —Jaken volvió a aplaudir—. ¿Sango?

— Es perfecto. Lo tiramos adelante y hacemos el pedido.

Jaken las condujo hasta un par de blancos taburetes acolchados de hierro que había frente al mostrador y se movió por detrás para sacar la libreta de pedidos. Tardaron un poco en darle el número de mesas, confirmarle el tipo de flores y escoger los jarrones estrechos de cristal para los arreglos.

Cuando hubieron terminado, se volvieron a poner los abrigos y salieron a la calle donde llovía, por lo que abrieron los paraguas.

— ¿Estás lista para comer? —Preguntó Sango—. Me muero de hambre.  
>Kagome no tenía hambre; no había tomado nada más que un café largo que había cogido de camino a la floristería. Tenía el estómago extrañamente revuelto. Pero asintió.<p>

— Claro. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

— Hay un bonito café al final de la calle, si no te importa andar bajo la lluvia.

— Vamonos.

Anduvieron las dos manzanas en medio de un silencio cómodo. Bastante cómodo, al menos. Estaba segura de que Sango querría arrancarle qué ocurría entre ella y Bankotsu tan pronto como se sentaran. Y no se equivocaba.

Encontraron el café, colgaron los abrigos en los ganchos de la puerta, cerraron los paraguas y los dejaron en un ancho hueco dispuesto para ello.

El aroma a café y comida llenaba el aire y, mientras miraban el menú, a Kagome le resonaron las tripas. Pidieron y la camarera les llevó rápidamente las bebidas: té caliente para las dos.

— ¿Entonces? —Sango arqueaba una ceja.

Suspiro Kagome.

— Pues… —Hizo que no suavemente con la cabeza—. No sé qué decir. Que es la razón por la que no te he dicho nada más, lo siento. Sé que nada de lo que digo tiene mucho sentido. Pero es que ni para mí tiene demasiado sentido.

— ¿Qué no tiene sentido?

— Esto con Bankotsu. Mi reacción.

— Explícame qué hay de diferente con él respecto a otros tipos con los que has salido.

— Todo. Y nada. Quiero decir, aparentemente, es un tipo muy pervertido. —Miró a Sango, que se limitó a asentir—. Supongo que sabía que era pervertido, porque se trataba de él.

— Sí, pero tampoco es la primera vez que lo haces. Y, de entre toda la gente, tampoco me voy a escandalizar por eso.

Kagome puso los codos sobre la mesa.

— Sango, ¿es normal responder muy fuerte a este tipo de cosas?

— Claro. El sexo extremo exige una respuesta igualmente fuerte. Y generalmente lo hace.

— Ya he jugado con eso antes. Hemos hablado de eso. Pero, con Bankotsu, lo hemos llevado hasta otro límite. Todo eso del intercambio de poder… Lo estoy experimentando con él por primera vez. Los tipos con los que he estado antes no tenían esa habilidad, o quizá no conectaba con ellos del mismo modo. No lo sé… — Se detuvo, y se mordió el labio—. Antes, era una cuestión de sensaciones. Ese pequeño límite de peligro. Lo prohibido. Pero solo era diversión. Con Bankotsu es un poco más real. Finalmente, lo percibo.

Sango volvió a asentir.

— Lo entiendo. Es como todo un nuevo mundo que se te abre cuando la dinámica del poder se hace aparente. Es bastante emocionante, joder. Pero también puede dar un poco de miedo.

— Lo da. Aunque disfruto mucho, siempre hay una vocecita en mi cabeza que me dice que no debo ceder el control. Sé que entiendes qué quiero decir, porque tú siempre has tenido manías con el control. Bien, quizá ya no.

— Oh no, todavía las tengo. Pero he aprendido a canalizarlas de forma diferente. Y… Escucha, no quiero volver a machacarte con lo que me contaste de tu madre y lo que ocurrió cuando crecías, pero quizá tú tienes más motivos que yo para tener problemas con el control.

— No pasa nada. No te lo habría contado si no hubiera querido hablar de ello contigo. Y fue… bastante duro. Me pasé toda la infancia sintiendo que no controlaba nada… mi vida, Naomi. Dios, la verdad era que no lo hacía.

Una de las mejores cosas de ser adulto era que mi vida estaba en mis manos por primera vez. No me gusta la idea de renunciar a ello, ni por un instante. Pero Bankotsu hace que me guste, cosa que me tiene muerta de miedo.

Sango asintió.

— Lo entiendo. De veras.

— Sinceramente, me tiene cagada de miedo. Aunque no mientras ocurre.

Solo en retrospectiva. Lo que, en cierto modo, lo hace todavía peor. Que permita que esto ocurra da bastante miedo, joder.

— Y más miedo te dará si te encariñas.

— Oh, no me estoy encariñando. —Descartó esa posibilidad con un gesto de la mano.

— ¿No? —Sango la miraba, de forma muy parecida a la forma como lo había hecho Bankotsu. Estudiando su cara—. Kag, no tienes por qué contármelo. Pero será mejor que pienses en ello o podrías acabar haciéndote daño. No quiero ver cómo eso te ocurre.

— ¿Por qué crees que acabaré haciéndome daño? Ya sé que para Bankotsu no soy más que un rollo mientras estoy en la ciudad, y eso como mucho. Y yo tampoco quiero nada más. Estoy aquí para centrarme en tu boda y para estudiar la posibilidad de abrir otro estudio con Nakashi. Mis amigos y mi trabajo son toda mi vida, ya lo sabes. Mis prioridades.

—Sí. Pero también sé que las prioridades pueden cambiar en un momento.

Kagome exhaló un suspiro.

— Tú y Miroku son la excepción a la norma.

— ¿De veras? —Sango se acercó un poco más—. No solía verlo así. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablábamos por teléfono cuando Miroku y yo nos empezamos a ver?

— Claro.

— Sonaba muy parecido a esto.

— No es verdad —protestó Kagome.

Sango se encogió de hombros.

— Haz lo que quieras. Como sé que igualmente lo harás… —Sonrió un poco para suavizar algo esas palabras.

— Sí, bien, pero el martes por la noche, seguro que no —murmuró ella antes de sorber el té.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué ocurre el martes por la noche?

Kagome dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

— Me va a llevar al Pleasure Dome. —No pudo evitar la sonrisita que le curvó las comisuras de la boca.

- Ah.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con «ah»?

— Con Bankotsu, el club puede ser algo serio.

— Ya he ido antes a clubes de BDSM.

— No con Bankotsu. Tal y como has dicho, con él es real.

— Lo sé. Y estoy preparada.

Pero ¿lo estaba? Para el juego duro —azotes, cadenas y cualquier otra cosa que tuviera en mente para ella— era evidente que lo estaba. Pero después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, la idea de que ella pudiera volver a tocar fondo resultaba un poco desalentadora. Sin embargo, su deseo de ir allí, de experimentar cosas con él, era lo bastante poderosa para superar sus miedos. Solo pensar en ello le hacía correr el pulso caliente por las venas; estar en el club con él. El juego de dolor. La dinámica de poder. El exhibicionismo que a ella le encantaba.  
>Estaba preparada para todo aquello. Lo bastante preparada para convencerse de que, simplemente, se ocuparía del resto —de cualquier proceso de tocar fondo, de cualquier reacción emocional— cuando ocurriera, si es que lo hacía.<p>

* * *

><p>Bankotsu tenía que pasarla a recoger en menos de una hora y ella todavía no había decidido qué llevar al club. ¿Debería ir con el clásico encaje negro, arriesgar un poco más con seda roja o llevar el conjunto de malla blanca sexi pero inocente? Tampoco era que se imaginara que le dejaría llevar esa lencería demasiado rato una vez estuvieran allí, pero la presentación lo era todo.<p>

No quería reconocer que se moría de ganas de complacerle.

De pie ante el espejo del lavabo, vio que tenía los pezones muy oscuros y duros, la carne de sus pechos, sus mejillas. Se acarició los pezones con los dedos, notó lo rígidos que los tenía y suspiró. Esa noche él la iba a tocar. Le iba a hacer todo tipo de cosas retorcidas. Con otra gente mirando…

Su sexo le dio un apretón agudo y ella gimió. Hizo que no con la cabeza mientras recogía el montón de lencería de la pica del lavabo y volvía a la habitación. Sacó otro montón de encaje y satén diáfanos del cajón que Sango le había dado y lo tiró todo encima de la cama. Realmente, era una suerte que siempre viajara con una selección tan buena. Cogió unas bragas de biquini de seda turquesa que tenían dos tiras anchas de encaje negro en ambos lados y encontró el sujetador a juego. El color casaba a la perfección con su piel pálida. El sujetador tenía un cierre delante para acceder fácilmente y ese pequeño toque de relleno que daría a sus pechos, ya generosos, un bonito aumento y un escote matador.

Se puso ambas piezas y se giró hacia el armario. El vestido era una elección fácil, uno corto con encaje elástico negro. Decidió prescindir de las medias a pesar del frío —podía llevar esa larga gabardina— y se calzó su par de zapatos abiertos con tacones de aguja más altos. Siguiendo las instrucciones que Bankotsu le había enviado en un mensaje de texto aquella misma mañana, llevaba el pelo rubio y claro recogido en un moño apretado en la nuca con una de sus típicas flores de seda clavadas. Añadió un par de pendientes diminutos en forma de capullo de rosa de esmalte negro, se retocó con el lápiz de labios rojo y se fue hasta la salita para esperarle.

Se sentó en el sofá, cogió una revista, la hojeó y la volvió a dejar al cabo de un segundo. Una mirada al reloj le hizo ver que todavía tenía más de un cuarto de hora antes de que él llegara. Se puso en pie y se fue hasta las altas ventanas que daban sobre la calle.

Volvió a llover, pero también lo era Seattle. Allie sintió como en casa. En San Francisco en llovía mucho, pero como en Seattle, a menudo hay Niebla y Los días eran grises. Algunos odian a este clima, pero con tantos tatuajes como llevaba fue gastando demasiado en el Bajo Mejor EL TIEMPO sol. Y, por alguna razón, le aseguró a su gris Tiempo. Hacia el mundo parecía más suave.

Miró cómo los coches pasaban por encima del charco en la esquina, cómo la gente avanzaba por las aceras; o mejor dicho, las puntas de sus paraguas. Sango tenía su piso en Belltown, un barrio de moda cerca del río, lleno de precisamente el tipo de lugares en los que Kagome se sentía más cómoda: pequeños cafés, algunas galerías, tiendas de tatuajes, tiendas de ropa. Miró cómo esa disposición colorada de paraguas avanzaba por la calle, algunas personas sin paraguas corrían para refugiarse de la lluvia. Estaba a punto de sentarse de nuevo cuando vio que un Hummer negro y brillante aparcaba delante del edificio y un enorme hombre salía de él.

Bankotsu.

El corazón le empezó a martillear.

Ese enorme vehículo le iba al pelo. Kagome no había pensado qué coche debía conducir, pero dudaba de que pudiera encajar cómodamente en la mayoría de ellos.  
>Al cabo de unos segundos, el timbre de abajo sonó y Kagome fue hasta el interfono incrustado en la pared justo al lado de la puerta y apretó el botón.<p>

Oyó su voz, un poco metálica, con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo.

- Kagome, Timster.

— Ahora mismo bajo.

— No seas boba, subo yo. Ábreme.

Le hizo caso, antes de regresar al lavabo para mirar por última vez su imagen en el espejo y asegurarse de que no iba despeinada y de que llevaba el dobladillo recto.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que cruzara el suelo de madera tan deprisa como se lo permitían los tacones. Aspiró hondo y se volvió a tocar el pelo.

«No seas estúpida.»

Pero no lo podía evitar. No cuando se trataba de Bankotsu. También podía reconocerlo antes de su gran velada juntos. Con él, solo sería una chica.

Abrió la puerta.

Iba completamente de negro, como ella sabía que iban muchos dominantes para una fiesta de BDSM o para una noche en la mazmorra. Vaqueros oscuros, camiseta negra y ajustada bajo la chupa de cuero negra. Botas negras y pesadas, que le encantaban. Le chiflaban las botas negras y grandes en un hombre. Era algo tan masculino, tan propio de un chico malo.

— Hola. Ah, estás preciosa —dijo mientras la atraía hacia él y cruzaba la puerta, casi levantándola del suelo y haciendo que se trastabillara un poco.

— Hola, tú. —Kagome rio, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, de forma casi rítmica.

— Ven aquí y bésame, preciosa —le ordenó.

Como si ella pudiera hacer otra cosa. La abrazaba tan condenadamente fuerte, con esas manazas envolviendo su cintura en un gesto posesivo. Inclinó la cabeza, puso sus labios encima de los de ella con un beso suave y duro al mismo tiempo. Cuando él abrió los labios de ella con los suyos, Kagome se derritió, con el cuerpo flácido e hirviendo. Dios, ¡ese hombre sabía besar! Como el mismísimo diablo. Besos lentos, duros y profundamente malvados.

Cuando él la soltó, ella estaba sin aliento.

— ¿Estás preparada para nuestra noche en el club? —preguntó él, con las manos aún en su cintura.

— Sí, completamente.

— Pareces preparada —sonrió él—. Vestida para una velada de diversión. Vestida para el sexo. Pero siempre lo estás, ¿verdad? Eso es algo de ti que me encanta. Eras la mujer más sexual que jamás he conocido.

¿Tenía él la menor idea de qué le provocaba escuchar esas palabras?

Pero no parecía que aquello estuviera calculado. Parecía que él decía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. No es que fuera la primera vez que un hombre le lanzaba piropos; muy al contrario. Pero, en boca de un hombre como él, significaba algo más…

— Venga. Coge el abrigo y nos vamos—. Ella asintió y sacó la gabardina larga y negra del armario que había al lado de la puerta. Bankotsu insistió en ayudarla a ponérsela, cosa que le encantaba. Todos esos gestos pequeños y caballerosos. La mayor parte de los hombres con los que salía no tenían ningún gesto de caballerosidad. Era algo que había percibido en muchos de los hombres dominantes en los clubes de BDSM a los que había ido. La mayor parte de ellos eran atentos con las chicas sumisas con las que jugaban al mismo tiempo que eran duros, en extrañas combinaciones que ella siempre había admirado. Incluso le arrebató la llave de la mano y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Bankotsu mantuvo una mano al final de su espalda mientras bajaban por el ascensor y la condujo hacia fuera antes de abrir un paraguas negro y ayudarla a entrar en el coche.

— Encenderé los calefactores de los asientos para ti, dame solo un minuto —dijo él mientras el enorme motor cobraba vida. Salió a la calle.

El coche resultaba extrañamente cómodo. No era lo que ella había esperado de un Hummer. Siempre le habían parecido vehículos militares. Pero el asiento era afelpado y cada vez estaba más caliente, tal y como él le había indicado, lo que resultaba maravilloso habida cuenta del fresco de la noche. El salpicadero tenía una selección de pequeñas esferas y luces, que desprendían una luz tenue y ámbar.

— ¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre qué ocurrirá en el club? —le preguntó él, mirándola un instante antes de volver a fijar la vista en la carretera.

— Me imagino que es muy parecido a ir a clubes de San Francisco.

— Esta noche es una noche VIP, lo que significa que las normas son un poco más flexibles. Lógicamente, el credo «Seguro, sano y consensuado» continúa vigente, pero solo se permite la entrada a los jugadores más serios: todos los que tienen un carné especial. Puede que veas algunas escenas muy subidas de tono. Juegos con fuego. Piercings. Látigos. ¿Cómo te sientes al ver esas cosas? ¿Tengo que llevarte a una zona privada de juego? ¿O ya te está bien ese tipo de escenas?

— Puedo soportar ver prácticamente de todo.

— También puede haber algo de sexo a la vista de todos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- S que no hay mas relaciones sexuales con el sexo. Eso no me molesta.

— ¿Y te gustaría practicar el sexo allí, delante de todo el mundo?

— Yo… —El sexo se le puso húmedo de forma tan repentina que la pilló desprevenida—. Jamás lo he hecho. Me han atado y azotado delante de otros. Me encantó. Que me vieran. Que me miraran.

— ¿Pero el sexo con un publico de admiradores?

Se detuvieron delante de un semáforo y Bankotsu se volvió hacia ella.

— Yo… no lo sé.

Él estiró el brazo, le cogió la mano y se la llevó hasta los labios, plantando un beso tierno allí. Le dijo muy suavemente:

— Puedo oírlo, ¿sabes? Cómo se te corta la respiración. Es muy parecido al ruido del deseo pegándote con fuerza en el estómago, no la sorpresa. A menos que sea sorpresa por lo mucho que te excita la idea. Pero dejaremos esta decisión para más tarde. Pero tengo que oír cómo me dices ahora si esa respiración significa un «quizá» más que un «no». Porque no haremos nada que me digas que estás completamente en contra de hacer antes de llevarte hacia el sub espacio.

— ¿Y qué pasa con las cosas que te diga una vez estemos allí?

— Ah, llegados a ese punto quizás estés dispuesta a hacer algo que más tarde podrías lamentar. No permitiré que esto ocurra. No negociamos una vez estés en el sub espacio. Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

Ella asintió, con la garganta seca.

— Es un «quizá».

Su cuerpo gritaba «sí». ¿Por qué no podía reconocérselo? ¿Por qué parecía como si aquello fuera entregarse demasiado a él? Sobre todo, cuando ella sabía, hasta cierto punto al menos, que entregarse a él era el objetivo de la experiencia en el club; aquella era su intención al llevarla allí. Que ese era el motivo por el que ella había accedido a ir.  
>«Solo es sexo. Solo es un juego pervertido.»<p>

Pero había algo más que eso y ella lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el principio. Pero ahora le estaba dando un poco de pánico. No tenía miedo de los látigos y las cadenas, de la gente mirándola mientras eso ocurría, ni siquiera del sexo. No creía que aquello la asustara. Pero ¿cómo le hacía sentir Bankotsu? Eso era una cuestión totalmente diferente.

Le dio otro beso rápido encima de los nudillos y ella dejó caer la mano sobre su fuerte muslo cuando el semáforo cambió y el coche avanzó por las calles mojadas. Que le agarrara la mano la tranquilizaba. Era un gesto posesivo, como él siempre se mostraba con ella. Y encantador, el calor de sus grandes dedos envolviendo los suyos.

Cuando llegaron al Pleasure Dome, Kagome tenía el cuerpo ardiendo, lleno de calor y necesidad, pensando en la velada que tenía por delante. Todo ello creaba escenas en su mente y quizá esa había sido parte de su intención. Kagome entendía la dinámica desquiciante del juego dominante –sumisa. No es que ella fuera una chica sumisa en el sentido estricto de la palabra. A ella le gustaban las sensaciones, el sexo extremo. La sensación de anticipación. La forma en que él la manejaba como una muñeca extraña mientras la ayudaba a salir del coche.

El edificio resultaba un poco imponente, uno de los viejos almacenes reconvertidos tan habituales en el centro de Seattle. Cuatro plantas de ladrillo gris oscuro con las grandes ventanas del almacén repintadas.

Un hombre alto les hizo pasar por una enorme puerta roja. Cuando entraron, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Apenas podía asimilar todo aquello. No prestó atención al aspecto del pequeño vestíbulo y se quedó callada al lado de Bankotsu mientras él se registraba en recepción y dejaba allí sus abrigos. De lo único que era consciente era del zumbido bajo de la música y del olor de Bankotsu mientras le pasaba su fuerte brazo por los hombros y la acompañaba dentro del club. Y la enorme bolsa negra que acababa de descubrir que llevaba colgada al hombro. Ella sabía qué debía contener: sus herramientas de dolor y de placer. Se moría de ganas de ver qué llevaba en la bolsa, de saber qué le podría hacer. La idea de que estaba a punto de vivir esa experiencia con Bankotsu resultaba mareante. Quizá porque sabía que él la abriría de un modo que ella jamás se había abierto antes.

El local era una imagen borrosa de material de juego fuerte: enormes marcos de bondage de madera con tornillos con anilla clavados, por los cuales podía pasar una cuerda para crear patrones en forma de telaraña en los que atar a la gente. Era una especie de decorado loco. Había unos cuantos bancos para azotes con diferentes diseños y largas mesas acolchadas con cadenas y esposas atadas, todos de cuero rojo. Las estaciones de limpieza, con botes de spray desinfectante, papel de cocina y kits de primeros auxilios. Y en medio, había sofás y sillas afelpadas de cuero rojo en los rincones de la habitación, tenuemente iluminada, en los que había algunas personas sentadas.

Había gente arrodillada en el suelo, desnuda o prácticamente desnuda.

Todos eran preciosos en sus poses sumisas, algunos con las manos apoyadas en los muslos palmas arriba, otros con las manos atadas tras la espalda o entrecruzadas detrás del cuello en el que llevaban un collar. Nada de eso constituía una novedad. Había visto cosas parecidas en los clubes de San Francisco. Lo único que esa noche era diferente era ella. El hecho de estar allí con Bankotsu. Cómo le hacía sentir. Se sentía sumisa por primera vez. Notaba la sensación de derretirse de la rendición, su mente vaciándose. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que aquello quizás era lo que había estado buscando cada vez que había ido a uno de esos clubes con un hombre. Lo que había buscado y jamás había encontrado. Hasta ahora.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando él le hizo cruzar la habitación y le agarró la mano.

— ¿Estás bien, cielo? —le preguntó enseguida.

Ella asintió, pero él se detuvo de golpe mirándola directamente a la cara.

— Cuéntame qué te ocurre —le pidió con voz calmada.

Ella intentó decir que no con la cabeza, pero él seguía mirándola a la cara, esperando una respuesta. Por su expresión seria, ella sabía que no aceptaría que no le contestara o cambiara de tema.

— Solo es que… aquí me siento diferente. No es el club. Esta parte me resulta familiar. El material. La gente. Lo que cambia soy yo. Yo… —Se detuvo e hizo que no con la cabeza. No porque se mostrara testaruda sino porque no sabía cómo continuar.

Para su sorpresa, la expresión de Bankotsu se suavizó de un modo que hizo que el corazón le latiera un poco más deprisa con una sensación cálida y maravillosa.

— Me gusta que te parezca diferente. Lo puedo notar. Es como si tu cuerpo perdiera fuerza. Eso lo provocas tú rindiéndote a esto. Y eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas. —Se detuvo y bajó un poco el tono—. Puedo ver que es bueno para ti, saber que me satisfaces. Entiendo de qué se trata, aunque tú ahora no lo expresas con claridad. Pero es perfecto; te estás sometiendo, Kagome. Es lo que debe ocurrir para que esta velada salga como había previsto. Como había deseado. Porque tenías ciertas dudas sobre si podrías o no, ¿me equivoco?

Ella asintió, con la garganta tomada por una emoción que no comprendía.

— Puedo ver cómo te afecta —le dijo él—. Está bien, ¿sabes?, responder de algún modo a esto. En realidad, es normal. Sé que dijiste que ya habías jugado a esto, pero jamás a este nivel. Y con las prácticas más extremas vienen las respuestas más extremas, si te muestras receptiva. Y lo has hecho. Es normal que tengas miedo. —Le sonrió con un punto de malicia—. A decir verdad, el sádico que llevo dentro está encantado.

Ese comentario le hizo sonreír. Realmente, era malvado en el sentido perfecto. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué quería decir aquello. Pero hablar con él de ese modo hizo que se relajara. Saber que él lo entendía, aunque fuera él quien más hablara.

Bankotsu estiró el brazo, le acarició las mejillas con la punta de los dedos y le tocó el labio inferior.

— Cuando te ate, habrá otro cambio. Quizá notes que te pierdes un poco. Solo ten en cuenta que siempre estaré a tu lado. Ten en cuenta que haré todo lo que pueda para que sea bueno para ti. Que eso será lo que querré, lo que me satisfará. Pero también será exactamente lo que tú necesitas. ¿Estás preparada?

¿Lo estaba? No estaba completamente segura. Pero lo estaba tanto como lo podía estar, quizá.

— Sí.

— Entonces vamos, preciosa.

La cogió de la mano y la condujo hasta una de las cruces altas e independientes que se levantaba prácticamente en el centro de la sala.

Medía casi dos metros de alto, con una pértiga gruesa coronada con una barra en forma de «T» de la que colgaba una barra de suspensión con una esposa gruesa de cuero colgando en cada punta. Miró a Bankotsu. Se quitó la bolsa del hombro, la dejó en el suelo a un lado de la cruz. No le había soltado la mano.

Utilizó su otra mano, la que tenía en la cintura de Kagome, para conducirla hasta una de las butacas de cuero rojo que había justo detrás de la cruz. Se sentó, se la puso sobre el regazo y empezó a besarla enseguida. La boca de Bankotsu encima de la suya, dura, exigente, pero sus labios dulces, su lengua realizando una tierna exploración de su boca. Y su cuerpo empezó a notar ese zumbido precioso y sensual que siempre notaba cuando él la besaba o la tocaba.

Con la otra mano empezó a tocarle el hombro, la deslizó hasta su nuca, apretándola fuerte de esa forma con la que hacía que ella notara su autoridad. Era una señal sutil, aunque eficaz. Siguió hacia abajo, hasta el lado de su pecho, antes de atraparlo con su enorme mano. Kagome gimió dentro de su boca, arqueó el cuerpo haciendo fuerza contra la mano de Bankotsu. Y él la dejaba hacer, agarrando su pecho, magreándole los pezones a través del tejido con el pulgar, metiendo después la mano en el escote de su vestido, bajo el sujetador, y encontrando sus pezones endurecidos con la punta de los dedos.

Bankotsu apretó el rígido botón de carne, lo frotó, lo cogió entre sus dedos y tiró de él. El placer la rodeó, haciendo que se mojara de necesidad. Se retorció en su regazo y él cambió de posición hasta que ella pudo notar la cresta sólida de su erección bajo su muslo. Ella se volvió a estremecer e hizo fuerza sobre su pene duro. Él la besó más fuerte; le empezó a pellizcar el pezón, haciéndole daño, enviando corrientes de dolor a través de su cuerpo. Pero el dolor era puro placer, brillando en su organismo, agudo y precioso.

Cada vez estaba más mojada. Necesitaba que la tocaran, quería que le quitara la ropa. Como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos, Bankotsu bajó las manos hasta el dobladillo de su vestido y se lo pasó por encima de la cabeza, apartando la boca de la de ella para hacerlo.

- Oh ...

Kagome arqueó el cuerpo, porque necesitaba notar el cuerpo de Bankotsu contra el suyo. El aire era maravilloso en su piel prácticamente desnuda.

— Eres preciosa, Kagome. Inmensamente bella. Ya hay muchos ojos puestos sobre ti, cariño. Me tienen envidia. Lo puedo ver en su mirada. No, no mires. Mírame solo a mí. Limítate a saber que están allí. Quiero que te concentres.

Kagome tragó saliva y asintió. Tenía el corazón desbocado. Bankotsu le cogió los pechos entre las manos, apretándolos juntos.

— ¿Cómo sabías que me encantaría que llevaras esto? Tan jodidamente sexual. Pero quitémoslo, ¿no te parece?

Bankotsu desabrochó el cierre con un gesto hábil y, al cabo de unos segundos, los pechos de Kagome se habían liberado del pedacito de seda y encaje.

— Ah, eso está mejor. Tienes unos pechos realmente espectaculares— Los volvió a reunir, sopesándolos.

Kagome nacional.

— Tu piel parece satén. Me encanta tu tacto. Esa piel tan fuerte. Tan llena. —Le acarició los pezones con la punta de los dedos, que se pusieron increíblemente duros. Entonces, se los retorció, haciéndole jadear. De algún modo, se le pusieron todavía más duros.

— Ah, te encanta. Tu cuerpo habla por ti.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Bankotsu metió la mano entre los muslos de ella, bajo sus braguitas de seda, y la introdujo en los pliegues húmedos y calientes de su sexo.

- ¡Oh!

— Precioso, lo mojada que estás. Mírame, ahora. Agárrate a mis hombros y mírame a los ojos mientras te estimulo.

Ella hizo lo que le decía, casi sin creerse que se mostrara tan obediente, aunque sabía que, en ese momento, no tenía opción. Costaba mantenerse quieta mientras él hacía exactamente lo que había anunciado: estimularla con los dedos. Tenía dos dentro de ella. El placer era como un zumbido agudo en su cuerpo, en su cabeza. La obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos, con sus ojos azules brillando de deseo. Por ella. Era poderoso. Casi abrumador. Kagome se iba a correr. Clavó los dedos en los músculos fuertes de Bankotsu, bajo la camiseta negra.

— Ah, no, ni lo sueñes, cariño.

Bankotsu sacó los dedos y ella no pudo evitar un suspiro de decepción. Bankotsu se echó a reír.

— ¿En verdad pensabas que iba a ser tan fácil?

Kagome no pudo evitar una sonrisa, un poco temblorosa.

- No.

— Arriba, pues. —Bankotsu se puso en pie y la levantó—. Vamos a quitar esta preciosidad —dijo él, deslizando las braguitas piernas abajo, ayudándole a pasar los pies por encima para dejarla sin nada salvo los tacones negros y altos.

Estaba tan llena de placer y de necesidad y del asombro exquisito de estar junto a él, de que él la tocara, que no se había dado cuenta del cambio que se había producido en su interior. Quizá aquella había sido su intención cuando la había excitado tanto antes de ponerla encima de la cruz. Pero aquello era exactamente lo que ahora estaba haciendo; llevarla hacia allí, besarle la muñeca, antes de ponerla en una esposa alta, cerrarla y ajustar la hebilla. Entonces, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, un besito en la muñeca, cerrar el cuero que la envolvía: ahora tenía ambas muñecas atadas de modo que miraba de cara a la cruz. Tuvo una vaga noción de que realmente estaba sumiéndose en el sub espacio. Ese lugar maravilloso y etéreo en el que su mente nadaba y se deshacía de cualquier pensamiento inútil. Lo único que importaba era Bankotsu. Lo que él le hacía. Lo que su cuerpo sentía. Era sensación, respuesta. El olor acre del cuero. La sensación de expectación en la gente que observaba en la sala…

Pero esas ideas le pasaban por la cabeza en un destello de sensación abstracta. No se concentró en ellas. Le resultaba demasiado duro pensar en nada que no fuera la ancha espalda de Bankotsu, cuando él se arrodilló para atarle los tobillos con las esposas de cuero acolchadas atadas a largas cadenas, que estaban atornilladas al suelo de madera. Kagome movió un poco el pie, simplemente para oír el ruido metálico y primitivo de la cadena. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

Bankotsu se puso en pie, apretando su cuerpo contra el costado de ella.

- ¿Te gusta estar bien dotado

— Sí —contestó ella con un susurro.

— Estás preciosa, joder. —Bankotsu hablaba con tono ronco—. Estás maravillosa. Te voy a hacer algunas cositas muy malas. Y también alguna buena. Y pronto no importará si son buenas o malas. Todo te gustará.

Bankotsu se apartó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera ver cómo le brillaban los ojos, cómo la luz atrapaba las motas grises, haciendo que centellearan. Kagome se sentía preciosa, más de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida. Se sentía orgullosa de su cuerpo voluptuoso, de su desnudez. El aspecto que debía tener, atada con cadenas, con el cuerpo desplegado y los brazos encima de la cabeza completamente abiertos.

— Ahora todo el mundo te mira, incluso yo. Apenas puedo soportar apartar la mirada para buscar en mi bolsa, pero lo voy a hacer. Para encontrar mis herramientas, sacarlas para utilizarlas. Quiero que te estés muy quietecita mientras lo hago. Que respires tal y como te he enseñado.

Que cierres los ojos y te metas en tu cabeza. Venga, ciérralos ya.

Le acarició los párpados con suavidad para que los cerrara. Ella hizo lo que él le ordenaba, cogiendo mucho aire en los pulmones, sacándolo, concentrándose en la sensación de las muñecas y tobillos en las esposas. En la sensación de estar atada. Se sentía tranquila de una forma fría, a sabiendas de que Bankotsu estaba allí. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, una ráfaga de aire en su espalda, y se sobresaltó, rio, sabiendo al instante que él quería llamar su atención. Se colocó detrás de ella, puso la mano alrededor de su nuca. Bankotsu tenía la cara al lado de la suya.

— Ah, te gusta, ¿verdad? Te gustará todavía más cuando lo utilice contigo.

No tenía la menor idea de lo qué tenía él en la mano: látigo, azote o látigo con nueve correas. Pero se sentía preparada para cualquier cosa. Lo quería. ¿Alguna vez había deseado algo tanto en su vida? Creía que no. En ese momento, apenas podía pensar en nada que no fuera el momento. Su desnudez, estar en el club. Estar allí con Bankotsu. Las cosas preciosas y malvadas que él le haría aquella noche.

No quería cuestionar su necesidad, el anhelo que prácticamente era un aroma palpable en el aire. El anhelo de Bankotsu. Que él la tocara. Que le diera placer. Que le provocara dolor. Para hacer lo que quisiera. Se dio cuenta de forma algo distante de que aquello era lo que quería decir entregarse a él. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo, sin hacer preguntas. Ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer preguntas. Pero, de momento, lo único que importaba era ella, Bankotsu y lo que crearían juntos allí.

Ni siquiera pudo pensar por un instante lo fugaz que podía ser para ellos el estar juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adaptación de la novela de Eve Berlin: _El limite de la tentación. _**

**Bueno, ya que mi hermana se encuentra en algún tipo de trance _"iditiocus" _(observando a Hugh Hackman, porque según ella: _"es todo un adonis, el ejemplo perfecto de testosterona en un hombre"_) me ha tocado a mi publicar el 6to capitulo. **

**Al final hay un comentario sobre otra historia que estamos desarrollando sobre la pareja...mientras tanto d****isfruten del capitulo...**

¿Juego pervertido?...(2da. Parte)

Lo oyó —lo notó— retrocediendo, alejándose de ella, entonces se hizo una pausa en la que ella aspiró hondo y contuvo la respiración. Esperó, con la carne viva, como si cada terminación nerviosa estuviera en alerta máxima. Soltó la respiración y volvió a aspirar. Y otra vez, esperó mientras la música tocaba una cadencia sensual a su alrededor. Tras la música, se oían resonancias de otra gente: voces hablando en tonos bajos, suspiros, gemidos de dolor y de placer. Los sonidos que eran propios de ese tipo de lugar: el silbido suave de cuerdas moviéndose, el sonido de metal sobre metal, el bofetón del cuero sobre la carne.

Aun así, Kagome esperaba que ocurriera algo. Soltó la respiración y dejó de pensar tanto en ello. Hizo un esfuerzo consciente para reducir el ritmo frenético de su latido. Para calmar los nervios. Para bloquear los sonidos del club y mirar en su interior.

El cuerpo le brillaba con un calor bajo y constante de deseo, un tamborileo de anticipación tan fuerte que parecía hacer correr electricidad por sus venas. Una consciencia aguda de Bankotsu detrás de ella, como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo, como si saber que él estaba allí le impidiera alejarse, lejos de esa exploración interior.

Se sentía preciosa. Excitada hasta un grado prácticamente ridículo. Perdida en la necesidad. Soltó la respiración siguiente con un largo suspiro. Y antes de que se hubieran vaciado sus pulmones, se oyó un fuerte chasquido en el aire y una picazón todavía más fuerte en su nalga izquierda.

— ¡Oh!

Notó inmediatamente a Bankotsu moviéndose para poner su gran palma sobre la picazón. Bankotsu no dijo nada y se limitó a recular al cabo de unos segundos y la volvió a pegar.

Esta vez la pilló menos desprevenida. Pudo sumir más su cuerpo en esa sensación. Una fusta pequeña, pensó ella, al notar el peso ligero en su carne. Él la volvió a pegar, esta vez un poco más fuerte y, por algún motivo, la hizo sonreír. «Oh, ahora es cuando nos metemos de lleno en ello.»

Era lo que ella quería.

«Necesitaba.»

Otro chirrido punzante y otro más. Él iba ganando velocidad, trabajando en un patrón zigzagueante sobre sus nalgas y muslos. Con cada caricia crecía el placer, como si estuviera incrustado en la propia sensación de escozor. Ella se retorcía ligeramente, lo justo para absorber el impacto, para soportar las olas de placer.

Bankotsu empezó a pegarle más fuerte. Cada vez más fuerte, hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento. Finalmente, un golpe realmente fuerte con la punta de cuero de la fusta y ella gritó.

Bankotsu puso enseguida los brazos alrededor de su cintura, su cuerpo enorme apretándola desde atrás. Llevó las manos hasta los pechos de ella. Los acarició ligeramente, con las puntas de los dedos pasando por su piel antes de trazar círculos en sus pezones.

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien —murmuró él contra el pelo de ella—. Es alucinante ver lo bien que respondes. Justamente así…

Bankotsu le pellizcó ambos pechos con sus dedos duros y ella se sobresaltó abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Él rio por lo bajo.

— Ah, me encanta ver esto. Me encanta causarte dolor, casi tanto como me encanta causarte placer.

La mano de Bankotsu se puso sobre su abdomen, entre sus muslos, donde encontró inmediatamente su clítoris. Kagome arqueó las caderas dentro de su mano mientras él masajeaba la carne rígida entre sus dedos.

— Dime, cielo, ¿estás mojada para mí?

— Sí —respondió ella con un jadeo.

— Tengo que verlo por mí mismo. —Bankotsu metió la mano en el calor húmedo entre sus muslos, con los dedos empujando dentro de ella—. Ah, precioso.

— Bankotsu…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Necesito… más…

Otra risa ahogada de Bankotsu y entonces la soltó, se volvió a alejar de ella, haciéndola gemir de decepción. Apenas podía soportar sus provocaciones. El modo en que sus tobillos esposados la obligaban a separar los muslos, el aire fresco en su coño empapado. Él volvió a empezar, esta vez con una lenta ráfaga de bofetadas con el azote; lo sabía por el tacto del ante grueso en su espalda. Volvió a utilizar un movimiento en zigzag. Al principio, en realidad no le hacía daño. Simplemente, era una forma de que ella siguiera el ritmo mientras él ganaba tiempo con la música sonando a través de los altavoces. Kagome volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se dejó sumir en la caída del cuero sobre su carne.

Aunque pensar en ello como «dejar» era estúpido, pensó ella desde un lugar remoto de su cabeza. Se sentía impotente contra todo aquello: el ritmo, el placer, la necesidad de precisamente lo que él le estaba haciendo.

A Kagome le pareció que él continuó así durante largo tiempo antes de que empezara a utilizar un ritmo más rápido, para pegar más fuerte. La flagelación se hizo cada vez más dura y el impacto le hizo arquear el cuerpo. Cuando él lo movió más despacio, pegándole fuerte en todo el culo, ella chilló. Se detuvo mientras Kagome zapateaba, con el dolor resonando por su cuerpo como un eco: un dolor punzante, una especie extraña de éxtasis. Y tras el dolor, notó una subida de endorfinas que la hizo flotar.

— Oh…

— ¿Te gusta, cielo?

— Oh, sí.

Bankotsu la dejó navegar por las sustancias químicas que inundaban su cerebro durante algunos segundos antes de volver a pegar. Otro golpe fuerte, con la fusta mordiéndole la piel. Esta vez ella lo encajó mejor, en silencio. Y de nuevo, él le dejó capear el dolor, dándole tiempo para deleitarse en la oleada química, en el puro placer de todo aquello. El orgullo de poder soportarlo.

Bankotsu volvió a golpear, un golpe poderoso. El cuerpo de ella se movió bajo el fuerte impacto, pero Kagome se quedó en silencio, incluso cuando el placer invadió su cuerpo y la atravesó. Kagome notó cómo un chorrito de sus propios fluidos caía por la cara interior de su muslo.

Bankotsu volvía a estar detrás de ella, con las manos sobre su cuerpo, y ella encorvó la espalda, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Notó la erección de Bankotsu a través del vaquero contra el pliegue en la parte superior de sus nalgas.

Bankotsu le volvió a pasar el brazo por la cintura, con la mano abierta sobre su estómago. Utilizó la otra mano para acariciar la piel irritada de su espalda, arriba y abajo de la columna, para tranquilizarla. Entonces, hizo algo que era completamente nuevo para ella. Le cogió la piel suave del costado, justo debajo de la axila, y la agarró para pellizcarla con fuerza.

Ella jadeó.

— ¿Te duele, cariño?

— ¡Sí!

— Pero ¿sienta bien?

La cabeza le rodaba, con el cuerpo retorciéndose a través del dolor y el placer tan deprisa que apenas podía distinguir qué sensación era cuál.

— Sí… está bien.

Él lo volvió a hacer, rápida, agresivamente, cogiendo y apretando masa de piel en su mano, soltando, bajando y volviéndolo a hacer, entonces volviendo a subir, hasta que ella se retorcía fuerte contra su piel, incapaz de estarse quieta. Ella jadeaba mientras el dolor era cada vez más agudo. Y justo cuando estaba segura de que no podría soportarlo más, él se detuvo, deslizando su mano para masajearle el clítoris dolorido e hinchado, inundándola de puro placer. Al mismo tiempo, le daba besos suaves y tiernos en la nuca, en la parte superior de la columna, entre los omóplatos, haciendo que su cuerpo y su corazón se derritieran.

¿Qué le ocurría? No era el dolor; ella lo entendía a un nivel muy primario. Pero su corazón, ¿cómo podía ser que se hubiera metido en todo aquello? Esa idea era tan imprecisa en su mente confusa que apenas podía retenerla. Estaba demasiado ida para que eso la asustara. Lo único que notaba era una sensación de asombro. Un desconocimiento extraño.

«Más tarde…»

Sí, todo lo demás más tarde, pero qué estaba ocurriendo ahora. Qué necesitaba. Qué quería él de ella. La necesidad acuciante de satisfacerlo que había estado creciendo desde el momento en que habían entrado en el club.

Ahora Bankotsu le estaba estimulando el clítoris y eso proyectaba una sensación deliciosa a través de su cuerpo, haciéndola retorcer, y solo las esposas y el brazo fuerte de Bankotsu alrededor de sus hombros la mantenían en pie.

— Bankotsu…

— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —Murmuró él en su nuca. — Necesito… —Kagome jadeó cuando el placer la atravesó como una descarga de mil vatios—. Necesito…

— ¿Correrte?

— ¡Sí!

Bankotsu le estimuló el clítoris hinchado con más fuerza, haciendo que le doliera, pellizcando y tirando. Bajó la otra mano y la utilizó para pellizcarle los labios vaginales de forma dolorosa. Era exactamente lo que Kagome necesitaba.

— ¡Oh!

— Córrete, pues, preciosa. Córrete de dolor, córrete de placer. Córrete en mis manos. —Su voz se hizo dura por el tono autoritario—. Hazlo ahora.

El cuerpo de Kagome explotó con una sensación ardiente y deslumbradora. Eléctrica. Kagome se arqueó dentro de las manos de Bankotsu y gritó. Se corrió tan fuerte que se estremeció con la fuerza del orgasmo, con el cuerpo temblando oleada tras oleada.

Él siguió estimulándole el clítoris sin piedad, los labios de su sexo, antes de hundir sus dedos dentro de ella, curvándolos para tocar el punto G. Y antes de que se hubiera acabado de correr completamente, otro clímax la atravesó; o quizá solo eran los estertores del primero. No lo sabía. No importaba. Nada lo hacía salvo sus enormes manos en su cuerpo. Causándole dolor y placer tan mezclados que era imposible diferenciarlos. Todo se fundía en su organismo, en su cabeza, destrozándola por completo.

Kagome se combaba contra las esposas, contra los brazos de Bankotsu que la rodeaban, con el peso de ella tan dulce para Bankotsu como su olor. Su carne mojada y perfumada. Un ligero olor a corrida en el aire. Bankotsu lo aspiró y lo sostuvo en los pulmones durante unos segundos. Entonces, se levantó y la desató; primero, una muñeca delicada; después la otra.

Comprobó su circulación y quedó satisfecho con el color antes de agacharse para liberarle los tobillos. Entonces la llevó hasta la butaca que había tras la cruz y la puso sobre su regazo. No pesaba nada. Era inmensamente hermosa.

Bankotsu podía notar el calor de los verdugones en su espalda, en sus nalgas, incluso a través de sus vaqueros. Había ido con cuidado de no desgarrarle la piel, de no estropearle los tatuajes. Lo único que quedaba era ese calor maravilloso, el rubor precioso sobre su piel. El tono rosado de los verdugones donde él la había azotado y fustigado. El bonito sonrosado en sus mejillas y en sus pechos. El rojo más intenso de sus pezones que prácticamente estaban tan escarlatas como su sensual boca. El rosa indescriptiblemente lujurioso de su sexo depilado descansando sobre su muslo.

Bankotsu apartó la mirada del cuerpo de Kagome para mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos eran unos destellos castaños desde debajo de los párpados medio cerrados, sus largos párpados descansaban en sus pómulos marcados y redondeados.

Dios, esa chica era maravillosa. De todas las formas posibles. Su pene era un martillo enfurecido de deseo entre sus piernas, el intenso latido de necesidad creciendo en su barriga. Pero sentía más necesidad que placer de entrar en su cuerpo, de follarla tan fuerte como pudiera, aunque el deseo ciertamente existía. No sería humano si no sintiera ese tipo de cosas en ese momento. Pero no solo era por sexo o por el juego de poder. Era por Kagome.

Le apartó unos cuantos cabellos azabaches de la cara. Kagome tenía una expresión aturdida, serena. Estaba cargada de endorfinas. Lo cual era bueno porque Bankotsu necesitaba un momento para recuperar el control de su pulso desbocado.

«Controlar.»

Esa era la clave. Lo había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo, mucho antes de sus incursiones en la escena de BDSM. Lo había conocido ya desde chico, cuando no tenía el suficiente control para detener a su padre…

«No pienses en él ahora. No dejes que te estropee esto.»

Ah, pero al final, había permitido que su padre lo estropeara todo, ¿verdad? Su infancia, su madre, todas las relaciones que había tenido. Lo cual era la razón por la que ya no tenía ninguna. ¿Por qué, entonces, estaba ese maldito corazón traidor diciéndole que aquella mujer tenía que ser suya? No hacía siquiera una semana que la conocía.

— ¿Bankotsu?

Él oyó la duda en su voz.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estás…? ¿Lo he hecho bien?

Y, mierda, le había dejado ver alguna expresión, algún gesto con el ceño que le había hecho pensar que él no estaba satisfecho con ella.

— Has estado alucinante. Perfecta—. Le volvió a acariciar la mejilla. No porque tuviera allí ningún cabello que apartar, sino para notar simplemente el satén de su piel bajo las puntas de sus dedos. Para ver la sonrisa que provocaba en su cara.

Él la mantuvo allí, apoltronada en su regazo. Mantenía las manos sobre ella: su cara, sus hombros, su estómago. Todavía estaba empalmado de tanto que le dolía. Pero el sexo no parecía importar tanto como simplemente hacer eso. Mirar cómo ella se recuperaba del subidón de endorfinas. Cuidar de ella. Bankotsu siempre se sentía protector de las chicas con las que jugaba, pero con Kagome aquello cobraba una dimensión completamente diferente. Era algo más que él cumpliendo su tarea como buen dominante. Era algo más que un sentimiento de responsabilidad. Era, en los términos más simples, lo que él más deseaba hacer en ese momento. Una locura.

Y, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo. Todavía quería hacerlo. Kagome se estaba estremeciendo un poco y él cogió una manta colgada del respaldo de la butaca para ponérsela encima de los hombros y masajearle los brazos. Ella suspiró, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Y pronto se quedó dormida.

Bankotsu se quedó quieto con Kagome en su regazo, mirando cómo dormía tal y como había hecho cuando estaban en la cama. Cuando un dominante que no conocía se le acercó, fuera para preguntarle si ya habían terminado con la cruz o, simplemente, para presentarse, Bankotsu lo ahuyentó con una mirada larga y sostenida. Todavía estaban en plena escena, tal y como lo entendía él, y no pensaba permitir que nadie les interrumpiera. Nadie iba a molestar a su chica durante el pos tratamiento. Nadie. Volvió a mirarla a la cara y descubrió que necesitaba desesperadamente cuidar de ella.

Mierda, ya se preocupaba por ella. Era imposible negarse eso. Porque tenía que hacerlo, de pronto le susurró:

— Me has vuelto loco, pero en el buen sentido, cariño. Si soy totalmente sincero conmigo mismo, algo que lamentablemente sé bien que no siempre hago, sucedió prácticamente al instante. Eres totalmente el tipo de mujer con la que un hombre puede pasar una velada divertida, sea sexo, juegos en la mazmorra o ambas cosas. No te juzgo por ello. Nunca he visto nada malo en el sexo por el sexo. Los placeres carnales son una de las cosas que hacen que esta vida merezca la pena. Creo que entiendes eso tan bien como yo. No entiendo todas las reglas que la gente pone sobre cómo y cuándo es aceptable dejarse llevar. —Hizo una pausa, observó atentamente sus rasgos relajados, escuchó su respiración regular y poco profunda para asegurarse de que seguía dormida antes de continuar—. Mi única norma, al final, es que nadie salga herido. No en términos del juego de dolor que prefiere; y hay una gran diferencia en provocar dolor a alguien por placer y en hacerle daño de verdad.

«Si es así, deja en paz a la chica.»

Bankotsu tomó aire profundamente y retuvo el aire en los pulmones hasta que le quemó.

— Te haré daño, mierda. Eso es seguro, si no desaparezco pronto. Incluso una chica tan dura como tú, tan fuerte como tú, puede salir herida. Dañada. Joder, no puedo soportar la idea de hacerte eso. No a ti. Pero no te puedo decir todo esto a la cara. Lo que me convierte en un maldito cobarde, ¿verdad?

Emitió un largo suspiro. Tenía que ser sincero con ella. Para asegurarse de que ella entendía qué era y qué no era capaz de hacer. Aunque solo estuviera metida en aquello por el sexo, por el juego del BDSM. Le debía ser claro. Se lo debía a sí mismo mantenerla a salvo. Mantenerla a salvo de él.

Se pasó una mano temblorosa por la barbilla, frotándose la barba de pocos días.

Solo tenían que hablar, a pesar de que, en realidad, él no quería. Mostrar todas las cartas. No tenían que dejar de hacer lo que hacían. Siempre que él le contara…

Kagome gimió y abrió sus largos párpados, antes de que sus ojos chocolates y brillantes le miraran.

— Eh —dijo ella, con la voz un poco ronca.

— Eh, tú. — ¿Le había oído murmurar? Creía que no—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Dolorida. Pero fantástica, de verdad.

Ella sonrió, se retorció en su regazo, esa mujer desnuda y caliente bajo la manta. Preciosa. Hizo que se volviera a poner completamente cachondo, con sus divagaciones pasando a un segundo plano.

Él le sonrió.

— Todavía tienes el subidón de endorfinas.

— Sí. Me gusta. Esta vez sin bajón. O, al menos, no hasta ahora.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Kagome dijo que no con la cabeza y Bankotsu estiró el brazo y le quitó las horquillas del pelo, miró cómo le caía por los hombros, le pasó una mano por él. Joder, parecía de seda.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó él.

— Ahora mismo, nada. ¿Qué necesitas tú?

— Ah, no me tientes, cariño.

— Quiero hacerlo.

Ella se retorció un poco más, con su sexo desnudo poniéndose encima de su creciente erección.

— ¿He dicho que podías hacerlo?

— Todavía no.

Kagome sonreía, era una sonrisa impía. Bankotsu sabía que no había salido del todo del subespacio, pero a él le gustaba esa jocosidad. Entonces, se puso seria y Kagome dejó caer la manta, mostrando sus preciosos pechos. Kagome los agarró con las manos para levantarlos.

Dijo, en voz muy baja:

— Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, Bankotsu. ¿Qué necesitas?

Bankotsu gimió. El pene le vibraba.

— Pues venga, házmelo. Aquí mismo. Delante de toda esa gente.

Kagome se puso de rodillas ante él, le desabrochó los vaqueros y le cogió el pene con su manita caliente. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y él asintió.

— Hazlo, Kagome. Ahora.

Ella se inclinó, con el pelo cayéndole sobre los muslos, y él tuvo un segundo para desear sentirlo sobre su piel desnuda. Entonces, Kagome cerró la boca alrededor de su pene y la mente se le puso en blanco.

— Ah…

Kagome dejó que su lengua recorriera la punta de su pene y la metió en la hendidura, algo que a Bankotsu le encantaba y que a pocas mujeres se les ocurría hacer. Entonces, volvió a enroscar la lengua alrededor de la punta, una y otra vez. Solo le estimulaba la punta hinchada, con los dedos ligeros sobre el tronco rígido, volviéndolo loco. Más loco todavía cuando ella se apartó, sopló una bocanada de aire caliente sobre la punta y volvió a envolverla. El placer creció dentro de él mientras notaba la presión en los testículos. Bankotsu quería empujar dentro de su boca caliente y húmeda, follársela por la boca. Pero también quería ver qué podía hacer ella. Dejar que le torturara un poco.

Kagome seguía utilizando la lengua con él, girando, bajando. Cuando, finalmente, se metió todo el tronco en su boca, Bankotsu soltó un fuerte gemido.

— Oh, Dios, eso es bueno.

Ella lo acogió más adentro de la garganta, se detuvo. Y entonces, empezó a moverse.

Él le apartó el pelo de la cara y lo dejó detrás para poder ver su preciosa boca subiendo y bajando por su sexo. El deseo era como fuego en sus venas. El placer todavía era más cálido, todo ello provocado por sus labios y su lengua. Su boca estaba inmensamente húmeda.

Ella empezó a chupar.

— Ah…

Bankotsu podía notar cómo la punta del pene tocaba el fondo de su garganta mientras ella seguía acariciando la parte inferior con la lengua incluso cuando se la chupaba con fuerza. Tan fuerte que él estaba a punto de sentir dolor. Terriblemente maravillosas las felaciones que hacía esa mujer. Infinitamente perfectas. Ver cómo esos labios rojos y sensuales lo absorbían… Apenas podía soportarlo. Apenas podía soportar no empujar dentro de ella, ahogarla un poco con el pene, algo que le encantaba. Pero entonces sabía que si lo hacía, se correría demasiado deprisa.

Para serenarse, miró arriba, alrededor de la habitación, vio cómo la gente les miraba. Una pareja en la estación de juegos de al lado, con el dominante de pie al lado de la chica, que estaba sentada en un banco de azotes. El dominante lo miró a los ojos, le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y la excitación que Bankotsu sentía se disparó. Miró más allá y vio a un trío —un hombre y dos mujeres— que no hacían nada salvo mirar. Las mujeres sonreían.

Ya no lo pudo evitar. Maldita sea, ella era perfecta: su boca húmeda y succionadora, su precioso cabello, la forma como le estimulaba el pene. El hecho de que no tuviera ningún reparo en chupársela delante de la gente.

Él le tiró del pelo lo bastante fuerte para hacerle daño y ella soltó un gemido bajo y apagado. Entonces, él empezó a hacerlo, empezó a follarla fuerte por la boca, con estocadas castigadoras. Y justo cuando Bankotsu estaba a punto de correrse, ella alargó el brazo, metió la mano en sus vaqueros y pellizcó un trozo de piel en la base de su escroto, lo que le llevó al clímax.

— Dios… ¡Joder, Kagome! Joder…

Bankotsu se corría en oleadas; no podía parar. Y ella se lo bebió; se tragó su corrida con su hermosa garganta, chupándosela hasta el último momento.

Cuando el cuerpo de Bankotsu se calmó, él le soltó el pelo. Ella se apartó, con el pene todavía duro escabulléndose entre sus labios rojos. Kagome levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, con los ojos más castaños que él jamás había visto.

«Dios, esta mujer. Mía.»

De momento, quizá. Solo de momento.

Pero ahora era inmensamente perfecto. No podía pensar en nada más.

Bankotsu estaba aparcando en su plaza después de hacerla vestir y meterla en su Hummer. Ella no recordaba demasiado del corto trayecto, solo que se sentía increíblemente relajada. Saciada pero todavía excitada, necesitada de más. No había sabido con certeza adónde iban hasta que se lo había preguntado y él le había respondido que no creía que estuviera preparada para volver sola a casa de Sango.

Ella tampoco lo creía. Era consciente de que todavía flotaba, que todavía no había bajado a la tierra. Y de que no estaba preparada para que él terminara con ella. Estaba demasiada satisfecha por cómo él había respondido ante ella. Demasiado desconcertada por la sensación de poder que había experimentado con su pene metida en la boca y él gimiendo, con sus dedos enterrados en el pelo de ella.

Ahora todavía notaba la forma en la que el placer les igualaba. Ya lo había percibido antes, mirando su cara cuando se había corrido dentro de ella. Pero esa noche lo sentía mucho más. Como si él hubiera dejado caer algunos muros al dejar que ella tomara el mando, fijara el ritmo, lo llevara al clímax con sus actos, con lo que ella había elegido hacerle.

Bankotsu salió del coche, dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta y la ayudó a salir.

— Te llevaré arriba.

Como siempre, Bankotsu tenía una mano en su cintura. Eso le encantaba. Y esa parte de ella que odiaba admitir cuánto disfrutaba con su sentimiento proteccionista cada vez callaba más cuando estaba con él.

Bankotsu la ayudó a subir las escaleras. Las piernas le temblaban un poco, pero en sentido positivo. No sabría decir qué significaba aquello, solo que se sentía muy bien.  
>Bankotsu le abrió la puerta y entraron.<p>

— ¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó—. Pondré la calefacción. Bajo el abrigo apenas llevas ropa.

Kagome se lo empezó a quitar.

— Estoy bastante caliente.

— En ese caso, ¿un poco de té?

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Acaso es el irlandés que llevas dentro quien ofrece té a una chica?

— ¿No bebes té?

— Sí que lo hago.

— Bien, en ese caso, irlandés o no… —Bankotsu se encogió de hombros mientras cogía su abrigo y lo colgaba en un pequeño armario del pasillo—. La cocina está por allí.

De repente, Bankotsu parecía de mal humor. Kagome no estaba segura del motivo. O quizá ahora estaba descendiendo de verdad y no veía las cosas con claridad.

— De hecho, me encantaría un poco de té —dijo ella a su espalda, que se alejaba—. Oh, esta cocina es fantástica.

Era evidente que la habían restaurado hacía poco. Las paredes eran de un blanco austero, y unas largas baldosas verdes y brillantes, como las baldosas cerámicas del metro, ocupaban las encimeras y la placa para salpicaduras que había detrás de los fogones. Los electrodomésticos eran todos negros; las cortinas en la ventana, blancas con un borde ancho y negro. Muy masculina.

— Me alegro de que te guste. Le pedí a Miroku que me ayudara a poner baldosas durante el verano.

Bankotsu sonreía mientras hablaba y Kagome se volvió a relajar. Quizá ese momento de tensión, al fin y al cabo, solo había existido en su imaginación.

— Ven, siéntate.

Él la condujo a un pequeño rincón con una mesa empotrada de color blanco, con bancos negros y acolchados. Kagome miró cómo Bankotsu trasteaba por la cocina: encendía una tetera eléctrica, ponía un par de servilletas de cuadros blancos y negros en la mesa, y un bol de azúcar blanco. La tetera silbó cuando el agua hirvió y él vertió el agua antes de llevar un par de tazas negras hasta la mesa. Bankotsu se sentó delante de ella y Kagome se encontró deseando que él se hubiera apretujado en el pequeño banco que tenía al lado. Kagome lo miró mientras él ponía azúcar en su taza, antes de colocar las manos alrededor de la taza de té. Se estaba comportando de forma ridícula. Él estaba allí mismo. La había invitado a su apartamento. Todo iba bien. Eso solo era un pequeño bajón. Se encontraba bien.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Has bajado ya?

— Eso creo.

— Eso está bien. Bien. —Bankotsu miró hacia abajo, se llevó la taza hasta la boca y dio un sorbo—. ¡Mierda! Me he quemado la boca.

Se secó los labios con una manga e hizo una mueca.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué? Sí, estoy bien. Bien.

¿No era lo mismo que ella se había estado repitiendo hacía unos segundos? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

— ¿Bankotsu? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— No, claro que no. Hemos pasado una gran noche, ¿no?

— Eso creía.

— Yo pienso lo mismo. —Se detuvo y el estómago se le encogió por algún motivo—. Solo creo que deberíamos hablar.

— ¿De qué?

— Ya sabes que me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo. No quiero que dudes de eso.

— ¿Pero?

— No hay peros que valgan en este sentido. Solo quiero ser sincero respecto a mis intenciones.

Kagome casi se echó a reír.

— ¿Tus intenciones? Bankotsu, nadie te está apuntando con una pistola. ¿Cuándo te ha parecido que soy el tipo de mujer a la que le preocupan las intenciones de alguien? Sé que esto no lleva a ninguna relación. Ni siquiera diría que estamos saliendo. — Bueno, nos estamos viendo.

¿Adónde quería ir a parar con todo aquello?

— Sí. ¿Y?

— Creo que la claridad y la transparencia son la mejor forma de proceder. No quiero que tengas expectativas poco realistas.

— ¿Es esto la charla de dar la patada?

— ¿La qué?

En ese momento, el corazón le retumbaba como un martillo en el pecho, en los oídos.

— Ya sabes. La charla en la que, básicamente, me dices que te lo has pasado muy bien, que follo de puta madre, pero que ha llegado el momento de darme la patada. —Se puso en pie, con la sangre hirviendo—. Porque, si lo es, ahórrate saliva. No tengo ningún deseo de estar con alguien que no quiere estar conmigo. De hecho, no necesito hacerlo.

— No, estoy seguro de que no. Kagome, no digo eso.

— ¿No?

¿Y por qué eso tenía tanta importancia, joder? ¡Hacía menos de una semana que lo conocía!

Fue su turno de ponerse en pie. Sobresalió por encima de ella cuando estiró el brazo hacia el otro lado de la mesa para atraerla hacia él.

Ella le dio una bofetada en la mano.

— No me maltrates.

— Tenía la impresión de que eso te gustaba.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —Ahora, ella echaba fuego por la boca—. ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar eso contra mí?

— Kagome… Mierda, no quería decir eso. Joder.

Él la soltó y ella dio un paso atrás. Se apartó el pelo de la cara.

— Quizá no. Pero, Bankotsu, ¿qué narices ocurre aquí? Porque no soy una de esas chicas con las que tienes que charlar. No te voy a preguntar dónde estamos o adónde vamos. Creo que eso había quedado claro desde el principio. Tengo una vida en San Francisco. Tengo mi negocio, mis amigos, mis libros. No busco nada más. Soy feliz con mi vida. Y me alegro de haber follado contigo, de haber jugado a tu perversión.

Bankotsu dijo en tono bajo.

— Creo que hemos hecho algo más que jugar a eso.

— Sí. De acuerdo. Quizá. Pero eso no significa… que quiera algo más de ti.

Dios, estaba hecha una mentirosa. Ya quería más de él. Aunque no supiera qué era exactamente. Mierda, no tenía la menor idea. No estaba segura del motivo por el cual las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos: porque él estuviera enfadado, porque a ella no le importara…

— Joder. Joder, lo siento, Kagome. Este no es el momento… Acabas de regresar del subespacio, si es que lo has hecho. Debería haber cerrado la boca hasta mañana, al menos. —Hizo una pausa, se frotó la barbilla con una mano—. No me puedo creer… Jamás pierdo el control. Jamás.

— ¿Es eso lo que ocurre, Bankotsu? Porque no me gusta ni pizca. —Una pequeña rabia le recorrió el cuerpo, le mordió el estómago—. No sé por qué he pensado que tú te comportarías mejor de lo que he aprendido a esperar de cualquier hombre.

— No, tienes razón. Yo espero lo mismo de mí. Espero que me… comportaré mejor de lo que quizás tengo derecho a esperar de mí.

Eso la hizo detener, casi la hizo querer reír. Se apartó el pelo de la cara.

— Dios, estamos jodidos, ¿no?

Los rasgos tensos de Bankotsu se relajaron un poco.

— Sí, he intentado superarlo durante gran parte de mi vida. Creo que me había acabado convenciendo de que lo había hecho.

— Yo también, lo siento —le respondió ella, relajando los hombros—. No tenía por qué ponerme así.

Bankotsu sonrió.

— Pero lo has hecho, ¿no? Me ha gustado verte así. Con todo ese fuego.

Entonces, ella sí que rio. No lo pudo evitar.

Realmente, se estaba volviendo loca. De repente, estaba furiosa y, al cabo de nada, se reía. Ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca. Pero loca en un buen sentido.

Bankotsu estiró el brazo y la atrajo hacia él con su enorme mano alrededor de su cintura.

— Ven aquí y déjame que note todo ese fuego, preciosa. A ver si puedo apagarlo por ti.

La besó y sus labios se posaron encima de los de ella, y Kagome se encontró derritiéndose dentro de él; su rabia, su tensión, disolviéndose. De algún modo, con Bankotsu, el mundo siempre se fundía, dejando que ella se soltara. Quizá ese era el motivo por el que Kagome se había enrabiado tanto. Porque la idea de que alguien pudiera hacer que se soltara, que bajara sus defensas, sus muros, la asustaba demasiado como para dejar que ocurriera sin más.

Bankotsu la besó más fuerte, empezó a subirle el vestido hasta los muslos.

Ella se apartó.

— Bankotsu. Haces que no pueda pensar.

— Entonces, no lo hagas. No pienses. —Hundió una mano en su cabello para agarrarla bien y le empujó la cabeza hacia atrás para besarle la garganta—. Solo quédate quieta mientras te beso y te toco. Ya podrás pensar más tarde. Ahora mismo, creo que necesito follarte sobre esta mesa.

— Oh…

Y, cuando se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y luego el vestido de ella, lo único que Kagome podía pensar era en la presión caliente de la piel contra la piel. El sabor de él en su lengua mientras la volvía a besar. La forma en que su cuerpo se calentaba por él. Y sabía que, en ese momento, aquello era lo único que quería.

**De acuerdo, primero: espero haya sido de su agrado la lectura, segundo: la historia que tenemos planeada es un tanto mas romántica pero sin dejar al lado las situaciones sexuales (claro que la publicaremos después de acabar con esta adaptación), pero como diría mi hermana: _  
>- No lo se...¿que opinan?<br>_Para darles una idea de como se desarrollaría la historia:**  
><strong>Bankotsu entraría en el papel de un respetado, inteligente y atractivo profesor de una universidad de Virginia...asechado y adorado por las mujeres, no le hace falta nada...pero todo su mundo se vuelve de cabeza al conocer a la inocente, pura, virginal y hermosa Kagome Higurashi, que a llegado de muy lejos para realizar su doctorado y nada menos que con el enigmático profesor, sin saber que ella no solo a viajado debido a sus estudios, sino también para encontrar al hombre que le robo el corazón la edad de 17 años...<strong>¿a quien vino a buscar la adorable Kagome? <strong>¿por que le resulta tan conocida la hermosa señorita Higurashi al profesor Bankotsu?, pero sobretodo...<strong>******¿podrá el profesor soportar la tentación o terminara descendiendo al infierno? **

**Comenten ;)...Hasta el próximo viernes, Jeff**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adaptación de la novela de Eve Berlin: "El limite de la tentación"**

**Debido a asuntos realmente importantes para mi hermana, como la tarea, me encuentro nuevamente actualizando la historia. Aprovecho para comentar que es agradable seguir publicando la historia, sobretodo leer algunos reviews que los lectores dejan...simplemente alucinante.**

**Disfruten del capitulo...**

Desnudando el Alma

Kagome bostezó, se desperezó, estiró los dedos de los pies y levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Y recordó que estaba en la cama de Bankotsu. Sonrió.

— Se te ve feliz esta mañana —dijo él con la voz ronca de sueño.

Kagome abrió los ojos para descubrirlo apoyado en un codo, mirándola.  
>En la tenue luz matinal que se filtraba por las cortinas de papel de arroz, sus ojos eran más dorados oscuros que verdes. Tenía la barbilla ensombrecida por la barba de pocos días, cosa que ella encontraba increíblemente erótica. Tanto como las líneas de su hombro musculoso y desnudo. Estiró el brazo para tocar con los dedos el tatuaje de un nudo céltico rojo y negro que Bankotsu llevaba alrededor de su bíceps derecho.<p>

— ¿Insinúas que tú no?

— Ah, no. Justo lo contrario.

— Tú pareces feliz la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido? —Sus rasgos se ensombrecieron como si, de repente, una nube hubiera caído sobre él—. ¿Bankotsu? ¿Qué he dicho?

Se rascó la cara con una mano.

— Nada. Solo que… no siempre soy tan feliz. O no siempre lo he sido.

Dios. Lo siento. No es un tema del que uno quiera hablar a primera hora de la mañana.

— No, no pasa nada. —Se encogió de hombros—. No conozco a nadie que no tenga ningún pasado… algo de lo que no le guste hablar.

Ciertamente, hay cosas de las que no me gusta hablar. Cosas que no me han hecho nada feliz.

— ¿Como tu madre? —preguntó Bankotsu con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

— La primera noche que nos conocimos. Mencionaste algo como que jamás había hecho de madre de nadie. Supongo que eso hace que a uno le quede un regusto amargo.

— Sí, supongo —contestó ella con suma cautela.

— Y… Tengo que pedirte disculpas de nuevo. Soy idiota por naturaleza. Forma parte de ser un buen dominante, saber qué motiva a la persona con la que juegas. Pero no debes contarme nada que no quieras.

Kagome se volvió a encoger de hombros, tirando de la punta del edredón gris con los dedos, mirándolo.

— Oh, ya sabes, padres ausentes. O, mejor dicho, una madre excéntrica y un padre completamente ausente. Estoy segura de que te suena la historia.

— No por experiencia propia. La mayor parte del tiempo desearía que mi padre fuera más ausente. Era un auténtico estúpido.

Cuando ella lo volvió a mirar, pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos; quizá no estaba lo bastante despierto para ocultarlo.

— Lo siento, Bankotsu.

— Sí, bien. Supongo que ese es mi resquemor.

— Jamás conocí a mi padre. Se largó antes de que yo naciera.

— Algunos dirían que casi mejor.

— Quizá. Jamás lo sabré, ¿no?

— Podrías buscarlo, conocerlo, a lo mejor.

— Naomi jamás me ha dicho quién era —dijo ella suavemente, casi sin creerse que estuviera contándole eso, pero queriendo hacerlo por motivos que no podía explicarse—. Estoy bastante segura de que ella no sabe quién es. Vivimos en una serie de comunas y compartíamos vivienda de formas raras. ¿Quién sabe con cuántos hombres estuvo? Es guapa. Jamás le han faltado hombres. Y era realmente un alma libre. Todavía lo es.

— Me contaste que era artista.

— Sí. Pinta. Trabaja con arcilla. Diseña joyas. Tiene talento, pero nunca lo ha aprovechado de verdad. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupada con nuestras mudanzas cuando yo era pequeña. A veces, recogíamos las cosas y nos íbamos y dejaba una docena de telas detrás. Una obra alucinante.

— Supongo que tu talento artístico viene de ella.

— Sí. Eso es lo único que me ha dado. —Hizo una pausa porque tenía que tragar el dolor punzante que sentía en la garganta al reconocer eso—. No, eso no es completamente cierto.

— Y tu belleza también debe venir de ella, de tu madre —dijo Bankotsu con esos ojos azules brillando. Sinceros.

— Hombre, gracias. Pero me refería a Ayame, mi hermana.

— ¿Están unidas?  
>— Ahora ya no tanto. Llegó un momento en que tomamos rumbos diferentes, pero supongo que se puede decir que las dos somos… —Dejó la frase suspendida porque pensaba que quizá estaba hablando demasiado.<p>

— ¿Las dos son qué?

— Las dos somos… hiperresponsables.

— ¿Por qué te ha costado tanto reconocerlo? Yo también lo soy.

— Se me ha escapado. Siempre me he considerado —al menos, de forma consciente— como una persona muy trabajadora. Hiperresponsable suena mucho más neurótico.

Bankotsu sonrió.

— Si tú eres neurótica, yo también lo soy. Pero, para mí, hiperresponsable es muchísimo mejor que irresponsable. Cuéntame más cosas de ti y de tu hermana.

— Cuando éramos pequeñas, siempre parecía que éramos nosotras dos contra el mundo, Ayame y yo —continuó Kagome—. Éramos un equipo, con la salvedad de que su padre estaba y el mío, no. Quiero decir, no le guardo rencor por ello. Me alegro de que tuviera un padre en su vida. Solo estaba… celosa.

La verdad era que ella siempre se había preguntado por qué Ayame era lo bastante buena para que su padre se quedara con ella y ella… obviamente, no lo era. Kagome pudo ver mentalmente la película que se había estado repitiendo durante gran parte de su vida: las tarjetas y los regalos que llegaban cuando era el cumpleaños de Ayame y los que no llegaban cuando era el suyo. La puerta cerrándose cuando Ayame salía para pasar todo el día con su padre, dejando sola a Kagome. Todavía le dolía, era como una puñalada pequeña y vacía en el pecho. Pero no pensaba contar nada de eso a Bankotsu. Ya le había contado demasiado.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti?—preguntó ella con ganas de cambiar de tema—. ¿Estás unido a tus hermanas?

— No demasiado. Son un poco más jóvenes que yo. A Yuri le llevo ocho años y a Eri, nueve. Cuesta que un chico se relacione con chicas más pequeñas. Y, cuando ya se hicieron adultas, yo ya me había ido. Me vine a Estados Unidos.

— ¿Y fue entonces cuando te casaste?

— Sí. —Se quedó mudo y ella estaba a punto de cambiar de tema, pero Bankotsu tomó aire y continuó—: Tenía veinte años. En ese momento, me pareció una buena idea, lo cual es una burda excusa para joderle la vida a alguien. Quería huir de Irlanda. Lo cual es una excusa todavía peor.

— ¿De qué tenías que huir?

Bankotsu la miró, con las pupilas oscuras, líquidas, mientras juntaba las cejas.

— De mi padre. No era un hombre bueno. Este tatuaje de aquí me sirve para recordar que no quiero ser como él —explicó mientras se sentaba y estiraba el antebrazo izquierdo.

— ¿Qué dice?

— Cha tèid sam bith san dòrn dùinte. En gaélico significa: «Nada puede entrar en un puño cerrado».

Bankotsu sacudió la cabeza, intentando descartar la razón por la que se había hecho el tatuaje. Recuerdos de su padre volviendo a casa borracho. Eso había ocurrido prácticamente todas las malditas noches. Y cuando ese hombre estaba borracho, era duro con su madre. Con él. Había sido un hombre duro cuando estaba sobrio. Pero había apreciado a las chicas. Bankotsu jamás se habría ido si no fuera así. No había sido tan egoísta, ni siquiera a los veinte. Aunque un poco sí. Había dejado a su madre sola con el viejo, ¿no? Y, en el proceso, había utilizado a Tsubaki, casándose con una mujer a la que jamás había amado de verdad, lo cual hacía las cosas peores.

«No pienses en ello.»

No ahora, con esa mujer en la cama, tan atractiva con el pelo alborotado, con esa piel pálida brillando bajo la luz matinal.

— ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con la cicatriz que tienes debajo del ojo?

— Sí. Una pelea en un bar cuando tenía dieciocho años, como todo buen mozo irlandés. —Intentaba no hablar con amargura, pero al ver que Kagome arrugaba un poco el ceño comprendió que no la habría podido engañar.

— No tienes que decir nada más —le dijo Kagome.

Bankotsu le sonrió.

— Esta mañana hemos desnudado el alma, ¿no te parece?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa preciosa y radiante.

— Ciertamente.

— Quizá sea suficiente por un día, pues. ¿Qué te parecería una ducha larga y caliente?

— Por supuesto, necesito una. Y, francamente, tú también.

— ¡Ah! Todo un detalle que me digas eso. Ven aquí, zorra malvada.  
>Bankotsu la agarró y la hizo rodar hasta su lado, antes de pasarle la mano por la cintura y levantarla de la cama para cargarla hacia el lavabo.<p>

— ¡Bankotsu! ¡Bájame!

— Ni lo sueñes. Tú eres quien pide a gritos una ducha.

Ella forcejeó, pero él la sostenía con fuerza. Y no quería admitir lo bien que eso lo hacía sentir, tener sus brazos alrededor de su dulce piel. Su piel desnuda.

«Sí, concéntrate en eso.»

Eso era bastante sencillo, concentrarse en esa chica preciosa que se retorcía. Entró en el lavabo, estiró el brazo sin soltarla para hacer correr el agua. Bankotsu notó que el cuerpo de Kagome se relajaba, que aceptaba que la agarrara. Se entregaba a él. No importaba si era porque su fuerza brutal no le dejaba otra opción o si se entregaba a él por otro motivo. Le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Se le estaba poniendo dura. Tampoco es que fuera una sorpresa. Ella le provocaba eso, así de fácil. Podía empalmarse solo con pensar en ella. Lo había hecho las pocas veces que habían estado separados, se había corrido con su imagen en la propia ducha, corriéndose con fuerza mientras recordaba su tacto, su sabor. ¿Cuántas veces en esa última semana? Menos de una semana.

¿Hacía solo seis días que se habían conocido? ¿Por qué, entonces, le parecía tan natural meterla en la ducha con él? Empezar a enjabonarle el cuerpo, con las manos corriendo sobre su piel brillante, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

«No seas estúpido.»

Eso es lo que ella le hacía. Lo convertía en un estúpido. Por lujuria. Por… algo más. No sabía cómo llamarlo. Acababa de conocer a esa chica, ¡por el amor de Dios! Y ahora no se iba a poner filosófico. Ella estaba en la ducha con él, con el agua cayendo por sus cuerpos. Dando un aspecto espectacular a sus pechos. Jugosos. Los frotó con las manos, deteniéndose para pellizcarle los pezones.

— ¡Eh!

— ¿Protestas porque no te gusta? —le preguntó él.

Ella rió.

— Creo que la respuesta a eso es evidente —dijo, con las puntas de los dedos acariciando los pezones endurecidos, haciendo que el pene de Bankotsu, ansioso, se empinara—. Pero estamos sucios.

— Sí, lo estamos —dijo él, sonriendo—. Eso me gusta de mí. Más todavía cuando se trata de ti.

— Primero lavarse —dijo ella, con su boca sensual adoptando una expresión de fingida rigidez.

— Ah, la señora está mandona esta mañana.

— Prometo que volveré a mostrarme bastante sumisa cuando esté limpia—respondió, agarrando el frasco de champú y empezando a enjabonarse el pelo, antes de hacer lo mismo con todo el cuerpo.

— Me ocuparé de que así sea —le respondió él, intentando sonar desagradable y fracasando estrepitosamente. Renunció y empezó a enjabonarse.

— Estoy segura de que lo harás. Siempre lo haces.

— Estamos quejicas, ¿eh?

— Yo… Me acojo a la quinta enmienda.

— ¡Ja! Aquí no tenemos constitución, cariño. Toma, hora de enjuagarse.

Bankotsu utilizó la alcachofa de la ducha para enjuagarse; entonces la limpió a ella, realizando un trabajo a conciencia en su piel sedosa, entre sus muslos.

— Oh, eso está bien —murmuró Kagome.

— Pinta bien. —Bankotsu se acercó más y abofeteó su sexo afeitado con la mano que tenía libre—. Y sienta todavía mejor.

Ella suspiró e hizo ojitos. A Bankotsu ese gesto le encantaba. Cuando ella se entregaba a lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo. Placer. Dolor. Sus órdenes. Se estaba sometiendo a él incluso ahora, mediante la sensación de su mano entre sus muslos.

Volvió a dejar la alcachofa en el gancho.

— Kagome, date la vuelta.

Ella no dijo nada, solo parpadeó un instante y entonces, se dio la vuelta.

Él le pasó la mano por encima de los tatuajes, tomando un momento para admirar las líneas delicadas y sombreando las orquídeas, las flores de loto y los crisantemos, las flores esparcidas de cerezo, todo ello una obra realizada en el estilo clásico japonés. Preciosa. Tan parte de ella.

Kagome se estremeció cuando él acarició con las puntas de los dedos la curva del final de su espalda y entonces, cuando él deslizó la mano más abajo, para ponerla encima de la forma perfecta de su culo.

Bankotsu no le dio tiempo a pensar qué estaba haciendo; se limitó a propinarle una fuerte bofetada.

— ¡Oh! …

Pero antes de que ella pudiera protestar, sus palabras se apagaron. Su cuerpo se ablandó. Puso las manos sobre las baldosas blancas y grises de la pared de la ducha.

— Ah, buena chica —dijo él.

Le propinó otra bofetada, con el ruido de su mano en la piel mojada resonando en la cabina de la ducha. Siempre le había encantado dar nalgadas a una mujer en la ducha. Sabía que la sensación era más aguda sobre la piel mojada. Lo volvió a hacer y Kagome movió un poco el cuerpo, solo una leve ondulación que indicaba el dolor, además del placer.

Le dio un cachete más fuerte y ella soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— Dios, eso duele de verdad —dijo.

— Demasiado, ¿cariño?

— No. No, está muy bien, también…

Sonrió, un poco pícaramente, si era sincero consigo mismo, y le dio otro cachete, lo bastante fuerte para que la palma le escociera. Su piel pálida tenía un precioso tono rosáceo. Lo volvió a hacer. Y otra vez. Primero, una nalga redonda, después la otra. Con cada manotazo, se empalmaba más.

Viendo cómo ella respondía: la relajación, los suspiros. Los verdugones en su piel. Preciosa.

Continuó con ello, con las nalgadas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento, retorciéndose. Bankotsu sabía que debía doler mucho en ese momento. Pero ella lo estaba soportando. Se inclinó y pasó la boca por la nuca de Kagome mientras le daba un azote en el culo, saboreaba su piel y sacaba un largo gemido de ella.

Cuando Bankotsu se detuvo para pasar la mano por la parte delantera del cuerpo de ella, entre sus muslos, se estremeció al notar su calor. Lo resbaladizo que estaba su coño cuando le metió los dedos.

Al instante, ella abrió más las piernas. En silencio. Y, mientras él empezaba a estimularla con los dedos, entrando y saliendo, ella no dijo nada. No hizo nada más que arquear las caderas dentro de su mano, manteniendo un ritmo sensual.

Bankotsu quería controlarse. Quería hacer que ella se corriera antes de empezar a excitarse. Pero su precioso culo rosado estaba tan cerca que no pudo evitar hacer presión contra él, con el pene escabulléndose entre sus nalgas. Y eso fue demasiado para él. No habría autocontrol. Con un gemido, Bankotsu echó el brazo para atrás para cerrar el agua. La levantó, abrió la puerta de la ducha con una patada y la dejó sobre la encimera de baldosas.

Buscó en un cajón, encontró un preservativo y se lo enfundó encima de su erección dolorosa. Bankotsu la miró directamente a los ojos; los encontró abiertos, castaños y deseosos. Separó sus muslos y se metió dentro de ella.

— Ah… sí, Bankotsu…

Kagome envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Bankotsu, con los brazos alrededor del cuello, y él inclinó las rodillas para poder empujar muy adentro. Estaba tan inmensamente húmeda. Tensa, mojada y terriblemente preciosa. Se introdujo en ella sin dejar de mirarla a la cara. Su boca roja y sensual. Su mirada chocolate y brillante sobre sus ojos. Intensidad. Puro sexo. Perdidamente alucinante.

Bankotsu quería besarla. Quería verla mientras la follaba todavía más. Cuando ella empezó a correrse, él lo notó en lo profundo de su intimidad antes de vérselo en la cara. Kagome separó los labios, gimió y respiró con pequeños jadeos.

— Bankotsu, me estoy corriendo… oh… oh…

Y entonces, él también se corrió. El placer le hacía estremecerse, haciendo que le temblaran las piernas con tanta fuerza que no estaba seguro de poder sostenerse en pie. Pero ella se agarraba a él, ayudándolo a cabalgar mientras aquella sensación embestía como una pared. Incluso cuando el orgasmo había terminado, él insistió empujando dentro de ella; no parecía ser capaz de parar. No hasta que el pene se le reblandeció y tuvo que sacarlo para deshacerse del preservativo.

Entonces, Bankotsu se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban empapados de la ducha, con el agua goteando encima de la encimera, sobre el suelo. Kagome no decía nada y sus ojos castaños estaban adormilados. Bankotsu sabía que Kagome estaba en las profundidades del sub espacio. Bankotsu agarró una toalla y empezó a secarla, aguantándola fuerte sobre la encimera de baldosas blancas con una mano. Kagome estaba perfectamente quieta, dejándole hacer. Cuando hubo llegado a todos los rincones, la levantó, la puso en pie sobre la alfombra del lavabo y le secó el culo. Kagome soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Dolorida? —le preguntó él.

— Sí. Pero me ha encantado —respondió ella mientras se inclinaba hacia él—. Me encanta el dolor. Es mi insignia. ¿Sabes qué quiero decir?  
>— Sí, lo sé.<p>

Cuando le pasó la toalla entre los muslos, ella volvió a suspirar y se estremeció. Si hubiera sido físicamente capaz, le habría puesto todo duro otra vez. Dios, no se podía cansar de ella. Ni por un maldito instante. Pero no podía follar y jugar todo el rato, ¿no? Tampoco era que le molestara intentarlo. Pero también quería…. hablar con ella.

No quería cuestionar aquello. Tampoco era la primera vez que había invitado a cenar a una mujer, pero, generalmente, eso era el paso previo al sexo. Al juego en la mazmorra. Aquello era diferente.

— Kagome, ven a cenar conmigo esta noche.

— Oh, no puedo. —Se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara—. Tengo una reunión esta tarde con mi amigo Nakashi y no sé a qué hora terminaremos.

— Ah, ¿la nueva tienda de tatuajes?

— Bien, la posibilidad. No se ha decidido nada de forma definitiva. Realmente, me gustaría abrir una tienda aquí, pero tenemos que hablar más, asegurarnos de que estamos en la misma onda. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

— Mañana por la noche, entonces —dijo él mientras se secaba.

— ¿Mañana es martes?

Ella todavía estaba adormecida. Todavía en el sub espacio.

— Sí

— Tengo una cena con Sango, Rin y su amiga Souten.

—Muy bien, pues.

¿Por qué parecía un poco loco? ¿Desesperado por verla?

— ¿Viernes? —insistió él.

Ella sonrió.

— Viernes.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la atrajo para besarla. No lo pudo evitar. Cosa que le había sucedido muchas veces con ella.

«No pierdas la cabeza por esta mujer.»

Apartó su boca de Kagome no sin esfuerzo.

— Así pues, cena el viernes en el club —dijo él con la autoridad en su voz haciéndole sentir mejor—. Ponte algo atractivo y rojo para mí.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué debo llevar? —Preguntó ella, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo mientras arqueaba una ceja.  
>— A decir verdad, sí.<p>

«Sí, eso estaba mejor.»

Ella sonrió.

— De acuerdo.

— ¿De acuerdo? ¿No lo discutes?

— Esta vez, no.

— No pienses ni por un instante que podrás discutir algo el viernes por la noche —dijo él pellizcándole el culo en un gesto de broma.

— ¡Eh!

— Ah, ahora estás discutiendo.

Ella le hizo una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se inclinó un poco, convirtiendo su precioso culo en un objetivo perfecto, mirándole por encima del hombro, posando como una chica de revista.

Quizá se podía volver a poner duro…

Le dio un azote y ella lo encajó antes de ponerse recta.

— Tengo que irme, Bankotsu. Tendrás que esperar hasta el viernes para eso.

— Jamás había pensado que eras una calientapollas, cielo.

Ella rio y cogió otra toalla del estante para secarse el pelo mientras entraba en el dormitorio.

Siempre había pensado que no era el tipo de hombre que se dejaba inquietar por una mujer. Cualquier mujer, no importaba lo bella que fuera. Lo llena de fuego que estuviera. Pero así es como se sentía exactamente. Inquieto. No tenía por qué significar nada más que eso. Había encontrado una manera de estar seguro de que él volvía a dirigir el asunto. La llevaría al Pleasure Dome el viernes. Quizá jugaría un poco con ella en la cena. Le dejaría claro que él estaba al mando, que era el único sitio donde se sentía cómodo.

Simplemente, sabía cómo ocuparse de las cosas. Siempre lo había hecho, ¿no?

Ignoraría la vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza que le susurraba: «Quizá esta vez no».

* * *

><p>Kagome se abrió paso a través de las puertas del restaurante mexicano en el que había quedado con Naraku Nakashi, un artista del tatuaje como ella y uno de los mentores con los que había aprendido diez años antes en su tienda de Berkeley.<p>

El restaurante le recordaba a uno de los de moda en Berkeley que había alrededor del campus de la universidad. Era pequeño, oscuro, con mesas apiñadas, llenas incluso a la hora de comer de un miércoles. Y olía divinamente.

Lo vio y lo saludó mientras cruzaba el comedor. Cuando llegó a la mesa, él se puso en pie y la abrazó.

— Naraku, qué bien verte. Estás fantástica. Como siempre.

Él se echó para atrás y ella pudo ver esa cara atractiva, familiar, y esos ojos rojizos oscuros. A Kagome le gustaba el pelo ondulado en ciertos hombres y a nadie le sentaba mejor que a Naraku. Medía más de metro ochenta y era largo, con músculos finos y un pavoneo natural que, de algún modo, en él resultaba encantador. Si no hubiera sido su mentor, seguramente algo habría ocurrido entre ellos, pero siempre habían ido con sumo cuidado de no cruzar esa línea. En vez de ello, se habían convertido en buenos amigos, y ahora, quizás, en socios.

— Tú también estás genial. Veo que tienes algún tatuaje nuevo — comentó, mirando su antebrazo, en el que se había enrollado la manga de la camisa—. ¿Finalmente, has acabado el tatuaje del brazo?

— Sí, aquí hay un tipo que hace unas obras japonesas fantásticas. De hecho, quería hablarte de él, quizá lo has conocido. Pero, sentémonos y tomemos antes un margarita. Ya te lo he pedido.

— Eso suena perfecto.

Él le sostuvo la silla, un detalle de él que a ella siempre le había encantado. Los mismos modales antiguos que Bankotsu. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ambos tenían la misma tendencia a controlar en cualquier situación, una mezcla de caballero anticuado y autoridad viril. Aunque, en el caso de Bankotsu, parecía que ponía más énfasis en lo de la autoridad.

Suspiró suavemente, intentando concentrarse en la reunión con Naraku y apartar de la cabeza cualquier pensamiento sobre Bankotsu, algo que cada vez resultaba más complicado.

— Dime, ¿cómo van los preparativos de la boda? —preguntó Naraku cuando la camarera llegó con las bebidas.

— Hasta ahora bien. En realidad, no sé qué narices estoy haciendo y Sango tampoco, pero nos las arreglaremos. He quedado con dos amigas suyas mañana por la noche; serán de gran ayuda. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?  
>Él sonrió.<p>

— Iría mucho mejor si trabajara en mi propia tienda. Nuestra propia tienda. Creo que podemos intentarlo, Kagome. Aquí no falta trabajo para los artistas buenos. Y tengo dos locales para mirar hoy, si tienes tiempo.

Kagome dio un sorbo a su margarita, dulce y frío.

— Sabes que estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlo. Si voy a tener un socio, tú eres mi primera opción. Y necesitaría a alguien aquí para resguardar el fuerte mientras estoy en San Francisco, de modo que esta es la única forma que tengo de expandir el negocio.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia crees que viajarías arriba y abajo?

— Todavía no lo tengo claro. Dependerá de la tienda que tenga más trabajo, supongo.

«Y de lo que me espere en Seattle, además del trabajo.»

¿De verdad pensaba que Bankotsu sería alguna especie de relación permanente en su vida? Aunque trabajara en Seattle la mitad del tiempo, ambos se mudarían tarde o temprano. Seguramente, temprano.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Qué te pasa por la cabecita? ¿Tienes dudas sobre abrir un negocio conmigo? Porque, si es así, tengo una larga lista de motivos por los que esto debería funcionar.

— ¿Qué? No. Lo siento. —Se echó a reír, pero le salió una risa hueca—. Solo estoy… distraída.

— ¿Por? —preguntó Naraku.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

— Un hombre que he conocido. Lo clásico.

— No para ti.

— Mmm… no, no para mí. Naraku, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro. Cualquier cosa.

— Jamás has sido un tipo de relaciones, ¿verdad?

— No, en realidad, no.

— Y yo jamás he tenido una auténtica relación en mi vida. ¿Crees… que eso puede cambiar? ¿Que gente como nosotros puede cambiar alguna vez?

— No lo sé. Quizá. Si hay alguien que te da un buen motivo para querer cambiar. Personalmente, estoy bastante feliz con mi vida tal y como es. Me parece que en tu caso también ha sido así. ¿Me quieres decir por qué lo preguntas?

Exhaló, dejando ir un largo suspiro.  
>— No, supongo que no.<p>

Levantó la copa y le dio un trago a la bebida.

— ¿Podemos hablar de negocios en lugar de que yo hable de cosas de chicas contigo?

Naraku sonrió.

— Sí, claro.

— Muy bien. Háblame del tatuador que te ha acabado el tatuaje del brazo. Porque estoy segura de que quieres que venga a trabajar con nosotros, si tiramos esto adelante.

* * *

><p>Eran casi las diez cuando Kagome volvió al apartamento de Sango. Naraku la había llevado a ver los dos locales y a ella le habían gustado; de hecho, cualquiera de los dos serviría perfectamente. Mucho espacio, buena calle para el tráfico y en zonas que atraerían a una buena clientela. Y Naraku había venido cargado con información y estadísticas que demostraban que abrir una tienda en Seattle sería una buena inversión.<p>

Había muchas cosas en las que pensar. Deseó poder llamar a Sango y hablar de eso con ella, pero sabía que ella y Miroku habían quedado con amigos para cenar y seguramente todavía estaban fuera o pasando un tiempo solos en casa.

Se quitó los zapatos de un puntapié y los llevó hasta el dormitorio, se desabrochó el vestido y lo colgó. Hacía fresco en el apartamento después de que hubiera pasado todo el día fuera. Se envolvió con una bata, se calzó sus zapatillas rosas de felpa favoritas y encendió la calefacción mientras volvía a la salita. Sacó el móvil del bolso y se sentó en el sofá para comprobar si tenía mensajes. Y se sorprendió al encontrar uno de Bankotsu.

No decía gran cosa, solo le pedía que lo llamara cuando volviera; no importaba lo tarde que fuera.

Se acurrucó con los pies bajo el cuerpo y se apoyó en los cojines. No era propio de él querer charlar; debía tener algo concreto de lo que hablar. ¿Quizá necesitaba cambiar los planes para la noche del viernes?

El estómago se le revolvió un poco al pensarlo.

«No seas estúpida.»

Se mordió el labio y marcó su número. Aspiró hondo cuando respondió.

— Kagome, hola.

— Hola. He recibido tu mensaje.  
>Kagome quería preguntarle si todo iba bien, pero no quería sonar… necesitada. Femenina. Lo cual era divertido porque en todo el resto de aspectos era completamente femenina —ropa, maquillaje, perfume, zapatos—, salvo cuando se trataba de hombres.<p>

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? —preguntó él.

— Bien, gracias. La reunión con Naraku ha ido bien. Creo que seguiremos adelante con eso de abrir una nueva tienda. Todavía tenemos que ultimar la logística, pero el plan de negocios que ha preparado es sólido. Y también lo son los locales que estamos mirando. Nos volveremos a reunir la semana que viene.

— Y ese tal Naraku, ¿hace mucho que lo conoces?

— Desde siempre. Aprendí a sus órdenes durante cuatro años.

¿Era una pizca de celos lo que oía en su voz? Era imposible.

— ¿Casado? ¿Con novia?

No podía ser.

— No, nada de nada.

— Ah. Bien.

Estaba sonriendo por dentro, contenta de que él no pudiera ver lo encantada que estaba. Quizá era más femenina de lo que pensaba.

— De todos modos, creo que podríamos conseguir hacerlo. Todavía hay un montón de detalles que concretar.

— ¿Como por ejemplo? —preguntó él.

— Pues bien, tenemos que escoger el local. Los dos funcionarían; solo tenemos que sentarnos y sopesar los pros y los contras.

— ¿Qué opciones tienes?

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres repasar todo esto conmigo? —preguntó ella.

Le sorprendía el tono de conversación de Bankotsu. De hecho, le sorprendía la propia llamada.

— Claro. ¿Por qué no? A veces ayuda discutir algo con alguien que sea objetivo.

— Lo es. Esperaba hablar con Sango…

— Si prefieres, puedes hablar conmigo en su lugar. Aunque no soy tan guapo como ella.

Kagome se echó a reír.

— Me atrevería a discutirlo.

— Ah, ahora me ofendes. No puedes llamar guapo a un irlandés, cariño.

Esa palabra, «cariño». ¿Por qué la atravesaba como si fuera mantequilla fundida? Igual de tierna y dulce. Y le encantaba bromear con él. Sin su sentido del humor, sería demasiado oscuro. Le faltaría equilibrio. No era que ella no apreciara su lado oscuro…

— Venga, háblame de los edificios que has visto.

Lo hizo, describiéndole los barrios que Bankotsu conocía mejor que ella.

— Me parece que la tienda de Belltown sería mejor —le dijo—. Allí ya hay muchas tiendas de tatuajes, pero también es el sitio al que irán los clientes que quieran hacerse uno.

— Esa idea me ha funcionado en San Francisco. Tiene sentido.

— Aquí siempre se necesitan buenos artistas. Yo mismo he estado buscando a alguien. Hay muchos artistas pero no es tan fácil encontrar a uno realmente bueno.

— Yo te podría tatuar —dijo ella, casi mordiéndose la lengua en el momento en que las palabras salían de la boca.

— ¿Y ahora, podrías? ¿Llevas el equipo contigo?

— Había pensado en hacerles algo a Sango y Miroku mientras estoy aquí. Una especie de regalo de bodas adelantado.

— Si Miroku deja que le tatúes es que tienes que ser buena.

— Oh, soy buena. Muy buena —bromeó ella, con un tono de voz ronco, coqueto.

Él mordió el anzuelo, bajando el tono para igualar el de ella.

— Sí, lo eres. Muy buena. En varias cosas. Así pues, ¿tienes tiempo ahora?

— ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Para tatuarte?

— Sí. Podría estar allí en diez minutos. A menos que estés cansada después de tu día.

— En absoluto. En realidad, estoy un poco agitada.

— ¿Te importaría invertir un poco de esa energía conmigo?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en tatuarle. El zumbido de la aguja, la tinta apretando su piel…

— No. Al contrario. Pero que sean veinte minutos.

— Nos vemos entonces.

Colgaron y Kagome se fue a tomar una ducha rápida, con el cuerpo calentado. No estaba segura de por qué le hacía tanta ilusión trabajar en Bankotsu. Quizá era por la idea de marcarlo, de agitar un poco las cosas entre ellos. De igualarlos.

No era que no los viera como iguales, a pesar de que, definitivamente, él era quien estaba al mando cuando desempeñaban sus papeles de dominante y… sumisa… Dios, apenas podía siquiera pensar en la palabra en relación con ella misma. Pero sabía que era verdad.

Cuando se trataba de Bankotsu, Kagome era una sumisa absoluta. Tan sumisa como podía serlo. Aunque tampoco era una esclava. Pero era mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. ¿Cómo se podía haber abierto tanto? Realmente, debía confiar mucho en él para dejarlo ir tan lejos. Esa idea la golpeó como un puñetazo. Siempre pensó en sus incursiones en el BDSM como ella abriéndose a la idea de una experiencia extrema. Sabía que la gente metida en el mundillo del BDSM lo llamaba ser un yonqui de la sensación. Pero ella se mostraba sumisa con Bankotsu, incluso antes de entrar en las profundidades del sub espacio. Algo que no había conseguido con ninguno de los otros hombres con los que había practicado ese tipo de juego de poder. No parecía diferente en nada. En ese momento, un poco más ruborizada. Con las pupilas un poco más dilatadas. ¿Sorpresa? ¿O solo un arrebato de pura anticipación? Quizá un poco de ambos.

La confianza empezaba a gestarse en un nivel más profundo, quisiera pensar en ello o no.

Esa noche Kagome comprobaría si la confianza funcionaba en ambos sentidos. Esa noche, ella tomaría el control.

Apenas podía esperar.

**Un par de notas, si creen que pueden esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo ¿que creen?...que van a matarnos a mi y a mi hermana, me temo que debo informales que la próxima actualización se vera aplazada...problemas con la computadora, se debe mandar con el técnico y por lo que me dieron a entender el problema es grave. Si hay suerte estará lista para el siguiente fin de semana, por lo tanto recen para que así sea. No olviden dejar reviews, hace feliz prender la laptop y ver que han dejado mas de uno...sobretodo si se tratan de los tuyos Aidee GV, sin duda me haz dejado colado con tu comentario.**

**Sin mas me despido, hasta pronto ;) Jeff **

**P.D. Se publicara una "introdución" de la siguiente historia, para que vayan haciendo una idea mas clara de como sera la historia...(me siento vengativo) _chao, chao_  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**HOOOOOOOLAAAAAAA! cuanto ha pasado desde la ultima vez que actualice? dos, tres semanas o un mes? no recuerdo con exactitud pero si hace mucho, mucho tiempo...pero I'm back! y todo mi mundito mundial se a coloreado de arcoiris porque mi laptop a regresado *u* y eso significa que la actualización de Tatuajes de Tentacion seguirá como antes de que apartaran a mi mas grande tesoro de mi lado :c perdonen por hacerlas y hacerlos (no se si algún macho de pecho peludo este siguiendo esta erótica historia, mis respetos) pero ademas de no tener mi computadora, las presiones en la Uni subieron a un nivel Hardcore o.O y mi hermano que fue un zombie (imaginen que el personaje de Mr. Beans tuviera un hijo con la tigresa... pues ese resultado da como ejemplo a Jeff) no me ayudo en nadita. Pero bueno, ya todo paso y que siga la vida lml Sorry si no correspondo algunos reviews pero en cuanto pueda los responderé junto a la bestia de mi Onii-San ;)  
>Bueno ustedes ya saben:<br>****Derechos Reservado a Rumiko Takashi y Eve Berlin  
>Disfruten del capitulo ;) nos leemos mas abajito xD<strong>

Entretenimiento erótico

Kagome le estaba dando el toque rojo característico a sus labios cuando sonó el timbre y fue a abrir a Bankotsu. Mientras esperaba a que subiera, se notó el pulso acelerado y, al abrir la puerta, le subió la temperatura de repente.

Siempre olvidaba lo grande que era y lo imponente de su figura. El jersey oscuro se ceñía a sus enormes hombros.

«Deja de mirarlo embobada y dile "hola".»

— Hola.

— Hola.

Cruzó el umbral, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le borró el carmín de un beso que le cortó la respiración.

— Será mejor que dejemos esto si quiero que me tatúes hoy —dijo limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano. Sonreía, pero tenía los ojos ensombrecidos del deseo.

Ella sabía cómo se sentía. Sonrió también y se apartó un poco para recuperar el equilibrio.

— Estoy preparando las cosas en la cocina —dijo ella—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— No, gracias, estoy bien. Y tú también. Me gusta lo que llevas. Nunca te había visto vestida informal, salvo cuando estás desnuda.

Ella se miró los pantalones grises de yoga y la camiseta negra de manga larga de Los Ramones.

— Seguramente trabajaré mejor así.

— ¿Mejor que con un vestido? ¿O mejor que desnuda?

Ella se echó a reír y se volvió hacia él para llevarle hasta la cocina de Sango, donde todo era elegante y moderno: azulejos blancos en las paredes, encimeras de granito gris, ebanistería en madera de arce pulida y electrodomésticos con acabado inoxidable.

— Mejor que las dos. Lo he preparado todo en la encimera, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que quieres.

— He traído algunas imágenes —le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba un puñado de papeles que ni se había dado cuenta de que llevaba consigo—. Los he hecho yo, así que quizá quieras hacerlos más acordes con las líneas que se necesitan en un tatuaje. No sé si mi trabajo se puede plasmar directamente.

Ella miró los esbozos a lápiz de un dragón celta dibujado desde diferentes ángulos. Le encantó el diseño nada más verlo.

— Se plasmará muy bien. Dame unos minutos para dibujar algo.

— Claro.

— ¿Dónde lo quieres?

— Quiero que me cubra toda la parte superior de la espalda, de cintura para arriba, tal vez.

— No creo que podamos hacer algo tan grande en una sola sesión.

— No pasa nada. Todavía estarás aquí unas dos semanas más, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero tu piel necesita tiempo para curarse entre sesiones. Quizá puedo hacerlo por partes en lugar de todo entero y añadir el color más tarde… Bueno, ya encontraremos la forma de que funcione. Ponte cómodo mientras tanto.

Él asintió y se paseó por el apartamento abierto mientras ella empezaba a dibujar sobre papel vegetal siguiendo su esbozo.

No le hubiera pedido que empezara un tatuaje tan grande, si no tuviera la intención de seguir viéndola, ¿no?

«Deja de cuestionártelo todo; no seas tan infantil.»

— Sango tiene una bonita colección de fotografías —le oyó decir desde el salón.

—Sí, tiene un gusto impecable. Siempre he pensado que es una artista frustrada, porque tiene un ojo increíble. Hablando de artistas, me gustaría echarle un vistazo a tu trabajo.

— Bueno, no soy un artista como tú…

— ¿Lo dices en serio? He visto cosas tuyas; están por todo tu apartamento.

— Pero son solo unos encargos. —Él volvió a la cocina y Kagome notó el calor de su presencia cuando se colocó detrás de ella. Se esforzó por no inhalar su colonia—. Este es muy bonito; mucho mejor que mis esbozos.

— No todo tu trabajo son encargos, Bankotsu. ¿Y los cuadros eróticos?

— He empezado a hacerlos ahora. No estoy muy seguro de que sean nada que pueda tomarse en serio.—¿Y por qué no? —Levantó la vista—. Los que he visto son muy bonitos.

— ¿De verdad te lo parecen?

— Sí, absolutamente. Unas líneas suaves y austeras. Tienes buen ojo para la forma humana.

— ¿Lo bastante bueno para posar para mí?

— Sí.

Lo dijo automáticamente, sin pensar siquiera en lo que significaba. Que él tendría una imagen de ella una vez regresara a San Francisco, a su vida. Y que él quería hacerlo.

«Tampoco le des mucha importancia.»

— ¿Qué te parece este fin de semana? —preguntó él.

— Tal vez. Tengo que estar disponible para Sango. No sé cuál es el plan para este fin de semana.

— Claro, claro.

— Hala, creo que esto ya está. Dime qué te parece. Puedo cambiar algo, si quieres.

— Es perfecto

Lo que tenía en mente era perfecto. Bankotsu miró el rápido bosquejo que había hecho, maravillado por su gran destreza. El dragón tenía reminiscencias de los tribales celtas, pero sus trazos elegantes eran únicos. Las escamas estaban muy trabajadas con unos nudos complicados y entrelazados. Las alas eran un par de ramas largas con espinas; la cabeza tenía un aire real y fiero; el cuerpo era una poderosa forma sinuosa.

— Pensaba hacerlo en negro con unos toques de rojo, como tu brazalete de guerrero —sugirió ella. Él miró el dibujo por encima de su hombro y no pudo evitar captar su aroma cálido y picante con una larga inspiración.

— Estaba pensando en algo así exactamente —convino él.

— Fantástico. Entonces, manos a la obra.

Le hizo un ademán para que se sentara en un taburete junto a la encimera de granito y él obedeció después de quitarse el jersey. Vio que había montado ahí un pequeño taller. Había tapado la encimera con una lámina de plástico y encima había colocado unos cubiletes, también de plástico, del tamaño de un dedal y llenos de tinta, pegados a la lámina con lo que supuso era pomada antibiótica, como ya había visto cuando le tatuaron la primera vez. Tenía la máquina junto a los botecitos de tinta y la caja roja de la fuente de alimentación al otro lado. Encendió el iPod, que estaba en su base encima de la encimera, y empezó a sonar música punk antigua.

— ¿Te va bien si pongo música? —le preguntó.

— Sí, me encanta el punk, sobre todo este de la vieja escuela.

— Es mi música favorita, aunque me gusta un poco de todo.

— A mí también. Me gustan hasta las baladas tradicionales irlandesas. Y mi madre incluso me aficionó a escuchar ópera de pequeño.

— ¿Ópera? ¿En serio?

— Pareces sorprendida.

— Lo estoy —reconoció—. Voy a la ópera varias veces al año.

— Ya, eso no me sorprende.

Ella se sentó en un taburete detrás de él.

— Empecemos, ¿estás listo? —le preguntó.

— Adelante.

Le pasó un trapito empapado en un líquido antibacteriano por la piel y le afeitó el vello con una maquinilla desechable. Luego le volvió a limpiar la zona para aplicarle el papel de calco en la espalda, que fue despegando poco después muy despacito. Mientras, él se regocijaba con la sensación de que eran sus manos las que le hacían todo eso.

— ¿Quieres mirarte en el lavabo para ver si te gusta dónde lo he colocado?

— No. Confío en ti.

Y eso hacía. Confiaba en ella para que le tatuara y en general. Era raro; no recordaba la última vez que había llegado a confiar tanto en una persona, dejando aparte el puñado de amigas que tenía. Pero no una mujer con la que se acostara, como ella.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que solía compartimentar sus relaciones con las mujeres. Las amigas, por un lado; las amantes, por otro. Sin embargo, estos límites se desdibujaban con Kagome.

— Sé que ya te has hecho tatuajes antes —dijo ella—, pero a veces en la espalda duele más que en otras zonas. Los huesos están muy cerca de la piel.

— ¿Oigo un deje de alegría en tu voz? —dijo él con cierta provocación.

Ella se echó a reír.

— Pues puede que sí. Allá voy.  
>La aguja se encendió con un zumbido y notó los primeros cosquilleos en la piel.<p>

— ¿Vas bien? —le preguntó ella.

— Sí, sí.

Entonces empezaron a marcar un ritmo en el que ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho. Solo escuchaban la música y el zumbido de la aguja de tatuar. Él se notaba concentrado en la sensación de la aguja, en su piel, en la mano de ella mientras le limpiaba el exceso de tinta. El olor de su perfume estaba por doquier; él lo inhalaba con fuerza, como si fuera parte de la experiencia. La sensación pasó de cosquilleo a quemazón constante, pero no le importaba.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? —volvió a preguntarle poco después para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, igual que hacía él cuando jugaban.

— Lo noto.

— ¿Y?

— Es soportable, aunque tampoco me importaría que fuera peor. Para mí, el dolor forma parte del tatuaje; es parte de la experiencia. Me gusta desafiarme; no sé si tiene mucho sentido, pero es así. Es como una prueba de fuego, como si me hubiera ganado la tinta.  
>— Yo opino lo mismo del proceso del tatuaje y del juego de dolor. No me he dado cuenta hasta hace poco, pero hay una parte de mí a la que le encanta ver lo que puedo soportar. Y no quiero decir que sea de esas personas que se niegan a usar las palabras de seguridad, pero hay cierto orgullo en esto… en aguantar el dolor.<p>

— Exactamente. Una prueba de fuego.

Él sonrió para sus adentros. Al parecer, estaban en la misma onda en muchas cosas. No sabía por qué debía importarle, pero veía que era una compañía excelente, además de ser una pareja sexual excelente. Gran compañía y sexo increíble. Podía ser peor. Ojalá no tuviera que ponerle punto y final.

«No.»

¿En qué estaba pensando? Pues claro que tenía que acabar con esto.

Ambos lo sabían. Los dos eran de ese tipo de personas que entraban en el juego sabiéndolo, que no querían más. ¿No era eso una de las cosas en las que estaban de acuerdo? No quería convertirla en otra Tsubaki. No quería otra relación con una mujer que merecía más de lo que él podía ofrecerle y que tenía demasiadas cosas que una mujer debería soportar. No, no habría ninguna otra Tsubaki. No cometería otro error que luego tuviera que pagar otra persona. Su madre, Tsubaki… ya había sido suficiente.

— Bankotsu, si puedes, intenta no ponerte tenso, porque me impides llegar bien a la piel.

— Ah, perdona.

Se esforzó por relajar los hombros y dejar de pensar en el dolor y el sentimiento de culpa que le rondaba por la cabeza. Y pronto la aguja llegó a la columna vertebral, donde notó un latigazo de dolor indescriptible.

— Ah, sí, ahí está —exclamó él apretando la mandíbula.

— ¿Te duele? —le preguntó ella, que hizo una pausa.

— Sí, pero sigue. Lo puedo soportar.

— No quiero que te me marees ni nada así.

— Ja, ja. Como si eso fuera a pasar. Ya te arrepentirás de ese comentario luego, ya.

— Eso espero —contestó ella con un tono sensual en la voz.

Él se excitó al instante al oír ese tono.

— Kagome —dijo en voz baja.

— Mmm, ¿qué? —Había empezado a tatuarle otra vez y la aguja seguía abrasándole la piel.

— Luego te voy a dar unos buenos azotes y después te voy a follar hasta que grites.

La aguja se detuvo.

— Si sigues hablando así no voy a terminar nunca este tatuaje. Dentro de un mes seguiré sin tenerlo terminado.

Eso no le parecía una mala idea… por motivos en los que no iba a pensar ahora.

— Está bien, me comportaré. Te lo prometo —contestó él, y luego susurró—: Solo hasta que hayas terminado. Entonces, vía libre.

— Cuento con eso. Ahora cállate y déjame trabajar.

Él soltó una carcajada; no pudo evitarlo, estaba encantado con ella.

— Oye, dime qué significa el dragón para ti —quiso saber ella unos minutos más tarde—. Sé que es un símbolo celta clásico, pero mucha gente le pone algo más. Los símbolos significan cosas distintas de una persona a otra.

— Es un símbolo de poder, que es el significado más obvio ya que soy dominante. Pero también son guardianes.

— ¿De qué necesitas que te protejan, Bankotsu?

Era una pregunta sencilla formulada con inocencia pero, a pesar de todo, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

— De mí mismo, tal vez. —Calló un momento para valorar cuánto quería contar. Kagome se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguía trabajando en el tatuaje, dándole tiempo para pensar—. Si te remontas a los orígenes griegos de la palabra «dragón», también puede significar «veo con claridad», que es algo que trato de hacer. Algo que necesito hacer. Pasé mis primeros años viviendo una vida algo borrosa. Metí la pata hasta el fondo, porque no sabía ver más allá de mi rabia.

— Pero llegaste al punto de decidir que querías cambiar todo eso.

— Llegué al punto de tener que hacerlo o mi vida no podría cambiar. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Kagome intentaba asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo y dejó que la idea le revoloteara por la cabeza mientras trabajaba. Era un hombre complejo. Por el tono parecía que hubiera pasado por mucho. Mucho más de lo que decía, al menos.

— Me alegro de que esto tenga un significado simbólico para ti —le dijo ella—. No me gusta hacer tatuajes sin sentido a personas que los quieren solo porque quedan bien. Creo que los símbolos son importantes. —Hizo una pausa, pensando en la simbología de hacerle este tatuaje—. Me parece simbólico que soportes así el dolor… que lo sientas, porque te lo noto. Y, a pesar de todo, no eres menos dominante porque te hayas sentado voluntariamente aquí para sufrir este dolor.

— Hay cierta fuerza en esto de soportar el dolor, seas dominante, sumiso o ninguno de los dos. No obstante, entiendo a lo que te refieres. ¿También sientes como si intercambiáramos los papeles porque eres tú la que inflige el dolor?

— Tal vez. —Se quedó callada un rato—. Aunque lo hago siguiendo tus órdenes, como si me dirigieras de alguna tarea.

Entonces le tocó a él quedarse callado un momento; estaba pensativo. No se oía nada más en el piso salvo el zumbido de la aguja sobre su piel.

— ¿Quieres que te dé tareas? —le preguntó, al final.

— ¿Como limpiar el suelo con un cepillo de dientes o informándote de lo que como? ¿Como si fuera tu esclava? No… eso no es para mí. A pesar de los extremos a los que he llegado cuando estamos metidos en el papel…no. Nunca llegaré a ese nivel. —Se echó hacia atrás y miró su trabajo al tiempo que le limpiaba el exceso de tinta con una toallita de papel. El tatuaje quedaría precioso; posiblemente sería una de sus mejores obras…en una espalda increíblemente musculada. Incluso ahora, por muy centrada que estuviera creando arte en su piel, no podía evitar apreciar su increíble figura. Se notaba la excitación en el sexo; la boca se le hacía agua—. Pero si quieres decirme cómo quieres que te chupe el pene para que te guste más, adelante.

Él echó la espalda hacia atrás un poco, estiró los brazos y vio cómo se le movían los músculos.

— ¿Has terminado?

— Podemos hacer un descanso —dijo ella.

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla; sus ojos brillaban con lujuria y alegría a partes iguales. Le dijo:

— Parece que disfrutas cuando te doy órdenes, Kagome. Cuando estoy al mando.

El cuerpo se le encendía y se volvía todo líquido y calor, pero ella quería terminar la conversación.

— Solamente cuando estamos en esos roles. Lo de la sumisión total no va conmigo.

— Yo creo que sí. —Alargó la mano y le tocó la nuca, que luego le apretó un poco. Añadió en voz baja—: Te he visto sumida en el sub espacio, Kagome.

Ella tragó saliva.

— Solo como respuesta al dolor… a la sensación.

— ¿Y no es lo mismo? Da igual lo que te lleve hasta ahí. Es mucho más que las endorfinas, la respuesta química a los estímulos. Empiezas a bajar cuando te agarro el cuello como hago ahora. Noto cómo te resistes, pero si no paro pronto, empezarás a sumirte en el sub espacio igualmente.

¿Tenía razón? No quería, pero ya empezaba a sentir ese zumbido en el cuerpo, en la cabeza. Suspiró.

— Bankotsu…

Él apartó la mano.

— Podemos hablarlo después, si quieres.

Quería enfadarse con él, pero le sonreía de tal manera, como satisfecho consigo mismo, que resultaba de lo más encantador. Y medio desnudo, que bastaba para hacer que cualquier mujer se desmayara. Algo que ella no iba a hacer, claro, a pesar de la increíble anchura de sus hombros, la dureza de su pecho, los pezones oscuros, tan apetecibles como sus abdominales.

Se mordió el labio.

«Tranquilízate un poco.»

Se sentía ridícula al no poder decidirse entre estar enfadada y muy excitada. Fuera como fuera, tenía trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Termino el tatuaje o vas a seguir tentándome? —preguntó ella, tratando de recobrar un poco la compostura y tomar las riendas de la situación… y de sí misma.

— Ambas cosas.

Ella se echó a reír.

— Puede. Veamos si puedes comportarte una hora o dos más.

— Me esforzaré, pero no te prometo nada —repuso él al tiempo que volvía a colocarse de espaldas. Esa espalda que era una sinfonía de músculos. Era casi tan bonita como la parte frontal de su enorme cuerpo…Inspiró hondo, introdujo la aguja en el botecito de tinta y se esforzó por concentrarse.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando pararon. Kagome le limpió la piel con suavidad y le aplicó un poco de ungüento. El tatuaje estaba a medias.

— No te preocupes —le dijo—, te lo haré por secciones para que no tengamos que esperar semanas para que te cures y poder terminar. Si el próximo día empezamos antes, puede que te lo termine en una sesión.

— Como quieras. Aunque sé que tienes que volver a San Francisco.

Había empezado a recoger las cosas y se detuvo. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle eso ahora? ¿Y por qué se le encogía el corazón al pensar en dejar Seattle?

En dejarle a él.

«Para ya.»

— No pasa nada si duermo con la espalda pegada a la cama, ¿verdad? — preguntó mientras movía los hombros para relajarlos un poco,

— No, pero prepárate para manchar de tinta las sábanas.

Él se acercó y la atrajo hacia sí.

— Dile a Sango que le compraré sábanas nuevas.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora y empezaba a derretirse por dentro.

— ¿Piensas quedarte?

— ¿Me invitas?

— Pensaba que el único que podía tomar decisiones eras tú —dijo ella con la voz algo entrecortada. Sus bocas estaban a punto de rozarse.

«Bésame…»

— Es algo consensuado siempre, cielo. Deberías saberlo ya.

Ella asintió. Le temblaban las piernas, se notaba los pechos pesados y los pezones duros. Sus labios ansiaban los suyos mientras él se le acercaba lo suficiente para notar su cálido aliento.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —murmuró él a punto de besarla.

Lo único que pudo hacer ella fue asentir de nuevo. Entonces la besó. Primero notó la presión de sus labios y después la lengua.

Ella suspiró y se dejó fundir con él con un beso cada vez más intenso. Él tomaba el control con su boca y ella se entregaba por completo. Bankotsu la rodeó con los brazos tan fuerte que podía dejarle marcas, incluso, y sus pechos estaban atrapados contra su torso. Le asió el trasero con ambas manos y empezó a darle pellizcos sin dejar de besarla. Su boca era exigente; estaba hambrienta. Sus manos castigadoras le decían que, una vez más, él estaba completamente al mando.

Se notaba el sexo cada vez más húmedo a medida que el dolor aumentaba. Su lengua sedosa la estaba volviendo loca. El clítoris le latía de la excitación con un ritmo frenético. Apretó los muslos, pero sabía que nada superaba su tacto.

«Tócame…»

Como si él le leyera la mente, y no era la primera vez, le separó los muslos con una pierna y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza hasta que su anhelante sexo estuvo en contacto con su fuerte muslo. Ella arqueó las caderas, frotándose contra él. No bastaba. Sabía que él lo hacía así a propósito.  
>Kagome masculló y él se apartó.<p>

— Los giros inesperados son juego limpio —dijo él con un tono tentador en la voz que, a pesar de todo, también estaba impregnado de pasión—. No crees, ¿cielo?

—Sí…

Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que quisiera de ella. Bankotsu tenía razón. No tardaba mucho en enviarla al sub espacio. Notaba cómo su mente empezaba a vaciarse. Lo único que sabía era lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo dispuesta que estaba a soportar lo que fuera que le pidiera. No solo dispuesta sino anhelante.

La desnudó sin mediar palabra: le quitó los pantalones de yoga y la ropa interior. La ayudó a quitarse las zapatillas antes de despojarla de la camiseta y luego le dio la vuelta. Kagome se sentía maravillosamente expuesta y se notaba los pechos hinchados.

— Qué bien que no llevaras sujetador. Qué bonita eres. Ahora inclínate hacia delante y apoya las manos en el asiento del taburete. Muy bien, así.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió; no podía hacer otra cosa.

— Ah, tienes un culo de primera —le dijo mientras empezaba a acariciarle la piel con unas caricias largas que le hacían cosquillas y la excitaban al mismo tiempo. ¿Te he dicho ya lo perfecto que es? Puedo cogerlo bien con las manos.

Y eso hizo. Le apretó las nalgas suavemente primero y luego con más fuerza, hincándole los dedos y haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado por el dolor y el deseo.

— Ábrete para mí. Muy bien. —Introdujo una mano entre sus muslos y le rozó el clítoris mojado, aprovechando para humedecerle entre las nalgas—. Respira hondo, cielo —le dijo.

Ella obedeció y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensárselo siquiera, le introdujo la punta del dedo en el ano, humedecido por su flujo.

— Oh… —El placer le recorrió la piel y el cuerpo entero.

— Respira, Kagome. Quiero que te relajes.

Ella asintió y respiró hondo. Él introdujo más el dedo. Ella notó cierta quemazón cuando el dedo atravesó el anillo de duro músculo, pero luego la embargó el placer cuando lo notó más adentro.

— Joder, qué tensa estás. Tu culo es como terciopelo. ¿Crees que podrás resistir algo más?

— Sí —dijo ella con la voz entrecortada—. Sí.

Él siguió aún más, sacó un poco el dedo y lo volvió a meter.

— Aguantas como una campeona —comentó él con un tono que denotaba placer mientras metía y sacaba el dedo—, viendo cómo se mueve tu cuerpo cuando te follo con la mano. Te mueves como una sirena en el agua… Me la estás poniendo muy dura.

Bankotsu siguió más y más mientras ella respiraba hondo y se abría a él.

— Pero sería mejor aún hacerlo con otra parte de mi cuerpo; tenerlo muy dentro de ti.

— Ah, sí…

— ¿Tienes lubricante?

— Sí. Está… oh… —gimió mientras él sacaba el dedo—. Está en el dormitorio.

— Voy a por él.

— Está en el baúl plateado junto a la cama.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó entre los omóplatos, lo que la hizo estremecerse. Le susurró:

— No quiero que te muevas, ¿entendido? Quiero que te quedes completamente quieta y me esperes.

— Eso haré.

Kagome notó la pérdida de calor cuando él se apartó, pero ni siquiera volvió la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y aguardó. Se sentía suelta y con la cabeza completamente en blanco; vacía de todo salvo de la necesidad acuciante que tenía por él y sus ganas de complacerlo. Regresó al momento. Oyó cómo rasgaba un paquetito de aluminio y se estremeció con anticipación. Entonces volvió a notar su dedo untando con lubricante esa tersa abertura y aplicándoselo un poco también por dentro.

— ¿Estás preparada para mí?

— Siempre —contestó ella, porque sabía que era cierto.

Él se colocó detrás de ella y, cuando se le acercó, Kagome reparó en que estaba desnudo. Notaba sus fuertes muslos en contacto con los suyos. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, sujetándola con fuerza como solía hacer, haciéndole sentir el poder de su cuerpo. La hacía sentir algo abrumada, pero de una forma que le gustaba. Con la otra mano le separó las nalgas y entonces notó la punta de su pene, con el preservativo, rozando primero e introduciéndose despacio después.

— Respira —le pidió, como ya hiciera antes.

Ella inspiró hondo y se concentró para relajarse. Su pene se abrió paso entre los músculos apretados del ano y entonces exhaló.

— Vuelve a inspirar, cielo —le dijo apretando los dientes del placer.

Kagome lo captaba en su voz.

Inspiró y él entró más. Ella tembló de las ganas; lo quería todo, entero. Quería que la llenara por completo.

— Bankotsu…

— Shhh. No hables, cielo. Haz lo que te digo. Solo dime si es demasiado.

Se tranquilizó y esperó, aunque su cuerpo le pedía más. Al final se lo introdujo poquito a poco. Notó un poco de dolor, pero era por su gran tamaño, básicamente. Sin embargo, el placer era como una oleada, una réplica que la mecía suavemente.

— Oh…

Él apartó un poco las caderas, sacando casi todo el pene, y luego volvió a hundirse en ella. Ella le acercó el trasero para acogerle mejor.

— Ah, es perfecto —murmuró él—. Es genial. Tienes un culo impresionante. Tiene un tacto y un aspecto increíbles. Me vuelve loco. Necesito follarte. Quiero follarte de verdad. Dime, Kagome, ¿puedes resistirlo?

— Sí, claro. Hazlo, Bankotsu: fóllame.

— Ah…

Empezó a moverse despacio, entrando y saliendo. Con cada embestida el placer era cada vez mayor; primero era en forma de olas líquidas y ondulantes, luego era algo más fuerte. Le encantaba la tirantez que notaba cuando se retiraba. La enorme presión cuando la llenaba de una forma que no había sentido nunca antes. Podría correrse solo con esta sensación…casi.

Y una vez más él le leyó la mente; supo interpretar las ganas de su cuerpo. Con una mano empezó a masajearle el clítoris.

— Joder, Bankotsu…

— Quiero que te corras. Quiero que te corras al mismo tiempo que yo. Y será muy pronto, porque el tacto es increíble. —Movió las caderas bruscamente; el dolor y el placer se mezclaron en su interior. No obstante, el dolor hacía que el placer fuera más intenso y le daba un matiz más profundo—. Voy a… follarte… hasta que nos corramos los dos.

Siguió acariciándola con los dedos mientras la penetraba sin piedad. El cuerpo de ella era un cúmulo de sensaciones que la hacían volar. Arqueaba la espalda, acercándose más a él, a su pene y a su mano. Quería más y más. Era demasiado. Era abrumador.

Él le metió dos dedos con fuerza y empujó con las caderas, penetrándola con pasión. Kagome no se había sentido nunca tan llena, tan al límite. Bankotsu flexionó los dedos hasta dar con su punto G. Cuando ella alcanzó el orgasmo, el clímax llegó como un rayo de luz cegador.

— ¡Bankotsu!

— Ah, me corro, cielo… me estoy corriendo…

Seguía empujando y moviendo las caderas y ella siguió corriéndose también, estremeciéndose entera como si hubiera un pequeño terremoto que la hiciera temblar en su interior.

Tal vez fuera porque la llenaba a la vez por la vagina y el culo. Quizá fuera por la sensación de estar completamente en sus manos. Tal vez fuera el oscuro olor de Bankotsu, que notaba hasta en los pulmones al exhalar puro placer. Jadeaba al mismo tiempo que él, con su polla y sus dedos en su intimidad. Pensó que iba a perder la cabeza, perderse ella misma para no regresar.

Estar con este hombre y las cosas que le hacía le provocaban un placer indescriptible. Demasiado, quizá.

Cuando el orgasmo se apagó notó las primeras lágrimas. ¿Qué narices le pasaba?

Se sorbió las lágrimas y apretó los dientes, pero estas acabaron por salir.

«Mierda.»

— ¿Kagome?

Bankotsu se apartó, lo que no hizo más que empeorar la situación. Hubo una breve pausa y, aunque no miró, fue ligeramente consciente de que estaba cogiendo papel del rollo que había dejado en la encimera. Entonces él le dio la vuelta para abrazarla. Intentó zafarse de él, sabiendo que era inútil, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que alejarse de él… o de sí misma.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo seguía sumido en esa mezcla de sensaciones. No tenía ni idea de qué le estaba pasando.

— Kagome, dime algo.

— No.

Ella apretó la mandíbula, pero no sirvió de nada. Las putas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y no podía contenerlas.

Trató de zafarse otra vez, pero Bankotsu le cogió las muñecas.

— Mírame.

Nunca le había oído ese tono tan serio. Quiso fundirse. Quiso resistirse aún más.

Él añadió en voz baja:

— Venga, Kagome. Mírame. Hazlo.

Ella levantó la vista, dispuesta a discutir, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que sollozar.

Él agachó la cabeza para mirarla al mismo nivel.

— Estás tocando fondo. No es más que eso. Estarás bien, ya verás. Pero antes tienes que dejar de pelear… conmigo. Y con lo que sea que estás sintiendo.

— Es que no sé qué es. No entiendo una mierda. No sé… —repitió—. No sé cómo abordar esto.

— Yo te ayudaré.

— No quiero tu ayuda; quiero que me sueltes.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niñata, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía completamente fuera de control. Estaba muy asustada.

Él repitió con dulzura:

— Venga, cielo. Sabes que no pienso hacerlo hasta que te sientas mejor.

— ¿Porque es tu función como dominante? ¡No soy responsabilidad de nadie! No lo he sido nunca. —La rabia le corría por las venas. Sabía que él no merecía todo esto, pero era como si no pudiera detenerse—. No soy… la nada de nadie. No te pertenezco, Bankotsu.

— Nunca he dicho tal cosa —repuso él en un tono apagado al tiempo que se le ensombrecía el rostro.

¿Qué significaba eso? Ahora mismo no lograba descifrarlo.

— Pero sí es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti cuando estamos juntos — prosiguió él—. Y eso pienso hacer, lo quieras o no. Esto es algo que no voy a negociar.

Kagome volvió a sentir rabia, pero con esas palabras él logró que le prestara más atención, que era lo que pretendía, claro.

— No pienso irme a ningún sitio mientras estés así —le dijo—. No pienso dejar que pases por esto sola, ¿me entiendes? Mira, te prepararé la bañera y te darás un baño. Harás exactamente lo que yo te diga. Sé que no quieres.

Le salió otro sollozo que no pudo evitar antes de contestar, terca:

— No quiero.

— Pero lo harás.

Él no se movió ni un centímetro, aferrándose a sus hombros con unos dedos que se le hincaban en la piel. Pero ese roce, la fuerza de su tono, la hacía sentir mejor. Más segura.

— Bankotsu… Estoy… estoy muy enfadada. Yo no soy así de emocional, joder. No soy así.

Se secó las lágrimas con ambos puños; con los dedos apretados tan fuerte que se clavaba las uñas en la palma.

— Porque nunca te lo han permitido —repuso él en voz baja.

— No, nunca. Porque Naomi siempre ha sido la niña de la familia y Ayame, durante un tiempo también, hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para tener el sentido de la responsabilidad que yo he tenido desde… bueno, desde siempre. He tenido que ocuparme de todo. Asegurándome de que todo el mundo comiera y que se pagara el alquiler. Pero la mitad de las veces no se podía porque ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si solamente tenía diez años? ¡Joder, nunca he podido ser niña y ahora no quiero serlo! No quiero hacerlo. ¡Pero parece que no puedo evitarlo y es culpa tuya!

Él ni siquiera parpadeó cuando ella lo acusó de esa forma tan directa; Kagome supo que era una ridiculez en cuanto lo dijo. Pero él la cogió y aunque no podía relajarse en sus brazos, lo dejó hacer. Dejó que la llevara hasta el lavabo, donde la bajó por fin. Ella había empezado a estremecerse, así que Bankotsu descolgó el albornoz que había detrás de la puerta y la tapó antes de abrir los grifos de la bañera. Volvió a su lado en un santiamén y le frotó los brazos con sus grandes manos.

Él la contemplaba sin decir nada, mientras corría el agua, y el cuarto se llenaba de vapor. Le dio un pañuelo de papel y ella se secó los ojos y se limpió la nariz. Bankotsu se lo cogió después y lo tiró a la papelera. Kagome se dio cuenta de que él seguía desnudo y totalmente ajeno al hecho. No por eso le resultaba menos imponente.

Empezaba a tranquilizarse. Las lágrimas cesaron y se alegró enormemente.

Cuando se hubo llenado la bañera, él le bajó el albornoz por los hombros y la ayudó a entrar en el agua calentita y relajante. Se sentó y se llevó las rodillas al pecho. Bankotsu se arrodilló sobre la alfombrilla junto a la bañera.

Cogió un paño verde de una cesta de mimbre que había en el suelo, lo introdujo en el agua, lo escurrió y empezó a pasárselo por la espalda.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó él en una voz muy baja. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? No, para nada. No es por eso. —Era curioso que fuera él quien necesitara algo de consuelo, pero estaba claro que así era.

— ¿Estás segura?

Sabía lo que le estaba preguntando. Entendía la diferencia entre el juego de dolor que no era más que un cúmulo de niveles elevados de sensación y el hecho de estar realmente herida.

— Estoy completamente segura.

Él exhaló despacio.

— Está bien. De acuerdo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras él le pasaba el paño por la nuca y le sujetaba el pelo con una mano. Era una sensación maravillosa. Aún se sentía descarnada, frágil y expuesta. Estaba asustada pero por fin empezaba a tranquilizarse un poco; los hombros se le relajaban gracias a sus tiernos cuidados, mientras miraba absorta las ondulaciones en el agua. La trataba con mucha ternura. Era increíble y algo confuso.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Después de estar tan… —Se calló y sacudió la cabeza.

— Has estado bien. Esto suele pasar.

— Pero ni siquiera era un juego de dolor de verdad.

— Pero no es eso lo que conlleva muchas veces. Algunas personas llegan a este espacio a través de un simple masaje.

— ¿Lloran?

— Sí.

— Yo no lloro. Ni siquiera lloraba de pequeña. Esto no es normal para mí.

— Nada es normal para mí ahora mismo —repuso él en voz baja.

— ¿Qué? —Ella se volvió para mirarle. Tenía el semblante muy serio como si estuviera muy concentrado.

Le pasó el trapo mojado por la espalda varias veces antes de contestar.

— Kagome… No sé qué está pasando entre nosotros, pero algo ha cambiado y no son imaginaciones mías.

Ella se mordió el labio.

— No, no lo son.

— Hay una conexión…

— Sí.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras esperaba su respuesta.

— Debe de ser por eso que has tocado fondo tan fuerte.

— Quizá. Quizá sea eso. La verdad es que no lloro nunca, Bankotsu. Ni siquiera cuando me rompí el brazo a los nueve años… Estaba ahí, en la sala de espera, completamente callada. La enfermera me dijo que era muy valiente pero… no lo sé.

— ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? —quiso saber él.

— No creo que fuera cuestión de valentía. Era porque Naomi estaba sentada a mi lado, frotándose las manos, inquieta, y con una cara… Era como si fuera a estallar, a derrumbarse como cuando la dejaba alguno de sus novios. No dejaba de preguntarme si estaba bien. Como si diciéndole que lo estaba desapareciera todo. Y Ayame debía de tener unos seis años por aquel entonces… Estaba a su lado y parecía muy pequeña. Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Yo era la única que podía con la situación.

— Joder, Kagome. Eso es mucho para una niña de nueve años.

Ella se encogió de hombros pero aún sentía ese dolor; el dolor de todas las otras cosas en su infancia que se esforzaba siempre por olvidar.

— No sé por qué te lo estoy contando —repuso ella al final.

— Pues puede que sea por esa conexión de la que hablábamos. Mira, tienes que saber que está bien que me cuentes estas cosas. No estoy aquí para juzgarte. No te lo voy a recordar y mucho menos a recriminar. Te lo prometo. Y las lágrimas… no tienes por qué contenerlas.

— Sí tengo que hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

El corazón le latía desbocado. Tenía que esforzarse para hablar y cuando lo consiguió, le dijo en un susurro:

— Porque exponerme y llorar me da miedo.

— También me lo da a mí.

Se quedaron callados un rato. Él sumergió el paño en el agua y lo estrujó sobre su espalda otra vez; ella fijó la vista en las ondas del agua. Le estaba dando tiempo para tranquilizarse y absorber todo lo que había pasado. Todo lo que habían dicho. Tal vez fuera para que él también pudiera tranquilizarse. Se sentía tan amparada y cobijada por lo que acababa de reconocer ante él y su voz pausada como por el vapor, la humedad y calidez del ambiente. Se sentía algo vacía, pero también entendía —al menos hasta cierto punto— que había sido necesario. Para ella y tal vez para lo que fuera que hubiera entre ambos, también.

Cuando hubo pasado un buen rato, el suficiente para que el agua de la bañera empezara a enfriarse, él le preguntó:

— ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

— No. Solo… quédate conmigo.

Kagome le miró y encontró su mirada verde: él asintió. Bankotsu le cogió la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y le dio un beso.

— Lo que tú quieras, cielo.

Qué extraño que le dijera esas palabras. Y que las dijera sintiéndolas de verdad. Aún más raro era que fuera eso lo que necesitaba, que se quedara con ella. Y lo quería con una intensidad que no había sentido antes. Era raro. Era bonito. Le infundía mucho miedo.

No quería volver a tener miedo. Quería disfrutar de la parte bonita de todo eso. Quería permitirse algo así por primera vez en la vida. Quería relajarse un poco y no cuestionar nada: la crudeza y la sinceridad que habían compartido.

Ahora mismo quería permitirse este momento.

**Y que tal? como creen que terminen este par de locos? sin duda son tiernos, pero tienen mucho miedo de abrirse y aceptar que se atraen mas allá del deseo por la carne...ya lo verán ustedes en los futuros capítulos. **

**Hablando de capítulos...(fondo de música de suspenso de la película de: "Shark") Adivinen, estamos a la mitad de esta sensual, dominante, erótica y romántica historia, YEIII! :D Gracias a todas y todos los que siguen leyendo la historia y por los que comentan hacen que me sienta amada *w* es hermoso prender el computador todas la ma****ñ****anas y encontrarme con un mensaje nuevo, casi hago breakdance de pura felicidad xD **

**Aidee GV, Rogue85, Meka6489 valen mil mis criaturitas del bosque :')  
><strong>

**Bueno, para aquellos que se pregunten sobre la nueva historia Jeff esta trabajando en la introduccion, por lo que porfa tenga nos paciencia n,n Ooooh por poco lo olvidaba, como compensación por todo este tiempo** ma****ñ****ana abra otra actualizacion de Tatuajes ** lml  
><strong>

**Sin mas, me despido...abrazos y besos...Hasta la proxima ;) chao, chao **


	9. Chapter 9

**Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takashi & Eve Berlin  
>Lo prometido es deuda, aquí se encuentra el noveno capitulo de esta fascinante historia dominante x.x<br>Lean con ansias ;) disfruten y nos leemos abajito n,n  
><strong>

Perversión sin salida

Bankotsu se colgó la bolsa de deporte del hombro y bajó por la rampa hacia la puerta de embarque del aeropuerto de Sea-Tac. Sacó la tarjeta de embarque del bolsillo de su camisa y comprobó la puerta una vez más: B11. Podía parar en el Starbucks y comprarse un café.

Todavía no había comido, pero no tenía hambre. Se había pasado la mañana después de salir de casa de Kagome—bueno, del apartamento de Sango, en realidad— y parte de la tarde corriendo de arriba abajo como un desesperado: haciendo algunas llamadas de negocios a una de las compañías de videojuegos con las que trabajaba en la zona de la bahía de San Francisco, reservando el vuelo y el hotel en San José. Y todo eso mientras el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

«Lo que tú quieras, cielo.»

Lo había dicho y, peor aún, lo decía en serio.

No podía sentir algo así por una mujer. No podía y punto. ¡No había estado realmente enamorado de Tsubaki y mira lo que le había hecho! Ah, nunca le había pegado, pero la pared sí se había llevado unos cuantos puñetazos y eso era igual de inaceptable. Esa actitud malhumorada y hosca que tanto le recordaba a su padre. Las emociones sacaban lo peor de él. Por ese motivo, tras la marcha de Tsubaki, tomó la decisión de no volver a verse en esa situación nunca más. Y ahora, parecía ser que volvía a lo mismo. Sentía cosas que no debería sentir. No tenía derecho.

Lo que sentía por Kagome llevaba pegada la etiqueta de «peligro» y «desastre» en letras grandes. No soportaba la idea de que lo viera como realmente era: un hombre incapaz de amar. Un hombre incapaz de retener la rabia sin la fuerza de los muros que tan cuidadosamente había construido alrededor de sus emociones.

No, las emociones equivalían a una pérdida de control que no podía permitirse. Necesitaba alejarse un tiempo para volver a poner las cosas en perspectiva.

Llegó a la puerta, dejó caer la mochila al suelo, colocó al lado la funda del portátil con más delicadeza y se sentó en una de las largas hileras de sillas. Afuera, el sol del atardecer se filtraba entre las nubes y los rayos recortaban la silueta de los aviones en la pista. No sabía por qué le parecía tan raro que el sol brillase cuando se sentía tan oscuro por dentro. Aunque evidentemente el universo no iba a congraciarse con su estado de ánimo.

Estaba de un humor de perros y por eso se largaba de la puta ciudad. Le sonó el móvil, lo sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y entornó los ojos al ver la pantalla. Miroku. Contestó.

—Hola.

—Hola, Bankotsu. ¿Te apetece cenar con Kohaku y conmigo? Sango ha quedado con Kagome, Souten y Rin en casa de Kohaku. Cosas de la boda, para variar. Tal vez te lo haya comentado Kagome.

No le gustaba reconocer, aunque fuera interiormente, que sentía una especie de punzada en el vientre cuando oía su nombre.

—No puedo. Me voy a San José por asuntos de trabajo. Estoy en el aeropuerto.

—¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó su amigo.

—Sí, ahora mismo.

—No me habías dicho que fueras a irte.

—Se me habrá pasado.

—Eso debe de ser. —Miroku se quedó callado un momento—. ¿Me vas a decir qué está pasando aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres? —No quería ser borde con él, pero le salió así.

—Vamos, Bankotsu, que hace mucho que nos conocemos. Vaya mala leche te gastas hoy. A ti te pasa algo; debe de haber un motivo.

Suspiró y se frotó la barbilla. Había olvidado afeitarse esa mañana. Se había despertado con Kagome acurrucada junto a él, desnuda, y el corazón se le derritió. Era por la sensación de su cálido cuerpo en sus brazos, por la necesidad de protegerla, por todo. El mundo. Él. Sobre todo por él. ¿Cómo podía hacerle daño después de todo lo que había pasado de pequeña? Después de ver cómo la vida la había defraudado. No podía hacerle eso. Tenía que irse antes de… ¿Antes de qué?

Le haría daño si se quedaba por aquí con esos sentimientos; de eso estaba seguro. No había modo de poder darle todo lo que ella merecía en una relación. Dejar que Kagome pensara que podía tener eso con él… sería cruel.

—Casi te noto pensar, Bankotsu. Tienes el engranaje oxidado.

—Ja, ja. Gracias.  
>—¿Y bien?<p>

Miroku aguardó pacientemente.

—Pues… La chica… Me ha calado hondo, ¿sabes?

—Ya, esa sensación me suena.

—Sí, bueno… —Joder, ¿por qué no podía terminar las frases?—. No me gusta.

—A los tíos como nosotros nos suele pasar.

—Querrás decir a los tíos como yo. Tú te vas a casar, joder. —Hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Lo siento. No quería decirlo de la manera que ha sonado. Me alegro mucho por Sango y por ti.

—Yo solía ser ese tío, Bankotsu —dijo su amigo—, ¿o ya lo has olvidado?

—Pero las cosas han cambiado para ti.

—Sí, claro —repuso Miroku en voz baja pero firme.

No iba a decirle nada más, pero Bankotsu entendió que tal vez él también pudiera cambiar. Lo que pasaba era que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Está bien —dijo Miroku, al cabo de un rato de silencio—. Ve a trabajar, tómate tu tiempo para aclararte las ideas. Lo que necesites, ya sabes. No pienso pincharte ni darte la lata. Al menos te habrás despedido, ¿no?

Empezó a sentir rabia y notó calor en la nuca.

—Pues claro. ¿Por quién narices me tomas? No soy ningún patán.

—Solo quería asegurarme. Kagome es dura de pelar, pero merece eso por lo menos.

—Oye, no tienes que darme clases de lo que merece, amigo. Lo sé de sobra. ¿Por qué te crees que me voy así? —Se calló y se pasó una mano por el pelo—.Hostia, lo siento, eh. Estoy portándome como un gilipollas.

—Pues sí, pero lo pasaré por alto. Llámame cuando vuelvas. Cuando estés de mejor humor o cuando estés peor, si necesitas hablar.

—Así lo haré. Gracias, Miroku.

—De nada, tío.

Colgaron y Bankotsu miró por la ventana. Los aviones recorrían las pistas y el sol se reflejaba en las ventanillas.

Esta mujer le había desestabilizado por completo. Le había llegado al alma.

Se sentía cobarde al salir huyendo de esta forma. Era un maldito cobarde. Sin embargo, era mejor así; mejor poner distancia para aclararse las ideas. Para olvidar la pálida pero elegante piel de su cuerpo. La generosa curva de sus senos en las manos. El chocolate de sus ojos… La manera en que esa mirada castaña le penetraba y le llegaba hasta el corazón cuando se llenaba de lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza. Irse durante un tiempo era lo mejor. Así se tranquilizaría. Retomaría el control con el que siempre había contado y que Kagome le había ido arrebatando poquito a poco. No podía quedarse en San José para siempre. Solamente necesitaba unos días. Después se sentiría mejor. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto dejarla y salir por la puerta a sabiendas de que se subiría a un avión lo más rápido que pudiera? ¿Por qué le dolía saber que la única manera de seguir con Kagome era cerrar esa parte de sí mismo que se sentía tan increíblemente bien gracias a ella?

Se frotó el pecho como si pudiera eliminar así el dolor que sentía. La chica le importaba. Eso era lo que pasaba, ¿no? Pero que le importara no quería decir… nada más. No tenía por qué. Simplemente tenía que recuperar el control de sus emociones desbocadas. El control era la clave de todo, se recordó.

Tenía la sensación de que esa frase sería un mantra en un futuro cercano.

Era jueves por la tarde y Kagome iba en un taxi de camino a casa de Rin y Kohaku en la zona costera, al sur de donde vivía Sango, para repasar los preparativos de la boda.

Sola en casa de su amiga, el día se le había antojado interminable. Bankotsu y ella habían dormido hasta casi las diez y luego él se levantó y salió prácticamente corriendo. Le dijo que había olvidado que salía de la ciudad esa tarde y pasaría unos días fuera por negocios. Se disculpó y le preguntó una y otra vez si estaría bien. Ella le aseguró que sí, claro, pero no estaba segura de que así fuera.

Se refugió en la cama y se pasó el rato viendo películas mientras trabajaba en algunos dibujos, con el cuaderno en el regazo, quedándose dormida a ratos hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Eso era algo impropio de ella. Raro era el día que no trabajaba ya fuera en el estudio, dibujando, escribiendo o creando nuevos planes de negocio. Hibernar era raro, pero necesario. No lo entendía. Le sorprendía haber pasado el rato así y ahora, de nuevo fuera y en el mundo, notaba incluso una especie de choque cultural.

Seguía diciéndose que todo iba bien —y que Bankotsu tenía que irse por trabajo— cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al edificio de Rin y Kohaku; una estructura altísima hecha de cristal, o eso parecía, que daba a la bahía de Eliot. Pagó al conductor, salió y cogió el ascensor hasta la planta veintidós, encontró su apartamento y llamó. Rin abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba la melena larga y azabache con un recogido de coleta aun lado de la cabeza y las gafas de leer a modo de diadema.

—Kagome, entra. —Dio un paso atrás para dejarla pasar—. Te tomo la chaqueta.

Kagome le echó un vistazo al loft mientras se quitaba la gabardina y se la daba a Rin.

—Madre mía, este sitio es increíble.

—Sigo sin poder creerme que vivo aquí —dijo ella sonriendo—. Perdona, no quiero parecer engreída.

—Qué va, no seas boba —repuso Kagome, y le dio un apretón en el brazo.

—Es boba —se oyó decir a Sango desde la cocina—. Está bobamente enamorada, mejor dicho.

—Eres tú la que se casa, Sango. No eres quién para picarme con eso de que estoy enamorada —respondió Rin.

—Bien dicho. —Sango sonrió.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y siguió explorando el arte que decoraba las paredes del salón para evadirse de toda esta… felicidad, aunque fuera un momento.

—Tienes unas fotografías excelentes —comentó al tiempo que señalaba un conjunto de impresiones de arquitectura que había en una pared encima del sofá de color crema y sus cojines brocados.

—Gracias —dijo Rin—. Llevo años coleccionando. Por cierto, chicas, ¿les parece bien si comemos cuando llegue Souten? Me muero de hambre. Kagome, hemos pedido comida china. Sango me ha dicho que te encanta el curry, así que hemos pedido fideos con pollo y gambas para ti. Y… demasiado de todo. Espero que tengas hambre.

—Pues un poco —contestó ella, aunque no era del todo cierto.  
>Apenas había podido comer en todo el día. Solo había bebido té y mordisqueado unas tostadas. Intentaba no preguntarse por qué Bankotsu había pasado por alto el hecho de que debía salir de la ciudad hasta esta misma mañana. Hasta el día después de tener el mejor sexo de su vida.<br>«Fue más que eso, más que el mejor sexo. Hubo una conversación que le llegó al alma sobre cosas que solamente le había confiado a Sango.»

Sonó el timbre y Rin hizo pasar a Souten. La morenita bajita abrazó a todo el mundo, incluida Kagome. Era toda dulzura. Le cayó bien en cuanto la conoció en la fiesta previa a la boda. En la misma fiesta donde había conocido a Bankotsu. ¿Por qué todo acababa volviendo a él?

—Ya he sacado la comida así que ¡a cenar! —dijo Sango, acompañándolas a la zona de comedor en un extremo del apartamento.

Había varias cajitas blancas dispuestas en el centro de una mesa enorme que parecía hecha de madera reciclada. Cada comensal tenía ya en su lado platos de una vajilla italiana en tonos azul terracota y amarillo.

Tomaron asiento mientras Rin les llenaba los vasos de agua.

—También tengo cerveza Tsingao en honor a estas delicias chinas o sake, si les apetece. O puedo hacer té si lo preferís.

—Creo que necesito alcohol para superar todo esto —dijo Sango con un breve suspiro.

—No te preocupes —repuso Souten para tranquilizarla—, todo irá bien. Lo único que hay que ultimar es la música y el menú. ¿Ya decidieron si van a escribir sus votos?

Sango gruñó, y se apartó los abundantes mechones castaños de la cara con ambas manos.

—Me había olvidado de los votos por completo.

—Por suerte, me he traído los libros.

—¿Qué libros? —preguntó Kagome.

Souten se volvió para sacar varios ejemplares de una bolsa grande que estaba colgada en el respaldo de su silla y los amontonó sobre la mesa.

—Tengo libros con lecturas y ceremonias de boda. Los compré cuando empecé a hacer pasteles de boda. Las bodas pueden ser apabullantes y a la gente a veces se le olvidan los detalles.

—Ah, no digas eso —dijo Sango—. Rin, creo que necesito esa cerveza.

—Marchando. ¿Souten? ¿Kagome?

—¿Una cerveza? Sí, suena genial —contestó Kagome.

—Pues a mí también —coincidió Souten—. Espera que te ayude.

Rin se fue a la cocina y Souten la siguió para ayudarla a traer las bebidas.  
>Sango se apoyó en la mesa y le preguntó en voz baja:<p>

—¿Estás bien?

Kagome se puso la servilleta sobre el regazo y jugueteó con el ribete.

—Sí.

—Venga, no te hagas de rogar, Kag. Volverán en un minuto.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Un minuto no basta para hablarlo.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa luego, antes de volver con Miroku?

Ella asintió y al momento regresaron Rin y Souten con las manos llenas de cervezas.

—Eso sería fantástico. Si no te importa, claro.

—¿Cómo me va a importar? —Sango le apretó la mano debajo de la mesa.

Fue una larga velada con una conversación de lo más detallada acerca de las ventajas y los inconvenientes de contratar a un grupo de música o a un DJ. Rin se decantaba por el DJ; Souten por tener a un grupo que actuara en directo y Kagome estaba en medio. Al final Sango se decidió por un cuarteto de cuerda para la ceremonia y un grupo de música swing para el banquete. Lo de escribir los votos lo dejaron para otro día. A pesar de todo eran ya las once pasadas cuando decidieron que ya habían hecho bastante y Sango y Kagome se despidieron.

Sango permaneció en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto en coche hasta su apartamento. Luego, con la radio de fondo, hablaron un poco de los detalles de la boda mientras recorrían las calles oscuras y lluviosas. Aparcó y salieron corriendo para no mojarse mucho. Una vez dentro, se quitaron las chaquetas mojadas y Sango se fue derecha a la cocina para preparar té.

—Bueno, pues dime, Kag —la instó mientras vertía agua caliente en un par de tazas y le daba una a su amiga, que estaba sentada en la barra americana.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. Ahora que había llegado el momento de confesarlo todo no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—Bankotsu ha salido de la ciudad hoy.

—¿En serio?

Sango quería aparentar que no le preocupaba, pero reparó en que sí le afectaba de algún modo.  
>—Miroku tampoco lo sabía, ¿verdad?<p>

—Creo que no. Me dijo que iba a invitarlo a cenar con él y con Kohaku mientras nosotras ocupábamos el apartamento esta noche. ¿No te había dicho de antemano que se iba?

—Me dijo que se había acordado esta misma mañana. ¿Es que… crees que está mal? Es decir, no está mal que se haya olvidado, pero… sí, ¿está mal que no haya dicho nada antes?

Sango sopló el té para enfriarlo un poco.

—Mira, Miroku hacía muchas tonterías al principio de estar juntos.

—Pero es que nosotros no estamos exactamente juntos —protestó ella—. Llevamos viéndonos una semana. Casi cada noche, pero vaya…Vivimos en ciudades distintas. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me viste en una relación a largo plazo?

—Nunca, pero eso no quiere decir que…

—Sí, quiere decir eso. —Kagome se incorporó, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a su amiga para ir a la cocina. Se detuvo frente al fregadero, se apoyó en la encimera y se quedó absorta mirando por la ventana a través de las cortinas de gasa. La luna, entre las nubes, despedía una débil luz plateada.

—Está bien —dijo Sango despacito a su espalda—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás así de molesta?

Ella resopló.

—Porque soy imbécil.

—Kag…

Bajó los brazos y se dio la vuelta.

—No, lo soy. Parece que de algún modo, y no entiendo por qué, pienso que Bankotsu me debe algo. No sé, una explicación, tal vez, aunque no me debe nada. No me debe ni una mierda. Puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y donde le dé la gana; no tiene que pedirme permiso para nada. Era perfectamente capaz de tomar estas decisiones antes de que apareciera yo. Igual que yo misma.

—¿Y? —preguntó Sango con una ceja arqueada.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No me gusta que no me haya dicho nada de este viaje. Me parece algo… maleducado después de haber estado acostándonos toda la semana.

Sango sonrió.  
>—Ya, ¿y el sexo qué tal?<p>

—Es la hostia —respondió Kagome sin mucho entusiasmo—. Eso es todo. Es un sexo increíble.

—Pero, oye, ¿ustedes hablan entre sexo y sexo, al menos?

—Pues claro. Hablamos de todo.

—¿Como qué? —quiso saber Sango.

—Como… todo. Mis negocios, cosas de familia…

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué sigues arqueando la ceja? —preguntó ella, que volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Pues porque nos conocíamos desde hacía un año cuando me hablaste de tu familia.

—Tal vez fue… me resultó una buena práctica, vaya.

—Tal vez.

—Mira, no quiero darte con el sartén con esto, Sango. Ya me es difícil de vivir, así que imagina reconocérselo a otra persona.

—¿Y qué es lo que reconoces, exactamente?

Se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Le he contado lo de Naomi. Le he dicho lo malo que fue vivir con ella de pequeña; lo destrozada que estaba y lo mucho que eso me afectó. Sigo sin creerme que se lo haya contado.

—Entonces, ¿le has dado detalles?

—Bueno, sí y no. Le he contado algo. No he entrado en los pormenores como… que Ayame y yo nos muriéramos de hambre antes de ser lo bastante mayores para abrirle el monedero e ir a la tienda yo sola. No le he contado que nos dejaba solas varios días seguidos. No le he confesado lo más feo, pero creo que ya se ha hecho una idea…

—Lo siento mucho, cariño.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza para contener las lágrimas que le entelaban los ojos.

—No pasa nada. Ahora soy ya una mujer y he aprendido a vivir con ello. Lo aprendí hace años. Aprendí a hacer la compra, a cocinar, a evitar que Naomi se consumiera cuando sus relaciones se iban al traste. Me fue bien en la escuela y me aseguré de que a Ayame también. Y a ambas nos ha ido de puta madre. No adivinarías nunca de dónde vengo, ¿verdad?

—Oye, tranquilízate, cielo. No pasa nada.  
>—Joder, lo siento. Hoy estoy… hecha un lío. —Se quedó callada un momento y se frotó los brazos con ambas manos—. No sé por qué la historia con Bankotsu está sacando a la luz esta vieja historia. Quizá sea por el juego de BDSM.<p>

—Eso te expone, sí.

—Está claro que lo ha conseguido conmigo y aunque intento seguir adelante, me está costando muchísimo. —Resopló despacio. Sango le dio un sorbo al té, esperando a que siguiera hablando. Al final, Kagome volvió a la barra, se sentó en un taburete, cogió la taza y bebió un poco de esa infusión tranquilizante—. ¿Sango? ¿Crees sinceramente que esto significa algo?

—A ver, ¿a qué te refieres con «esto»?

—Me refiero a que me molesta que Bankotsu se haya marchado de la ciudad así, de repente. Porque de haber sido otro tío, seguramente estaría demasiado ocupada con mis cosas para darme cuenta. Me gusta así. Y no me gusta tener, así de repente, tanto tiempo libre, aunque esté aquí echando una mano con la boda y montando un estudio nuevo con Naraku. No lo sé. Tal vez el factor tiempo sea un problema. Tal vez estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con él. Y, oye, ¿crees que hay algo más en esto del viaje que no me ha contado? Teníamos planes para mañana por la noche y ahora ya no sé si sigue en pie o qué.

Volvió a resoplar. Estaba perdiendo la razón.

—Pues en cuanto a él no lo sé, Kag. Los hombres siguen siendo un misterio para mí. Apenas he conseguido descifrar a Miroku, aunque lo conozco más de lo que él quiere reconocer. Pero a ti sí te conozco y diría que sí significa algo que le dediques tanta atención a Bankotsu. Es impropio de ti.

—Tendría que dejar de verlo —murmuró Kagome, absorta en el té.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

—Quizá debas relajarte y disfrutar de él mientras estés aquí.

—Si es que quiere seguir viéndome cuando vuelva.

—Querrá verte —le aseguró Sango.

—No lo sé…

—Venga ya, ¿qué hombre no querría? Siempre has sido de las que escogen y lo sabes.  
>Ella trató de sonreír, pero en la cabeza le rondaba la desconcertante idea de que el tío que quizá no quería nada era precisamente el que ella quería.<p>

Al que quería de verdad por primera vez en su vida.

Tres noches más tarde, el teléfono móvil la despertó. Le echó un vistazo al reloj a la vez que cogía el móvil de la mesita. La una de la mañana. ¿Quién debía de estar llamándola? Respondió sin tratar siquiera de abrir los ojos lo suficiente para mirar la pantalla.

—¿Sí?

—Kagome, soy yo, Bankotsu. Sé que es tarde.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón y se le activó el cerebro a marchas forzadas.

«Bankotsu.»

—No pasa nada. No llevo mucho rato dormida. —Era mentira. Sí que pasaba. No era por el hecho de haberla despertado sino porque todo eso no estaba bien en aquel momento—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya has vuelto?

—Sigo en San José. Vuelvo mañana. Oye, siento haberme largado así sin darte ninguna explicación.

—Pensaba que ibas a trabajar.

—Eso he hecho. —Se quedó callado un rato y lo oyó respirar pausadamente al otro lado de la línea—. Pero también me fui para escapar.

—Vaya, eso sí que da ánimos.

—Estás enfadada y no te culpo.

—No estoy enfadada. Solo… molesta.

¿Cómo podía reconocerle que estaba cabreadísima por no haberla llamado antes siquiera? Podría haberle enviado un mensaje al móvil, por lo menos. Sin embargo, no podía reclamarle nada. No tenía derecho a protestar salvo por haberla dejado plantada después de pedirle una cita el viernes por la noche, algo que ahora mismo tampoco quería mencionarle.

No quería que supiera lo infantil que estaba siendo en ese instante. No quería reconocer lo mucho que esa actitud le recordaba al desasosiego que sentía Naomi por sus parejas y lo mal que terminaban siempre sus relaciones. No era propio de ella, pero ahí estaba, soñando despierta con un tío al que acababa de conocer.

«No es más que un tío. No lo ha sido ni desde el primer día. Déjalo ya.»

—Está bien —repuso él—. Lo entiendo.

Kagome suspiró, se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche. No pensaba permitir que este hombre —ni ningún otro— la aplastara como se había dejado su madre con demasiados hombres.

—Bueno, y entonces ¿para qué me llamas ahora?

—Para disculparme y hablar.

—Muy bien, pues habla.

Se hizo un largo silencio al otro lado y luego oyó una ligera exhalación.

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo para estar borde conmigo.

Negó con la cabeza como si él pudiera verla.

—No, no la tengo. Lo siento, Bankotsu.

—No hace falta que te disculpes. Me lo merezco. Lo sé. Después de lo que pasó la última noche, por lo menos tendría que haber… Joder, no sé qué tendría que haber hecho. Kagome, todo esto es nuevo para mí.

—¿Qué es nuevo?

—Que me importe lo que piense una mujer con la que quedo y serle sincero. Sé que va a sonar grosero, pero durante mucho tiempo me han importado una mierda las demás mujeres. Años, incluso.

Notó una punzada en el corazón, fuerte y seca. ¿Qué quería decirle exactamente?

—A mí eso me ha pasado también con los hombres, por lo que respecta a las relaciones personales, si es que se les puede llamar así. Desde siempre.

—Así que esto también te resulta raro a ti, si es que estamos de acuerdo.

Entonces fue ella la que se quedó callada un rato. Era como si estuviera de puntillas al borde de un precipicio. ¿Estaba lista para lanzarse? ¿Estaba preparada para asumir ese riesgo? Aunque tal vez si solo pedían algo de reconocimiento, el riesgo tampoco fuera tan alto. Quizá tenían que decirlo en voz alta para que a ambos les quedara claro y quitárselo así de encima.

Los agarrotados músculos del cuello y hombros empezaron a destensarse.

—Kagome, ¿estás ahí?

—Estaba pensando. Y… estamos de acuerdo.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Casi podía oírle sonreír al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella.

—Ahora, estamos de acuerdo en ir cada uno por nuestro lado antes de que esto se complique más. —Hubo una pausa en la que se notó el pulso en las sienes—. O bien, podemos seguir viéndonos y no dejar que esto se complique.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo con qué? Porque yo preferiría lo último. Esto es lo que he averiguado al estar lejos unos días. —Se hizo una pausa, más larga esta vez

—. Te he echado de menos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿En serio acababa de decirle eso? Ella también lo había echado de menos, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. No sabía cómo tirarse de cabeza desde tan alto.

—Yo he llegado a la misma conclusión, más o menos —dijo ella esquivando un poco la cuestión—. Y me gustaría volver a verte. ¿Me avisarás cuando estés en Seattle?

—Cuenta con ello. ¿Qué planes tienes mañana?

—Voy a ver al del cáterin con Sango y Souten para acabar de concretar el menú. Después, Naraku y yo hemos quedado con el abogado.

—¿Cuándo habrás acabado con los compromisos?

—Seguramente hacia las cinco.

—Pues te recojo a las siete.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese aire de autoridad que a ella le encantaba y con el que era tan receptiva. Incluso ahora le empezaba a arder el cuerpo de las ganas con solo oír su voz y su firmeza.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó ella, enrollándose un mechón de pelo en un dedo.

—A cenar y luego a mi casa.

—Suena genial. Pues entonces nos vemos mañana.

Colgaron y se encontró sonriendo.

«No seas idiota.»

No era la primera vez que se decía eso desde que conociera a Bankotsu Odaka. Probablemente no sería la última vez. Sin embargo, le gustaba dónde estaban; dónde les había llevado esta conversación.

Se metió bajo la manta, se hizo un ovillo bajo la sábana y alargó el brazo para apagar la luz, pero no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado nerviosa tras la llamada de Bankotsu, lo que no era nada bueno teniendo en cuenta la larga jornada que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente. Pero la verdad era que tenía el cuerpo igual de activo que la mente. Oír su voz y pensar en verlo había aumentado el calor que empezó en el momento en que lo conoció y ahora hervía con fuerza. El calor le corría por las venas y el sexo.

«Lo necesito.»

Masculló. No podía esperar a mañana por la noche. Ahora no podía dormirse con este deseo que la recorría entera como si la hubiera besado y tocado en lugar de simplemente hablado con ella por teléfono. Era por su voz. Esa voz tan sensual con acento irlandés; tan profunda y masculina.

También le resultó atractivo que pareciera algo inseguro al principio de la conversación. E incluso más al final, cuando cambió a ese tono autoritario natural. Le recordó inmediatamente el modo en que la sujetaba cuando hacían el amor. La manera bruta y descarnada en que la trataba…

Se pasó las manos por el vientre, se acarició los pechos y se rozó los pezones con los pulgares. Estaban duros. Los pellizcó un poco y le sobrevino una oleada de placer. Lo hizo otra vez, más fuerte; le dolió y el sexo se le humedeció de repente, solo por el dolor. Eso y la imagen en su cabeza de Bankotsu haciéndoselo con sus manos grandes y expertas.

Suspiró y bajó una mano despacito hasta sus muslos. Estaba empapada; deseosa. Quería más de lo que su mano podía ofrecerle. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, abrió el maletín y sacó el vibrador más grande: un falo de color carne hecho de una silicona con textura parecida a la piel. Era como un pene de verdad salvo que producía una vibración muy fuerte. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Tardó un momento en encontrar un enchufe detrás de la mesita de noche para conectarlo —los vibradores tan fuertes no eran inalámbricos— pero al final lo localizó. Se quitó el camisón por la cabeza antes de tumbarse en la cama con el gran vibrador entre las piernas.

Cerró los ojos y se recreó con imágenes de Bankotsu: sus grandes manos, su cuerpo desnudo lleno de músculo, su exuberante boca. Recordaba incluso su sabor, el tacto de sus manos en la piel y el dulce escozor de su palma al azotarla.

Le ardía la piel de reproducir esas imágenes como si fueran una película.

El sexo le vibraba de las ganas y eso que aún no había empezado a tocarse. Quería hacérselo como solía hacerlo Bankotsu y hacerse esperar. Separó los muslos aún más e imaginó su pene grande y hermoso, con su piel dorada y la punta ligeramente más oscura, hinchada y reluciente con una gotita de líquido preseminal.

—Fóllame, Bankotsu —susurró en la oscuridad mientras encendía el vibrador.  
>Se rozó ligeramente los labios y se estremeció. Volvió a hacerlo, jugueteando, sin introducírselo todavía. Pensó en el tubo de lubricante del maletín, pero esta noche no lo necesitaba. Estaba bastante mojada. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho, abriéndose por completo, y se introdujo la punta del gran vibrador.<p>

—Ah…

El miembro de Bankotsu era tan grande como su juguete preferido. Tal vez algo más grande. Lo empujó más adentro y su sexo, hambriento, lo acogió con facilidad. Toda ella temblaba; el placer la invadía y la sacudía en largas oleadas. Veía el rostro de Bankotsu en su cabeza, como si estuviera encima de ella y fuera él quien la penetrara.

—Ah, sí…

Se sacó un poco el vibrador y volvió a introducírselo, imaginándose a Bankotsu haciendo lo mismo mientras el placer la hacía llegar al borde del abismo, a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

—Venga, Bankotsu—murmuró—. Fóllame más.

Arqueó la espalda y se empujó más el vibrador, al que su sexo se aferraba. Se follaba al juguete con fuertes embestidas con las caderas. Empezaba a correrse. Llegó al orgasmo de una forma tan cegadora que la hizo gritar su nombre.

—¡Bankotsu!

Seguía moviendo el enorme vibrador dentro de su sexo, con ganas de más.

«No es suficiente…»

No lo sería nunca. Solo Bankotsu bastaría.

Al final, se detuvo. El placer seguía siendo muy intenso en su interior. Las ganas también. Tenía ganas de él.

«Bankotsu.»

Mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento, se sacó el vibrador y lo paró. Su cuerpo seguía ardiendo, deseoso e insaciable, aunque sabía que podía estar toda la noche con el vibrador y no sentir la satisfacción que anhelaba. Eso era algo que solamente Bankotsu podía ofrecerle. Su tacto. Su autoridad. Su presencia.

Se preguntó si alguna vez podría quedar plenamente satisfecha o si, de algún modo, él la había echado a perder. Sea como fuere, lo vería al día siguiente por la noche y eso era lo único que le importaba ahora mismo.

A las siete menos cinco, Bankotsu detuvo el coche en la calle frente al edificio de Sango. Levantó la vista y vio que había luz en el apartamento; sabía que Mischa lo estaba esperando. Tenía una erección con solo pensar en ella; verla e imaginar todas las cosas sucias que le haría cuando volvieran a casa después de cenar.

—Tranquilo, chico —le dijo a su pene, que empezaba a estar erecto, mientras se lo recolocaba en la bragueta. No tuvo demasiado éxito. Se maldijo entre dientes mientras salía del coche, cruzaba la calle y llamaba al timbre. Ella no dijo nada; le abrió sin más. Se apoyó en la pared del ascensor mientras este lo llevaba hasta su piso.

«Tengo que ver a esta chica. Tengo que tocarla.»

Había pasado mucho. ¿Unos cuatro días? Bueno, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. El ascensor se abrió y se encontró delante de su puerta, llamó. Ella abrió y la vio igual; igual que en la fantasía que tuvo cuando abandonó la ciudad. Salvo que ahora mismo llevaba puesta demasiada ropa.  
>Le gustaba, no obstante. Llevaba un vestido ajustado con un estampado negro y rojo que realzaba sus curvas y le hacía un gran escote. Calzaba esos zapatos de tacón negros que tanto le gustaban, porque le daban como un toque de fetichismo. Y unas impresionantes medias de rejilla.<p>

Ella le sonreía con esos labios rojos suyos, tan apetecibles.

—¿No me vas a decir ni «hola»? —preguntó ella, entre risas.

Él entró y cerró la puerta.

—No.

Alargó el brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y le dio la vuelta para tenerla de espaldas a la puerta. Entonces empezó a besarla apasionadamente con lengua. Sabía a dentífrico y a flores. No le encontraba el sentido, pero no le importaba. Respiró su aliento y se regodeó con su lengua. Se aferró a sus pechos con ambas manos y le notó los pezones duros a través del sujetador y el vestido.

Dejó de besarla tan solo para pasarle la lengua por la garganta; necesitaba saborearla.

—Menudo saludo —dijo ella entrecortadamente mientras él le quitaba el vestido, le introducía la mano dentro del sujetador y le sacaba un pecho.

Se agachó un poco para apresar el pezón rojizo entre los labios, que lamió, succionó y luego mordió.

—Ah, cómo me gusta, Bankotsu…

Ella le enmarcaba el rostro con ambas manos, acercándole la cara a la suya. Las manos de él serpenteaban bajo su vestido; le levantaron el dobladillo mientras se lo subía por los muslos y vio que las medias estaban sujetas con un liguero. No llevaba más ropa interior. Hubiera sonreído si no tuviera la boca llena de su dulce y fragante piel: la punta de su pezón hinchado. Siguió succionándolo mientras le agarraba el culo con una mano, masajeándolo y pellizcándolo a partes iguales. La otra se perdió entre los pliegues de su sexo.

Se aplicó inmediatamente: le introdujo dos dedos mientras le presionaba el clítoris con la palma de la mano.

—Joder, Bankotsu.

«Sí, eso es lo que quiero…»

Tenía el pene dura como el acero. Le soltó el culo el tiempo justo para desabrocharse los vaqueros, sacársela y ponerse un preservativo que llevaba en el bolsillo. Impaciente, se quitó el abrigo como pudo y lo tiró al suelo. Entonces se le abalanzó. La cogió en brazos y ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas mientras Bankotsu la embestía. Su sexo, caliente y húmedo, acogió su pene con ganas.

—Kagome… Esto era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba follarte…exactamente… así.

Puntuaba cada palabra con una embestida, penetrándola y empujándola contra la puerta. El placer era lo único que contrarrestaba el martilleo que notaba en el pecho. Era lo único que alimentaba el pulso frenético de su pene. La única manera que tenía de formar parte de ella.

Kagome gemía, con las manos entrelazadas con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Él se agarraba a su culo mientras la penetraba una y otra vez. Ella arqueaba la espalda, acercándole las caderas, y, mientras se corría, su sexo le apretaba el pene como un puño cálido y sedoso. Al poco llegó él al orgasmo entre gritos, follándola más fuerte que nunca. Necesitaba que fuera así, animal y primitivo.

Le temblaban las piernas y tuvo que retirarse para poder dejarla a ella en el suelo. Kagome tenía las mejillas encendidas y le sobresalía un pecho por el vestido, cuyo pezón seguía teñido de un tono rojizo por la excitación. Selo acarició y notó cómo se estremecía. Cuando volvió a mirar su rostro reparó en sus ojos, que eran de un café increíblemente brillante por el orgasmo que acababa de sentir.

Le costaba respirar igual que a él.

—Bueno —dijo ella al cabo de un momento—. Bienvenido a casa.

Y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, era como si estuviera en casa. Estar con ella, dentro de ella.

«No pienses eso.»

No podía parar.

«Me he metido en un buen lío.»

Tampoco quería pensar en eso de modo que le sonrió.

—¿Lista para ir a cenar?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Creo que antes me lavaré un poco. Y me cambiaré las braguitas.

Bueno, de hecho ya no las llevaba.

—Lávate pero nada de braguitas —le dijo él. La obligó.

Ella le respondió con un gesto burlón antes de darse la vuelta e irse al baño. Pero a él le daba igual que se mostrara un poco descarada. Volvía a estar al mando, que era exactamente donde necesitaba estar.

Y donde pensaba quedarse.

**Sin duda esto esta llegando a niveles extremos, Bankotsu y Kagome estan pasado por muchas pruebas y al parecer la inseguridad de nuestro sexy moreno esta por empeorar la situación, pero ya veremos como se las arreglaran...después de todo como dicen ellos: "solo se trata de sexo, de muy buen sexo" Pero eso es MENTIRA, una vil y desgraciada mentira se quieren se aman pero no se dan cuenta o.o**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, nos vemos en una semana ;) hasta pronto, chao chao**

**P.D.  
>Estoy super feliz, me compre una comisa con un estampado de minios *u* y la adoro hehehe :3 puede que en esta semana se actualice el avance de nuestra segunda historia y...habrá mas sorpresas ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**_Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi & Eve Berlin_**

**Hola c: se que no merezco perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar...pero los últimos días de la universidad son en verdad los mas pesados o.O y me las vi negras ya que mi****_"q_****_uerido" _hermano no estuvo en casa para ayudarme u,u pero bueno les dejo este capitulo que para ser sincera: me hizo asfixiarme bastante x.x  
>Nos leemos mas abajito xD disfruten de la lectura ;)<strong>

**_-Verdaderamente…esto, es tocar fondo-_**

A Kagome le encantó el restaurante italiano del centro en cuanto lo vio: era uno de esos establecimientos de la vieja escuela con asientos tapizados en vinilo rojo y manteles a cuadros. Era el tipo de restaurante pequeño que solamente conocían los lugareños. Estaba segura de que la comida estaría para chuparse los dedos.

—Aquí hacen una puttanesca para morirse —le dijo él mientras se sentaban en un reservado.

—¿Los espaguetis de la puta? —preguntó ella, sonriendo.

—Bueno, tú misma te has dado un baño digno de una cortesana antes de salir. —Le guiñó un ojo y forzando un poco el acento, añadió—: Es de lo más apropiado.

Ella se echó a reír. No era la primera vez en lo que iba de tarde.

—Pues pediremos puttanesca.

Bankotsu pidió el vino sin consultarle, algo que tenía que reconocer que le gustaba, y el camarero lo trajo enseguida.

Ya se había dado cuenta en otras ocasiones de que casi todo el mundo se daba prisa en complacerlo. No creía que fuera por su altura, aunque podía resultar intimidante. Suponía que era por el aire natural de autoridad que tenía, algo a lo que la gente respondía sin darse cuenta siquiera. Ella sí se daba cuenta, por mucho que quisiera resistirse, aunque esta noche no lo hacía. Era una sensación agradable.

Ella se sentía bien aunque seguía algo aturdida por el polvo que habían echado contra la puerta en cuanto llegó. Tal vez también fuera por tenerlo ahí.

Llegó el vino, un California Zinfandel, y Bankotsu pidió al camarero que se lo sirviera. Luego le dio una copa a Kagome y levantó la suya.

—¡Salud! —dijo, él brindando y acercando la copa a la suya.

—¿Por qué brindamos?

—Soy irlandés. Brindamos por todo.

—Venga, Bankotsu. Seguro que puedes ser más original que eso —se burló ella.

—Bueno, bocazas deslenguada, ¿qué te parece brindar por el polvo espectacular que acabamos de echar y por los que echaremos después? Con algo de azotes de aderezo. Mis manos arden en deseos de tocar tu precioso culo.

No era eso lo que esperaba que dijera. Tampoco sabía qué esperaba, en realidad. Pero eso le gustó y sonrió aún más.

—Qué vulgar, señor Bankotsu Odaka.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Pero si eso te pirra de mí.

—También es verdad.

Brindaron y bebieron.

—¿Cómo ha ido con el del cáterin? —quiso saber él.

—Bien. Hemos conseguido escoger un menú. Todo va sobre ruedas. Aunque Sango y yo estamos muy agradecidas a Souten. Es la única que sabe algo de todo el rollo este de las bodas.

—¿Y tu otro compromiso? —Bebió un poco de vino. La copa parecía diminuta en esa mano tan grande.

—Pues también ha ido bien. Productivo. Naraku y yo hemos quedado con un abogado y hemos repasado el papeleo para crear la sociedad. También le hemos pedido que repasara el contrato de arrendamiento antes de firmarlo. Estoy muy animada con esto de abrir otro estudio, pero empezar de cero va a ser un buen quebradero de cabeza. Hay que ocuparse del alquiler, de la remodelación, de pedir las butacas especiales y todos los materiales. Gracias a Dios que esta vez cuento con un socio; así que el dolor de cabeza será a medias solo. Luego hemos almorzado juntos y hemos estado buscando nombres para el estudio, aunque todavía no hemos encontrado ninguno que nos convenza.

—¿Almuerzo y todo, eh? —Se recostó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y después qué?

—Después hemos abierto una cuenta en el banco para el estudio.

—¿Una cuenta conjunta?

—Bueno, ambos tenemos que poder firmar las cosas, claro. Naraku será el que más estará por aquí para supervisar la construcción y… ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Así, cómo?

—Como si estuvieras cabreado o algo.

—¿Eso te parece?  
>Ella se inclinó hacia delante para examinar mejor sus facciones ensombrecidas. Y tanto, parecía enfurruñado por algo. Trataba de disimularlo, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.<p>

—Quieres saber si nos hemos acostado, ¿verdad—¿Por qué debía de ser que, en parte, su enfado le hacía gracia?

Él no dijo nada. Relajó los brazos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de repente de la postura defensiva que había adoptado.

—No tengo derecho a preguntártelo.

—No, pero te lo contaré de todos modos. No ha pasado nunca nada entre los dos. De lo contrario no empezaría un negocio con él. Creo que mezclar lo profesional con lo personal no es una buena idea. Cuando te acuestas con alguien, las dinámicas entre ambos cambian.

—¿De qué manera? No cuestiono el concepto, pero me pregunto qué opinas al respecto.

—Puedes tener un rollo de una noche con alguien que tal vez nunca vuelvas a ver. Esa noche puede ser como sea, buena o mala, da igual. Pero si tienes que volver a verse, más vale que haya sido buena.

—Muy bien dicho.

—Si esa persona es un amigo —prosiguió ella—, lo verás otra vez y la amistad tendría ese peso adicional que aporta el sexo. Y, claro, eso puede ser horrible si el sexo no fue tan bien.

—¿Insinúas que el sexo con Naraku no iría bien? —preguntó él con una sonrisa en los labios y una ceja oscura arqueada sobre sus ojos azules.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—No, para nada. Aunque veo que te encantaría que lo reconociera. Lo que quiero decir es que, cuando se es amigo, uno arriesga esa amistad. Si va bien y sigues viendo a esa persona, sea amigo o alguien a quien acabas de conocer… —Se calló un momento y se apartó el pelo de la cara—. No sé, míranos a nosotros, por ejemplo. Nos hemos estado viendo y llevamos unas dos semanas acostándonos… Aunque han sido unas dos semanas muy condensadas, porque ambos sabemos que mi tiempo aquí es limitado, tal vez.

—Y también por la intensidad de la dinámica del juego de poder.

—Sí —convino ella asintiendo con la cabeza—, todo es más intenso por eso. Y ahora hemos terminado… aquí, vadeando esta conexión. Si nos hubiéramos conocido en la boda de Sango y Miroku, hubiéramos flirteado un poco, pero no hubiéramos llevado la cosa más allá; las cosas serían completamente distintas entre los dos en la boda, pongamos.

Él se acercó y bajó la voz:

—Sí, porque si no nos hubiéramos acostado, tal vez debería llevarte a una sala durante la boda y follarte como un descosido.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Ahí lo tienes.

Él hizo un gesto con la barbilla; le brillaban los ojos.

—Puede que aún tenga que hacerlo.

—Es… una posibilidad. ¿Pero entiendes lo que te he dicho?

—Sí. Estoy de acuerdo con todo, pero déjame que te pregunte a qué conclusión has llegado.

Ella tardó un momento en ordenar sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con la copa de vino.

—Que sintieras la necesidad de irte unos días; que hayamos tenido que mantener este tipo de conversación reveladora y llegar a un acuerdo sobre cómo vamos a proceder a partir de ahora ilustra precisamente lo que acabo de decir. Si fuéramos Naraku y yo los que estuviéramos hablando ahora, está claro que nuestra relación profesional sería un poco… intensa, como he dicho antes. Mucho más complicada, en definitiva.

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedes hacer el amor con alguien sin encariñarte o sentir apego?

—Lo que digo es que a veces pasa aunque no queramos. Aunque en parte sintamos que le hemos cogido el tranquillo. Incluso entonces tenemos que andarnos con cuidado…

Se quedó callada y se mordió el labio. Había dicho demasiado. O intentaba irse por las ramas o llevaba la conversación un paso más allá hacia una dirección a la que no quería ir.

Pero una pequeña parte de ella quería hacerlo.

—No dices nada —le espetó algo más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía.

—Sí, bueno… Estoy pensando en todo lo que has dicho.

Quería pedirle que le contara lo que pensaba, pero en lugar de eso, le dijo:

—Bueno, espero que esto sea el fin de la inquisición sobre Naraku.

—Ja, ja, ja. No es ninguna inquisición, cielo. Eso lo haría con la ayuda de unos nueve metros de cadena y cera caliente, por lo menos.

Se le aceleró el pulso y se le acercó más mientras movía las pestañas, coqueta.

—Puede que me guste —dijo, aliviada por el cambio de tema.

—Seguro que sí. Te lo prometo. Tengo que volver a llevarte al club pronto.

—Eso también me gustaría.

Llegó la comida: pasta aromática con trozos de tomate y alcaparras con un chorrito de aceite de oliva. También captó el suave olor de las anchoas cuando se llevó el tenedor a la boca y la probó.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él.

Kagome estuvo un ratito masticando, degustando todos los sabores.

—Es fresca, ligera y perfecta.

Él asintió. La satisfacción era evidente en su rostro, expresión que iluminaba sus facciones a menudo. Era engreído, de eso no había duda, pero tenía algo… Hasta cuando era engreído daba la impresión de que merecía serlo y a ella no le resultaba ofensivo. Solo un hombre como Bankotsu —tan seguro de sí mismo y tan naturalmente poderoso— podía salirse con la suya de esa forma.

Terminaron de cenar, se relajaron, estuvieron hablando de películas y arte, de los sitios a los que habían viajado y los lugares a los que les gustaría ir. Japón estaba en lo más alto de sus respectivas listas.

Kagome siempre había querido ir a ver cómo tatuaban los maestros japoneses del tatuaje.

—Eso me recuerda que tenemos que terminar el tatuaje —comentó ella—. ¿Se está curando bien?

—Sí, muy bien, aunque me pica muchísimo.

—¿Cuándo quieres que sigamos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando quieras.

—¿Mañana? No, mañana tengo que ir a la prueba del vestido. Y el miércoles, Sango y yo nos vamos a un balneario y luego cenamos con las chicas. ¿Qué te parece el jueves? Naraku y yo hemos quedado con el contratista que él conoce para hablar de la remodelación en el estudio, pero después estaré libre. ¿Tienes algo que hacer tú?

—Trabajo por contrato de obra y servicio y de momento no tengo ningún proyecto grande. Nos vemos el jueves, pues.

A ella le gustaba que pudieran hacer planes, aunque fueran terminarle el tatuaje. Aunque eso fuera dentro de tres días. Era bonito no dejar las cosas completamente abiertas, que era lo que ella solía hacer. Generalmente andaba demasiado ocupada para ceñirse a ningún plan con un hombre. Y, sinceramente, tampoco había conocido a nadie con el que quisiera pasar tanto tiempo.

Cogió la copa y dio un pequeño sorbo para aliviar un poco ese extraño nudo que empezaba a notarse en la garganta.

«No quiere decir nada.»

¿Entonces se gustaban mutuamente? ¿Y qué?

El momento en que decidieran cortar esto por lo sano, fuera cuando fuera, sería duro. De eso la protegía siempre el estar ocupada y trabajar tanto.

Le dio otro buen trago al vino y asintió cuando Bankotsu se ofreció a llenarle la copa. Cada vez le gustaba más. Disfrutaba de la conversación, de la charla, tanto como del sexo. Bueno, casi tanto. Porque el sexo era extraordinario, de infarto. Si pudiera centrarse solamente en eso, todo sería fantástico.

Después de cenar subieron al Hummer de Bankotsu, quien condujo hasta su casa. Estuvieron hablando durante todo el trayecto y también mientras subían las escaleras. La velada había transcurrido a un ritmo más relajado porque ya se habían aliviado antes de cenar, por decirlo de algún modo. Sin embargo, ahora que iban a estar solos tenía muchísimas ganas de él. Todo el cuerpo empezó a arderle del deseo en cuanto él cerró la puerta.

Le cogió el abrigo y lo sujetó con una mano mientras se quitaba el suyo.

Bankotsu asintió.

—Desnúdate.

—¿Qué? —Se rio. Eso la había cogido totalmente por sorpresa después del sosiego y la tranquilidad de la cena.

Él no dijo nada; se limitó a observarla con sus ojos azules y violetas que brillaban a la luz suave de la única lámpara encendida en el salón. Por su expresión sabía que se había terminado la tranquilidad. Que el ambiente había cambiado y que, de repente, estaban ya en los roles de dominante y sumisa. Y algo en su interior la hizo responder a eso tan fácilmente como si él le hubiera puesto la mano en la nuca, ejerciendo esa ligera presión, como solía hacer.

Kagome se relamió y siguió mirándolo a los ojos mientras se desabrochaba el vestido y lo dejaba caer al suelo. Se detuvo, a la espera de alguna indicación más. Lo único que obtuvo fue otro breve asentimiento con su barbilla cincelada. Estuvo a punto de bromear. Quería que él peleara un poco para conseguirlo, pero sabía de sobra que no lo haría. Estaba completamente mojada.

Se llevó las manos a los pechos y se acarició el encaje rojo del sujetador antes de desabrochárselo por delante. Se lo quitó y dejó al descubierto el peso de sus pechos. La frescura del ambiente hizo que se le endurecieran los pezones al instante. Dejó la prenda colgando de sus dedos y la dejó caer junto al vestido.

Estaba a punto de quitarse el liguero de encaje rojo a juego que sujetaba las medias de rejilla, pero Bankotsu le puso una mano encima de la suya para detenerla.

—Déjatelo puesto. Y los zapatos. Acompáñame.

Se dio la vuelta y ella lo siguió; los tacones repiqueteaban en el suelo de madera. Él se paró para recoger los abrigos del sofá y luego siguió hacia el dormitorio. No se volvió ni un instante; simplemente supuso que ella lo seguiría, cosa que hizo, claro. No lo cuestionó ni un momento, aunque aún tenía que superar esa pequeña parte de ella que seguía pensando en cuestionar el absoluto dominio de Bankotsu en cuanto se metía en el papel.

Pero en su mayoría estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. Tenía muchas ganas.

Una vez allí, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a los pies de la cama, de cara a él. Todavía no la había tocado, lo que la hacía estremecer del deseo. Necesitaba el tacto de sus manos en la piel. Necesitaba que se le acercara.

Él la miraba de esa manera tan suya. Le ardían los ojos con destellos violetas y algo más que no entendía. Algo intrigante. No conseguía pensar con la claridad suficiente para descifrarlo.

—Kagome —dijo en voz baja—, hoy la cosa va de pellizcos. La sensación es muy distinta a todas las demás, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar y notaba calor en la entrepierna.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado con pinzas para la ropa? —preguntó retrocediendo hacia la cómoda que tenía a la espalda.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, cogió una bolsa de terciopelo rojo que había encima del mueble. Ella le echó un vistazo rápido y volvió a mirarlo. Sabía que a él no le gustaba que apartara la vista; quería que no dejara de mirarlo. Había algo salvajemente sexual en el hecho de que un hombre de su gran tamaño y fuerza, un hombre con su actitud dominante, tuviera un objeto así, una bolsita de terciopelo rojo. Era sensual, sí, pero parecía fuera de lugar teniendo en cuenta lo descarnado y primitivo que era sexualmente.

Se relamió.

—Lo he visto hacer aunque yo nunca lo he probado —contestó ella.

—¿Y con estas? —preguntó al tiempo que sacaba de la bolsa un par de pinzas especiales para los pezones unidas con una cadena larga. Tenían la punta de goma negra, aunque veía que por debajo había una hilera de dientecillos.

Tragó saliva.

—Solamente lo he usado en otras personas, cuando yo hacía de dominante.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta mucho la idea. Me parece una cosa demasiado sumisa.

Apretó los puños. Se notaba calor en los ojos.

—Hago de sumisa contigo, pero no me gusta la idea de las putas pinzas.

Él sonrió y eso la sorprendió sobremanera.

—Entonces tendremos que usarlas esta noche, ¿no?

—Bankotsu…

Pero no sabía qué quería decir. Quería discutir, pero al mismo tiempo no.

—Dime, Kagome. ¿Me estás diciendo que no o que tal vez?

—Mhhh… tal vez —contestó ella sin apartarle la mirada, notando fuego en ella. Al final cedería, pero a pesar de todo quería hacerle saber que no le hacía gracia.

Él se le acercó hasta que ella notó el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, aunque aún había unos treinta centímetros de separación entre ambos. Él le acarició la mejilla y fue bajando por el cuello.

Le dijo con una voz suave:

—¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé de forzar un poquito esos «quizás» y esos «tal vez»?

Ella asintió.

—Dilo.

—Me acuerdo.

—Pues esta es una de estas ocasiones. Sobre todo, porque parece que estás cabreada. Encontraremos la manera de buscarle solución y que cambies de idea.

Joder, ¿por qué le ardía el cuerpo entero al pensar en eso? Era una traición en toda regla. Se notaba húmeda y se dio cuenta justo entonces de que quería forzar esos límites, porque nadie le había hecho eso antes.

Nadie se había atrevido; sobre todo, nadie en quien confiara.

¿De verdad había confiado alguna vez en alguien? En nadie salvo en Bankotsu. De esta manera no, desde luego.

Su dedo se detuvo en la clavícula un momento pero bajó, ahora ya con la mano entera, para acariciarle un pecho de tal forma que le cortó la respiración ante tal placer.

—Tienes los pechos más bonitos que he visto nunca —murmuró—. Qué ganas tengo de torturarlos. Pero empezaremos con los pellizcos.

Le dio un pellizquito a un pezón que le provocó un poco de dolor. Eso bastó para excitarla y que quisiera apretar los muslos para aliviar el sufrimiento ante el placer no satisfecho. En lugar de eso, apretó la mandíbula.

—No te muevas —le ordenó él.

Abrió la bolsa y oyó cómo volcaba las pinzas de la ropa sobre la cama.

Estaba empezando a temblar; un ligero temblor que atribuyó a la adrenalina aunque en parte también fuera por el deseo que empezaba a embargarla a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Él estaba de pie detrás de ella, cuerpo a cuerpo, y ella tuvo que esforzarse mucho por no echarse más atrás, en busca de ese torso firme.

Notaba el bulto de su erección bajo los vaqueros en la parte baja de la espalda.

Con una mano le rodeó la cintura y la sostuvo con la firmeza suficiente para darle esa sensación de autoridad absoluta. Notaba su respiración en el pelo.

—Tengo que prepararte —la avisó en voz baja— para que tu cuerpo esté preparado para soportar el dolor. Yo lo haría a pesar de todo. He estado toda la cena pensando en la sensación de tu sexo mojado. En cómo se te hinchan los suaves labios de tu intimidad cuando estás excitada. Cómo aumentan de tamaño al tocarlos. Cuando te pongo las manos y la boca encima.

Ella flexionó los dedos y las rodillas. Quería, necesitaba, que la tocara.

—Y cuando bebía el vino recordaba tu sabor, ese sabor tan dulce que tienes. Lo mojada que te pones. No me avergüenza decir que me vuelve loco. Me enloquece que estés así de mojada por mí.

Ella se mordió el labio; le temblaba todo el cuerpo de oírle hablar así.

Extendió la mano sobre su vientre y la fue bajando, poquito a poco.

—Dime, cielo, ¿estás mojada ya?

—Sí —susurró ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Quieres que lo compruebe yo mismo?

—Sí —contestó ella más alto y separando las piernas para él.

—Ah, me encanta que me tengas tantas ganas. Es perfecto que te abras sin que tenga que pedírtelo.

Ella aguardó mientras él tenía la mano sobre el borde del liguero. Se notó el pulso en el sexo.

«Tócame.»

—Quieres que te toque, ¿verdad, cielo?

—Sí…

—Quieres que te folle con los dedos. Dímelo.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí. Quiero que me folles. Con la mano y como tú quieras.

Se reprimió para no arquear las caderas mientras él bajaba la palma aún más.

Entonces él se detuvo y ella respiró bruscamente.

—Di «por favor», Kagome.

—Por favor —dijo en un susurro.

Él le rozó la punta del clítoris y ella dio un grito ahogado.

Él paró.

Se le tensó el sexo y el cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza y el pelo le rozó los hombros.

—¿Qué pasa, Kagome?

—Nada. —Se mordió los labios y todavía cerró con más fuerza los ojos.

Él le acarició el clítoris otra vez y ella gimió.

Volvió a parar.

—Esto te excita aún más, ¿verdad?

—Sí, joder —farfulló ella.

Él soltó una discreta carcajada.

—Lo sé, por eso lo hago precisamente. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a confiar en mí? ¿A entregarte a mí por completo? Yo me ocuparé de todo. Lo hago todo por algún motivo. Seguro que de eso ya te has dado cuenta. No hace falta que tomes ninguna decisión. Esta es la clave de lo que hacemos juntos. Todo se basa en la confianza. Ahora, dime «por favor» como si lo sintieras de verdad.

¿Por qué tenía lágrimas tras los párpados? No obstante, hizo lo que él quería. Y que ella quería también. Qué raro que fuera lo mismo.

—Bankotsu, por favor.

—Ah, perfecto, cielo.

Le introdujo los dedos y ella jadeó de inmediato. Él empezó a bombear.

—Me gusta tanto tocarte —le murmuró al oído—. Es como seda y estás tan caliente… Podría echarte sobre la cama y follarte hasta hacerte gritar.

—Sí…

—Pero antes tenemos que practicar otros juegos.

Apartó la mano y ella se tambaleó. Le pasó un brazo alrededor para que no cayera. Kagome se apoyó en él, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Mira, quiero que te sientes en la punta de la cama —dijo al cabo de un rato.

Ella asintió.

La ayudó a sentarse y se quedó de pie frente a ella.

—Abre los ojos.

Eso hizo. Le dio impresión verle, incluso. Tenía el rostro curtido pero muy hermoso, con una boca deliciosa y unos ojos penetrantes. Se dio cuenta de la pequeña cicatriz que tenía debajo de un ojo y notó la masculinidad que desprendía.

—Esto es lo que usaré contigo —anunció, enseñándole unas pinzas de plástico de colores que tenía en una mano—. Cuando te las ponga te van a doler, pero te dolerán todavía más al sacártelas porque la sangre volverá a las zonas desprovistas de circulación mientras las llevabas puestas. Eso me entretendrá muchísimo. Tú también deberías sentir un subidón de endorfinas. Entonces, allá vamos.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y le cogió un pecho, cuya piel masajeó un poco primero con la mano. Era increíble ver cómo se le endurecía el pezón.

Entonces usó los dedos para pellizcarle un poco la piel de debajo del pecho y le prendió una pinza. En cuanto dejó de tocarla, la atravesó el dolor.

—¡Oh!

Él sonrió.

—Sí, es sorprendente, ¿verdad? No dejes de respirar. Venga, puedes hacerlo. Inspira.

Ella obedeció y siguió sus instrucciones mientras la ayudaba a respirar con regularidad. El dolor era intenso, así como el placer cuando las endorfinas empezaron a inundarle el cerebro y el cuerpo entero.

Cuando le prendió una segunda pinza, recordó que tenía que respirar.

Seguía doliendo. Esta le trajo una oleada de deseo todavía mayor. Se sabía completamente empapada. Era muy consciente de todo. De la sensación de las medias de rejilla en la piel bajo los muslos. Del liguero alrededor de las caderas. De los zapatos de tacón de aguja que llevaba puestos. Era increíblemente consciente de todo, incluido —o, quizá, sobre todo— Bankotsu. Su olor a tierra y a lluvia. El ritmo de su respiración, que se entrecortaba un poco al mismo tiempo que la suya cuando le colocaba una pinza. El calor de sus manos mientras le pellizcaba otro pliegue de piel y le prendía la pinza.

Cuando tuvo unas cuatro o cinco —había perdido ya la cuenta—, él fue a por el otro pecho. Le pellizcó la parte inferior con los dedos y le puso una pinza.

—¿Vas bien? —le preguntó después de oírla resollar y luego recuperar un poco el aliento.

—Sí. Va bien.

Él volvió a sonreír, se le acercó y la besó. Su boca le trajo una sorprendente bocanada de dulzura y al momento le introdujo la lengua. Su hambre le resultó también sorprendente porque le devoró totalmente la boca. Una vez más notó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía un deseo indescriptible entre los muslos, como si fuera electricidad pura.

«Lo necesito…»

Como si le hubiera leído la mente —y no era la primera vez—, le puso la mano entre los muslos, rozándole el clítoris.

Ella le jadeó en la boca. Él siguió besándola y frotándoselo. Ella arqueó las caderas, que subían a su encuentro. Pensó que iba a correrse y le besó más fuerte, con más pasión, con la respiración entrecortada.

Se apartó.

El deseo era patente en su rostro y en su boca entreabierta. Le ardían los ojos con un fuego marino y destellos violetas.

—¿Qué me haces, cielo? —preguntó en voz baja. Inspiró hondo y ella hizo lo mismo. Si no tuviera la cabeza tan embotada por el deseo y el dolor, hubiera tenido una docena de preguntas que hacerle. No sabía por dónde comenzar. Ahora no podía pensar.

Él parpadeó y se pasó una mano por la mandíbula. Alargó la mano para coger otra pinza.

Le puso dos seguidas muy rápido y luego fue a por la primera que le había prendido y tiró un poco de ella con cuidado. El dolor la invadió.

Respiró tranquilamente pero se inclinó un poco hacia delante. El placer no se hizo esperar.

—Ah, me encanta cómo respondes, pero tengo que pedirte que vuelvas a inspirar hondo. Cuando te esté quitando la primera pinza, suelta el aire y no dejes de mirarme, cielo.

Ella asintió y movió ligeramente la barbilla para hacerle saber que lo había entendido. Cogió aire y lo aguantó en los pulmones mientras le soltaba la primera pinza.

Notó una punzada de dolor en las entrañas.

—¡Joder!

—Va, respira, Kagome. Puedes hacerlo.

Le tocó la nuca, donde le hizo un masaje mientras ella trataba de inhalar, intentando obedecerle. Pero el dolor era terrible… hasta que las endorfinas entraron en juego y notó una oleada de puro placer. Se le metió en el sistema y la encendió entera. El sexo se le empapó del gusto.

—Oh… —gimió.

—¿Está bien, eh? Resiste.

Estaba aturdida. El dolor y el deseo subieron como la espuma en cuestión de segundos.

—Voy a quitarte otra —le anunció.

Ella inhaló y soltó el aire mientras el dolor impactaba contra ella de nuevo. Esta vez se le antojaba más intenso, como un cristal que se hiciera añicos y cuyos fragmentos se le clavaran en la piel y en la mente. Gimió y jadeó hasta que volvió a fundirse en un deseo increíble e inexplicable.

Lo hizo una y otra vez, y cada pinza le hacía sentir una serie de punzadas de intenso dolor que parecían introducírsele aún más en la piel. Cada explosión de dolor iba seguida de una descarga de sustancias químicas en el cerebro que le hacía sentir un placer indescriptible con el que su cuerpo entero ardía. Podía correrse con esta embriagadora mezcla de dolor y placer extremos, y por todo lo que tuviera que ver con Bankotsu. Cuando le desprendió la última pinza, arqueó la espalda acercándose a él y no supo sise había caído de la cama o él la había levantado pero, de repente, se vio en su regazo en el suelo. Él la estaba besando mientras se dejaba llevar por las últimas sacudidas de dolor. Tenía la piel encendida y el sexo ardiendo, completamente mojado. Lo necesitaba.

Él le cogió ambos pechos con las manos y le masajeó la piel dolorida, lo que le trajo una nueva serie de sensaciones. Ella se acercó más a él, captando su esencia y succionándole la lengua con ganas. Con las manos trató de quitarle la ropa a ciegas. Él se quitó la camisa y sus palmas encontraron su torso fuerte y cincelado. Al hallar sus pezones les dio un buen tirón. Él gimió y Kagome volvió a hacerlo.

Bankotsu le puso una mano en el pelo y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás hasta hacerla bajar de su regazo y tumbarse en el suelo.

Entonces se le subió encima y le separó los muslos con los suyos. Los vaqueros le habían desaparecido por arte de magia. Su pene, hinchado y enorme, estaba ya a las puertas de su cuerpo, introduciéndose entre los pliegues húmedos de su sexo. Ella se abrazó a su espalda en un intento de acercarle más.

—Venga, Bankotsu —le imploró.

—No puedo… esperar más, joder. Un condón.

Se hizo a un lado; ella volvió la cabeza y le vio sacar un preservativo del bolsillo de los vaqueros. Se alegraba de que estuviera preparado porque no podía esperar más. Ya no hacía falta. Se lo puso, le cogió los muslos con ambas manos con fuerza y la penetró.

—Ah, joder, Bankotsu.

Su miembro era enorme y la llenaba por completo, embistiéndola fuerte con una cadencia castigadora.

—Kagome…

Levantó la vista y le vio el rostro contraído del placer. Una vez más notó las lágrimas a punto de brotar y no sabía por qué. A su cuerpo le encantaba el sexo duro, cómo la llevaba a su antojo, hincándole los dedos en los muslos, teniéndola abierta y así de lasciva.

La observaba con atención y supo que había reparado en sus lágrimas. Era incapaz de detenerlas. Hasta le cambió la expresión y frunció el ceño.

Paró y la acogió entre sus brazos.

—Mierda —musitó.

Le dio otro abrazo fuerte antes de darle la vuelta y colocarla a cuatro patas encima de la alfombra persa. Se le puso encima y le separó las nalgas para poder embestirla por detrás.

A ella le encantaba ese retazo de intimidad que conseguía al follársela por detrás. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que él volvía a introducirle el pene.

«Sí, déjate llevar por la sensación, por sus órdenes. No pienses en nada más.»

Ni siquiera en por qué empezaban a brotar las lágrimas al hacerlo con este hombre.

Al poco fue más fácil porque empezó a notar su enorme pene follándola y llenándola de placer. Él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y con los dedos le retorcía un pezón, tirando de él mientras la penetraba. Notaba su respiración en la nuca y luego su boca, que la succionaba y la mordía.

—Vamos, cielo. Córrete otra vez para mí.

Sabía que lo conseguiría. El placer aumentaba en su interior, como si un nudo se estuviera deshaciendo y floreciera en su cuerpo mientras su pene le rozaba el punto G una y otra vez.

—Venga, hazlo por mí ahora —le ordenó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusiones—. Córrete, Kagome.

Y así lo hizo, entre gritos, estremeciéndose entre sus brazos, arqueando la espalda y acogiéndole entero.

—Joder, chica. Estás tan tersa. —Se hundió en ella con fuerza, lo suficiente para hacerle daño. Aun así, ella seguía corriéndose con una sensación que le recorría todo el cuerpo. No le importaba; ansiaba el dolor por esa sensación de ser absorbida, protegida.

—Fóllame más fuerte —masculló ella entre jadeos.

—Ah, Kagome, cielo…

Él empezó a empujar más con las caderas y a apretarle más la cintura.

Sin embargo, ella quería más. No era suficiente.

—Venga, Bankotsu.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Lo necesito. Necesito que… que me poseas.

¿En serio acababa de pedirle eso? Increíble pero cierto. Se sentía rara.

Era como si estuviera al borde de un abismo enorme y solamente su dureza pudiera mantenerla a salvo.

—Toma aire —le gruñó al oído con un aliento caliente.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió.

Subió una mano por el hombro y la agarró del cuello. La dejó fuertemente asida a la garganta. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que apenas podía respirar.

Le embistió con ímpetu unas cuantas veces más, dejó de apretarle el cuello y ella inspiró.

—Otra vez —le instó él.

Ella inspiró y sus dedos le apretaron la garganta, entonces la penetró con fuerza al exhalar. No mucho, solo un poco de aire, antes de volver a inhalar.

Entendió de inmediato que no estaba en peligro, que él lo tenía todo bajo control.

«Confía en él.»

Sí, por completo. De esto iba la cosa. No estaba en un peligro real, aunque al impedirle respirar un rato le dio miedo. Sin embargo, al volver a hacerlo, el miedo se disolvió en la certeza absoluta de su confianza en él y en su autoridad.

—Ya no más —le dijo mientras bajaba las manos hasta la cintura y se levantaba encima de ella—. Agacha la cabeza, cielo.

Siguió sujetándola mientras la penetraba con fuertes estocadas, cada vez más profundas, como unos golpes que la hacían rebotar. Deseaba hasta el último centímetro de él.

Al poco, y sin esperárselo, volvió a llegar al orgasmo.

—¡Bankotsu!

—Sí… ¡Kagome!

Él se corrió entre bramidos, hincándole los dedos en la cintura. A ella le encantó; le volvía loca esa voz gutural entrecortada y su pene estremeciéndose de placer dentro.

Volvió a agacharse sobre ella y notó cómo temblaba su cuerpo. Fue un ligero temblor, poco más que eso, pero eso le dio a entender que el clímax había sido tan intenso como el suyo. Que él también estaba afectado por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre los dos.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

En el momento parecía tener sentido. Ahora en su mente giraban una docena de posibilidades.

Había sido demasiado duro y basto con ella.

Podía confiar en él plenamente.

Ningún hombre debería ejercer semejante control sobre ella.

Estaba completamente a salvo en sus manos.

El quid había estado siempre en sus manos. Nunca en la de otros.

Qué peligro. No por el sexo sino por los sentimientos.

Pero era Bankotsu. Bankotsu.

Lo amaba.

«Mierda.»

Se echó hacia delante para separarse de su cuerpo y su pene se deslizó de su interior.

—¿Kagome?

Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se alejó a gatas, hasta meterse en la cama. Llegó hasta las almohadas y se hizo un ovillo, dejando que el pelo le tapara la cara.

—Oye —dijo él en el tono más suave que le había oído nunca mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama. Sabía que no debía acercarse demasiado—. No quería asustarte, cariño.

—No. Si no es eso.

—¿Y entonces qué es?

—Yo…

Pero no podía decírselo. No a Bankotsu. Ella no, por el amor de Dios. No quería volverse como su madre. No pensaba hacerlo.

Inspiró hondo e intentó que su voz sonara normal a pesar del martilleo que sentía en la cabeza.

—Es que ha sido… tal vez ha sido demasiado para mí. Necesito un momento.

—De acuerdo, está bien. —Se levantó y luego se sentó en la cama.

Aguardó unos instantes y se acercó a ella hasta llegar a su lado. Le apartó el pelo de los ojos con una caricia tan tierna que le entraron ganas de llorar —. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Hemos controlado muy bien la respiración. Nunca te hubiera hecho daño.

—No. Ya lo sé.

—¿En serio?

Tenía la mirada oscura y escrutadora. Ella volvió la cabeza. No se atrevía a mirarle. Tenía miedo de que pudiera descubrir la verdad en sus ojos.

—¿Me puedes traer un poco de agua?

—Pues claro.

Notó cómo subía el colchón al levantarse y oyó sus pasos descalzos al salir de la habitación.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Se apartó todo el pelo de la cara y miró alrededor del dormitorio.

Se había familiarizado con él demasiado deprisa. Tal vez demasiado.

Conocía al dedillo los elegantes muebles negros, todo con líneas elegantes y depuradas que, a pesar de todo, emanaban calidez. Las farolas del exterior cuya luz se filtraba por las persianas de papel, con un tono difuso que le aportaba suavidad al interior. Hasta el olor del cuarto de Bankotsu la hacía sentir como en casa. Como en su casa, más que la de Sango.

Tal vez más que su casa en San Francisco, incluso, que ahora se le antojaba tan distante.

«Deja de comportarte como una imbécil. Estás tocando fondo, solo es eso.»

¿Seguro?

Cogió aire y lo soltó despacito, esforzándose por relajarse un poco.

Se lo guardaría para ella. Quizá mañana tuviera un rato, tal vez mejor en los próximos días, para diseccionarlo y comprobar si no era más que una simple reacción a sus juegos extremos de poder. Que hubiera pensado en esas palabras no las convertía en reales, ¿verdad?

**GRACIAS POR LEER ;)**

**Bien a como van las cosas, creo que estos dos no se dirán nada hasta que sea el Apocalipsis o.O Pero hay que entender a este par de gilipollas...ambos tienen sus inseguridades, pobrecitos u,u**

**Aprovecho para agradecer a todas y todos los que se molestan en seguir este Fic, en verdad arigato :3 **

**Rogue85: Querida es verdad...mas que sexo, aqui ya podemos ver sentimientos entremezclados con sexo, duro sexo *u*  
><strong>

**Aidee GV: Hahaha se que las dudas matan..pero Keep Calm linda, espero me sigas amando ;)**

**Sin mas yo me retiro, nos leemos próximamente...c:**

**REGALAME UN REVIEW, SON GRATIS xD**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi & Eve Berlin_  
><strong>

**Buenas noches...bien como dijo mi "querida" hermanita recién salido de edición el capitulo no. 11 de Tatuajes de Tentacion. Un regalo por tanto tiempo de no actualizar. Gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews, ayudan mucho en motivarnos para seguir con esta historia.  
><strong>

**Disfruten de la lectura...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Recuerdos del pasado-<strong>

Bankotsu se apartó de la mesa de dibujo y se puso de pie. Llevaba levantado desde las siete de la mañana, había tratado de trabajar todo el día, pero la concentración brillaba por su ausencia. Eran casi las tres y apenas había hecho nada. Se pasó una mano por el flequillo y miró la hilera de ventanas. Había colgado las mismas persianas que en el resto del apartamento cuando transformó el segundo dormitorio en un despacho, pero aquí las tenía siempre subidas, dejando las ventanas abiertas al cielo de Seattle. Le gustaba ver las distintas tonalidades de gris de las nubes y la niebla, esos extraños momentos en los que el sol lograba filtrarse. Le gustaba sentir el ritmo de la ciudad. Normalmente le inspiraba; hoy, no.

Como le había dicho a Kagome, su trabajo se regía por contratos de obra y servicio, y ahora mismo se encontraba entre dos plazos de entrega. No obstante, estaba barajando un par de ideas sobre un videojuego nuevo para una empresa de fuera de Los Ángeles y necesitaba dibujar algo en las próximas semanas. Los últimos dos días habían sido muy decepcionantes y al final había optado por ir al gimnasio y hacer ejercicio como un poseso para quitarse de encima… ¿qué? Lo que fuera que le tuviera tan descentrado.

«Ya sabes lo que es.»

Kagome.

No se lo podía creer. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había repetido desde que se conocieran? Demasiadas, pero era la verdad.

Resopló y volvió a sentarse a la mesa de dibujo.

—Va, hazlo y punto —dijo en voz alta.

Cogió el lápiz y agachó la cabeza para empezar a trabajar, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la piel cremosa de sus hombros y el exuberante rojo de sus labios. Y en lugar de los interiores de la nave interestelar que se suponía que debía hacer, fue su cara la que empezó a aparecer en la página.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró.

Se dio por vencido y dejó que la mano le guiara. La curva de sus pómulos, la mandíbula, sus pestañas largas y densas. Luego sus ojos…aunque había algo en ellos que no conseguía dibujar con exactitud.

Necesitaba tenerla delante, que posara para él.

Habían hablado sobre eso. Habían quedado en que seguirían con el tatuaje más tarde y estaba contento como un cachorrillo, esperando tener noticias de ella. Eso le hacía sentir como un idiota.

Se levantó otra vez y empezó a pasearse por el piso. Caminaba de arriba abajo por el parqué, pasando por delante de la estantería llena de libros de arte que había ido ampliando con los años: ilustraciones de cómic, arte clásico, fotografía. Delante de los libros había algunas fotografías enmarcadas: sus hermanas, Yuri y Eri, su madre en el jardín. Habían sido las únicas mujeres en su vida —realmente dentro de su vida— desde Tsubaki.

Sacudió la cabeza. En realidad nunca había dejado entrar a Tsubaki.

¿Por qué debía de ser eso? ¿Qué le daba tanto miedo? Porque ahora se daba cuenta por primera vez de que siempre se contenía. Lo sabía porque Kagome Higurashi lo tenía acojonado.

Se sobresaltó cuando sonó su móvil. Soltó una palabrota al cogerlo.

—Miroku.

—Alguien está enojado.

—Sí, de aquella manera. No, le estaba dando vueltas a algo. Lo siento.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? —le preguntó su amigo.

—Pues no, la verdad.

—De acuerdo.

—Joder, a veces eres demasiado conformista, ¿no?

Miroku se echó a reír.

—Qué raro; nadie me lo había dicho antes.

—Bueno, pues te lo digo yo. Porque estoy muy inquieto, la verdad. —Se quedó callado y Miroku esperó a que continuara—. Recordarás que ya hemos hablado antes de Kagome.

—Claro.

Empezó a moverse otra vez, conectó el altavoz del móvil y lo asió con fuerza.

—Pues la cosa ha ido a peor. Estoy esperando a que me llame hoy. Estoy esperando; ¿lo entiendes, Miroku? Nunca he esperado a ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera a mi ex mujer. Ni a nadie. ¿Qué demonios significa esto? No, mejor no me contestes a eso. No quiero oírlo.

Hubo una pausa larga al otro lado de la línea, tiempo suficiente para hacerle sentir aún más imbécil.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, Bankotsu. ¿Qué no la veas más? ¿Qué te aburrirás y dejarás de sentirte así a la larga? No puedo decirte eso porque no sé qué pasará. Cada persona es distinta. Tienes que tranquilizarte y ver adónde te lleva todo esto.

—Es que lo de «ver adónde me lleva esto» es como ir a ciegas. No tengo ningún control sobre la situación.

—Pero es que a veces no se puede hacer más. Ni siquiera nosotros podemos hacer más. Lo que he aprendido en este tiempo es que somos humanos. Tú, yo, Sango. Kagome. Y eso nos hace impredecibles.

—No me gusta lo impredecible.

—Pero si a ti te gusta ser impredecible —repuso él—. Lo que no te gusta es que lo sea otra persona.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero parte del problema ahora mismo es que ni siquiera sé qué voy a hacer.

—Ya lo averiguarás. Te aconsejaría que lo dejes pasar por ahora. Solamente va a estar aquí un par de semanas más.

—¿Qué? Pensaba que solo le quedaba una semana.

—Anoche le dijo a Sango que necesita alargar el viaje para acabar de atar las cosas con lo del nuevo estudio.

—Ah, ya. Eso. —Se detuvo en seco y se volvió a pasar la mano por el flequillo. No sabía qué pensar acerca de esta nueva información—. A todo esto, ¿por qué llamabas?

—Mañana por la noche habrá un grupo de apoyo para los dominantes en el Pleasure Dome. Tal vez quieras venir y hablar de tus sentimientos.

—¿Qué?

—Te estoy tomando el pelo.

—Serás estúpido.

Miroku se echó a reír.

—Te llamaba por si Kagome y tú quieren venir a cenar con nosotros hoy. ¿O te parece muy raro?

—Es un plan muy de… parejas, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, pues otro día.

—Además, tiene que venir a seguir con el tatuaje que me está haciendo—contesto él al tiempo que cogía el lápiz y empezaba a dar golpecitos sobre la mesa de dibujo.

—No sabía que te estaba haciendo un tatuaje.

—Sí. Tiene una mano increíble.

—Lo sé. Nos hizo uno precioso a Sango y a mí anoche.

—Ah, es verdad. Me dijo que les iba a tatuar algo.

—Parece que sabes mucho de lo que hace para ser alguien a quien no le gustan las cosas «de pareja».

—Sera mejor que te calles, Miroku.

Él se rio.

—Bueno, te dejo. Ya hablaremos.

Colgaron y Bankotsu se sintió algo más centrado. Miroku tenía razón. Podía dejarlo pasar, que las cosas fluyeran como lo que eran: un sexo increíble con una mujer hermosa que dentro de dos semanas se marcharía a California para seguir con su vida. No hacía falta que se recordara que, cuando su nuevo estudio estuviera inaugurado, tendría parte de vida también en Seattle.

Pero dos semanas más, en lugar de una… era genial, ¿no? Sacudió la cabeza y agarró el lápiz. Ojalá lo supiera seguro.

* * *

><p>Kagome levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta azul de Bankotsu. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Retiró la mano y se mordió el labio. Volvía a sentirse ridícula. Solo porque se hubiera dado cuenta de qué sentimientos albergaba por él… Joder, es que ni siquiera podía pensar en esa palabra. No tenía por qué cambiar nada; eso es lo que intentaba decirse.<p>

Cambió de mano el maletín rojo de piel en el que llevaba todo su equipo para tatuar y llamó a la puerta con firmeza. Mucho mejor. Hasta que Bankotsu abrió la puerta.

Se le cortó la respiración al ver su enorme pecho y el jersey negro que se le ceñía como una segunda piel. Fue aún peor cuando le miró los ojos azules y notó como si se sumiera en sus profundidades. Los ojos de ese hombre eran todo un mundo…

—Hola —le dijo con una voz gutural que le hizo temblar las piernas.

—Hola.

Ella sonrió y trató de recobrar la compostura cuando le cogió el maletín y la hizo pasar cogida de la mano. Dejó el maletín en el suelo con cuidado, le quitó el abrigo, la acercó y la besó con dulzura.

Su boca era dura y suave a la vez; su lengua, dulce. Empezó a besarla apasionadamente y a ella se le encendió el cuerpo de las ganas cuando la atrajo hacia sí. Se dejó llevar por su cuerpo, por él. Notaba ya como su cerebro empezaba a apagarse.

Él la soltó y la apartó un poco.

—Joder, Bankotsu.

—Ya, ya lo sé, por eso he parado. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí.

Se quedó mirándola un buen rato y se la acercó otra vez. La besó con tanta fuerza que pensó que le lastimaría los labios. No le importaba. Él le abrió la boca con la lengua, sedosa como el terciopelo mientras ahondaba en ella. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la sujetó con ganas. La otra mano se perdió en su pelo, en su nuca, y Kagome pudo notar incluso su calidez.

«Es muy agradable.»

Se derritió entera y su cuerpo empezó a ceder antes de que su mente tuviera tiempo de procesarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era dejarse arropar por sus brazos y usarlos para no caer mientras aumentaba la calidez en su sexo y su corazón latía más deprisa. Era un deseo distinto…

«Lo deseo.»

Él se apartó a regañadientes.

—Kagome.

—¿Bankotsu?

—Tenemos que… hablar.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¿Sobre qué?

Él inspiró hondo y Kagome reparó en cómo se le llenaban los pulmones porque se le hinchaba el pecho aún más. Le sujetó los hombros con ambas manos y la observaba mientras hablaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, esto… Las cosas se están volviendo algo intensas, ¿no te parece?

—Sí.

—¿Y te asusta?

No pudo evitar reír por los nervios.

—Pues sí.

—A mí también, la verdad, y eso que no soy de esa clase de hombres que tiene conversaciones sobre a dónde van las relaciones ni nada por el estilo.

—Tampoco lo esperaría de ti. Además, yo tampoco soy de esa clase de mujeres.

—Ya, pero ese es el tema. Creo que es necesario decir algo ahora, sobre lo que nos está pasando. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, es como si el tiempo se condensara y volara.

—Sí —convino ella—, pero pronto volveré a casa así que tampoco tenemos mucho de que hablar.

¿Por qué al decirle eso notaba que se le encogía el corazón? Tal vez porque sabía que no estaba siendo sincera con él.

—Sí, dos semanas más.

—¿Cómo sabías que me iba a quedar más tiempo?

—Me lo ha dicho Miroku. Pero, oye ¿podemos pasar estas dos semanas juntos? O el tiempo que tengamos, vaya ¿Podemos dejar de cuestionárnoslo y simplemente disfrutar del momento? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Ella asintió.

—Claro que lo entiendo. No veo por qué no deberíamos hacerlo.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan buena mintiendo? Tenía mil preguntas para él y para ella misma. Preguntas cuyas respuestas muy posiblemente no quería saber.

Joder, estaba hecha un lío.

—Muy bien. Perfecto, entonces —dijo él al tiempo que dejaba de tocarle los hombros.

Ella se mordió el labio, a la espera de que dijera algo más. Cuando vio que no, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué no empiezo con el tatuaje? Tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Claro. Prepáralo todo en el comedor, si te va bien.

—Si hay buena luz, perfecto.

—La hay.

Bankotsu le cogió el maletín rojo y ella lo siguió. Vio cómo lo dejaba en el suelo y se concentró en montar el pequeño taller encima de la gran mesa de comedor de cristal mientras él entraba a la cocina a por agua para ambos.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, dejar de diseccionar lo que significaba esta breve conversación, si es que quería decir algo. La verdad es que no le encontraba ningún sentido. Estaba claro que él quería seguir viéndola. El modo en que la besaba ya lo denotaba, aunque él no le hubiera dicho nada.

Pero no quería nada más con ella. Le había dejado claro que cuando regresara a San Francisco, habrían terminado, ¿no?

Y eso sería lo mejor. No podía permitirse que un hombre la trastocara de esta manera; había mucho en juego. Tenía que centrarse en abrir su nuevo estudio. Su negocio y su éxito en general residían en quién era, además de en sus habilidades artísticas. No iba a mandarlo todo al garete por un hombre, como había hecho Naomi. Si comprometía o ponía en peligro esa promesa que se había hecho a sí misma hacía tiempo —tanto que ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había cambiado de opinión— arruinaría todo lo que había construido con tanto empeño.

«Va, céntrate y sigue adelante.»

Cuando él volvió, le dio una botella de agua y ella la aceptó. Siempre había sabido lo que quería. Y ni Bankotsu Odaka, ni sus sentimientos hacia él la harían cambiar de rumbo.

—Vamos —le dijo ella—. Pongámonos manos a la obra.

Se pasaron las cinco horas siguientes con la aguja de tatuar zumbando y de fondo la música del iPod de Bankotsu. Ninguno de los dos dijo gran cosa salvo comentar una canción o los momentos en que Kagome comprobaba si le dolía o si se cansaba. Le gustaban estas sesiones largas de tatuaje.

Muchos artistas limitaban las sesiones a dos o tres horas, pero a ella le gustaba tener la oportunidad de concentrarse realmente en una pieza y dejarse llevar por la obra. Era una especie de meditación y la hacía sentir más conectada con su arte.

Estaba avanzando muchísimo: la mitad inferior del dragón ya iba tomando forma y había podido dar detalle a las alas. Al final llegó al punto en el que había estado tatuando en toda la piel disponible que no se estaba curando desde la última sesión y entonces paró. Se sentó en el taburete para ver el conjunto y le gustó lo que vio. Iba a ser un tatuaje precioso cuando estuviera acabado.

—¿Quieres mirarte en el espejo?

—Pues claro.

Lo siguió al lavabo y con un escalofrío recordó todas las veces que habían hecho el amor en la ducha, con el agua resbalando sobre su piel desnuda. Inspiró hondo.

«Tranquilízate.»

Bankotsu se miraba la espalda en el espejo de la pared y ella le dio uno de mano que siempre llevaba en su equipo de tatuar.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó.

—Es impresionante. Queda mejor en la piel que en el boceto. Es increíble lo mucho que has avanzado hoy.

—Es que trabajo rápido y tú lo aguantas fenomenal. No todo el mundo puede estar sentado durante tanto tiempo.

—Eso es por mi sangre irlandesa rural. Vengo de un ganado de muy buena casta. —Sonriente, le guiñó un ojo.

De repente la tensión se había esfumado, al menos por su lado; ella seguía sintiéndose algo insegura, sobre todo ahora que había dejado de tatuarle. Quería —o necesitaba, mejor dicho— recuperar algo de control.

Aunque con Bankotsu no era ella la que llevaba las riendas…

—Estoy agarrotado de estar sentado tanto rato.

Él dejó el espejo de mano en la repisa y levantó los brazos para estirarlos.

Al reparar en sus abdominales y en la fina línea de vello oscuro que le bajaba por el vientre y desaparecía bajo la cinturilla de los vaqueros, a Kagome le entró calor.

Sin mediar palabra, se quitó el vestido por la cabeza. Él puso unos ojos como platos, pero no hizo el amago de detenerla mientras se desabrochaba el sujetador y lo dejaba caer al suelo. Se quedó solo con las medias puestas.

Cuando se arrodilló sobre la alfombrilla del baño y le bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros, lo último que le vio en el rostro fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entonces fue su pene el que captó toda la atención. Era grueso y la piel tenía un tono dorado; la punta empezaba a hinchársele y a hacérsele más oscura. Ella se le acercó más para que sintiera la calidez de su aliento.

Él le puso una mano detrás de la cabeza, pero no se la sujetó con firmeza, como hacía antes. Al parecer notaba que algo sería distinto esta vez. Le enredó los dedos en el pelo pero lo hizo con delicadeza, tan delicado como el primer lametón en la punta del pene, cada vez más duro.

Él gimió.

Ella sonrió y volvió a hacerlo. Aguardó con cierto regocijo mientras él inspiraba hondo. Kagome dejó la lengua quieta en contacto con la cabeza de su pene. Dejó que él la notara mientras ella sentía el pulso de su deseo en la lengua.

—Ah, venga, cielo —dijo, al final.

Ella no se movió. Lo oyó inspirar hondo y despacio, y luego detenerse antes de exhalar.

—Así es como vas a jugar, ¿no? Sabes que podría cogerte y tumbarte encima de mi regazo ahora mismo, ¿verdad? —Como no reaccionó, siguió—: Eres una niña muy traviesa, ¿eh? Aunque eso es algo que amo de ti, Kagome. Que solo aguantas estas cosas porque soy yo.

No quiso centrarse en que acababa de pronunciar la palabra «amar». No, no lo haría, pero se lo haría pagar.

Separó los labios y con la boca acogió su pene entero.

—Ah, ¡joder, cielo!

Notó cómo flexionaba los dedos en su pelo, pero siguió sin hacer nada para controlarla. Ella se apartó un poco y deslizó los labios hasta que llegó a la punta, donde jugueteó con la lengua, rozándole el agujero. Se estremeció y a ella le encantó. Volvió a hacerlo, comiéndosela entera, y él arqueó la espalda. Ella se apartó.

—La revancha es maldita, ¿eh? —murmuró Bankotsu, aunque su voz delataba placer.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó; era ella quien tenía el poder ahora. Sabía que lo tenía a su merced. Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento y le gustaba muchísimo lo que le estaba haciendo. Le encantaba el sabor de su enorme pene y cómo notaba su peso en la boca. Los gemidos de deseo, el modo en que temblaba con cada roce, con cada caricia de su lengua. Se sonrió antes de bajarle un poco los vaqueros para tener mejor acceso. Le cogió la base del pene con una mano y con los dedos, que apenas conseguían rodear todo su grosor, se la apretó. Él jadeó. Notó la tensión en sus muslos al intentar no moverse.

«Muy bien.»

Con la otra mano accedió entre sus fuertes muslos y le sostuvo los testículos.

—Ah, qué bien…

Levantó la vista. Bankotsu tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás y se apoyaba con una mano en el mármol para no perder el equilibrio.

Ella se relamió y miró ese precioso pene una vez más. Esta noche era todo suyo. Él era todo suyo.

Acogió la punta hinchada entre los labios y empezó a deslizarla con suavidad, hacia delante y hacia atrás. Con la lengua la saboreó, tentándolo y jugando a la vez. Se metió toda la cabeza en la boca y empezó a chupar con fuerza, hasta que le doliera.

Bankotsu empezaba a respirar con dificultad, lo que le agradaba enormemente: le gustaba verlo tan embargado por el deseo y que ella fuera la causa. Se notaba el sexo húmedo, pero no iba a detenerse ahora. Siguió jugueteando: lamiendo por aquí, acariciándole con los labios por allá, rozándole los testículos con la mano e incluso hincándole ligeramente los dientes en la parte inferior del pene. Y entonces, al final, empezó a chupársela con la boca bien abierta, notándola hasta el fondo de la garganta.

—Me estás matando, Kagome.

Ella siguió succionando y chupando de arriba abajo, apretando con los labios mientras la lengua bailaba a lo largo de su pene duro. Empezó a masajearle un poco los testículos, con cuidado. Los movía con una mano mientras se ayudaba con la otra para acariciarle al ritmo que marcaba con la boca.

Cuando él comenzó a mover las caderas, a acercarse más a su boca y su mano, supo que ya le tenía. Sabía que Bankotsu había perdido el control o, al menos, que se había rendido. Se había rendido a ella.

Cuando él intentó empujarle la cabeza hacia sí para guiar el movimiento, ella levantó una mano para indicarle que no lo hiciera. Bankotsu cooperó y apartó la mano.

Entonces se empleó a fondo, chupándosela hasta que empezaron a dolerle las mejillas y notó que también le estaba haciendo daño a él. Sabía que eso le gustaba.

Con la mano le apretaba la base del pene. Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y más fuertes. Mientras tanto, ella estaba cada vez más mojada, como si fuera su boca la que le produjera placer o tuviera sus manos encima. Sentía la intensidad de lo que le hacía a él y notaba su placer como si fuera suyo.

—¡Kagome!

Llegó al orgasmo entre temblores, bramando y gritando su nombre una y otra vez.

—¡Kagome! ¡Joder, cielo! Kagome… ah…Notó cómo se le corría en el cuello y percibió el calor del semen. Siguió masturbándole hasta que estuvo segura de que le había sacado hasta la última gota. Para cuando terminó, ella estaba temblando tanto como él.

Bankotsu se sentó en la alfombrilla y la hizo tumbarse en el suelo. La alfombra era suave pero tenía los hombros en contacto con las baldosas frías. No obstante, era un contraste de lo más sensual por el calor que invadía su cuerpo.

Se arrodilló por encima de ella, con el pene aún por fuera de los pantalones resplandeciendo por su saliva y algo de semen. Se notaba el pulso en el sexo y le dolían los senos de las ganas de que los tocara.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero, Bankotsu—le dijo. El subidón de antes la tenía aún algo aturdida—. Venga, házmelo.

Él esbozó esa sonrisa tan suya. Entonces se puso de cuatro patas sobre ella y se inclinó un poco para darle un beso rápido en los labios antes de bajar.

Empezó a lamerle los pechos, primero uno y después el otro, con unos lengüetazos largos y sinuosos. La piel de alrededor, de la parte inferior, las areolas y, por fin, los pezones, que cada vez estaban más duros. Se introdujo uno en la boca y luego el otro, fuerte; sus labios la estaban volviendo loca. Le rodeó la espalda con las piernas para atraerle hacia sí, pero era demasiado fuerte; no conseguía moverlo.

—Bankotsu.

Entonces él se rio; un sonido amortiguado, porque tenía uno de sus pezones en la boca.

—Venga, chúpalo. Chúpame.

Eso hizo y notó una pequeña punzada de dolor que le provocó un placer igual de intenso.

—Ah, me gusta —murmuró ella.

Él se pasó al otro lado, lo hizo otra vez; volvió a chuparle el pezón con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía tener la boca tan sedosa y tan dura, áspera, a la vez?

Pero al poco siguió chupando y succionando y se sumió en el placer. Quiso acariciarle el pelo pero él le inmovilizó los brazos en los costados. Ya no le importaba. No le hacía falta estar al mando. Se sentía increíblemente bien al dejarle hacer y darle libertad. Cuando él notó que había dejado de forcejear de algún modo, la soltó y ella dejó los brazos quietos. Se sentía abierta y disipada, lasciva. Separó los muslos y él dejó los pechos inmediatamente para seguir bajando. Tensó el sexo ante la expectativa.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Al momento, ya lo tenía lamiéndole los labios en largas caricias, arriba y abajo. Estaba empapada; movía las caderas sin parar, necesitaba correrse. Cuando le succionó el clítoris empezó a sentir un placer cada vez más intenso, más fuerte y más profundo que amortiguaba todo lo que la rodeaba. Le introdujo los dedos y apretó el sexo; el placer se extendió entonces hasta su vientre y sus pechos. Se notó los pezones durísimos. El clímax llegó de inmediato como una ola de calor que la abrasaba a su paso.

—Bankotsu, estoy a punto… ah… ah…

Él dejó que lo disfrutara, igual que cuando le provocaba dolor en lugar de placer. O tal vez fuera todo lo mismo. No podía pensar con claridad. Él levantó la cabeza; le brillaban los ojos, que tenían un destello malicioso.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Me ha encantado —dijo ella entrecortadamente.

«Te quiero.»

«No.»

«No lo quieras. Ni siquiera pienses en eso.»

—Pero me gustará aún más cuando me tomes como es debido —dijo en lugar de lo que pensaba. Era igual de cierto.

—Ah, dale a la muchacha algo de poder y se le sube enseguida. —Se agachó otra vez y le apretó un pecho con una mano. Ella arqueó la espalda, aún algo desorientada por el clímax—. No pienses que no voy a follarte con ganas en un rato, cielo. Te follaré y te azotaré hasta que te corras y grites y llores, todo al mismo tiempo. —Le pellizcó el pezón con tal fuerza que la hizo sisear entre dientes—. Sabes que lo haré. —Se le habían oscurecido los ojos de repente.

—Sí. —Sonrió.

—Mucho mejor.

Se sentó sobre los talones y la miró con una sonrisilla. Se sentía empequeñecida por su estatura pero no le apetecía levantarse del suelo. Le gustaba que la hiciera sentir así. Tan mujer. No, había algo más. La hacía sentir increíblemente femenina. No quería detenerse a pensar ahora en por qué le deleitaba, incluso.

—Hora de darme de comer, mujer. Tengo que recuperar fuerzas.

—Perfecto porque me muero de hambre. ¿Qué me vas a preparar?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a sonreírle, él se la puso en el regazo y le dio la vuelta. Le dio un fuerte manotazo en las nalgas.

Ella dio un grito ahogado.

—Sé que crees que me estás castigando —dijo con la mandíbula apretada mientras la invadía el placer.

—No, al contrario. Te estoy dando el regalo de las endorfinas para lo que pienso hacer contigo después, cuando haya comido.

—Mmmm…

Intentó pensar en una réplica graciosa cuando empezaron los azotes de verdad. Hubo una salva de azotes rápidos y luego cambió de ángulo para poder darle con toda la mano. Con la mano ahuecada para que tanto los dedos como la palma hicieran contacto, la sensación era más fuerte e intensa que el escozor de un azote normal. Sabía que la dejaría marcada pero le daba igual.

No, no era del todo cierto. Lo deseaba. Quería que la marcara.

La presión empezó a acumularse deprisa, tanto que se preguntó si podría correrse de los azotes solamente. Eso y notar sus muslos musculados debajo del vientre. Arqueó las caderas y descubrió que así podía frotarse contra su ingle y rozarse el clítoris.

Ah, sí, eso bastó. El placer surgió como lo había hecho el dolor. Sentía en el trasero un cúmulo de sensaciones, la mano que le azotaba sin tregua, pero el escozor se volvía una quemazón deliciosa. El deseo florecía entre sus muslos. Los separó un poco y se frotó más contra él. Desde la neblina que había en su cabeza supo que él se lo permitía. La dejaría alcanzar el orgasmo mientras él seguía azotándola sin parar.

Ella estaba al borde del abismo, a punto de correrse. Movió las caderas y él cambió un poco de postura también para colocar la ingle justo en el punto adecuado. Le dio una palmada tan fuerte que creyó oír la reverberación en el cuerpo y eso le dio el empujón final. Se corrió entre un torrente de dolor y placer mientras seguía retozando con el clítoris hinchado y con pulso propio.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, jadeante; el clímax seguía enviando pequeñas olas de placer por todo el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que los azotes habían cesado. Bankotsu la levantó y la sentó en su regazo. Sonreía.

—Me has dado una lección, sí —murmuró ella con los ojos medio cerrados mientras las endorfinas seguían circulando en su organismo. Él soltó una carcajada, una risa contagiosa que le salía del vientre, y, de repente, ella se echó a reír también.

—Eres una mujer muy rara —le dijo.

—Pero te gusta.

—Mucho.

—Tienes que estar muriéndote de hambre ahora.

—Estoy a punto de desmayarme —coincidió él.

—Pues eso no podemos permitirlo, ¿no?

—Perdería toda la dignidad.

—Pues si me sueltas el pezón izquierdo tal vez podamos levantarnos y preparar algo de comer.

Él miró la zona donde había estado pellizcándola: le había dejado la piel enrojecida y dolorida, claro. Siguió sonriendo.

—Ya, claro. Pues, venga, arriba.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie. Estaba algo mareada por el clímax, por la volea de azotes y por la dinámica que había entre ambos.

Algo cambió en el momento en que se arrodilló y tomó el control. Y aunque este cambió de manos enseguida, algo era distinto ya.

Seguiría sometiéndose a él, de eso no había duda, pero en parte su relación, tanto dentro como fuera de esos roles, había cambiado. Juntos eran más persona porque, de repente, los roles ya no importaban tanto.

«Es más peligroso.»

Sí, pero también más divertido y placentero.

Lo echaría de menos.

«Disfruta del momento.»

El momento era extraordinariamente bueno y no quería perderse ni un segundo por pensar en cosas que era mejor no contemplar ahora.

Él le puso un dedo en el ceño, que tenía fruncido.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Mmmm… pensaba en la comida. La verdad es que me muero de hambre.

—Es demasiado tarde para pedir que nos la traigan. Me temo que tendrás que conformarte con lo que cocine.

—Seguro que he comido cosas peores.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y le dio otro azote en el trasero dolorido.

—¿Crees que te voy a envenenar o algo?  
>—Espero que no. Aún nos queda una sesión más de tatuaje.<p>

—Qué inteligente has salido —murmuró mientras le daba el vestido y se subía la cremallera de los pantalones—. Anda, vamos.

La besó en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta para salir del baño.

—Salgo enseguida. Dame un segundo.

Kagome cerró la puerta tras él. Aprovechó para lavarse las manos, echarse un poco de agua en la cara y lavarse un poquito con una toalla que encontró doblada en una estantería. Se peinó con los dedos y se miró la cara en el espejo: tenía las mejillas encendidas y le brillaban los ojos castaños.

Nadie la había hecho sentir tan viva como Bankotsu. Ningún hombre conseguía ponerla de tan buen humor; al menos, no con uno con el que se hubiera acostado. Solía mostrarse más divertida con sus amigos. Era con quienes se sentía más relajada para ser ella misma, así que ¿qué significaba que sacara su verdadera personalidad con él? ¿Y cuándo iba a dejar de cuestionar hasta el último detalle de lo que le pasara con Bankotsu? ¿No acababan de acordar que dejarían fluir las cosas? Necesitaba cumplir su parte del trato, por muy difícil que le resultara más adelante.

«Disfruta del momento.»

Esa era la clave. Quedarse en el momento. Mañana —supuestamente, porque el mañana que temía era dentro de dos semanas— llegaría muy pronto.

—¿Kagome? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? La cena está casi lista — dijo Bankotsu al otro lado de la puerta.

—Ahora mismo salgo.

Inspiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

El apartamento olía genial y cuando entró en la cocina se lo encontró delante de los fogones, con una espátula en la mano, y sonrió.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó.

—No, está todo controlado. Es una tortilla. Espero que te gusten los champiñones y los tomates. ¿No serás una de esas locas que no comen queso, no?

—Me encanta el queso. Me lo como casi todo.

Él levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de seguir vigilando la sartén.

—Pues siéntate un rato.

Kagome obedeció y se sentó en el banco que había en el rincón del desayuno, donde ya había colocado un par de servilletas y dos tenedores.

Le vio darle la vuelta a la tortilla cual experto y al poco la sirvió en un plato y se la puso delante.

—Hazme sitio, que la vamos a compartir —le ordenó.

Ella se apartó un poco. Le encantó que se sentara a su lado y sus brazos se rozaran.

—Tiene una vista fabulosa. No sabía que cocinaras.

—No es ninguna exquisitez pero sobrevivo de cosas así. Me quedo hasta tarde trabajando así que muchas noches termino cenando de madrugada. A ver, ¿qué te parece?

Cogió un tenedor, cortó un trozo y se lo dio. El queso se le fundía en la lengua.

—Mmmm, buenísima. ¿Te gusta cocinar?

—Bueno, no me desagrada, pero prefiero que cocinen para mí, lo que no ha pasado nunca, en realidad. Por eso salgo a comer muchas veces. —Se calló un momento para comer un poco.

—¿Nadie ha cocinado para ti de forma regular? —preguntó ella mientras él se disponía a darle otro trozo.

—Sí, mi madre, cuando era pequeño. Y luego Tsubaki, durante un tiempo. Ah, perdón. No tendría que haberla mencionado.

—No pasa nada.

Bankotsu masticó otro trozo de tortilla.

—¿Y tú, qué? ¿Cocinas?

—No tengo mucho tiempo para cocinar últimamente, con esto de llevar el estudio, tatuar, escribir algunas novelas cortas al año para no perder la práctica.

—Es verdad… eres escritora de novelas eróticas, como Sango.

—Sí, he publicado algunas historias. No es mi objetivo profesional, pero me encanta. Ejercita una parte distinta de mi mente creativa. Así es como conocí a Sango.

—Eso está muy bien.

—Sí, pero la mayoría de las veces termino comiendo fuera con amigos o pidiendo que me traigan la comida a casa. Sé cocinar, no te creas. De niña cogí mucha práctica. Cocinaba siempre para Naomi y Ayame.

—¿De niña? ¿Tu madre no hacía la comida?

—A veces, pero sinceramente, casi siempre era tofu y cereales integrales con algo verde que nunca supe qué era. A Ayame y a mí nos gustaba cuando a Naomi se le olvidaba parar de pintar o se iba a trabajar fuera en algún proyecto. Entonces tomaba dinero de la cartera e íbamos a la tienda más cercana. A los nueve años me compré el libro de cocina The Joy of Cooking y aprendí a cocinar algunas cosillas. Ayame fue mi ayudante de cocina cuando fue algo mayor. Ahora es una gran cocinera. No sé cómo lo hace, con el trabajo y todo, pero es una todoterreno. Siempre me dijo que estaría por encima del nombre hippie que le había puesto Naomi y lo ha hecho con creces.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás por encima de tu nombre? Y no creo que sea un nombre hippie, la verdad.

—No tanto como el de Ayame pero, sí, también estoy por encima. Por encima de eso y de todo.

—¿A qué te refieres con «todo»?

Empezó a sentir un nudo en el pecho al darse cuenta de lo que se le había escapado mientras comían. ¿Por qué le estaba contando esas aventuras sobre su familia?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Estas historias son una tontería; nada interesantes.

—Qué va. ¿Por qué no van a ser interesantes?

—Pues porque no es… una historia feliz.

Él se encogió de hombros y se le movieron los músculos de la espalda.

—No tiene por qué.

—Bueno… supongo que «todo» es el hecho de crecer con Naomi. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres oírlo?

Lo miró y reparó en su expresión, la más suave y tierna que le había visto jamás.

—Sí, claro.

Se mordió el labio. «Todo» con Naomi era muy duro.

—Solía olvidarse de nosotras bastante a menudo. Se entregaba tanto a una pintura, escultura o vasija que Ayame y yo desaparecíamos sin más para ella. Y si había un hombre cerca… —Soltó una carcajada—. Bueno, no estaba nunca. A veces desaparecía varios días seguidos, literalmente. Hasta que ella se cansaba de él o él de ella. Debería haber aprendido la lección cuando desapareció mi padre o cuando el padre de Ayame cortó con ella al enterarse de que estaba embarazada. Naomi juraba y perjuraba que no volvería a caer, pero siempre lo hacía.

»Fue algo más fácil cuando vivíamos en las comunas. Ahí había otros adultos que nos aportaban un poco más de normalidad. Teníamos comida caliente, otros niños con los que jugar, cuyas madres a veces nos hacían ropa o nos leían cuando lo hacían para sus hijos. Sin embargo, sabíamos que había algo que no funcionaba en nuestras vidas. No era así como la gente solía vivir. Sin televisión ni una madre que acudiera a las reuniones con los profesores de la escuela. —Se quedó callada y suspiró mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara, con la mirada pérdida en el plato vacío—. Los niños necesitan ese tipo de cosas.

Bankotsu le acarició la nuca.

—Siento mucho que no las tuvieras.

Ella lo miró. La ternura seguía reflejada en sus facciones. No era lástima, era comprensión.

—Parece que tú también hayas echado de menos muchas cosas de tu infancia, Bankotsu.

—Sí. Por eso sé cuánto duele. Pero dejaremos ese cuento para otro día.

—Como quieras.

No le importaba. No se tomaba como una mala señal que no estuviera preparado para contarle los pormenores de lo que había pasado con su padre. Le bastaba con sentirse capaz de hablarle de su pasado, por muy feo que fuera. Le bastaba con estar ahí en esa cálida cocina y oyendo la lluvia del exterior, que la hacía sentir segura y cómoda con Bankotsu a su lado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cómoda con nadie y menos con un hombre. Lo que sentía por él no lo había sentido nunca por nadie.

Le bastaba con disfrutar de lo cómoda que se sentía ahora mismo, sin cuestionarse nada. Dejaría ese cuento para otro día.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada: Gracias por leer y seguir al pendiente de la historia...Y como una vez escribió mi hermana: "<em>DEJEN REVIEWS, SON GRATIS" <em>**

**Nos leemos pronto...Jeff ;)**

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi & Eve Berlin_**

**Buenas noches...De acuerdo, dejare esto por aquí. Un nuevo episodio para todas las personas que se dedican a leer sobre el sexo duro.  
><strong>

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Una aguja, un sentimiento…un ¿acabó?-<strong>

Bankotsu no le quitó la mano de la espalda a Kagome mientras recorrían Koi, el restaurante japonés en el que habían quedado para cenar con Miroku y Sango. Era algo raro ir juntos, en plan pareja, pero Miroku se lo había vuelto a pedir, le dijo que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas y que quedaran ya de una vez. Era algo que no experimentaba desde hacía tiempo, no así, al menos. Era diferente que llevar a una mujer a una fiesta o al Pleasure Dome. Al mismo tiempo también se le antojaba natural porque era Kagome con quien iba.

Todo era natural con ella. Las cosas entre ambos habían sido muy fáciles en la última semana, desde la noche en la que le tatuó. También lo fue la charla reveladora que mantuvieron en la mesa de la cocina. Reveladora por ella, claro, aunque se alegraba de haber podido hablar. Desde entonces Kagome se había mostrado más abierta en todos los sentidos. Incluso hizo que el sexo y el juego de poder fueran muchísimo más excitantes.

Y se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo si pensaba que eso era lo único excitante.

«Ahora no.»

No, ahora veía la imponente figura de Miroku en una mesa cerca de la ventana con Sango, que parecía diminuta a su lado. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la de ella, cuya melena oscura resplandecía en la ligera penumbra del restaurante. Sango tenía un pelo precioso, pero no era comparable con el pelo azabache de su Kagome.

«Su.»

Joder.

En un gesto posesivo le apretó la cintura con los dedos —necesitaba hacerlo aunque fuera solo un momento— y ella se volvió hacia él con una mirada inquisitiva. Bankotsu sonrió y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Hola. —Miroku se levantó para saludarles. Le dio a su amigo unos buenos golpecitos en la espalda y se inclinó para besar a Kagome en la mejilla antes de que Sango se levantara para abrazar a ambos. Bankotsu le retiró la silla a Kagome para que se sentara y luego se instaló a su lado.  
>—Espero que no lleven mucho rato esperando. El tráfico era un horror—dijo él al tiempo que se colocaba la servilleta en el regazo.<p>

—Nada, unos minutos solo —contestó Sango—. Nosotros también hemos encontrado tráfico pero ya hemos pedido unos calamares y una ronda de cervezas. Espero que les guste.

—Vaya ¿tú eras la sumisa? —bromeó Kagome.

—¡Ja! ¡Mira quién habla ahora, guapa! —exclamó Sango con una sonrisa a pesar de la protesta, y Miroku le sonrió.

—Vaya cara de bobitos traen los dos —les dijo Bankotsu.

—De bobitos felices —repuso Miroku, que le cogió la mano a Sango y se la acercó a los labios para darle un beso—. Deberías probarlo algún día.

—Qué va, ser feliz no va conmigo.

Nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de que lo creía de verdad, al menos en gran parte. Miró a Kagome y trató de olvidarlo. Ahora mismo era bastante feliz, ¿no?

Llegó el camarero con las cervezas. Se sirvió la suya en un vaso alto y sirvió también la de Kagome. Tragó saliva.

—Bueno ¿y cómo llevan los preparativos de la boda? Me imagino que habrán acabado ya ¿no?

—Para nada. —Sango negó con la cabeza—. Aún quedan mil cosas por hacer. No tenía ni idea de que las bodas suponían semejante trabajo.

—Suerte que será la única boda que tú y yo organizaremos —dijo Miroku mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—Y suerte que Kagome está aquí para ayudarme.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarte más. Sinceramente, de no ser por Rin y Souten, estaría totalmente perdida. Me sabe mal tener que volver a San Francisco, Sango. Ojalá pudiera quedarme hasta la boda.

«Y yo.»

Bankotsu le dio otro trago a la cerveza. Tenía que dejar de pensar así. No valía la pena. Se notó un nudo en el estómago, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Dio otro sorbo, vio que casi había apurado el vaso, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a dejar la bebida sobre la mesa. No pensaba hacerlo; no quería ahogar los pensamientos en alcohol.

—No te preocupes, Kag—dijo Sango—. Lo entiendo. Tienes que llevar un negocio. Y hablando de negocios, ¿cómo van las cosas con Naraku?

Volvió a notar otra punzada en el estómago que optó por ignorar. No le gustaba oír el nombre de ese tipo. No le gustaba que le recordaran lo cerca que estaba de Kagome.

Joder. Estaba siendo un imbécil.

—Todo va como la seda. Abrir un estudio nuevo con un socio que haga la mitad del trabajo es muchísimo más fácil que hacerlo sola, como me pasó con el Thirteen Roses. Ya hemos visto por encima los planos para las obras y tienen muy buena pinta. Y ya hemos escogido un nombre: 1 st Avenue Ink.

—Qué bien —dijo Miroku—. ¿Cuándo crees que podrán abrir?

—Aún nos quedan unos cuatro meses o más. Eso si las obras van bien, claro. De todos modos cuento con que habrá contratiempos. Los constructores no es que sean muy fiables precisamente. Y aunque Naraku diga que es muy bueno, sé que a veces pasan cosas que uno no puede prever —añadió Kagome encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Pero volverás para comprobar cómo van las cosas antes de la inauguración? —preguntó su amiga.

Bankotsu apretó la mandíbula, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la opresión que se notaba en el pecho. Levantó la vista y vio que Miroku le estaba mirando.

—Por supuesto —contestó Kagome—. Todavía tenemos que contratar a los tatuadores y a un responsable para el estudio. Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no contrataremos a nadie que no hayamos entrevistado los dos. No queremos limitarnos a contratar a alguien solo viendo su perfil. Queremos asegurarnos de que encajan bien en todos los sentidos. Los choques de personalidad pueden echar al traste un estudio porque los clientes acaban notando las tensiones, así que queremos ir con cuidado.

Sin dejar de mirarle, Miroku arqueó una ceja. Él hizo ver que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decirle.

—¿Cada cuánto crees que vendrás? —quiso saber Sango.

Bankotsu flexionó los dedos sobre el vaso. Al parecer seguía sin soltarlo. Miroku también se dio cuenta. Seguía mirándole y supo que su amigo se estaba fijando en cada una de sus expresiones, igual que haría con las sumisas con las que jugara. El sujeto era un experto en el arte de la observación.

—Probablemente una vez al mes, durante unos días o una semana cada vez. Depende del trabajo que tenga en el estudio de San Francisco. Pero será una práctica excelente para Hoyo cuando tenga que dividirme entre los dos estudios.

—Necesitarás casa donde quedarte cuando vengas —sugirió Sango.

Kagome hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Puedo hospedarme en un hotel hasta que encuentre piso.

—No seas tonta. Iba a alquilar mi piso después de la boda, pero puede esperar. ¿Por qué no te quedas ahí?

«O en mi casa.»

¿En qué estupideces estaba pensando?

—No quiero ser una molestia. Al menos déjame que te pague el alquiler.

—No hace falta.

—Pues claro que sí. No pienso aceptar lo contrario. Pero si te va bien de verdad, me encantaría quedarme en tu casa; siempre me he sentido cómoda y será genial tener un sitio en el que estar tranquila con todo el estrés de abrir un estudio.

—Pues entonces está hecho.

Kagome le sonrió a su amiga.

—Eres un encanto, Sango. ¡Ay, los calamares! Me muero de hambre.

Bankotsu resopló cuando pusieron la comida en la mesa y los demás se distrajeron. No quería pensar demasiado en el hecho de que Kagome regresara a San Francisco o en qué pasaría —o no— cuando volviera a Seattle.

Nada de expectativas. ¿En qué habían quedado? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de comerse el coco? Además ¿comerse el coco no era casi lo mismo que albergar expectativas?

* * *

><p>Kagome le notó tenso a su lado y se preguntó qué le pasaba. Ella se lo estaba pasando bien y él conocía a Miroku y a Sango, debería de estar igual de cómodo con ellos. La cerveza japonesa estaba buena y la temperatura de calamares aún mejor. Aunque lo mejor de todo era la promesa del polvo fantástico que tendrían después, como siempre. ¿Qué le pasaba, entonces?<p>

Volvió la cabeza para intentar leerle la expresión mientras miraba a Miroku, que le devolvía la mirada. ¡Hombres! Eran imposibles de descifrar.

Se rindió y se centró en la comida.

Durante la cena pareció que Bankotsu se relajaba un poco porque la conversación había vuelto a versar sobre la boda, los amigos mutuos que acudirían al evento, y por qué Sango y Miroku querían saltarse sendas despedidas.

—Kagome ¿me acompañas al servicio? —le preguntó Sango cuando hubieron retirado los platos.

—Claro.

—¿Por qué las mujeres no van al servicio solas? —preguntó Miroku, que se levantó cuando Sango se incorporó.

Bankotsu hizo lo mismo con Kagome, y tuvo que reconocer una vez más que le encantaban estos modales de antaño que observaba en los hombres dominantes.

—Tenemos que desaparecer de vez en cuando para que los hombres aprendan a apreciarnos —sentenció Sango.

—Yo siempre te aprecio, cariño —le dijo Miroku, cuya adoración por su futura esposa se reflejaba en su rostro.

Ella le sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso mientras Kagome notaba un nudo en el estómago. ¿La apreciaría más Bankotsu cuando hubiera regresado a San Francisco? Qué complicado era todo ¿no? Tendría que salir del estado para que la echara de menos. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto?

—Vamos, Kag.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en un intento de calmar esos pensamientos errantes mientras seguía a Sango hasta el fondo del restaurante. Los servicios eran tan elegantes como el resto del local. Las paredes estaban forradas con bambú y había una zona de descanso a la entrada. Su amiga la tomo de la mano y la hizo sentar en un sofá negro de piel.

—Oye ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Venga ya. Ahora no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que Bankotsu se ha pasado la cena con cara de perro apachurrado.

—Sí que me ha parecido algo tenso pero no sé qué le pasa. Entre nosotros las cosas van bien. Muy bien, de hecho. Tal vez no ha tenido un buen día o le ha pasado algo en el trabajo. Sinceramente, intento no pensar mucho en el tema porque ya me como bastante la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te comes la cabeza si todo va tan bien entre ustedes?

—Pues no lo sé… tal vez es que las cosas han sido demasiado buenas. — Se calló y se mordió el labio un instante—. Lo siento, sé que no tiene mucho sentido. Es que… no quiero pensar en el momento de irme a casa y que los dos sigamos adelante con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No me cabe en la cabeza.

—¿Por?

—Porque… —Tuvo que detenerse otra vez e inspirar hondo—. Porque ha pasado algo. Está pasando, vaya. Se suponía que no era más que diversión. Y ha sido muy divertido, sí, pero no iba a ser nada. Nada más.

—Kag ¿qué intentas decir?

—Pues que… siento algo por Bankotsu y no sé cómo abordarlo. No sé si quiero. Esto no es lo que necesito ahora mismo.

—Tal vez sí lo sea.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo es. ¿Cómo puede ser? Estoy a punto de abrir un negocio nuevo y no es cosa de risa. Habrá meses de planificación, entrevistas y permisos de obras, seguidos de una ardua promoción para atraer a la clientela. Por no hablar de preparar el estudio de San Francisco para empezar a dividirme entre ciudades. Y al final tendré que buscarme un apartamento también. Tengo mil cosas que hacer, cosas en las que debo centrarme. Joder, el otro día llegué tarde a una reunión con Naraku porque estaba jugando en la cama con Bankotsu. Naraku me hizo un comentario burlón sobre que me había olvidado del negocio ahora que tenía un novio y, aunque estaba de broma, me dio donde más duele. Además, Bankotsu ni siquiera es mi novio. Ni por asomo, vamos.

—Nadie pone en duda la entrega que tienes por el trabajo.

—Bueno, pues eso me hizo dudar. Un minuto, al menos. —Sacudió la cabeza, frustrada por tener tantas dificultades a la hora de expresarse—. A ver, lo que quiero decir es que hizo que me diera cuenta de que estoy distraída. ¡Y no puedo permitírmelo, no tengo tiempo para esto!

Sango le puso una mano en el brazo y le dio un apretón.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Tranquilízate.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? No puedo tranquilizarme, joder. Ese es el problema.

Se secó una lágrima de la mejilla con una mano impaciente y reparó en el aire de confusión que tenía su amiga. Ambas se quedaron calladas un buen rato.

—Vaya —dijo Sango al final.

Kagome se sorbió la nariz.

—¿Vaya, qué?

—Le quieres.

Se tapó los ojos con las manos.

—No lo digas, por favor —susurró.

Sango puso las manos sobre las suyas para apartárselas de la cara.

—Kagome, no pasa nada.

—Sí que pasa. Esto no está nada bien. Tengo una carrera en la que pensar. Tengo una vida.

—¿Y acaso no puedes tener esas cosas y amor también?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con un aire impotente.

—Yo tengo todas esas cosas.

—Ya, pero porque eres tú —protestó Kagome.

—¿Por qué en tu caso iba a ser diferente? Mira, sé cómo te sientes. Yo estaba en esa misma situación no hace mucho tiempo, ya lo sabes. Hasta que conocí a Miroku. Hasta que amarle hizo que me diera cuenta de que lo que me faltaba en la vida era precisamente él. Quererle era lo que necesitaba.

—Creo que yo no soy así, Sango, y te aseguro que Bankotsu tampoco. Hemos sido muy sinceros el uno con el otro desde el principio. No puedo esperar ahora que cambie. No es justo y tampoco realista.

—La cara que puso cuando mencionaste el nombre de Naraku me dice algo distinto.

—¿Qué cara?

—Como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Naraku y comérsela con un poco de sushi.

Eso le arrancó una sonrisa.

—Qué va.

—Bueno, quizá no tenía ese aire tan asesino pero estaba celoso, eso seguro.

—Los celos no implican amor.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que no, pero tampoco implican que él no pase de ti.

—Pero es más bien por el sentido de la posesión. ¿No forma parte de todo esto de la dominación y la sumisión?

—Sí, hasta cierto punto. Pero cuando un hombre siente que eres suya, la historia cambia por completo.

—Nunca ha dicho que fuera suya.

—Lo piensa.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

—He visto esa expresión anteriormente. En Miroku y en muchos otros hombres, tanto en la escena del BDSM como fuera de ella. Ya escribía sobre eso antes de experimentarla en mis propias carnes.

—No sé, Sango. No sé qué siente. Es confuso porque, aunque lo supiera, no sé qué haría. No sé si puedo tenerlo ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Y querer que suceda si Bankotsu no quiere es una tontería, además de peligroso.

—¿Pero no crees que vale la pena? No te digo que sea fácil, pero sí te aseguro que vale la pena.

—No lo sé. A pesar de tu seguridad sobre el amor, no acabo de comprenderlo. Lo único que siento es peligro, pero no la alegría que es tan patente en Miroku y en ti.

Lo único que sabía era que querer a Bankotsu significaba que toda su vida, todo para lo que tanto había trabajado, podía desmoronarse si él le daba la espalda.

Pero ella no podía darle la espalda a él. Todavía no. Tenía que encontrar la manera de controlar sus sentimientos, de estar con él tanto como pudiera. Hacer caso omiso al hecho de que había un final para su historia.

Tragó saliva para poder deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Necesito recobrar fuerzas —dijo Kagome— para seguir adelante como siempre he hecho. Esa es la única opción que tengo.

Sango frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, cariño. Si así es como quieres llevar las cosas, te respaldaré en todo lo que decidas. Pero me gustaría que te lo pensaras bien.

—Te lo agradezco. Te estoy muy agradecida por tus consejos, pero será mejor que deje de pensar tanto. Será muchísimo mejor.

—Ya, te entiendo.

Sango le dio otro apretón en el brazo y supo que era para tranquilizarla.

Sin embargo, a ella se le antojó muy parecido al débil repiqueteo que notaba en el corazón al tragar ese nudo de dolor; esa emoción que amenazaba con asfixiarla si se atrevía a reconocerla en voz alta, aunque fuera un momento. Tenía que dejar de pensar en cualquier posibilidad de un futuro con Bankotsu. Tenía que centrarse en su trabajo, lo único que siempre la había salvado. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, a volcarse en su trabajo, a encontrar su valía mediante su carrera como tatuadora y como escritora. Y ser la orgullosa propietaria de un negocio. Eso era lo que le daba sentido y tenía sentido para ella. A lo que no estaba acostumbrada y no le encontraba sentido era a estar enamorada.

* * *

><p>Después de cenar se quedaron tomando el té y hablando durante una hora, lo que le dio tiempo a Kagome para tranquilizarse. Se alegraba de estar más serena a la hora de despedirse de Miroku y Sango, y de regresar a casa de Sango en el enorme Hummer de Bankotsu. Ambos permanecieron callados durante el corto trayecto. De fondo, el ruido del motor y de las ruedas que salpicaban, y el leve vaivén de los limpiaparabrisas la calmaron un poco más.<p>

Cuando entraron en el piso, él la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo empapado y se quitó el suyo también. Ella los colgó antes de pasar al salón. Oyeron el lejano retumbar de los truenos al sentarse en el sofá verde.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —le preguntó él, tan caballeroso como siempre, incluso en el que era su piso temporal.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—No necesito beber más; creo que me he bebido una tetera entera.

—Me refiero a si estás bien —le dijo en voz baja porque no quería asustarle, si bien necesitaba saberlo. Lo necesitaba, algo que no le gustaba, pero la sensación era tan acuciante que no podía pasarla por alto.

—¿Qué? Sí, claro. Estoy bien.

—Es que en la cena parecías algo tenso.

—¿En serio? Bueno, el trabajo me tiene consumido pero no es algo que no pueda remediar. Voy un poco retrasado con el proyecto, nada más.

—¿Tienes que irte? No quiero entretenerte si tienes que trabajar. Sé que es importante. No hace falta que te quedes.

Ella hizo el amago de levantarse pero él la detuvo poniéndole una mano en la muñeca.

—No tengo que irme, Kagome. Dejaré de darle vueltas al trabajo, no te preocupes. Lo tengo todo controlado.

Ella se acomodó en el sofá.

—Como siempre.

Él arqueó una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros.

—No pretendía hacer ninguna gracia. Lo decía en serio: siempre lo tienes todo controlado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te gusta?

—No. Ya sabes que sí. Y no me refiero solo al sexo y al juego de poder. Me gusta que seas alguien que está al mando de su vida. Es como me gusta a mí llevar mi vida, también. De una forma organizada y centrada en mi carrera.

—Ya. ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?

—¿Por qué crees que te oculto algo?

—Estoy bien preparado para leer entre líneas ¿no es así? Y debajo de esa aparente primera capa hay algo más.

Le brillaban los ojos a la luz de la lámpara. Eran escrutadores, como siempre, pero juraría que había algo más en ellos.

—¿Eso no pasa con todo el mundo? —preguntó ella.

—Claro, pero a ti te pasa algo concreto ahora mismo.

—¿Y a ti no?

Se quedó callado un rato.

—Touché —dijo en voz baja.

A pesar de esa incómoda charla, era consciente del calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Por muy desasosegada que estuviera —y tenía que reconocer que últimamente lo estaba demasiado a menudo— eso no desaparecía nunca.

Incluso ahora, con lo tenso que estaba él y hasta algo enfadado —del mismo modo en que lo estaba ella—, notaba el fuego de su presencia hasta en los huesos.

—Bankotsu, no quería… Joder, no sé qué estoy haciendo. Enfadándote…molestándote de esta forma.

—No estoy enfadado.

Alargó el brazo y le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, lo que la hizo estremecer. Sus miradas se encontraron; la suya era de un azul intenso por la luz de las farolas que entraba por los ventanales. Leyó en ellos ternura y algo de crudeza. Tal vez quedara algo aún del enfado —o de lo que fuera— en su mirada firme. La sorprendió cuando la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, apretándole los senos contra su pecho, y la besó. Volvió a sorprenderla cuando el beso fue tan intenso que la dejó sin respiración.

Este hombre era pura contradicción, lo que la confundía y la tentaba al mismo tiempo. Pero en cuestión de segundos, era incapaz ya de pensar en eso. O de pensar en lo que fuera, vaya. La desnudó deprisa, con unas manos impacientes y sin despegar sus labios de los suyos. Le deslizó el vestido por los hombros y luego hizo lo mismo con los tirantes del sujetador. Le acabó de bajar todo el vestido, llevándose consigo también las braguitas.

Siguió besándola, le bajó la cremallera de las botas, se las sacó y la dejó ahí de pie con las medias puestas.

La besó una y otra vez mientras se desnudaba él y se detuvo un momento para pellizcarle los pezones y darle un fuerte apretón en el trasero antes de quitarse toda la ropa. Cuando estuvieron los dos desnudos, él la tumbó sobre los cojines y agachó la cabeza mientras la sujetaba con firmeza, con una mano en el vientre y otra en el muslo, para abrirla de piernas.

Bajó más la cabeza y se puso manos a la obra, llevándose el clítoris a la boca y chupándolo fuerte.

—Joder, Bankotsu. Dame un segundo para que… ah…

Con la lengua le trazaba círculos en el clítoris y notó que se le endurecía y se le alargaba a la vez por la succión de su cálida boca.

Seguía asiéndola bien y cuando ella trató de cambiar de postura, la sostuvo con más tesón para impedirle que se moviera siquiera. Sin embargo, no había ni una sola parte de ella que quisiera rebelarse contra él.

Le encantaba todo y necesitaba sentirse dominada por él, perderse en él.

El placer la invadió de repente, desplegándose en su vientre y llegando hasta su sexo y sus pezones, cada vez más duros.

Le introdujo los dedos y ella arqueó la espalda en el sofá.

—¡Ah!

Empezó a penetrarla con la mano, hasta el fondo, rápido y fuerte. Su boca era igual de insaciable, exigiendo su placer y exigiendo que se corriera. Notó cómo el deseo aumentaba tanto y tan deprisa que ni siquiera pudo pensárselo. Bankotsu le apretó el muslo con fuerza, hincándole los dedos, y supo que la poseía del mismo modo que ella quería, que necesitaba.

«Bankotsu, haz que me corra.»

No pudo decirlo en voz alta pero él capto el mensaje enseguida. Siguió bombeando con los dedos, flexionando un poco los dedos para acceder a su punto G mientras le chupaba el clítoris una y otra vez. Con la lengua entraba en su sexo junto con sus dedos. La sensación era un océano entero, en el que se sumía y se ahogaba, estremeciéndose sin parar mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

—Ah…

Él se detuvo un instante para murmurar:

—Ha sido precioso, Kagome. Otra vez.

—No sé si…

—Córrete para mí otra vez.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre su sexo, abarcándole todo el clítoris con la boca. Esta vez le pasó la lengua sobre la punta hinchada, suavemente, tan suave que sintió una especie de deseo líquido y ardiente. Él era consciente de que estaba algo dolorida, sensible, pero sabía lo que hacía. Con los dedos siguió penetrándola, más cuidadosamente esta vez, como si apenas los moviese, y luego le introdujo dos más, llenándola así por completo.

—Joder, Bankotsu, me encanta.

Él inclinó la mano mientras la empujaba hacia dentro y volvió a inclinarla mientras la sacaba, creando una espiral de sensación que la llevó de nuevo a ese precipicio sensorial. Mientras le lamía el clítoris y trazaba círculos en la punta, ella volvió a correrse, entre temblores y gritos.

—¡Bankotsu!

Él se movió un poco, sacó los dedos y dejó de lamerla. Reparó en que sacaba un preservativo de debajo del montón de ropa que había en el suelo y oyó cómo rompía el envoltorio. Se esforzó por salir un poco del ensimismamiento posterior al clímax y distinguió cómo enfundaba su precioso pene en el condón. Le vio apretárselo en la base y moverlo un poco, y oyó incluso su respiración entrecortada.

Esperó pero él se quedó ahí encima un rato, mirándola.

—Tienes los pechos más hermosos que he visto nunca, ¿te lo había dicho ya, cielo? —le preguntó mientras los acariciaba con los dedos.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, me lo has dicho.

—Pues es verdad —repuso con el acento muy marcado, casi en un susurro—. Y tus ojos son de un color castaño precioso. Como el chocolate fundido. Siento como… —Se quedó callado y le acarició una mejilla—… como si pudiera nadar en ellos. Me pasa cada vez que estoy contigo, Kagome, mi niña. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Se notaba a punto de llorar y el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. —Y cuando estoy dentro de ti, dentro de tu increíble cuerpo, no me importa nada más. —Frunció el ceño. Su rostro delataba su deseo y algo más que no lograba identificar. Le pasó la mano entre los muslos y la introdujo en su sexo cálido y húmedo, con lo que ella gimió—. Esto es como estar en el paraíso, cielo, pero no es lo único. Es la forma como te mueves, la suavidad de tu tacto, la textura de tu piel. Tu olor me enloquece. Es…

Se detuvo y a ella le pareció que dejaba de latirle el corazón un momento, aguardando a que terminara la frase.

Bankotsu negó con la cabeza y la mirada se le oscureció todavía más por el deseo y las ganas.

—Tengo que follarte ahora mismo, ¿lo entiendes?

Ella asintió, aunque en realidad no lo entendía. No sabía a qué se refería, qué había estado a punto de decir y se había callado. Lo único que sí sabía era que si no iba a decírselo, que entrara en ella era lo siguiente que más le importaba.

—Ábrete para mí —le ordenó en voz baja pero de forma tan autoritaria como siempre.

Ella se abrió de piernas y le rodeó la espalda mientras él la penetraba.

La llenó con su miembro, algo más grande de lo que ella podía albergar y que, a pesar de todo, no le parecía suficiente; quería más.

Quería más de Bankotsu.

«No pienses en esto ahora.»

No, pensaba únicamente en el inmenso placer, en el deseo ardiente que fluía por sus venas. En la sensación increíble de su cuerpo musculado, que la apresaba contra los cojines del sofá. En su peso al retenerla ahí debajo.

En su corazón, que latía al compás del suyo.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu cerró los ojos, arqueó las caderas y se introdujo en ella despacio. El placer era como un líquido espeso en sus venas, en su miembro y, de algún modo, también en su pecho. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, a mirarle a la cara, en ese momento. Sabía que perdería la cordura si lo hacía. Pero cuando ella suspiró, no pudo contenerse más.<p>

Era tan malo como pensaba que podría ser. O tal vez era mejor. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos marrones, vidriosos. Sus labios eran de un rojo cereza, a pesar de que el carmín casi se le había borrado por la voracidad de sus besos.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Era la única mujer a la que deseaba.

«No, joder. Ahora fóllatela.»

La embistió y notó la sedosa sensación de su sexo al acoger su pene. Kagome le sujetaba por los hombros y bajó las manos hasta la espalda, algo que le hizo sentir un calor repentino que casi le hacía estremecerse.

«Céntrate.»

La sacó hasta la punta y la penetró con fuerza.

—Ah, Bankotsu.

«Sí, di mi nombre. Necesito oírlo.»

«No.»

La retiró de nuevo y la metió hasta el fondo, con tanta crudeza que notó cómo chocaban los huesos de la pelvis. Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez. Ella le rodeó con los brazos, sujetándolo firmemente. Lo estaba abrazando, joder.

Notó una punzada en el pecho incluso, aunque el placer le embargaba y le hacía sentir debilidad por todo el cuerpo.

Era como si se derritiera.

Como si se derritiera y se fundiera con ella.

Siguió follándosela, empujando fuerte, con las manos en su melena, aferrándose a sus mechones sedosos como si fueran una especie de salvavidas. Sabía que tiraba demasiado y que le hacía daño con sus estocadas, el pene y las caderas. Le encantaba que no hiciera más que gemir y jadear, y que se agarrara a él aún más.

Se le nubló la vista y de repente ella se convirtió en una explosión de colores como en una acuarela, en la que solamente distinguía sus ojos castaños, sus labios rojos y su piel de porcelana. Cuando llegó al orgasmo, lo vio todo negro y cayó sobre ella, entre sus brazos, en su cuerpo.

«Kagome.»

Estaba enamorado de ella.

«No.»

Se estremecía con un placer indescriptible, de pura emoción al correrse en ella, y al mismo tiempo con un nefasto temor.

«No puedo quererla. Sin embargo, la quiero. Mierda, no puede ser.»

Quería retirarse de ella pero estaba demasiado cansado después del clímax. Demasiado cansado por la emoción que le invadía, como si esa sensación le retuviera. No podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse tumbado sobre su suave cuerpo.

Ahora no podía pensar en eso. No le encontraba el sentido, aunque no había nada que descifrar tampoco. Era lo que era y no podía hacer nada al respecto. No era por el sexo, por muy excepcional que fuera, por lo increíble que era con ella, aunque sí fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. De repente, como un bofetada. Pero no, era por ella, por quien era y la manera que tenía de ver las cosas, su creatividad y su empuje. ¿Alguna vez había sido capaz de pensar tan lúcidamente después de correrse?

Inspiró hondo y captó su olor… como una especia exótica que solo identificaba con Kagome.

Necesitaba… ¿qué? Sentir esa conexión con ella de otro modo que no fuera mediante el sexo. Era una locura, pero era verdad.

—Kagome.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella le exploró la espalda con las manos; las yemas de sus dedos le acariciaron toda la piel y tuvo que permanecer callado un rato del placer que le proporcionaba.

—¿Puedes seguir con el tatuaje?

—Claro. ¿Cuándo te va bien que lo haga?

—Ahora.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—¿Te ves capaz?

—Claro, siempre estoy lista para tatuar —respondió ella con un tono arrogante y esa intensidad que tanto le gustaba a él.

—Sé que es tarde. ¿Podrías terminarlo esta noche? —le pidió.

—No me importa que sea tarde. Además, con una sola sesión más larga ya terminamos. Pero tendrás que ayudarme a levantarme primero.

Él se apartó no sin esfuerzo. Qué tentador era quedarse ahí mismo, encima de su cuerpo dócil y maleable entre los cojines. Pero necesitaba que le tatuara, que le introdujera más tinta en la piel. Tener ese momento en el que solamente estaban ellos dos, con el zumbido de la aguja de fondo y las endorfinas por doquier en su organismo. Que ella hiciera lo que más le gustaba y que lo hiciera con él.

Ella desapareció y entró en el dormitorio mientras él se ponía los vaqueros. Volvió con los pantalones de yoga y una camiseta rosa que se le pegaba como una segunda piel. Tenía el pelo algo alborotado y sus mejillas seguían encendidas tras haber hecho el amor. Ella le sonrió mientras le pasaba por delante para coger el maletín rojo en el que guardaba el material, que había dejado junto a la puerta de entrada. Él la cogió por la cintura y la besó rápida pero apasionadamente cuando volvió. Al soltarla, ella dio un paso atrás y apretó los labios mientras le miraba. Se quedó callada un momento. Bankotsu sabía que se estaba preguntando qué le pasaba. No obstante, no podía explicárselo de ninguna forma que tuviera sentido.

Al final, Kagome se dio la vuelta.

—Tardaré un rato en prepararlo todo —le dijo por encima del hombro—. ¿Te apetece un té?

—Ya lo preparo yo.

—El té está en el armario que hay junto al fregadero.

—De acuerdo. Ya lo tengo.

Encontró el té, sacó dos tazas blancas de cerámica y llenó la tetera, que dejó en los fogones mientras ella cubría la encimera con film transparente y echaba ungüento antibiótico en el plástico —como ya le había visto hacer en otras ocasiones—, para que no se movieran los botecitos. Los llenó de tinta roja y negra. No sabía qué hacía exactamente con la máquina, solo que le ponía unas gomas de plástico y le hacía unos ajustes. Ya se lo preguntaría en otro momento, pero ahora no. Ahora solo quería que empezara.

La tetera silbó y él preparó el té, asegurándose de colocar la taza a una distancia segura del equipo de tatuar.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó ella.

Bankotsu asintió, se sentó en el taburete y apoyó los codos en la fría encimera de granito.

Ella le pasó un paño con el ungüento antibacteriano por la piel y empezó enseguida.

En el momento en que la aguja le tocó la piel sintió un alivio increíble.

Inspiró hondo, captándolo todo a su alrededor: el sonido, el pinchazo, Kagome, que estaba concentrada detrás. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones igual que un sumiso se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de los azotes o por el efecto de pasar horas atado. Solo estaban ellos dos, arropados por el cielo de la noche al otro lado de las ventanas abovedadas del loft. No había nada entre ellos salvo el zumbido de la aguja de tatuar, su arte y su piel. Se relajó en cuerpo y mente. No quería pensar demasiado en lo que le estaba pasando, en lo que sentía por ella. En parte podía llegar a aceptarlo, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar, como tantas otras cosas en relación con ella.

Parecía que «dejarlo pasar» se había convertido en su mantra para no pensar, por ejemplo, en cuánto tiempo podría seguir haciéndolo.

* * *

><p>Kagome se inclinó sobre la enorme espalda de Bankotsu con la máquina de tatuar en la mano, que tan familiar le resultaba y cuya calidez le aportaba tanta tranquilidad. Le parecía muy raro que le hubiera pedido —o insistido, mejor dicho— que le tatuara en ese mismo momento. No era extraño que le insistiera porque eso iba en su carácter, pero que se lo pidiera prácticamente al acabar de llegar al orgasmo sí era raro. ¿De qué iba todo eso?<p>

Pues claro que le tatuaría. Le resultaba dificilísimo negarle nada a este hombre y no era únicamente por su aire autoritario, pero ¿por qué en ese preciso momento?

El sexo de esta noche había sido distinto. No había sido nada duro, salvo por el trasfondo de que Bankotsu estaba al mando. Sin embargo, no creía que él pudiera ser de otro modo, ni con ella ni con nadie, en ningún aspecto de su vida. Se había sentido tan… Había tenido varios momentos en los que estaba segura de que él también lo sentía. Y ahora quería que le tatuara. De hecho, que no solo le tatuara, sino que terminara.

Terminar. ¿Era eso de lo que iba todo? Esta petición repentina de que terminara el tatuaje. ¿Había decidido que había acabado con ella y no quería dejar el trabajo a medias?

«No te distraigas.»

No obstante, era lo bastante buena en lo que hacía para permitir que parte de su mente divagara y fuera independiente de la aguja. Y sabía exactamente el detalle que quería darle al diseño porque llevaba dándole vueltas desde hacía semanas.

Bankotsu no se comportaba como si estuviera cortando, claro que siempre había sido ella la que dejaba a los hombres. No tenía ni idea de cómo era estar al otro lado. Tal vez esto fuera una especie de castigo divino.

Estaba demasiado filosófica, demasiado para estar trabajado. Demasiado y punto.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoica, pero es que no dejaba de oír esa vocecilla en la cabeza que le decía que todo había terminado. Que habían tenido lo suyo y que había sido increíble pero que Bankotsu estaba ya cansado. Qué lástima que ella no lo estuviera. Qué lástima que pensara que nunca se cansaría de Bankotsu Odaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm...Interesante. <strong>

**Bien, nos leemos después, Jeff**

**Y como dijo mi hermana: DEJEN REVIEWS, SON GRATIS!**

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	13. Chapter 13

**Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi & Eve Berlin**

**Capitulo 13, **¿saben que significa? que estamos cerca del final de esta erótica novela. Disfruten de la lectura nos leemos en los finales...****

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Ni una nota?-<strong>

Eran pasadas las cinco de la madrugada cuando hubo terminado. Volvió a secar la piel y observó su obra. El dragón era macizo y cubría toda la parte superior de su espalda. Era una de las mejores obras que había hecho jamás, con los detalles perfectos: las escamas sombreadas, la lengua roja y chasqueante, los puntos malvados de la garra y el ala. La actitud del dragón le iba como anillo al dedo a Bankotsu: una bestia de elegancia y poder.

—Terminado —le dijo ella.

«Ni siquiera puedo pensar esa palabra.»

—Ah, bien. Vamos a mirarlo en el espejo.

Ella lo siguió hasta el lavabo y le dio el espejo de mano que guardaba en su neceser, que él sostuvo alto para poder ver el reflejo de su espalda en el enorme espejo con marco de peltre que había encima de la pila. Ella lo miró junto a él, por encima de su espalda; o, mejor dicho, a su alrededor.

Disfrutó con la visión de sus fuertes músculos, viendo cómo se doblaban cuando él cambiaba de posición, al igual que el tatuaje que ella había hecho.

—Es alucinante. —Su voz delataba auténtico asombro—. Mejor de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Es curioso cómo todo parece juntarse de un modo nuevo, ahora que está completado. Salvo que, a veces, en mi trabajo veo lo mismo. Da igual cómo lo imagines, cómo se juntan las líneas mientras trabajas en ello; el producto final tiene magia propia.

—Mi trabajo me hace sentir muchas veces así. Jamás está completo del todo hasta que no he terminado. Ni siquiera la imagen en mi cabeza.

—Sí, exactamente. —Dejó el espejo en la base de la pila, se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la frente, un beso que a ella le pareció dolorosamente tierno—. Gracias. Es mucho más que precioso.

—De nada.

Bankotsu se apoyó en la encimera para mirarla. Tenía una expresión sombría. Indescifrable.

—Me gusta que nos entendamos. Que, en cierto modo, ambos seamos artistas. No digo que lo que yo hago sea comparable a tu trabajo.

—Por supuesto que lo es. No entiendo por qué lo dices.

—Un trabajo por encargo no es arte.

—Sí que lo es. Y, de todos modos, la mayoría de las veces es lo que hago. Los clientes me dan instrucciones que debo seguir. Continúa siendo arte porque es nuestra interpretación de la imagen. Siempre ponemos nuestra voz artística.

—Mmm, supongo que tienes razón. Generalmente, no lo veo así. Supongo… que creo que pierde un poco de valor porque me pagan por hacerlo.

—Eso me parece como un sentimiento latente de culpa —le dijo ella bromeando, pues le relajaba la facilidad con la que hablaban.

—Bueno, me educaron en la tradición católica, de modo que la culpa es un sentimiento inherente, ¿no crees?

—Eso me han dicho.

La expresión de Bankotsu había cambiado mientras hablaban y ahora sus ojos brillaban con un color azulado profundo y precioso y esas motas violetas centelleaban.

—Kagome, deja que te dibuje —le pidió él de repente.

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Ahora?

Él la atrajo hacia sí, la besó con fuerza con la boca tierna y firme.

Entonces, se apartó.

—Venga. La luz del alba es perfecta. Y todas estas ventanas.

Kagome se volvió a reír.

—De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

Que él le hubiera pedido dibujarla hizo que el corazón le diera un salto.

Kagome recordaba la primera vez que Bankotsu había sacado el tema. En ese momento, la idea la había excitado. Y ahora se le calentaba el cuerpo con la idea de desnudarse ante él, posando perfectamente quieta en el modo exacto que él quisiera. Ella pensó que había algo sumiso en ese gesto. Pero también era increíblemente atractivo, joder.

Volvieron a la salita y ella le dejó uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo y unos cuantos carboncillos.

—Quítate la ropa —le dijo él levantando un poco la barbilla—. He subido la calefacción. No quiero que te enfríes.

Kagome se desnudó y ladeó la cabeza cuando él la miró. A Kagome le encantaba el modo en que la miraba, valorándola de una forma que jamás había hecho. Ella se imaginaba que él estaba observando las líneas de su cuerpo, su cara, y sus ojos descubrían dónde se ocultaban la luz y las sombras. Y lo sintió en carne viva cuando la mirada de Bankotsu se detuvo en sus pechos desnudos, en el triángulo desnudo entre sus muslos. Se volvió a mojar por el mero hecho de que él la mirara así. Por estar desnuda.

Se sentía más desnuda que cuando los dos lo estaban a punto de hacer el amor. Cuando Bankotsu iba a azotarla. Eso se parecía más a esos momentos en los que ella se había desnudado en el Pleasure Dome, con la misma excitación provocada por el exhibicionismo, aunque, lógicamente, él ya la había mirado desnuda. No tenía demasiado sentido, ni para ella. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía diferente. Se sentía fantástica.

—Preciosa —dijo él—. Primero haremos uno de pie, justo así, junto a las ventanas. Así es perfecto, con la luz matinal entrando por tu espalda. Un esbozo rápido. No les permitiré que estés de pie demasiado rato. Quiero que respires hondo y que te relajes. Sí, con una rodilla doblada, de modo que el peso de tu cuerpo recaiga en la otra pierna. Deja los brazos caídos en los costados e inclina un poco la cabeza. Perfecto. Quédate así.

Ya movía el lápiz mientras hablaba. Dibujaba con trazos rápidos, observándola atentamente antes de mirar el cuaderno de papel. Y ella se quedó allí, inmóvil como una estatua, con algo creciendo en ella por el esfuerzo que le suponía mantenerse quieta. Con la rendición de su cuerpo, de su mente. Por hacer lo que él quería.

Cumplió su palabra; la dibujó durante quince o veinte minutos antes de decirle que se sentara en el sofá.

—Recuesta un poco la espalda. Sí, apóyate en los codos. Y levanta una rodilla. —Utilizó las manos para colocarle la pierna exactamente como quería y su contacto provocó un leve escalofrío de calor sobre su piel—. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar la cabeza hacia atrás? Quiero que adoptes una pose de éxtasis, con la cabeza hacia atrás, si puedes. Quiero que tu cabeza peine la superficie del sofá.

—Puedo aguantarlo —le dijo ella, con cierta sensación de orgullo.

Lo haría.

—Excelente.

Bankotsu volvía a dibujar, de cuclillas, después de pie, mirándola desde diferentes ángulos. Y, para su asombro, se detenía de vez en cuando para tocarla, deslizando la mano por su pantorrilla o sobre la forma de su pie, su cadera, su vientre. Y, finalmente, le puso los dedos sobre la barbilla, los labios.

Kagome temblaba. No por la fatiga, aunque también la notaba. Sino por una necesidad acuciante de él. Estaba un poco descolocada por la falta de sueño. Pero también porque ese rato que estaban pasando juntos era como un sueño, con la mañana brumosa proyectando un brillo blanco pálido y dorado en toda la habitación. Encima de su cuerpo, acariciando las curvas de sus pechos y de su vientre. Kagome pensó en el aspecto que tenía el océano que rodeaba San Francisco por la mañana, a veces, con la cresta de las olas tocada por la luz brumosa. Lo tenue que era ese tipo de luz.

Y se sintió completamente delicada; su cuerpo, toda ella.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería decir. Quizá el duro caparazón que había creado para ella estaba… deshaciéndose. Y porque sabía que incluso ahora, mientras Bankotsu la dibujaba en lugar de azotarla, con esos papeles activos, ella seguía estando completamente en sus manos. Y era dónde ella quería estar.

—Kagome, ahora con la cabeza hacia arriba.

Bankotsu le puso una mano en la nuca, la empujó hacia arriba, colocó su pelo, haciéndola estremecerse, ayudándola a levantar la cabeza.

—¿Tienes frío, cariño?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió. Era lo único que podía hacer.

—De acuerdo, pues. —Aspiró hondo una vez, y otra—. Mírame. Baja la barbilla, pero continúa mirándome. Ah, tan adormecida —murmuró—. Increíblemente atractiva, con esa mirada en los ojos.

Volvió, le apartó el pelo de la cara y dejó un momento la mano en su mejilla. Kagome cerró los ojos, absorbiendo el calor de su mano. Su mano dejó paso a sus labios y él le fue dejando un reguero de besos pequeños y apasionados por encima de la barbilla, por el lado de su cuello. Los pezones se le endurecieron y el sexo le vibró.

—Oh, eres tan tentadora —dijo él, con voz ronca y fuerte acento.

Bankotsu le acarició los pechos con los dedos, describiendo un círculo alrededor de los pezones, haciendo que le dolieran. Entonces, le puso la mano entre los muslos y le apretó el clítoris. Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y vio cómo la miraba a la cara mientras le acariciaba el sexo húmedo.

—Me encanta que siempre estés tan a punto. Tan mojada. —Sin dejar demirarla, se llevó los dedos hasta los labios y se los metió un instante en la boca—. Me encanta cómo sabes. Es pura miel.

Kagome gimió y batió los párpados. La estaba matando.

—Bankotsu…

—Calla. Te vas a quedar perfectamente quieta y vas a dejar que te dibuje antes de que te vuelva a follar. Oh, sí. No lo cuestiones, preciosa. Si tuvieras una mano libre, te haría notar lo duro que estoy por ti. Pero esperaré hasta que haya acabado esto. Hasta que te haya atrapado en papel. Dime, ¿quieres que te folle, Kagome?

—Sí —dijo ella suspirando.

—Dilo.

—Lo quiero, Bankotsu —dijo ella con voz suave—. Quiero que me folles. Fuerte, como tú lo haces.

Él se echó a reír, con un ruido crudo y sensual.

—Lo haré. No lo dudes, cariño.

Cuando se levantó y se apartó, ella lo miró, miró ese cuerpazo que se movía con gracia, con la cresta dura de su erección apretándole los vaqueros.

Kagome estaba empapada. Le vibraban el cuerpo y la cabeza.

«Te quiero.»

Kagome no lo podía decir en voz alta. Pero lo podía pensar. Y, en ese momento, no había nada en ella que pudiera resistirse a eso.

Bankotsu continuaba moviéndose por la habitación, girando páginas del cuaderno, empezando un dibujo nuevo y, luego, pasando muy rápidamente a otra página. Al cabo de un rato, ella consiguió ver que sus movimientos seguían un ritmo, el modo en el que cambiaba de posición, en el que dibujaba desde ángulos diferentes. Y ella se sumió en ese ritmo, de forma muy parecida a como lo hacía cuando él la azotaba o fustigaba.

Finalmente, él le dijo:

—Gírate, Kagome.

—¿Qué?

—Estás un poco distraída, ¿verdad? Suele ocurrir. Y me gusta verte así.

De hecho, es perfecto para lo que tengo pensado.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella.

Pero antes de que obtuviera una respuesta, él la puso sobre su estómago como si no pesara nada y empezó a azotarla.

—¡Oh!

Connor no dijo nada y se limitó a mantener un ritmo duro y castigador, con las palmas cayendo encima de su carne caliente hasta que las nalgas le ardieron. Y la necesidad le quemaba con igual fuerza entre los muslos.

Se detuvo y ella habría jurado que había oído cómo Bankotsu jadeaba mientras metía una mano entre sus muslos, tocaba sus fluidos, haciendo que su sexo se apretara.

—Te tengo que dibujar ahora, con tu culo con ese precioso tono rosa.

Se quedó dónde estaba con el estómago sobre el sofá, manteniendo levantada la parte superior del cuerpo, apoyándose sobre los codos. Sus pechos peinaban la superficie de terciopelo y el tapizado era suave sobre sus pezones hinchados. Ojalá él se detuviera un momento para tocarlos, para pellizcarlos…

Pero muy pronto ella cayó en esa pauta fácil de respiración e inmovilidad, entregándose. Le zumbaba la cabeza; tenía los ojos medio cerrados bajo la luz brumosa que se filtraba por las ventanas, que le invadía la mente como un velo. El tiempo pasaba, aunque ella había perdido toda noción. No parecía importar.

—Kagome —dijo por fin él.

—¿Mmm?

—Es la hora.

De pronto, él estaba tras ella, con sus caderas desnudas apretando contra las nalgas que todavía le dolían, con el brazo alrededor de su cintura, poniéndola de rodillas. Entonces le separó los muslos con las rodillas, metiendo la punta de su pene enfundada entre los labios hinchados de su sexo. A Kagome le encantaba cómo hacía aquello, cuando la cogía por sorpresa. Empezó enseguida, sin previo aviso. Era demasiado bueno.

—Bankotsu…

—Te voy a follar, cielo. Voy a metértela fuerte. Coge aire.

Ella obedeció, temblando como una hoja, mojándose de forma imposible. Se la metió hasta el fondo con una sola embestida.

—Ah, Dios, Bankotsu.

Retrocedió, balanceó las caderas y arqueó la espalda con su grueso miembro, caliente y vibrante; la llenaba. El placer era como un rayo que la chamuscaba. La sorprendía.

Ella hacía fuerza contra él, haciéndola entrar hasta el fondo. Bankotsu levantó las manos para acariciarle los pechos, con los dedos tirándole los pezones mientras la follaba. Su pene era un mango sólido de carne aterciopelada. El deseo era como una luz radiante, insinuándose en cada fibra. De pronto, el placer salió en todas las direcciones: su vagina, sus pezones, incluso sus caderas que chocaban contra el cuerpo de ella. Era su aroma, su piel.

Crecía potente, innegable. Y, finalmente, irresistible cuando el clímax la aplastó. La luz llenó su mente, deslumbrándola mientras se corría.

—¡Bankotsu! Oh…

—Cariño, sí… sí… córrete para mí. Dios, me estoy corriendo, preciosa. Ah…

Arqueó la espalda para meterse más en ella, prolongando su orgasmo. E incluso a través del preservativo, Kagome notaba el calor, la fuerza del clímax de Bankotsu. Entonces, notó cómo temblaba ese cuerpazo y el calor jadeante de su aliento en el aire.

—¡Ah!

Era un sonido primario, un grito animal de placer exquisito. Kagome lo sabía y notó cómo reverberaba en su cuerpo. Bankotsu salió de dentro de ella y la atrajo hasta que se tumbaron juntos en el sofá. Bankotsu tras ella, acoplándose perfectamente a su cuerpo, besándola. Kagome se notaba completamente suelta, relajada. Confiaba en que él sintiera lo mismo. Ella no necesitaba preguntarse qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Habían pasado una noche extraña y alucinante, diferente de cualquier experiencia que jamás hubiera tenido con un hombre. Estaba agotada, débil. Demasiado cansada para cuestionar nada de eso, tal y como normalmente haría. Y quizá, solo esa vez, eso era bueno. De momento, se limitaría a disfrutar del enorme cuerpo de Bankotsu, fuerte, tras el suyo.

Disfrutaría de cómo le ponía un brazo alrededor de la cintura, con la mano abierta sobre su estómago, en plan posesivo.

Sí, por una vez en la vida, estaba preparada para soltar las riendas que siempre aferraba con fuerza. De su vida. De ella. De su corazón. Estaba preparada.  
>Con esos pensamientos, con esa esperanza en la cabeza, cerró los ojos contra la pálida luz matinal y se durmió.<p>

* * *

><p>Bankotsu abrió los ojos y, por el ángulo en que entraba la luz del sol por las ventanas, dedujo que no habían dormido más de una o dos horas. Kagome respiraba con un ritmo pausado. Todavía dormía. Tan tierna a su lado. Tan perfecta en sus brazos que Bankotsu apenas podía respirar.<p>

A Bankotsu se le aceleró el pulso; el corazón seguía una cadencia frenética contra el tórax.

Tenía que levantarse.

Negó con la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con una mano. No conseguía calmarse.

Se movió con sumo cuidado porque no quería despertarla. Pero necesitaba levantarse, poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar. Para respirar. Cuando consiguió levantarse del sofá, ella suspiró, con los ojos todavía cerrados, y rodó sobre su espalda. Él se puso en pie y la miró. Era inmensamente hermosa. Era así de buena.

Demasiado buena para un tipo como él.

Negó con la cabeza. Se pasó la mano por su trenza desecha.

«Qué idiota, mira que enamorarte de esta chica. Permitir que las cosas fueran tan lejos.»

Su corazón era como un pequeño martillo en el pecho que crecía a cada segundo.

«Tengo que irme.»

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Simplemente, no podía dejarla. Era feo dejarla después de la noche que acababan de pasar. Sin despedirse, sin asegurarse de que estuviera volviendo del sub espacio. Sin asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Él sí que no estaba bien.

Joder.

Bankotsu se echó hacia atrás y sus pies descalzos entraron en contacto con los vaqueros en el suelo y, a su lado, el cuaderno de dibujo. Se agachó y cogió el cuaderno para observar los bocetos que había hecho.

Prácticamente la había capturado.

Prácticamente.

Volvió a mirar hacia donde ella estaba tumbada en el sofá verde. Estaba desnuda y tan preciosa que el pecho le dolía. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tuviera ese aspecto? Carne sobre hueso en una proporción redondeada y perfecta. Y su rostro… Sus dedos se morían de ganas de alcanzar y tocar su pómulo, con los párpados cerrados. Sus labios rojos.

Pero no lo haría. No podía hacerlo.

Y Dios, tenía todo su olor pegado al cuerpo.

Colocó suavemente una manta sobre su cuerpo inerte antes de recoger los vaqueros y el cuaderno, y se los llevó al lavabo. Se miró en el espejo.

Era un fraude. Actuando como dominante responsable cuando estaba a punto de dejar a esa mujer después de haber jugado con ella hacía pocas horas. Sin comprobar cómo estaba. Oh, sí, se iba.

«La quiero.»

«No.»

Imposible. ¡Era él, por el amor de Dios! No podía hacerlo. A él, quizá.

Pero, ciertamente, no se lo podía hacer a ella. La jodería bien jodida, tal y como hizo con Tsubaki. Como lo había hecho su padre con su madre. Lo llevaba en los genes. Lo llevaba en el patético ejemplo que le habían dado de cómo tenía que ser un hombre. Quizá se había pasado los últimos años intentando aprender a ser mejor hombre de lo que solía ser. Alguien mucho mejor que su padre, eso estaba claro. Pero eran los límites de los papeles del BDSM, esas reglas que le obligaban a ser un dominante responsable, que lo mantenía todo bajo control. Esos eran los límites en los que él podía funcionar como alguien con pleno control de sí mismo. Si él tuviera algo más con Kagome, esos papeles no siempre existirían y él… él no estaba seguro de lo que podría ocurrir. No se podía arriesgar a ello. En sí mismo, eso sería una pérdida de control hasta un punto que él jamás había experimentado. Y soltar el control… Bien, eso sería un desastre para él. Y, lo que era más importante, para Kagome.

No lo haría. Ya se había acercado demasiado. Había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos con ella. Y todo era culpa suya, joder. Imperdonable.

Notaba el pecho como una herida abierta, en carne viva, y se puso los vaqueros, arrancó los bocetos del cuaderno y los sostuvo con cuidado mientras volvía a la salita para coger la camisa, los zapatos y el abrigo. La miró por última vez y le pareció tan preciosa que le hizo daño.

Mantuvo los brazos tensos a ambos lados, con las manos apretadas con fuerza. Estaba arrugando las puntas de los bocetos sin darse cuenta y se quedó contemplando cómo Kagome dormía tanto tiempo como se atrevió. Cuando supo que no podría soportarlo más, se volvió, abrió la puerta y se fue.

* * *

><p>Kagome se despertó consciente de que algo iba mal. No solo era la ausencia del enorme cuerpo de Bankotsu a su lado. Podría haber estado en la cocina, en el baño. Pero, de algún modo, incluso antes de que ella abriera los ojos, sabía que no era así.<p>

El dolor empezó al instante. ¿Por qué se habría ido, si no era por lo que ella había estado temiendo desde que estaban juntos?

Se obligó a levantarse y se puso la manta alrededor de los hombros desnudos. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, porque se habían dormido desnudos. Con los cuerpos apretados.

Se mordió el labio para reprimir el diminuto sollozo que quería escaparse.

Entró en la cocina; se frotó los ojos, intentando aclarar esa mancha granulada por culpa de la falta de horas de sueño. Si le había dejado una nota, el lugar más evidente era la encimera de la cocina. Allí no había nada. De algún modo, ya se lo esperaba. Y, sin embargo, se obligó a mirar la mesita de café, el espejo del lavabo, la puerta.

Nada.

El vacío amenazaba con abrir su enorme boca para absorberla. Se armó de valor para resistirse.

«No seas dramática. Podría ser cualquier cosa.»

Sabía que no era verdad mientras marcaba su número de móvil, pero le salió el buzón de voz.

—Bankotsu, soy yo, Kagome. Solo… me preguntaba a dónde has ido esta mañana. Muy bien. Llámame cuando puedas.

Sonó tan casual. Menuda actriz estaba hecha. Menuda enorme mentirosa. Porque bajo las palabras, bajo el tono, estaba hecha una mierda.

Apenas conseguía mantener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse impetuosamente.

No.

Eso era exactamente lo que jamás había querido hacer. Convertirse en Naomi. No era esa persona. Era mucho más fuerte que eso.

Prácticamente podía oler el hedor rancio de humo de hierba en el aire.

Prácticamente podía notar los huesos de pajarillo del brazo de su madre mientras la ayudaba a meterse en la bañera tras demasiados días de estar tumbada en el sofá. Naomi siempre había parecido tan vacía durante una de sus épocas oscuras. Sin expresión mientras lágrimas mudas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

A veces, esa era la parte que más miedo le daba, que eso había atontado tanto a su madre que era como si ya no estuviera allí. Como… desaparecida, vacía. Dejando que Kagome, con nueve años —ocho, siete o incluso seis—, se ocupara de todo.

Se estremeció y el frío le caló los huesos.

En ese momento, era muy duro recordar su fuerza. Quizá no lo podía hacer sola.

Volvió a descolgar el móvil y marcó el número de Sango.

—¿Sí?

—Sango, soy yo.

—Hola, Kag. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Sabes, por casualidad, si Miroku ha hablado con Bankotsu esta mañana?

—No lo sé. Miroku se fue temprano y no he hablado con él salvo un corto mensaje de texto que le envié hace algunas horas. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estuvo… Estuvo aquí ayer por la noche. —Se tuvo que detener porque notaba la garganta oprimida.

—¿Kag?

Ella aspiró hondo.

—Seguramente, soy yo que me estoy poniendo paranoica.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sango poco a poco—. Me lo podría creer si jamás te hubiese visto poniéndote paranoica. Ni una sola vez. Dime qué ocurre.

—Nada. —Aspiró hondo, intentando evitar que le temblara la voz—. No es nada. Ayer por la noche estábamos juntos y nosotros… Terminé su tatuaje. Y entonces… —Se detuvo para morderse el labio—. Sango, me siento cómo una idiota. Porque no soy tan estúpida, ¿sabes? De verdad. Y esto simplemente es… estúpido con ganas. Seguramente, Bakotsu está en casa trabajando. Seguramente, se olvidó de decirme que tenía que empezar a trabajar temprano.

—¿No se despidió? ¿Ni siquiera te dejó una nota?

—No. Nada.

«Nada. Eso es lo que tengo.»

Ese abismo volvía a amenazar con abrirse y tragársela.

—No me gusta —dijo Sango—. Deja que llame a Miroku y…

—No, por favor, no lo hagas. Ya es bastante terrible que quede como una tonta delante de ti.

—Oh, cielo, no estás quedando como una tonta. Y Miroku tampoco lo pensará, te lo prometo.

—Solo… Dejemos que pase un poco más de tiempo. Estoy segura de que escuchará el mensaje que le he dejado y me llamará más tarde. Me estoy comportando como una estúpida.

—¿Jugó contigo ayer por la noche? —Notó el tono duro en la voz de Sango.

—Bueno, ha sido más bien a primera hora de la mañana. Solo unos cuantos azotes. Nada duro.

—Kag, estos tipos —el círculo de amigos particular de Miroku— siempre juegan duro, sin importarles el nivel de dolor o, incluso, la ausencia de dolor. Son jugadores muy serios. La dinámica está siempre en eso.

—Sí —dijo ella, de forma más dócil de lo que habría deseado.

—En ese caso, es un idiota irresponsable por haberse largado sin realizar los cuidados posteriores adecuados. Eso no está bien. Y lamento estar metiendo cizaña. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No, no cambies tus planes. Como te he dicho, aparecerá tarde o temprano. Solo necesito calmarme.

—¿Estás segura? No me cuesta nada. Puedo estar allí dentro de veinte minutos. Si estás tocando fondo, debería estar contigo… No deberías estar sola.

Kagome se pasó la mano por el pelo enredado.

—Por favor, no te preocupes por mí, Sango. Puedo manejarlo. Estoy un poco desconcertada, pero estaré bien. Quizá solo necesito despertarme y tomar un poco de té.

—De acuerdo, llámame más tarde. Hazme saber qué ocurre. Dime si necesitas algo.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Colgaron y Kagome se sintió más mentirosa que nunca. Había mentido a su mejor amiga. No estaba bien, para nada. Y ya sabía que Bankotsu no le devolvería la llamada. Ni ahora. Ni nunca.

Se pasó el día envuelta en la manta, mirando la televisión. Pocas veces miraba la tele, pero la única otra opción que tenía era leer, aunque sabía que no tenía suficiente concentración para asimilar nada de lo que pudiera leer. Podría haber dibujado. Pero dibujar o, simplemente, mirar el cuaderno de dibujo, después de lo que había vivido aquella mañana, no era una posibilidad. Por el mismo precio, podía atravesarse el corazón con un cuchillo de cocina y acabar con ello.

En vez de eso, se adormeció mirando varias películas antiguas en blanco y negro, un documental de animales; se pasó veinte minutos seguidos haciendo zapping, apenas consciente de lo que estaba mirando.

Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, con el cielo de última hora de la tarde empalideciendo y la televisión proyectando un parpadeo teñido de azul contra las altas ventanas, seguía sin saber nada de él. Y, aunque sabía que era una ridiculez, lo volvió a llamar.

—Bankotsu, vuelvo a ser yo, Kagome, en caso de que te hayas olvidado de quién soy. Cosa que, por lo que parece, has hecho. —Tomó aire—. Mierda, lo siento. No quería sonar tan… Da igual. Llámame, ¿quieres?

Dejó caer el móvil un poco demasiado fuerte sobre la mesita de café.

¡Joder!

Intentó olvidarse de todo aquello, odiaba estar enfadada. No era una emoción constructiva. Pero estaba cabreada.

El móvil vibró y ella lo agarró, con el corazón resonando como un pequeño colibrí enjaulado en su pecho.

Sango.

No podía hablar con ella. No podía soportar su compasión, ni siquiera que se enrabiara por ella. Dejó que la llamada fuera a su buzón de voz.

Entonces, se puso en pie, entró en la cocina y encontró una botella de vino. Un buen Cabernet californiano, seguramente demasiado bueno para lo que Sango había previsto, pero se lo compensaría más tarde. La descorchó, se la llevó hasta el sofá y se acurrucó con ella. Miró la televisión mientras bebía, un trago, luego otro, directamente de la botella.

Sabía que estaba haciendo algo feo. Pero era lo que en ese momento necesitaba. Dejar de pensar, de diseccionar. Aturdirse. No como Naomi. Jamás como Naomi. Solo durante un rato. Solo por esa noche. Se permitiría aquello. Mañana volvería a su vida. A la normalidad, con ella controlándolo todo.

Inclinó la botella y bebió otro trago largo. Tenía razón; el vino era excelente. Incluso bebiendo tan deprisa como lo hacía, podía saborearlo. Pero no obtenía ningún placer. Ni siquiera con el leve zumbido que ya le estaba relajando los músculos.

Tenía la sensación de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera disfrutar con algo.

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó con el sol del nuevo día brillando demasiado fuerte ante sus ojos resecos, sabía que había tenido razón. Se sentía como una auténtica mierda. Tenía resaca, agarrotada después de pasar todo un día y una noche en el sofá y… joder, gran parte de la noche anterior, también. Y ese miedo profundo y doloroso provocado por la ausencia de Bankotsu era como un peso en el pecho que amenazaba con aplastarla.<p>

«No pienso permitirlo.»

No, hoy se reharía. Empezaría con una ducha.

Se levantó, dejó caer la manta y entró en el lavabo. Abrió los grifos, evitando mirarse en el espejo de marco de peltre mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara. Cuando la ducha empezó a calentarse, entró.

El agua le sentó sorprendentemente bien, con el calor filtrándose en su piel, calmándole el dolor de cabeza mientras la dejaba caer encima de la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando asomaron las lágrimas.

Movió la cara bajo el chorro de agua caliente, dejando que se llevara las lágrimas. No quería aceptarlas. No era esa chica, el tipo de chica que lloraba por un hombre. Que se enamoraba de él y entonces él la dejaba tirada.

No era su madre.

Se llevó las manos hasta el estómago, con un miedo irracional subiéndole como bilis por la garganta, pero sabía que no podía estar embarazada. Habían practicado sexo seguro y ella había estado tomando la píldora desde que tenía diecisiete años. Dejó caer las manos, sintiéndose tonta. Pero a Naomi le habían roto el corazón incluso antes de que Kagome y Ayame hubieran nacido. Se lo habían roto una y otra vez, cada vez que abría el corazón a otro hombre que, a la larga, lo acababa pisoteando.

Tal y como había hecho su padre. Como había hecho el padre de Ayame. Y ahora, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, le estaba ocurriendo a ella.

Las lágrimas eran cada vez más calientes y le quemaban los párpados. Calientes por la rabia. Calientes por el miedo; el miedo a lo que aquello le hacía. La mujer despechada.

«Bankotsu.»

Podía ver su cara tras los párpados fuertemente cerrados. Casi era demasiado guapo si no tuviera esa tosquedad, la barbilla cuadrada, la mandíbula fuerte, y la cicatriz bajo el ojo que resaltaba su boca sensual, los párpados oscuros, los ojos azules y brillantes.

Habría jurado que había visto emoción en esos ojos. Pero, si era así, ¿por qué se había ido sin decirle palabra? ¿Sin siquiera decirle que se había acabado?

—Joder, Bankotsu —refunfuñó.

Se apartó, negó con la cabeza y se armó de valor mientras se apartaba el pelo mojado de la cara.

No pensaba permitirlo. No sería tan terriblemente débil. No malgastaría su vida, ni un solo aliento, ni una sola lágrima más por ese hombre.

Era peligroso. Lo había sabido desde el principio. Y no había hecho caso a sus propios instintos. Se había dicho que podía manejarlo. Había sido una mentira desde el principio.

Era demasiado peligroso que se quedara en Seattle. No podía verle, no antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de rehacerse. Aunque aquello ahora mismo pareciera imposible.

Reservó el billete de avión con el portátil. Era sorprendente lo rápido que uno podía comprar un billete de avión, preparar una huida rápida. Al cabo de pocos minutos, estaba tirando la ropa en la maleta y limpiando y empaquetando cuidadosamente el equipo de tatuar que había dejado fuera toda la noche. Menuda irresponsable. Pero eso era lo que él le provocaba.

Le hacía perder la cabeza, hacía que no pudiera pensar. Y ese era precisamente el motivo por el que era tan peligroso para ella. Podía perderlo todo, distraída por culpa de él. Su negocio, su éxito, todo aquello por lo que se había pasado la vida trabajando en construir. Todo lo que le hacía sentir que valía para algo. Las cosas de su vida que la mantenían segura.

Esperó hasta que llegó el taxi para enviar un mensaje de texto a Sango explicándole que salía de inmediato para el aeropuerto, prometiéndole que regresaría a tiempo para la boda. Se sentía fatal por dejar a Sango cuando solo quedaban pocas semanas para la boda y todavía quedaba tanto por hacer. Se sentía egoísta. Pero también creía que era una cuestión de supervivencia, llegados a ese punto. Sabía que Sango lo entendería, pero no se veía con ánimos para hablar con ella. No se veía capaz de decir en voz alta por lo que estaba pasando.

Tenía que salir de Seattle. Tenía que alejarse tanto de Bankotsu como pudiera.

«Bankotsu.»

El pecho se le hinchó por las emociones, todo mezclado en una bola de dolor afilada como una cuchilla: amor y rabia, miedo y una tristeza terrible y desgarradora. Amor.

Amor…

«Mierda.»

Maldijo las malditas lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos mientras el taxi circulaba hacia el aeropuerto. El sol se ponía, con el cielo gris iluminado con su pálida luz plateada, y, mientras salían propiamente de la ciudad y dejaba atrás a Bankotsu Odaka, empezó a llover.

Pero la verdad era que él la había dejado. La había dejado sola sin ni siquiera una nota, una llamada, un adiós. La había dejado con nada.

Tuvo que apretar los puños hasta que las uñas cortas con esmalte rojo se le clavaron en las palmas; tuvo que apretar la mandíbula contra el dolor que la golpeaba como una pared. Contuvo las lágrimas, con la garganta dolorida, quemándole.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a soportarlo. Casi tenía ganas de llamar a Naomi y preguntarle cómo había sobrevivido a aquello. Pero sabía, por haberlo sufrido en sus carnes, que Naomi no tenía ningún otro modo de superarlo más que largándose. Se ponía un vestido bonito, buscaba algún grupo de tambores o festival artístico en el que pudiera encontrar el artista excéntrico y el tipo de músico por el que siempre se sentía atraída —los tipos supuestamente espirituales, lo que era una broma— y se olvidaba de todo en los brazos de un nuevo hombre.

Kagome no quería a nadie más. Y sabía demasiado bien que aquello no era una solución para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos aquellos que continúan con la historia...Esperamos hayan disfrutado de la lectura<strong>

**Aidee Gv: sin duda el capitulo 12 es uno de los mas romanticos...ya que es el primero en que se dan muestras de lo que comienzan o ya sienten los personajes, pero lo cierto es que esto es solo el principio de lo que esta por suceder. No nos odies simplemente dejamos suspenso para mantener la adrenalina ;)**

**Rogue85: Continuaras queriendo mas, creelo **

**Hasta la proxima, Jeff...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Uff's...apenas actualizando las historias cx una semana pesada y como no serlo si con el trabajo de acabo de conseguir es mas que suficiente o.O  
><strong>**Bueno, les dejo este capitulo por aquí y esperando disfruten mucho de este par de amantes...**

* * *

><p>Realidad: sin amor…sin Bankotsu<p>

A Bankotsu le caía el sudor por la cara mientras empujaba la haltera hacia arriba, apretando fuerte la mandíbula. Intentó una repetición más; apenas consiguió hacerla, y, con un gruñido, volvió a dejar la pesada barra. En empuje en banco, 180 kilos era el peso que solía levantar, pero se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el gimnasio los últimos cuatro días, entrenándose hasta que empezaron a dolerle los músculos. Hasta que estaba tan agotado que se había marchado a casa y había caído rendido en la cama tras una breve ducha caliente. Ahora estaba exhausto, simplemente. Sabía que había exprimido demasiado su cuerpo.

Se sentó, se secó la cara con una toalla, respirando rápido, con una arcada subiéndole por los intestinos.

No podía soportar quedarse demasiado tiempo en la ducha para deshacerse del dolor que sentía en los músculos. Le hacía pensar demasiado en ella. Mierda, todo lo hacía. Ese era el motivo por el que prácticamente vivía en el gimnasio. Era el único sitio al que podía ir sin que algo le recordara a Kagome.

Salvo que estaba allí y todavía pensaba en ella, ¿no?

No podía entrenarse más esa noche. Su cuerpo había dicho basta. Tenía que volver a casa.

Cogió la botella de agua y sorbió lentamente, esperando que remitieran las náuseas antes de ponerse en pie y salir del aparcamiento. Tras el calor del gimnasio, el frío de Seattle golpeó su piel empapada de sudor como una pequeña conmoción, haciéndole estremecerse.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un maldito blandengue. Pero había algo más que haberse entrenado como un animal en el gimnasio. Algo más que el frío que le calaba los huesos. Jamás se había sentido tan cobarde, ni tan débil, en la vida. No desde la última vez que había empezado a aporrear la pared. Y entonces, había sido lo bastante joven para tener una especie de excusa.

Entró en el Hummer y lo arrancó con la mirada fija en la pared de hormigón gris crudo que tenía delante. Pero no sirvió de nada. La veía mentalmente cada vez que entraba en el coche. El modo en que se quedaba quieta y callada en el asiento afelpado, como si el propio tamaño del vehículo la sumergiera en el sub espacio. Quizá lo hacía. Había visto cómo les sucedía a otras mujeres.

No quería pensar en otras mujeres. No lo había querido desde que puso los ojos en Kagome.

«No pienses ni en su nombre, maldición. No lo hagas.»

Su móvil vibró y Bankotsu maldijo mientras apretaba el botón de responder, olvidando por un momento que no hablaba con nadie, que no lo había hecho desde que había salido a hurtadillas del apartamento de Sango como un ladrón, dejando a Kagome detrás, cuatro días antes. Mierda, cuatro días y medio, si alguien contaba, cosa que, aparentemente, él hacía.

—¿Quién llama? —gruñó.

—Por Dios, Bankotsu. ¿Acaso te has machucado los dedos con la puerta?

—Miroku.

—Sí. ¿Debo siquiera preguntar cómo te va?

Bankotsu se frotó la nuca. No había tenido intención de hablar con nadie, pero tenía a Miroku al teléfono y tenía que decir algo, ¿no?

—No demasiado bien, si tengo que serte sincero. Algo que, últimamente, se repite demasiado.

—¿Qué ocurre? Te he estado llamando desde el lunes. No quiero parecer tu madre, pero parece que estás hecho una mierda, colega.

—Me siento como una mierda.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó Miroku.

—No, en realidad, no.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Kagome volviera a San Francisco el domingo por la noche?

—¿Cómo? ¿Se ha ido?

—No ha hablado todavía con Sango. Deduzco que eso significa que ustedes dos tampoco lo hubieran hecho.

—Deduces bien. —Bankotsu no pudo evitar otro gruñido.

—Y —continuó Miroku— supongo que esa es la razón por la que estás de tan mal genio.

—«De mal genio» ni siquiera se acerca a describirlo.

Miroku se quedó callado un instante.

—Sé que no somos el tipo de personas que compartimos nuestros sentimientos, Bankotsu, pero cuéntame qué demonios ha ocurrido. Y antes de que me digas que prefieres no hacerlo, es evidente. De todos modos, hazlo.

Miroku tenía razón. No quería hablar de ello. No quería hablar de nada. No quería decir que había estado pasando del trabajo. Que había estado dándole vueltas a todo como un perro apaleado. No quería hablar del maldito tiempo. Pero no podía soportar sentirse a punto de explotar cada segundo del día que pasaba despierto.

—La he dejado. —Se le contrajo el estómago en un fuerte nudo y agarró el volante—. Y no lo he hecho bien. Ni siquiera he hablado con ella. No me he asegurado de que estuviera bien. No he hecho ninguna de las cosas que nos enseñaron a hacer. Que me enseñaron a hacer. He actuado de forma irresponsable y cobarde, mierda, lo sé.

—La has dejado después de jugar con ella —dijo Miroku. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Lo he hecho. —Podía volver a reprocharse todo aquello, pero estaba demasiado cansado, mierda.

Otra larga pausa al otro lado del teléfono.

—Más tarde hablaremos de ello. ¿Qué más? Y no me hagas arrancártelo. Suéltalo.

—Me ha llamado unas cuantas veces. No le he cogido el teléfono. Jamás le he devuelto las llamadas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, joder, ¡no puedo, Miroku! No lo puedo hacer. No puedo hablar con ella. No puedo volver a verla.

—Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, Bankotsu. En el pasado, habrías mandado a esa chica a casa, fuera quien fuera. Fin de la historia. Antes me dijiste que las cosas eran diferentes con Kagome. Así pues, ¿qué ha ocurrido con ella que te haya hecho comportarte como un puto idiota?

—Lo sé. Así pues… —Hizo una pausa y se pasó la mano por el flequillo—. No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero amo a esa chica. Y creo que ella también me ama.

—Joder, ¿te has vuelto loco, Bankotsu?

—Seguramente. Sí, creo que sí.

—Si es así, ¿por qué demonios la dejas de este modo? ¿Discutieron?

—No, nada de peleas. No lo sé. Bueno, sí lo sé. Estará mejor sin mí. Tengo mis motivos, Miroku.

—¿Te has parado a pensar que quizá tus motivos son una estupidez? Los míos lo eran, cuando pensaba que no podía estar con Sango.

—No lo sé… —Pero la cabeza le daba vueltas.

¿Y si Miroku tenía razón?

—Dale un par de vueltas. Eso es lo único que digo.

—Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

—De acuerdo. Hazme saber cómo se resuelven las cosas.

—Sí, lo haré.

Colgaron rápido. Le gustaba eso de Miroku, que sabía cuándo se había acabado una conversación. Y tenía otras cosas que hacer. Ahora mismo.

Marcó el número de Kagome, con la cabeza yéndole a mil por hora mientras esperaba que ella descolgase. ¿Qué diablos le diría? Pero, al cabo de unos cuantos tonos, salió el buzón de voz.

—Hola, Kagome; soy yo, Bankotsu. Escucha. Sé que te debo una enorme disculpa. Deja que lo haga. Llámame.

Colgó, sintiéndose como un idiota. No había querido decir eso, ni siquiera se aproximaba a lo que necesitaba decir. Ni de lejos. Pero no se lo podía decir a su buzón de voz. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Mierda.

Arrancó el coche, salió del garaje y se dirigió hacia su casa. Si no respondía a su llamada, tendría que encontrar otra manera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome miró en la pantalla del móvil quién la llamaba.

Lo descolgó.

—Hola, Naraku.

—Kagome, ¿qué ocurre? Pensaba que habíamos concertado una llamada en conferencia a las cuatro con el abogado.

—¡Oh, no! Lo siento, Grey. Lo he olvidado. Hoy estaba en el estudio y yo… lo siento —repitió—. Simplemente, lo he olvidado.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, claro. —Se sentó en la silla de terciopelo rojo, llena de cosas, de su apartamento victoriano—. No. En realidad, no.

—Dime que no te estás replanteando lo de abrir un negocio conmigo a estas alturas del cuento, Kagome.

—¿Cómo? Claro que no. ¿Realmente crees que lo haría?

—No. Así pues, ¿quieres decirme qué ocurre realmente? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la razón por la que te marchaste de Seattle tan pronto y anulaste la reunión con el abogado en persona sin dar ninguna explicación? Porque te conozco. Si fuera una emergencia familiar o algo del Thirteen Roses, me lo habrías contado en lugar de enviarme ese mensaje de texto impreciso diciéndome que tenía que reprogramar la reunión con el abogado por teléfono desde San Francisco.

—Naraku. Solo… Necesitaba irme. Necesitaba aclararme las ideas.

—¿Es por ese tipo, por Bankotsu, verdad?

Suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Sí.

—¿Tengo que buscar a un asesino a sueldo?

Ella se rio un poquito. Era la primera vez que sonreía desde hacía cinco días, desde que había vuelto a San Francisco.

—No, eso no será necesario.

—De acuerdo, pero házmelo saber si cambias de opinión. Siempre puedo utilizar el dinero que he ahorrado para el 1 st Avenue Ink.

Sonreír le hacía un poco de daño, pero no lo pudo evitar.

—Gracias, Naraku. Eres un amigo de verdad.

Habló con tono más serio.

—Lo soy, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

—Así pues… Esto de hablar de emociones es terreno nuevo para nosotros, en lugar de quejarnos de la familia o del trabajo, pero si me necesitas, aquí me tienes.

—Te lo agradezco. De verdad que sí.

—Pero no piensas contarme qué ha ocurrido entre tú y Bankotsu.

Hizo que no con la cabeza, aunque sabía que él no la podía ver.

—Ahora mismo, no puedo. Estoy enojada. Y estoy… dolida. Y todavía no puedo hablar de ello.

El mero hecho de admitir eso en voz alta era como si le hubieran metido un atizador al rojo vivo en el pecho, y tuvo que respirar de forma lenta y continúa.

—Pues bien, estoy aquí por si necesitas algo —volvió a repetir Naraku.

—Gracias. Y gracias por no insistir en ello.

—Cuando quieras.

Después de reprogramar la llamada en conferencia con su abogado y colgar, se puso en pie y se fue hasta la ventana. Su apartamento se encontraba en una calle tranquila de North Beach, uno más de una larga hilera de apartamentos victorianos preciosamente detallados. El sol se estaba poniendo, con los últimos rayos del día acariciaba el estilo abigarrado y cargado de las casas que había al otro lado de la calle con pálida luz invernal.

Últimamente, odiaba ese momento del día. Desde que había vuelto de Seattle. Las noches se hacían interminables y, aunque las puestas de sol siempre le habían parecido hermosas, ahora no significaban nada más que el preludio de la noche larga y oscura que tenía por delante.

Había intentado mantenerse ocupada, trabajar en el estudio hasta lo más tarde posible, pero ese día no había tenido ningún cliente después de las tres. Había intentado alargarlo, buscando cualquier tarea estúpida para hacer pero, finalmente, había tenido que largarse; no se distraía y sabía que estaba volviendo locos a los empleados. Solo cuando trabajaba en un tatuaje se podía concentrar lo bastante para que ese dolor constante y torturador desapareciera.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que una ridícula parte de ella había confiado en que si volvía a casa todo iría bien. Pero no era así. Habían sido los cinco días más largos de su vida.

Maldito seas, Bankotsu.

Se le volvía a encender el cuerpo. No con lujuria, sino con una rabia creciente. ¿Cómo le podía haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo había permitido ella que ocurriera?

«Tienes que calmarte.»

Tomó aire profundamente, una vez, y otra. Puso la palma sobre la ventana fría. Pero una vez la rabia había amainado, lo único que quedaba era la parte que le dolía tanto que apenas podía respirar.

Se le escapó un corto sollozo y se tapó la boca con una mano, intentando contenerlo. Intentando controlar el dolor. Pero ese era el problema. Bankotsu la había abierto y sus emociones eran algo sobre lo que ya no tenía ningún control. Había desaparecido su red de seguridad, lo único que la había mantenido a salvo toda su vida. Todos esos años en los que había tenido que comportarse como una adulta en lugar de como una niña. El control era lo que le había permitido sobrevivir hasta entonces, lo que le había ayudado a construir una vida.

Negó con la cabeza, deseando que el miedo, la confusión y el dolor desaparecieran. Lógicamente, no funcionó. Tenía que hacer algo. Quizá una ducha larga y caliente la ayudaría. Le permitiría quitarse parte de la tensión que le agarrotaba los hombros, al menos. Era como si estuvieran hechos de granito sólido, endurecidos por todos aquellos días de contener las lágrimas con un puño de acero.

Se apartó de la ventana y avanzó por el estrecho pasillo hasta su habitación. Solía ser su refugio, con esa cama blanca metálica llena de cojines y un edredón de plumas esponjoso color lavanda y una cómoda alta que había encontrado en una tienda de antigüedades al otro lado del Golden Gate, en Sausalito. En las ventanas, unas cortinas blancas y negras con un estampado de flor de lis que había creado a partir de un diseño propio. Pero ahora, lo que en el pasado había sido su habitación preferida no parecía más que un espacio vacío. Desde que había vuelto, se había pasado todas las noches sobre el sofá de terciopelo de la salita. Cosa que no había tenido ningún sentido. Él no había estado jamás con ella en su cama y, aun así, no podía soportar la idea de dormir sola en ella.

Con un pequeño suspiro, se quitó las zapatillas Ugg de un puntapié, se quitó los pantalones de yoga y la sudadera con capucha y cogió la bata rosa de satén para irse al cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, abrió los grifos, dejó correr el agua para que se calentara, algo que tardaba una eternidad en esos edificios tan viejos.

Vio su imagen en el espejo oval que había sobre el lavabo de pedestal.

Estaba pálida. No era que no lo estuviera siempre, pero su piel pálida tenía un tono grisáceo, incluso. Se le veían los ojos enormes. Angustiados. Que era exactamente como se sentía, por lo que no podía sorprenderse. Pero lo estaba. Ver tan claramente el dolor en su cara supuso una conmoción para ella. Ese era el motivo por el que se había maquillado esos últimos días utilizando la polvera minúscula para poder ver solo un ojo cada vez, solo los labios, solo las cejas. Por suerte, se podía peinar fácilmente y sin mirarse. Porque ver su cara así resultaba demasiado espantoso.

Se dio la vuelta. Tendría que continuar evitando los espejos durante un tiempo. Pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba era que pronto tendría que volver a Seattle para la boda de Sango y Miroku; solo faltaban dos semanas.

En ese momento esa idea le resultaba inconcebible. Le hacía revolver el estómago y le desbocaba el pulso en las venas.

Estiró el brazo dentro de la vieja cabina de ducha con baldosas blancas y negras para comprobar la temperatura del agua, la ajustó antes de entrar y se puso bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Una ducha caliente para relajarse. Quizás unas cuantas copas de vino después. Simplemente, tenía que relajarse. Porque no podría escaparse de Seattle. No podría escaparse de Bankotsu. Simplemente, tendría que encontrar una forma de hacerlo.

Mierda.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bankotsu salió del taxi en la dirección que Miroku y Sango le habían dado después de intimidarles un poco, rogar un poco más y hacerles prometer que no advertirían a Kagome de su llegada para que le dejaran resolver ese asunto con ella a solas. Ahora le parecía extraño que Kagome jamás le hubiera dado la dirección de su casa. O quizá no. Las cosas entre ellos no habían sido así. No hablaban del futuro más allá de lo que comerían para cenar, o de lo que harían el fin de semana siguiente. Y aún menos de lo que harían una vez pasada la boda de Miroku y Sango.

Estaba frente a una hilera de casas victorianas, estilo Tudor, tan viejas que, seguramente, se habían dividido en apartamentos en esa parte de la ciudad, North Beach, la vieja parte italiana de la ciudad. Bankotsu sabía que había un montón de buenos restaurantes en aquella zona. También había muchos estudios de tatuaje. No le sorprendía que Kagome viviera allí.

Su dirección se correspondía con un apartamento victoriano de color rosa pálido con molduras grises y blancas. Bankotsu se fijó en aquel apartamento bonito, aunque el sol ya se había puesto prácticamente. Había tres puertas gruesas de roble al final de las escaleras, con jardineras a ambos lados del porche estrecho. Comprobó la dirección una vez más y vio que su puerta era la de la izquierda.

Se obligó a relajar los hombros antes de llamar al timbre, oyó como resonaba dentro y esperó a que ella contestara. Y esperó. Prestó atención para comprobar si ella estaba dentro, pero no tenía la menor idea de en qué piso vivía o de si podría descubrir de dónde procedía cualquier ruido. Y tenía los ruidos de toda la ciudad a su alrededor, tal y como ocurría en su apartamento de Seattle: coches que pasaban, las voces de la gente que iba por la calle, el resoplido más fuerte de un autobús en algún sitio.

Volvió a llamar, impaciente, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta.

Tomó aire, llenándose del oxígeno húmedo de San Francisco que tanto le recordaba a Seattle. Por algún motivo, ese mínimo atisbo de familiaridad le calmó un poco. Supuso que sería mejor que se tranquilizara. No había nada que hacer salvo esperar que volviera del trabajo o de donde estuviera.

Dejó la bolsa de viaje en el suelo del porche y se sentó en el primer escalón, mientras miraba cómo pasaba el tráfico, dejando que el zumbido de los coches, la gente y la ciudad lo calmaran.

—Disculpe, joven, pero tendrá que dejarme pasar. Y decirme quién es. No lo conozco.

Bajó la vista y vio a una mujer que, como poco, tenía noventa años, un cuerpo diminuto y frágil y un rostro arrugado con los ojos oscuros y marchitos enmarcados por mechones finos de pelo blanco. Él tampoco la conocía, pero tenía suficientes modales para saber que tenía que comportarse bien en presencia de una dama. Se puso en pie y le hizo una ligera reverencia que no pudo evitar, aunque le hizo sentirse un poco estúpido al saberse observado por su mirada inquisitiva:

—Soy Bankotsu Odaka, señora.

Ella continuó mirándolo desde el pie de la escalera.

—Mmm. ¿Qué está haciendo merodeando en las escaleras de mi edificio?

—Espero a que Kagome llegue a casa.

—Está en casa.

—No quiero discutir, señora, pero he llamado al timbre.

—En ese caso, quizá es que no tiene ganas de contestar.

—Yo también lo he pensado —reconoció Bankotsu.

—Sea como sea, tiene las luces encendidas. No es de las que derrochan, o sea, que creo que está en casa. Apártese.

La mujer, minúscula y autoritaria, subió las escaleras más deprisa de lo que Bankotsu la hubiera creído capaz, pasó a su lado y levantó ese puño nudoso para llamar a la puerta. Bankotsu se mantuvo tras ella, con el corazón desbocado.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Kagome estaba en el dintel con una bata de seda rosa. Incluso con el pelo mojado cayéndole alrededor de los hombros, parecía una glamurosa estrella de cine de los años cuarenta.

—Señora Nomura, yo… —Vio a Bankotsu en ese momento y su boca hizo un pequeño gesto.

—He venido por el alquiler. Todavía no me ha dado el cheque.

—Lo siento, señora Nomura. Ya sabe que nunca me retraso, pero he estado viajando. Se lo llevaré en cuanto me haya vestido.

—Solo estaba comprobando. Sé que jamás se salta lo del alquiler. Ah, la busca un caballero.

Kagome posó la mirada en Bankotsu y habló con tono indiferente.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Gracias.

La mujer —aparentemente, la casera de Bankotsu— se dio la vuelta con un bufido y apartó la mano de Bankotsu de un golpe cuando él intentó ayudarla a bajar las escaleras.

Una vez hubo desaparecido, Bankotsu se quedó donde estaba. Por la cara que ponía Kagome, se daba cuenta de que ella no se alegraba de verlo. Tampoco es que él lo hubiera esperado. No del todo, al menos. ¿Por qué no conseguía encontrar la voz?

Intentó carraspear.

—Kagome…

Ella lo interrumpió, diciendo simplemente:

—Hubiese rebatido esa afirmación de que eres un caballero, pero odio contradecir a la señora Nomura.

—Tienes razón.

Se apretó más fuerte el cinturón de la bata y Bankotsu no pudo evitar notar que el tono pálido de la bata hacía que su piel pareciera todavía más blanca.

—Y, a pesar de ello, saberlo tampoco ayuda.

Entonces, Bankotsu subió las escaleras hasta que llegó al pequeño porche delantero. Hasta que pudo ver las bolsas bajo sus ojos castaños, la expresión recelosa y angustiada en su cara. Preciosa como siempre, pero parecía agotada. Eso le hizo sentirse como una mierda.

—Déjame entrar, Kagome. Deberíamos hablar.

—¿Deberíamos? Deberíamos haber hablado hace días. Como el día que me dejaste dormida en el sofá. O incluso el día siguiente. Deberíamos haber hablado cuando te llamé. O, al menos, cuando tú me volviste a llamar. Pero tú nunca lo hiciste.

—Te llamé —repuso él—. No me respondiste.

—Demasiado poco, demasiado tarde, Bankotsu.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora estoy aquí.

—¿Y se supone que debo estar impresionada y echarme en tus brazos? ¿Derretirme ante tus pies, tal y como ya he hecho tan a menudo? Tal y como lo han hecho docenas de mujeres antes que yo, estoy segura.

Había una dureza, una agresividad en esos ojos chocolates que Bankotsu no había visto jamás.

—Kagome, entiendo que estés enojada.

—No eres el único que tiene carácter, Bankotsu, aunque no sea irlandesa.

Se quedó momentáneamente paralizado. Se balanceó sobre sus talones y notó cómo se le abrían las fosas nasales. Su voz era un gruñido ronco.

—Jamás he mostrado mi carácter contigo. Ni una sola vez.

—Venga, supera todos tus dramas, Bankotsu. Estoy cabreada y punto.

—Mierda. Lo sé. Yo… —Se detuvo, se frotó la cabeza con una mano—. No te culpo. He sido un auténtico estúpido. He actuado como un inconsciente. Y he venido hasta aquí para pedirte disculpas. Por favor, déjame entrar. Hablemos de ello.

—¿Por qué, Bankotsu? ¿Porque no puedes soportar perder?

—Esto jamás ha sido una competición. Ni siquiera lo entiendo. ¿Contra quién competiría?

—Contra ti, quizás. No lo sé, Bankotsu. Lo único que sé es que estoy harta de esto.

—¿Harta de esto? —repitió él.

—Harta de eludir todo esto como si se supusiera que no debemos tener sentimientos; tú y yo, que somos demasiado fríos para eso. ¿No? El puto dominante y la tatuadora. Pues bien, somos duros. O lo éramos, al principio. Y, personalmente, pretendo volver a eso. A no tener que preocuparme por todas esas… tonterías. A que no me den falsas esperanzas para después joderme bien jodida.

—Kagome, por favor… Escucha, todo lo que dices es justo, no lo voy a negar. No estoy aquí para discutir.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Bankotsu?

Ahora sonaba cansada. Pero no derrotada.

Él también estaba cansado. Agotado. Y aunque había esperado que ella estuviera enfadada, no había previsto que se mostrara tan firme en sus convicciones. Tan decidida a echarlo de allí.

—No pensaba que tuvieras una buena respuesta para mí —dijo ella sin alterarse mientras empezaba a cerrar la puerta.

—Kagome, ¡espera!

Se precipitó hacia delante, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta se cerraba.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? ¿Meter el pie en el umbral? ¿Qué especie de idiota sería entonces?

Pero no había tenido la oportunidad de explicarle por qué había venido.

Que estaba allí porque la quería.

Aunque lo hubiera hecho, no estaba seguro de que ella le hubiera creído.

O, llegados a ese punto, si le habría importado.

Kagome se alejó un paso de la puerta, y luego otro. Casi era como si pudiera notar el calor de su enorme cuerpo al otro lado. Apretó los puños y se clavó las uñas en las palmas hasta que le dolió. Pero ella lo necesitaba para serenarse.

El pulso le martilleaba en los oídos, con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

¿Qué diablos acababa de ocurrir?

Bankotsu se hallaba ahí, en la puerta de su casa. ¿Qué intentaba demostrar? ¿Era alguna especie de gesto de nobleza moral, creía que tenía que hacerse perdonar por su comportamiento de mierda? Pues bien, no lo iba a conseguir.

Dio un paso tentativo hacia la puerta y miró a través de la mirilla. Él estaba de pie al final del corto tramo de escaleras, dándole la espalda, mirando hacia la calle. Si hubiese sido menos aparatoso, ella ni siquiera lo habría podido ver. Pero Bankotsu era enorme.

Hubo un momento en que su inmensidad le había resultado reconfortante.

Miró a través del diminuto agujero cómo llegaba a la calle y llamaba a un taxi.

Fue entonces cuando se echó a llorar.

Esta vez las lágrimas no fueron poca cosa, sino enormes sollozos que la hacían estremecerse y que enseguida le causaron dolor en las costillas. Se envolvió el cuerpo con los brazos como si solo aquel gesto pudiera contenerlos. Como si ese gesto pudiera evitar que se desmoronara.

¿Por qué había venido a San Francisco cuando ella no había tenido tiempo de recuperar sus fuerzas? Verlo había sido demasiado. No quería nada más que estar en sus brazos, por muy enfadada que estuviera.

Pero lo que había hecho era imperdonable. Y aunque no lo fuera… pues bien, no pensaba correr ese riesgo. No lo podía hacer. Ningún hombre se merecía que ella lo perdiera todo por él, sentir ese horrible vacío, ese dolor.

Salvo que una pequeña parte de ella le decía que ese hombre sí. Se dio cuenta de que se había apretado tanto el cinturón de la bata que le estaba cortando la circulación. Lo soltó, dobló los dedos, aspiró hondo una y otra vez, mientras andaba por la salita.

¿Cómo había permitido que eso sucediera? ¿Cómo había permitido dejar que eso le importara tanto, joder?

Sabía que había sido espantosamente grosera al ni siquiera permitir que entrara y dijera lo que tenía que decir. Sabía que había sido impaciente, que si le hubiera dado unos segundos para hablar, él podría haber dicho… algo que ella habría querido oír. Algo que deseaba desesperadamente. Que era el motivo por el que lo había rechazado.

Se metió las manos en el pelo mojado y se dejó caer en la gran silla de terciopelo. Dios, apenas podía soportar la idea de que él había estado allí, en su puerta, y que ella le había permitido irse. Pero, incluso más, no podía soportar la idea de lo que podría haber ocurrido si le hubiera permitido entrar, hablar, dejar que las cosas fueran más lejos con un hombre que le importaba. Que amaba, ¡por el amor de Dios! Joder, era demasiado arriesgado. Y todavía estaba lo bastante cabreada para sentir cierta superioridad moral. La verdad era que él la había dejado, que se había escabullido aprovechando que ella dormía. A ella tanto le daba el estado en que se encontrara su relación, no necesitaba que la trataran como un polvo barato de una noche. Se merecía algo mejor que eso. Sí, así era.

Sintiéndose un poco más fuerte, se puso en pie y volvió al cuarto de baño para empezar a peinarse.

Él la había engañado. Todavía peor que si fuera solo un tipo con el que se había estado acostando. Pero después de toda la charla sobre qué significaba ser un buen dominante, todas esas tonterías sobre qué era la responsabilidad… Había utilizado ese argumento como le había apetecido para tener cierto control sobre ella, pero, cuando había llegado el momento de aplicarlo, mira qué había ocurrido.

El cepillo se le enredó en el pelo y lo estiró con fuerza.

—¡Ay!

Sacudió la cabeza al ver su imagen en el espejo.

No pensaba arruinar su pelo por culpa de ese hombre. No pensaba estropear nada: su pelo, su negocio, su vida.

Así pues, estaba enamorada de Bankotsu Odaka. ¿Y qué? Con el tiempo, lo superaría. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. En dirigir su estudio. En la apertura de la tienda nueva. En la boda de Sango.

«Mierda.»

La boda de Sango. Bankotsu estaría allí.

Pues bien, simplemente, debería encontrar alguna forma de afrontarlo. Y para la boda todavía faltaban un par de semanas. Mucho tiempo para controlar sus intensas emociones. Se aseguraría de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurriera —o no ocurriera— entre ella y Bankotsu, no se interpusiera en el día de la boda de su mejor amiga. Le daba igual que le rompiera el corazón pensar en volverlo a ver. Le importaba una mierda que hoy la hubiera dejado hecha mierda, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos tirados por el suelo.

Las malditas lágrimas volvieron a asomar y se rindió, dejó caer el cepillo y puso ambas manos sobre la encimera, dejando que cayeran.

Jamás lo volvería a hacer. Jamás se arriesgaría a sufrir ese tipo de dolor.

Jamás volvería a amar a otro hombre.

No. Porque el único hombre al que amaría era Bankotsu.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El teléfono la despertó, no por primera vez aquella mañana, pero decidió que sería mejor que averiguara quién era.

Vio el nombre de Sango en la pantalla.

Kagome se frotó los ojos doloridos. Demasiadas lágrimas la hacían sentir como si la hubieran lijado. O tatuado. Era el mismo tipo de irritación aguda e insistente, un dolor crudo y punzante.

El escozor se detuvo y volvió a dejar el teléfono en la mesita de noche para meter la cabeza entre las almohadas. El teléfono sonó otra vez.

Con un pequeño suspiro, contestó:

—¿Sí?

—Kagome, ¿estás bien?

—¿Qué? Claro. Bien.

—No me lo creo.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una vidente, Sango? Solo porque no tuviera ganas de contestar el teléfono. —Se detuvo para ponerse la mano en el pelo. Volvía a ser un enredo, algo que jamás permitía que ocurriera, pero que había sucedido demasiado a menudo últimamente—. Dios, lo siento. Lo…siento. No pretendía ser tan desagradable.

—No pasa nada. Solo cuéntame qué ocurre.

—¿Sabes que Bankotsu ha venido?

—Sí, pero Miroku no ha conseguido contactar con él, ni yo contigo. Lo he intentado en la tienda y Hoyo me ha dicho que no sabe nada de ti desde el viernes. De hecho, parecía preocupado, aunque intentara disimularlo. Y para que tú faltes al trabajo… O las cosas van muy bien o van muy mal.

—No van bien —reconoció. No tenía ningún sentido que intentara disimularlo.

Sango lo descubriría por muchas excusas que intentara poner.

—Ya lo intuía. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Nada. —Se detuvo y suspiró. Intentó que el suspiro no se convirtiera en un sollozo—. Simplemente, tengo que superarlo.

—Oh, cielo.

—No. No pasa nada. Estaré bien. Puedo hacerlo.

—¿Dónde has estado los dos últimos días? —preguntó Sango con un tono cariñoso.

—He estado aquí. En la cama.

—¿Durante dos días? —Miró el reloj. Las nueve de la noche.

De alguna forma, había estado allí todo el sábado y gran parte del domingo. Lo único que había hecho era estar tumbada en la cama y llorar, enfadarse consigo misma, deambular por el apartamento, volver a la cama y llorar un poquito más. En algún momento, había dormido. Mucho. Un hurra por la evasión de la realidad.

—¿Kagome?

—Lo siento. Sigo aquí. He estado durmiendo. Y compadeciéndome, si he de ser sincera. Pero se ha acabado, lo juro. Se ha acabado y me voy a rehacer y controlarlo todo. Vendré para ayudarte con la boda, lo prometo. No te voy a dejar tirada.

—Me preocupas más tú. ¿Estarás bien cuando lo veas? Porque si no es así, no tienes por qué venir. Rin y Souten me van a ayudar y, bueno, jamás sería lo mismo sin ti, cielo, pero si va a resultarte demasiado duro… Jamás te haría pasar por eso.

—Sango, jamás me perdería tu boda. ¡Jamás! Por favor, no te preocupes por eso. No te preocupes por mí. Sabré llevarlo. Juro que no permitiré que él cambie mi forma de vivir, y esto forma parte de ello. Una parte importante.

—Jamás te he visto así.

—Ni yo tampoco. Y ahora ya sabemos por qué no quería que esto me sucediera. Pero Sango, no dejaré que pueda conmigo. De verdad. Estaré bien. Volveré a Seattle unos días antes de la boda y la prepararemos juntas. Tendrás la mejor boda de la historia. Y serás tan feliz…

Las malditas lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos y le obstruían la garganta.

—Oh, Kag.

—No. No, no pasa nada. Me alegro tanto por ti.

Era una mentirosa asquerosa. Lo sabía, Sango lo sabía. Pero Sango era lo bastante amable para hacer como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Muy bien, cielo. Pero ya sabes que estoy aquí por si me necesitas, con o sin boda. Solo porque me vaya a casar no significa que sea una flor delicada. Si quieres hablar de ello —y me doy cuenta de que ahora no quieres—, estoy aquí para lo que necesites. ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome se sorbió la nariz.

—De acuerdo, gracias. Y gracias por entenderlo.

—No eres de aquellas a las que les gusta hablar. Te conozco. Me muero de ganas de verte, cielo.

Se aseguraría de que la boda de Sango fuera perfecta. Nada de su dolor terrible por un hombre —¡un hombre!— iba a estropear aquello. Al fin y al cabo, no se había muerto nadie. Así pues, ¿por qué se comportaba como si así fuera?

Apartó las mantas y salió de la cama, deteniéndose para que la cabeza le dejara de rodar. Si tenía que rehacerse lo primero que debía hacer era comer algo antes de desmayarse.

Sí, era hora de continuar con su vida. El dolor sería como un enorme peso en el pecho, pero podía hacerlo. Con o sin hombre. Con o sin amor.

Sin amor.

Sin Bankotsu.

«Mierda.»

* * *

><p><strong>Tan, Tannnnnn...se acerca el final de esta historia, ustedes que piensas, siempre existen dos opciones: opción a) Bankotsu la sigue cagando y Kagome lo deja u opción b) Kagome decide... JEJEJEJEJE los dejare en suspenso porque de esta opción proviene una decision que nada mas le tocara a Kagome tomar para arreglar las cosas o mandar todo a la fregada 7u7<br>**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**

**P.S. DEJEN REVIEWS, SON GRATIS xD**

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	15. Chapter 15

**Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi y Eve Berlin**

**Vaya semanita que me aventé hahaha...lo que paso fue que conseguí un empleo (pese a las demandas de mi hermano y madre por no dejarme trabajar ni en vacaciones 7-7) y me trae muerta u,u pero bueno, aquí os dejo el capitulo no. 15 de esta erótica historia entre Kag y Bank *u*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nos une el AMOR<strong>

Kagome estaba delante de los amplios ventanales del apartamento que Sango tenía en Belltown. Era una escena que se había vuelto familiar: el cielo arriba, los llamativos cafés, comercios y galerías abajo, la original arquitectura urbana que a ella le encantaba tanto como la victoriana que tenían en San Francisco. Mediados de noviembre en Seattle y, por supuesto, llovía, pero eso no le importaba. Siempre le había gustado la melancolía de la lluvia, que en ese momento le iba como un guante a su estado de ánimo. Sabía que estaba siendo dramática, pero así es como se sentía por dentro. Por mucho que había querido ser capaz de controlar sus emociones antes de que llegara el día de la boda de Sango, todavía se sentía tan dolorida como el día que había vuelto a casa, en San Francisco. Quizá todavía más ahora que estaba allí, en la misma ciudad que él.

Puso las puntas de los dedos en el alféizar, absorbiendo parte del frío que se filtraba en el apartamento. Se dio cuenta de que, cuando estaba alterada, a menudo se acercaba a una ventana. Lo había hecho desde que era una niña. Siempre que se sentía… atrapada. Pero en lo único que ahora estaba atrapada era en el misterio de su propia creación.

«Lo echo de menos.»

Pero también seguía enojada. Y el enojo era algo mucho más fácil de tratar. Se aferraba al enojo para cuando tuviera que verlo esa noche en la boda.

—Kagome, ¿puedes venir para ayudarme a escoger estas joyas? —la llamó Sango desde la habitación—. No consigo decidirme.

—Claro.

Se unió a Sango, que tenía una selección bastante amplia de accesorios esparcidos encima de la cama.

Kagome se echó a reír.

—¿Ni siquiera has conseguido descartar algunos?

—Siempre acabo pensando que debería ponerme todas las piezas que tengo. ¿Crees que eso significa que me estoy convirtiendo en una novia histérica?

—Cariño, si eso fuera así nos habrías cortado la cabeza hace meses. O como mínimo la mía, cuando te abandoné y me fui.

—No me abandonaste. Pensaba que ya habíamos hablado de ello. No me obligues a discutir contigo el día de mi boda. —Sango levantó la mirada hacia Kagome y sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas—. Dios santo, voy a casarme.

Kagome se puso al lado de su amiga en un instante.

—¿Ahora no me dirás que te vas a echar para atrás?

—No. No, claro que no. Solo que soy condenadamente feliz. Apenas puedo creer que sea real.

Kagome le sonrió y estiró el brazo para apretarle la mano.

Sango se sorbió la nariz.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto?

—Siempre.

—Cada vez que pienso en las palabras «mi marido», me pongo a reír como una tonta.

Kagome tuvo que reír.

—Estoy segura de que te acostumbrarás. Simplemente, no lo hagas durante la ceremonia.

Sango gruñó.

Kagome la cogió por los hombros y la condujo hacia la cama.

—Hora de escoger algo.

—De acuerdo.

—Creo que debería apostar por la sencillez. El vestido es tan sencillo y glamuroso que deberías dejar que acaparara todo el protagonismo. ¿Qué te parecen estos broches con diamantes y este brazalete? Yo prescindiría del collar.

—Lógicamente, tienes razón, como siempre. Si jamás dejas el mundo del tatuaje —no digo que tengas que hacerlo—, serías una gran estilista. O una magnífica muchacha.

Sonó el timbre y Kagome volvió a la salita para responder. Eran Rin y Souten, junto con una mujer alta y atractiva con pómulos marcados y pelo largo, negro y brillante como la tinta.

—Kagome, esta es Kikyo. —Rin presentó a su amiga, de quien Kagome había oído que se encargaría de maquillar a Sango.

Kikyo sonrió y dejó su estuche de maquillaje encima de la mesa, que era un maletín plateado, muy parecido al que Kagome llevaba siempre para transportar sus juguetes sexuales. Esta vez, no lo había traído. De hecho, no lo había abierto desde hacía semanas.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Kikyo sonrió y mostró una hilera preciosa de dientes blancos. Esa mujer era perfecta, como una modelo.

—Lo mismo digo. Y estoy segura de que Sango también se alegrará de verte; realmente, está empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Creo que se sentirá mejor una vez que empecemos a poner las cosas en marcha.

—Y ahí entro yo. ¿Qué te parece aquí, en la encimera? —propuso Kikyo.

Kagome se tuvo que tragar el recuerdo de cuando había tatuado a Bankotsu en esa misma encimera. Ese no era el momento. Era el día de la boda de Sango y ella se había prometido que no permitiría que Bankotsu —o su impotencia por cómo se sentía respecto a él— lo arruinara.

Kikyo se puso manos a la obra con el maquillaje de Sango mientras que Souten preparaba una taza de té para la novia y Rin repasaba una lista de proveedores y contactos en el lugar de la boda. Hizo unas cuantas llamadas de última hora para confirmar que todo el mundo estaba donde se suponía que tenía que estar. Kagome estaba encantada de que su trabajo consistiera en ocuparse del pelo de Sango. Necesitaba todas las distracciones que pudiera tener.

Al cabo de dos horas, Sango estaba a punto, impresionante con su glamuroso vestido de seda de color marfil, estilo años cuarenta, que brillaba como champán líquido sobre su piel morena, con esa pequeña cola que recorría con elegancia el suelo. Kagome, Rin y Souten llevaban sus vestidos de damas de honor, todos ellos en diferentes estilos vintage de seda rosa que les llegaba a las pantorrillas.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó Souten.

—Solo estoy a punto —respondió Sango, irradiando felicidad en su sonrisa, en el centelleo de sus ojos castaños.

Kagome, por su parte, deseaba tener un ansiolítico a mano. Pero reprimió los nervios y ayudó a Sango a ponerse el chal de piel sintética color crema para el viaje en limusina hasta el Museo de Arte Asiático.

Las mujeres charlaban dentro de la limusina mientras avanzaba por los charcos de las calles y Kagome hizo lo que pudo para estar presente en el momento que era tan importante para su mejor amiga. Pero no podía evitar esa parte innegable de ella que estaba llena de temor ante la idea de ver a Bankotsu. Ni el pequeño nudo de excitación en el estómago. Cuando llegaron al museo, el sol se estaba escondiendo detrás de las nubes plateadas, el pulso se le marcaba en las venas y se sentía como si se hubiera bebido más que la única copa de champán con la que todas habían brindado por la novia durante el trayecto.

El coche se detuvo delante del museo donde Sango y Miroku se habían visto por primera vez. Por fortuna, había dejado de llover y todas salieron, avanzando con cuidado sobre los tacones sobre los adoquines del pasillo que conducía a la magnífica entrada de la estructura art déco.

Apenas había tiempo para maravillarse ante la arquitectura del interior, o para mirar dentro del Garden Court, donde se celebraría la ceremonia y la recepción. La coordinadora del lugar de la boda, Naoki, una morena alegre tan pequeña como Souten, condujo rápidamente a Sango y Kagome hacia el interior del ascensor para llevarlas al piso de abajo, donde Rin y Souten entraron en el Garden Court. Quería ver cuántos de los invitados habían llegado y asegurarse de que todo estuviera a punto.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Kagome a Sango mientras las hacían entrar en lo que parecía una sala de juntas.

Sango le apretó la mano.

—Solo estoy emocionada. Solo quiero hacerlo, casarme con Miroku. Y… un poco sorprendida porque me estoy comportando como una novia clásica.

Kagome dejó encima de la gran mesa el bolso de mano en el que guardaba unos zapatos planos para Sango, maquillaje para retocarse, laca, una botellita de agua y otros artículos de emergencia propios de una boda.

—Hoy te casas, cielo. Creo que tienes todo el derecho. ¿Quieres sentarte?

—No. No quiero arrugar el vestido. Y estoy demasiado nerviosa para sentarme. ¿Cómo estás tú, Kag? —Sango unió sus cejas castañas.

—Estoy bien.

Sango se acercó.

—¿De verdad, cielo?

Kagome parpadeó y se obligó a sonreír con naturalidad.

—Estoy bien. De verdad. Estoy emocionada por ti, Sango. Por ti y por Miroku, por ambos. Seréis tan felices juntos.

Jamás se permitiría inquietar a Sango precisamente ese día. Jamás le contaría que se sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Se avergonzaba incluso de admitir lo distraída que estaba por el simple hecho de que él estuviera ahí, en el mismo edificio.

«Para. Cálmate.»

Rin entró en la sala.

—Creo que todo el mundo está aquí. Souten está hablando con los del cáterin. Ya es la hora, Sango.

—Dios, quizás anoche tendríamos que haber hecho un ensayo de verdad. —Sango estaba inquieta y sacó un espejito del bolso de mano para comprobar el lápiz de labios.

—No estamos haciendo una procesión tradicional —le aseguró Rin—. Los chicos ya están esperando delante. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es bajar por el pasillo cuando Naoki nos lo indique. Fácil. De todos modos, era importante que ayer por la noche vieras a tu familia. Oh, no, cielo, no llores. Echarás a perder el maquillaje.

—¿Sango, qué pasa? —Kagome encontró rápidamente un pañuelo de papel y, con cuidado, secó los ojos de su amiga.

—Ojalá Sota estuviera aquí —dijo Sango con voz tierna, refiriéndose a su hermano pequeño, que había muerto en un accidente años atrás.

Kagome le agarró la mano y la sostuvo con fuerza y encontró un poco de consuelo, aunque ella era quien lo estaba dando.

—Estaría tan contento por ti. Tú solo concéntrate en ser feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

Sango se sorbió la nariz.

—Eso puedo hacerlo. —Sonrió—. Supongo que es obligatorio que la novia sufra un pequeño ataque.

—Eso he oído —corroboró Rin—. Algo que deberé tener en cuenta.

—¿Rin? —Sango se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y le cogió inmediatamente la mano izquierda—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No has dicho nada y todas hemos estado demasiado distraídas para darnos cuenta. ¡Es precioso!

Rin sonrió y dejó que Sango y Kagome observaran el anillo de esmeraldas.

—No quería robarte protagonismo.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió? —quiso saber Sango.

—Ayer por la noche. Supongo que esto de las bodas es contagioso.

Sango la atrajo para abrazarla, y Kagome hizo lo mismo.

—Felicidades —dijo a Rin, soltándola—. Has encontrado un tipo maravilloso, ya lo sabes. Estoy tan feliz por ti.

Lo estaba. Emocionada por Sango y ahora por Rin. Preguntándose si jamás volvería a encontrar la auténtica felicidad. Había creído que podía ser feliz sola. Viviendo su vida de la manera que escogiera. Dios, había sido feliz. Pero ahora, todo había cambiado… o quizá eso de las bodas era realmente contagioso. Se estaba comportando de forma demasiado sentimental.

—De acuerdo —anunció Naoki—. Ha llegado la hora, señoras.

Sango encontró la mano de Kagome y la agarró mientras volvían a subir con el ascensor al piso de arriba.

—Está ocurriendo de verdad.

—Sí —contestó Kagome con una sonrisa—. Todo saldrá fantásticamente bien.

Souten estaba esperando cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, y se produjo una leve agitación cuando Souten, Rin y Kagome revolotearon alrededor de Sango, alisándole el vestido, arreglándole el pelo, asegurándose de que las orquídeas engarzadas allí estuvieran bien fijadas.

La música empezó a sonar, las primeras notas preciosas de la ópera Lakmé, en versión de Flower Duet.

—Tú eres la primera, Kagome —susurró Naoki—, luego Rin y, finalmente, Souten. Todas deben colocarse a la derecha del oficiante, Kagome más cerca de Sango. Sango, tu saldrás en cuanto ellas hayan ocupado sus puestos.

Kagome asintió, se quedó al pie del pequeño rellano de escaleras que conducía al Garden Court.

—Y… ya —le dijo Naoki.

Empezó a subir las escaleras, y casi deseaba tener un ramo de flores que sostener de modo que tuviera algo que hacer con las manos, que le temblaban. Vio las primeras piezas del museo de arte surasiático colocadas encima de los estantes más altos de las paredes del jardín, tallas intrincadas de madera y arenisca. Mientras subía las escaleras, vio las filas de invitados sentados, que le daban la espalda. Y, cuando llegó arriba, vio a Miroku con el padrino, Kohaku, de pie al otro lado de la preciosa sala con el tejado de pizarra, el techo abovedado y paneles de cristal como un invernadero.

Bankotsu estaba junto a Dante.

Verlo la dejó sin aliento. Estaba tan inmensamente atractivo con ese traje oscuro, la camisa y la corbata de color marfil. Tan sofisticado. Y la estaba mirando desde el momento en que los pies de Kagome habían pisado el escalón superior, incluso antes de que nadie más la hubiera visto. La miraba tal y como siempre lo hacía. Atentamente. Intensamente.

Pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Y, más que nada en el mundo, quería girarse y echar a correr. En realidad, más que nada en el mundo salvo conseguir que el día de Sango fuera como se suponía que debía ser: perfecto. Así pues, en lugar de eso, dio el primer paso y empezó a bajar por el pasillo, de forma inexorable, hacia él.

«Limítate a seguir respirando.»

Era vagamente consciente de que tenía los ojos del invitado encima… mientras buscaba su sitio delante de la sala. Se acordó de enviar a Miroku una sonrisita para animarlo. Miró como Rin, y luego Souten, bajaban por el pasillo y ocupaban su sitio al lado de ella. Entonces, finalmente, se giraron todas las cabezas cuando Sango bajó por el pasillo, y Kagome se olvidó de su pena cuando vio la expresión de pura alegría en la cara de su mejor amiga, su preciosa piel radiante. Estaba absolutamente anonadada por la belleza de Sango en ese instante y por la felicidad de su amiga; la emoción que vio en el rostro de Miroku la envolvió como un calor maravilloso.

La ceremonia empezó con la lectura del oficiante, un viejo amigo de Miroku. Leyó piezas de Rumi, habló de los vínculos imperecederos del amor. Kagome miró a Bankotsu y vio que tenía la mirada fija en ella. Intentó apartar la mirada, pero sus ojos estaban encendidos, eran pura electricidad. Kagome podía jurar que veía fuego en ellos. Confusión. Rabia. Las mismas cosas que ella sentía.

Cambió el peso de un pie a otro mientras la ceremonia continuaba y, cuando el oficiante habló de lo imperfecto que era el amor real, finalmente, Kagome tuvo que apartar la mirada. En vez de ello, Kagome se fijó en los invitados, y se centró en la abuela de Sango, sentada en la primera fila, que derramaba lágrimas de felicidad en un pañuelo bordado.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron las alianzas y pronunciaron los votos. Y, más allá de ellos, la mirada fija y azul de Bankotsu la penetraba.

¿Por qué debería apartar la mirada? ¿Por qué no la dejaba tranquila, al menos durante la ceremonia, cuando se suponía que debían concentrarse en la boda de su amiga? En lugar de ello, la estaba haciendo sentir terriblemente incómoda. La hacía temblar con anhelo de estar con él. Y con la pequeña rabia que no había conseguido dejar atrás.

«No pienses en ello. No lo mires. Quédate aquí por Sango.»

Con cierto esfuerzo, volvió a posar la mirada en la pareja feliz mientras terminaban de pronunciar sus votos. Finalmente, fueron declarados marido y mujer y se besaron. Se oyeron algunos vítores de los invitados y los padrinos, y ella se sumó a ellos cuando Miroku tomo a Sango echándole el cuerpo hacia atrás para darle un beso largo y apasionado.

Miroku se puso recto, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa mientras murmuraba:

—¡Qué diablos! —Y cargaba a Sango en brazos, llevándola de vuelta por el pasillo. Todo el mundo se echó a reír, y Kagome se sumó a ellos, y también Bankotsu. Él le cogió el brazo mientras avanzaban entre la fila de sillas. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—Me alegro de verte —dijo él suavemente.

Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo, y se encontró con una sonrisa en su cara mientras saludaba con la cabeza a los invitados. Ella intentó hacer lo mismo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella.

—Yo soy quien fue a buscarte, Kagome, ¿recuerdas?

No sabía qué decir.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo por la comisura de la boca mientras llegaban a la entrada que había al fondo de la sala.

Él la condujo hacia el final de las escaleras, donde ella se liberó de su brazo. Kagome se dio la vuelta de nuevo, haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer tranquila a pesar de que tenía el pulso desbocado. Sentía un inmenso calor en el cuerpo por estar tan cerca de él, con la garganta tan apretada que se daba cuenta de que apenas podía hablar, de todo lo que ella quería negar y no podía.

—¡Estamos en su boda! —rechinó ella entre dientes, mirando hacia Kohaku, que se acercaba por el pasillo, con Rin en un brazo y Souten en el otro, antes de volver a poner los ojos en Bankotsu. Se acercó a las puertas de salida y él la siguió—. No es el momento ni el lugar.

—No, el momento y el lugar eran cuando fui a verte a San Francisco — le respondió sin alterarse, pero había una emoción contenida en el tono calmado de su voz—. Y sé perfectamente bien que, si te dejo salir ahí fuera esta noche, no permitirás que haya otra oportunidad. No pienso permitir que eso ocurra.

El tono autoritario que siempre la había hecho derretirse estaba allí, y ahora ejercía el mismo efecto en ella. En silencio, maldijo.

—¿Qué ocurre si te digo que mañana podemos hablar?

Él negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No es lo bastante bueno. No quiero montar ningún numerito aquí, pero podemos encontrar un rincón tranquilo antes de que termine la noche.

—No vas a aceptar un «no» por respuesta, ¿verdad?

Él meneó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente. Dios, prácticamente había olvidado lo azules que eran sus ojos, cómo las motas violetas hacían que parecieran encendidos por dentro.

«Para.»

—De acuerdo —concedió ella, finalmente—. Encontraremos el modo de hablar antes de que la noche termine.

—Sí, lo haremos.

Ella resopló, indignada por su insistencia, su carácter mandón, pero también por la respuesta innegable de su cuerpo hacia él.

Rin, Kohaku y Souten se unieron a ellos, seguidos por los invitados.

Algunos camareros se paseaban con bandejas de champán para mantener a todo el mundo ocupado mientras trasladaban las mesas al interior del Garden Court y ponían las mesas para cenar y bailar.

—Deberían tener la sala preparada en veinte minutos —les dijo Souten—. Miroku y Sango están disfrutando de unos momentos de intimidad en una de las alcobas laterales.

—Estoy seguro de que necesitarán algo más que unos momentos —dijo Kohaku con una sonrisa.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes una mente sucia —le espetó a su prometido.

—Y eso te gusta —respondió él con ojos brillantes.

Rin sonrió.

—Por suerte para ti, así es.

—Soy realmente afortunado —dijo él mientras le cogía la mano y le daba un suave beso en el dorso.

A Kagome se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar el contacto de los labios de Bankotsu sobre su mano. Y le hacía sentirse terriblemente incómoda pensar en ello mientras él estaba de pie junto a ella, haciendo que echara de menos cómo la besaba. Cómo lo echaba de menos. A él.

Inexplicablemente, se le nublaron los ojos y se disculpó un momento para ir al lavabo de señoras. Se secó los ojos, comprobando su imagen en el espejo para asegurarse de que no había estropeado el maquillaje; y no pudo evitar tomarse un momento para hacer un gesto de incredulidad con la cabeza. Debía de estar loca si pensaba, ni aunque fuera por un momento, que podía salir algo bueno de una conversación con Bankotsu esa noche. No era la clase de tipo que realmente podía querer algo de ella. Y ella tampoco quería nada de él. Al menos, no quería querer nada. Pero la horrible verdad era que sí quería. Lo había sabido desde hacía ya un tiempo. Lo había sabido cuando había dejado Seattle —y también a él— atrás. Lo había sabido en lo más profundo de su alma cuando lo había visto esa noche. Pero ¿cómo podía superar el hecho de que querer aquello le asustara tanto? ¿Cómo podía superar la certeza de que quererlo significaría el fin de todo por lo que había trabajado tanto para ella? Su negocio, su independencia. Su sensación de seguridad.

De algún modo, sabía que se sentía segura solo porque había construido un muro defensivo a su alrededor, uno que nadie podía romper. Pero Bankotsu había encontrado la grieta en su armadura. Y no estaba segura siquiera de poder repararla.

También era cierto que ni siquiera estaba segura de que Bankotsu quisiera hacer nada más que obtener una disculpa de ella por haber sido tan dura con él. Quizá ya había tenido lo suficiente. Quizá él simplemente sentía la necesidad de decírselo. Una vez más, las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos, pero no iba a llorar. Se puso una mano sobre el corazón desbocado. Tenía que serenarse, estar allí para Sango. Era lo bastante fuerte para aguantar durante una noche, maldita sea, con o sin Bankotsu.

Aspiró hondo, se alisó el vestido y volvió a la sala donde los invitados conversaban mientras bebían champán. Sango la encontró y le presentó a su abuela. Kagome vio que se parecía muchísimo a una versión vieja de su amiga. Sango le presentó entonces a algunos amigos, entre ellos a Kikyo, la preciosa maquilladora que había conocido en casa de Sango, y luego Rin le presentó a dos mujeres que recordaba vagamente del Pleasure Dome. Cosa que le hizo pensar de nuevo en Bankotsu.

Mirando alrededor, vio que él hablaba con un grupo de hombres. Bankotsu levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron durante un momento que duró demasiado. A Kagome el cuerpo se le encendió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue la primera en apartar la mirada mientras sorbía la copa de champán que había cogido de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de que todo el mundo volviera a entrar en el Garden Court, donde habían dispuesto de forma maravillosa las mesas redondas con servilletas y manteles de color marfil. En el centro de cada mesa había un jarrón esférico de vidrio, con piedrecillas lisas en el fondo y lirios de agua menudos de color blanco cremoso y de color verde claro mezclados con diminutas orquídeas trepadoras blancas y verdes. Los platos eran sencillos, de cristal rugoso y esmerilado. Estos dejaban que las preciosas y antiguas obras de arte que ocupaban las paredes fueran el principal foco de atención de la sala.

El disyóquey, que quedaba prácticamente fuera de la vista en una de las habitaciones laterales, ponía algo de jazz ligero, elegante y tranquilizador para la cena, mientras todo el mundo buscaba su asiento. Kagome fue hacia la mesa reservada para los padrinos y madrinas y se alegró al descubrir que se sentaba al lado de Sango, y vio con alivio que Bankotsu se sentaba entre Souten y Rin.

Se centró en Sango y empezó a decirle que era una novia preciosa, que la ceremonia había sido perfecta, todo eso sin dejar de mirar a Bankotsu por el rabillo del ojo de forma incisiva, inquietantemente consciente de él. Ella lo encontró mirándola varias veces, pero era demasiado difícil saber lo que pensaba. Había un fuego ardiente en esos ojos azules, pero ¿qué significaba? ¿Rabia? ¿Pasión? ¿Cuál de las dos emociones le asustaba más?

Sirvieron la cena, pero ella apenas pudo probar el salmón glaseado con miso. Hizo bajar los pocos bocados que probó con unos cuantos sorbos de champán. Si tenía que charlar con Bankotsu más tarde, necesitaría tener la cabeza clara; iba con mucho cuidado con la cantidad que bebía.

Dante se puso en pie y dio unos toquecitos a la copa con la cuchara para anunciar que había llegado el momento de los brindis. El suyo fue divertido y sentimental al mismo tiempo. Kagome se intentó centrar en las palabras, pero todo ese acontecimiento, para gran desazón suya, pasaba en medio de una niebla.

La cena terminó y Miroku y Sango fueron hasta la pequeña pista de baile situada en un extremo del jardín para el primer baile. No pudo reprimir un pequeño suspiro de envidia al ver lo romántico que era cómo avanzaban

Miroku y la novia por la pista, el modo en que se miraban. Pensaba que jamás había visto tanto amor en los ojos de dos personas y los suyos volvían a amenazar con llenarse de lágrimas. Rin y Kohaku se les unieron en la pista de baile y Shippo, el compañero de piso de Souten, cogió a la pequeña morenita de la mano y la llevó a bailar. No tuvo tiempo de pensar qué sucedería a continuación cuando ya tenía a Bankotsu a su lado.

—Kagome.

Odiaba que todo su cuerpo respondiera al sonido de su nombre en los labios de él con un escalofrío largo y adorable.

Empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Bankotsu…

—Se supone que debemos hacerlo —dijo—. Somos los padrinos, ¿no? Kagome suspiró, pero se puso en pie y permitió que la llevara hasta la pista; dejó que le pusiera el brazo alrededor de la cintura y la atrajera hacia él.

—Intenta relajarte y parecer natural, ¿quieres? —le ordenó.

Tenía razón. Relajó el cuerpo y se estrechó más a él.

—Eso es, así está mejor —dijo él con un tono más suave del que había utilizado con ella durante toda la velada—. No es tan terrible, ¿verdad?

—Quizá no —dijo ella, sin querer ceder. Se movían por la pista y la gracia que él demostraba bailando le sorprendió—. No sabía que supieras bailar.

—Por lo que parece, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí—dijo él con marcado acento irlandés—. Como el hecho de que puedo ser bastante testarudo.

—Creo que eso ya lo he visto.

—No has visto ni la mitad, cariño.

Ella se apartó un poco y observó ese rostro demasiado atractivo. Tenía una expresión perfectamente seria, un poco dura y agresiva.

Kagome hablaba en un tono bajo, con una expresión lo más neutral posible, consciente de que les rodeaban los invitados de la boda.

—Bankotsu, no sé de qué se supone que va toda esta fanfarronería de macho. Es diferente de tu estilo autoritario habitual de dominante, eso lo entiendo. Pero no entiendo qué está ocurriendo ahora mismo. Te has mostrado terriblemente banal sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo entre nosotros hasta ahora. O, al menos, hasta que te presentaste en mi apartamento en San Francisco.

—Quizá pensaba que lo era —dijo bruscamente.

—Voy a vivir parte del tiempo en Seattle —continuó diciendo ella, incapaz de detenerse ya—. En tu ciudad, viéndome con tus amigos, que, mira por dónde, son nuestros amigos. Sin embargo, jamás hablaste de nada más allá de la boda de Sango y Miroku. Como si el futuro no existiera.

—Tú tampoco.

—Dios, ¡los hombres pueden ser tan tontos! —explotó ella, antes de mirar alrededor para ver si alguien se había percatado.

—No me metas en el mismo saco que al resto, Kagome. No soy tu padre ni el padre de Ayame, ni ninguno de los hombres que te han tratado a la ligera.

—Jamás he permitido que ningún hombre me tratara a la ligera.

—Quizá porque jamás has dejado que nadie te importara. Jamás has dejado que nadie se acercara lo suficiente. Jamás te abres a tus posibilidades, buenas o malas.

—¡Mira quién habla!

No se podía creer que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación mientras bailaban. Apenas podía creer que estuvieran hablando de ese problema.

—Eso es bastante cierto. Cierto incluso con Tsubaki. —Él se calló y ambos dejaron de bailar. Bajó la mirada hacia ella, con la expresión más dulce que jamás le había visto. Continuó hablando con voz ronca—. Quiero cambiarlo. Dios, Kagome, tú tienes que cambiarlo. Eso es lo que te intento decir. Escucha, ¿no podemos ir a buscar un sitio más tranquilo?

Ella asintió, demasiado abrumada por el cambio repentino en su actitud, por lo que acababa de decir, para discutir. Para pensar con claridad. Medio desconcertada, dejó que la condujera por la pista de baile, a través del Garden Court y de vuelta a las escaleras hasta la entrada, que ahora estaba vacía. Le hizo subir otro tramo corto de escaleras a la izquierda para entrar en una galería que estaba tenuemente iluminada, llena de grabados xilográficos de la era Meiji tras un cristal. En el centro de la sala había un banco largo y estrecho y se sentaron en él.

—¿Así pues? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja. Estaba lo bastante cerca para poder inhalar su perfume: la tierra oscura y la lluvia que eran su piel. Cerró los ojos, dejando que se mezclara con el dolor durante un instante antes de abrirlos para volverlo a mirar.

—Tú tampoco has permitido que nadie se te acercara, Bankotsu. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Ni siquiera la mujer con la que te casaste. ¿Cómo puede haber cambiado nada para ti?

—Ah, pero ahí está la trampa. De todos modos, tú te has acercado. Reconozco que me he resistido. Casi tanto como tú lo estás haciendo ahora. Pero me has calado hondo, Kagome. —Le cogió la mano y, cuando ella intentó apartarla, él se la apretó más fuerte—. Dentro de mí. Dentro de mi corazón.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. Las lágrimas volvían a quemarle, pero esta vez tan fuerte que no sabía si las podría contener.

—Déjalo, Bankotsu. —Entonces, apartó la mano. Era demasiado doloroso notar sus manos alrededor de sus dedos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque resulta incómodo de oír? Créeme, esto tampoco es nada fácil para mí. Pero tengo que decirlo.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No porque resulte doloroso de oír, sino porque resulta difícil de creer.

—No soy ningún mentiroso —dijo él con un tono de voz bajo, peligroso.

—No es que piense que mientes. Es que… esto de creer me resulta complicado.

—Ah, sí, tienes poca fe —dijo él con ternura.

Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en el dolor y la tensión que habían colocado sus labios en una línea dura.

—Sí.

—¿Y si dejamos todas las precauciones de lado y nos arriesgamos, Kagome? ¿Y si lo intentamos? Porque no sé tú, pero yo me estoy volviendo loco sin ti. No creo que las cosas me puedan ir peor.

Su corazón amenazaba con salir volando. No podía permitirlo. ¿Qué pasaría si volaba para acabar estrellándose en el suelo?

—¿Y si lo intentamos y no funciona? —preguntó ella, con la garganta tomada por la emoción mientras expresaba uno de sus mayores miedos.

—Entonces, al menos, lo habremos intentado. ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá si no funciona?

—No lo sé. Algo… espantoso. Lo único que sé es lo que he visto.

—¿Te refieres a tu madre? Porque, por todo lo que me has contado, me parece que eres mucho más fuerte que ella. Ya has conseguido muchas cosas en la vida. No veo cómo yo —ni nadie—podría hacer que renunciaras a eso.

—Pues así parece. Sé que soy más fuerte de lo que Naomi fue jamás. Pero también estoy segura de que hay algún fallo fatal oculto. Que hay algún desastre inevitable oculto. Y, sinceramente, Bankotsu, hacerme lo bastante vulnerable para estar en una relación con alguien que… Bien, tú eres tan controlador como yo. Igual de cerrado. Estoy segura de que tienes tus motivos y has compartido algunos conmigo. Pero no has compartido lo bastante. Y, en mi mundo, los hombres siempre acaban yéndose. Mi padre, el padre de Ayame, todos los hombres de quienes mi madre se ha enamorado, y te aseguro que ha habido más que un puñado. La única razón por la que no me han dejado es porque me he protegido de eso. Jamás me he implicado lo bastante para que ello sucediera. ¿Cómo sé que no te irás?

—¿Cómo sé yo que tú no lo harás?

Él estiró el brazo para cogerla, pero ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza, disuadiéndolo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Bankotsu?

Él parpadeó, como si tardara un momento en comprender qué le preguntaba. Kagome contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta. Bankotsu batió esos párpados largos y oscuros durante un segundo, soltó un suspiro antes de levantar la mirada y volverse a centrar en ella.

—Lo admito, es algo contra lo que he luchado. Pero deja que te cuente algo. Solo serán unos minutos. ¿Me escucharás?

Ella asintió, con las entrañas completamente tensas.

—Jamás te he contado por qué me divorcié, ¿verdad? No es algo que cuente a menudo a la gente. Miroku lo sabe. Quizá nadie más. Y quizá el hecho de que ahora te lo cuente solo empeorará las cosas, pero tengo que decirlo para llegar al punto siguiente. Así pues…. el divorcio lo pidió Tsubaki. —Se detuvo y aspiró hondo, se frotó la barbilla—. Y no la culpo. En gran parte, se largó por mi carácter. El carácter que heredé del idiota de mi padre. Tampoco lo culpo de todo. Porque, una vez que nos convertimos en adultos, somos capaces de escoger, ¿verdad? Y yo escogí dejarme llevar por mi carácter hasta que Tsubaki se marchó. Jamás le pegué. Pero sí que golpeé la pared unas cuantas veces.

Se detuvo, esperando su reacción.

—Jamás he visto que perdieras el control, Bankotsu. No así. Es evidente que lo controlas.

¿Por qué le estaba contando aquello? No era aquello de lo que necesitaban hablar.

—Llegar hasta aquí ha sido un camino muy largo —reconoció—. Siempre pensé que su carácter formaba parte de mí, al igual que lo hacen los genes: su pelo oscuro. Su altura. He sido muy cuidadoso, siempre pensando en ello. Ahora te lo cuento para que entiendas por qué necesito controlarlo todo. Y esa necesidad, lógicamente, va mucho más allá de la dinámica del BDSM.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —preguntó ella mientras se levantaba para pasearse por el suelo brillante—. Tú crees que eso te mantiene seguro, cuando lo que en realidad hace es reprimirte. Y, aunque veo los mismos problemas de control en mí, todavía me enoja ver cómo jamás te sueltas. Que no puedes abrirte. Me da mucho miedo, joder, siquiera el hecho de plantearme tener una relación contigo cuando ambos estamos tan…dañados.

—Lo sé. De verdad. Por favor, siéntate, Kagome —dijo sin alterarse.

Kagome lo miró, queriéndose rebelar, pero volvió a sentarse en el banco, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

—Lo que intento decirte es que, para mí, las cosas han cambiado. En algún momento, hubo un cambio entre tú y yo. O quizá lo que sentía por ti hizo que viera las cosas de otro modo. Pero un día fue como un puñetazo en la tripa. Siempre me he sentido así. Dañado. Y he construido mi vida alrededor luchando contra lo que pensaba que era inevitable. Pero no ha ocurrido. De hecho, sigo teniendo un carácter fuerte, es cierto. Pero no he perdido los papeles como le ocurría a mi viejo. Y, al final, de lo que me he dado cuenta es de que quizá tenga algo de mi padre, pero no soy él. Y lo que me lo ha hecho comprender eres tú.

—¿Yo? No lo comprendo.

—Todo lo que me has contado de tu madre. Tienes tanto miedo de terminar como ella —ese desastre inevitable—, pero eso ni siquiera es una posibilidad remota. Creo que todo el mundo puede verlo, excepto tú. Me ha hecho pensar. La bebida, la violencia son cosas que siempre he rechazado. Esa estupidez de dar golpes a la pared lo hacía porque era joven. Porque era idiota. Hace tiempo que lo sé. Pero la necesidad de controlar no es tan fácil de superar. Quizá es una costumbre. De momento, arraigada. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo un poco, haciendo que ella quisiera estirar el brazo y arreglárselo—. Dios, no había hablado así en toda mi vida.

—Quizá es hora de que empieces a hacerlo —dijo ella sin alterarse.

—Sí, lo es. Lo estoy intentando, Kagome. —Había tantas cosas en esos ojos azules. Emoción. Miedo, quizá. Esperanza.

—Lo siento. Sé que lo haces. —Kagome aspiró, dándose un momento para digerir todo aquello. Y todavía tenía preguntas.

—Bankotsu, háblame de Tsubaki. Estaban casados y se divorciaron. Pero jamás dijiste cómo te hizo sentir aquello, qué ocurrió además de que tú explotaras, con esos momentos estúpidos de golpear la pared que muchos jóvenes tienen.

—No… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Escucha, esto es algo de lo que, para serte sincero, estoy un poco avergonzado. Pero ahora te lo diré. Jamás estuve enamorado de ella. Que es algo bastante asqueroso de decir de una chica con la que me casé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste con ella?

—Era una buena chica, una chica fantástica. Había venido a Dublín para estudiar durante un semestre. Así fue como nos conocimos. Me amaba, aunque solo Dios sabe por qué. Y, debes entenderlo, en Irlanda la gente se casa joven, de modo que pareció que era lo correcto, especialmente, porque ella lo pidió. Pensé que acabaría queriéndola. Pero, poco después de la boda, me di de bruces con la realidad y la realidad era que solo éramos dos personas que no estaban preparadas para vivir juntas. Y, aunque ella fue quien decidió irse, habría terminado así de una u otra forma. Vivimos juntos durante casi dos años y, al final, lo único que sentí fue alivio. Cosa que me hace sentir más estúpido todavía. Pero estoy intentando dejar de torturarme por eso y reconocer que a los veinte años todos cometemos errores estúpidos. Solo desearía que ella no hubiera tenido que pasar por todo eso. Juro que jamás volveré a hacer eso a una mujer. Así que no ha habido nadie más, no más allá de una compañera temporal de juegos.

—Pero ahora… —No lo pudo evitar, tenía que preguntarlo.

—Ahora estás tú. Y no puedo rechazarte. No puedo huir de lo que me has hecho sentir por primera vez en mi sórdida vida.

El hielo en sus venas empezó a fundirse mientras comenzaba a comprender qué le contaba Bankotsu. Estaba diciendo que había descubierto ciertas cosas de él mismo. Como ella. Empezaba a creer de verdad en ella.  
>Quizá, si ella lo podía hacer, también podría creer en él.<p>

—Bankotsu, yo quiero estar contigo. Quiero intentar…

—¿Pero?

—Pero… —Por la cabeza le rondaban un millón de ideas—. Si vamos a hacer esto… Esto de la relación… No vas a mandar todo el rato. Solo para que te quede claro.

—Ni se me ocurriría. —Se detuvo y sus miradas se encontraron. Esos ojos azules como el mar centelleaban—. De acuerdo, sí que se me ocurriría. Pero tú no me lo permitirás. Porque tú eres tu dueña, Kagome. Es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti.

Se moría de ganas de oírlo, de oír que él la quería. Que su necesidad de ella era algo parecido al deseo que ella había sentido por él desde prácticamente el principio. La misma necesidad que le había hecho huir de él. Pero ya no podía seguir corriendo. Ya ni estaba segura de que tuviera que hacerlo.

—Cuéntame más, Bankotsu.

Se acercó más, le tocó el pelo con los dedos, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se encendiera y derritiera.

—Me encanta tu cabello oscuro, su tacto sedoso. Cómo lo llevas siempre perfecto. Y tus labios. El tremendo escarlata de tu lápiz de labios, lo rojos que son incluso sin eso. —Le recorrió el labio inferior con la punta de los dedos y la hizo estremecerse—. Me encanta el tatuaje que me hiciste en la piel, que tu creatividad sea una parte tan importante de ti, que eres capaz de entender esto en mí, lo importante que es. Me encanta tu energía y tu motivación. Me encanta que sientas esa necesidad de conquistar a todo el mundo. Tu pasión. Tu fuego.

Se detuvo y ella no pudo contener las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos. ¡Que un hombre —pero, especialmente, ese hombre— dijera semejantes cosas de ella!

—Lo necesito —continuó diciendo—. Necesito a una mujer lo bastante fuerte para encararse conmigo cuando sea necesario. Alguien a quien eso no le dé miedo. Porque, aunque todas mis parejas han sido mujeres sumisas —y no voy a pretender que no quiero eso, tampoco—, lo que realmente he necesitado es una mujer que se pueda someter a mí en el dormitorio o en el club, y que, cuando todo el juego de roles haya terminado, sea tan fuerte como yo. Una igual. Porque no puede haber una pareja si no es entre iguales. Ese es el error que he cometido una y otra vez a lo largo de los años. Pero tú eres mi igual, en todos los sentidos. Jamás lo he dudado, ni por un instante.

Ese hombre era maravilloso. Lo podía ver con tanta claridad en la tenue luz de la galería cerrada. En cada línea y plano perfectos de sus rasgos. En la cicatriz que tenía debajo del ojo. En la emoción cruda en su cara. Aun así, le daba miedo. Él le daba miedo. Hacía todo lo que podía para resistirse, pero el miedo no desaparecía.

—Es una locura, Bankotsu.

—Sí. Seguramente. Ambos tenemos que resolver algunos problemas. Pero no veo por qué no lo podemos hacer juntos. ¿Estás dispuesta, Kagome? Dime que lo estás antes de que pierda la cabeza de verdad.

—Bankotsu, quiero. De verdad, todavía intento comprenderlo todo y es… abrumador, esforzarse tanto en confiar que podría funcionar. También tenemos el problema de la distancia…

—Estarás aquí la mitad del tiempo. Tú misma lo has dicho. Podemos manejarlo.

—Y también tenemos el problema de tu testarudez —continuó al ver que fruncía la ceja—. Y la mía, lo sé.

—La testarudez también sirve para superar los malos momentos. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Pero Bankotsu… —Tuvo que detenerse. Su corazón era un martillo pequeño y palpitante y tenía el pulso caliente y débil. Pero tenía que preguntarlo—. ¿Qué más hay que pueda mantener esto unido? ¿Qué puede mantenernos unidos?

Bankotsu le cogió la cara entre las manos, obligándola a mirarle.

—El amor, querida; nos une el amor. Eso es lo que he estado intentando decirte. Y lo habría hecho si hubieras parado de intentar demostrarme que es imposible. Nos une el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, sayonara ;)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA:) **

**Si, lo se, lo se. BASTANTE TIEMPO FUERA u,u pero bueno ya estoy aqui, ya llegue y vengo para finiquitar esta erótica historia...**

_**TAN, TAN, TAN...**_

**Así es, este resulta ser el ultimo capitulo de Tatuajes de Tentacion damas y caballeros...Nos leemos mas abajito ;)**

**DISFRUTEN...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO FINAL<strong>

**-No me dejes NUNCA-**

—¿Bankotsu? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Bankotsu se fijó en esos ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas. ¿Acaso la había asustado? No era lo que pretendía. Solo había querido asegurarle que él quería implicarse. Solo le había querido decir lo que debía decirle antes de que explotara, joder.

Le secó una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla con el pulgar, se inclinó para plantar un beso tierno en sus labios rojos como el rubí y se apartó. Sus miradas se encontraron porque necesitaba ver su cara, necesitaba que lo creyera.

—Estoy diciendo que te quiero. —Ella lo miró; esos ojos castaños no parpadearon, de modo que él continuó—: Aquí es cuando pierdo todo el control. Al decirte esto, al sentirlo, es una de las cosas que más miedo me dan de las que he hecho. Pero tengo que decírtelo. Te quiero.

A Kagome se le escapó un pequeño sollozo y enterró la cara en las manos.

—¿Kagome?

¿Qué significaba aquello? Él le había abierto su corazón. Había pensado que ella sentiría lo mismo. ¿Se había equivocado?

Tomó su cara entre las manos una vez más, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Kagome, ¿qué ocurre?

—Solo que… Yo también te quiero.

Entonces, ella se echó a reír y él creyó que tendría un infarto solo por la enorme felicidad y el alivio que sentía.

La atrajo hacia él para besarla, probando sus lágrimas al apretar sus labios contra los de ella. Jamás nada le había sabido tan dulce como su Kagome.

«Suya.»

Por fin.

Bankotsu se apartó.

—Maldita sea. ¿Sabes qué acabas de hacer? Casi me provocas un infarto.

Ella sonrió a través de las lágrimas.  
>—Estoy segura de que me dejarás compensarte.<p>

—Cierto, joder.

—¿Sigues mandando, Bankotsu? ¿Incluso ahora?

—Siempre, cariño.

—Quizá debamos trabajar eso.

—Tendremos que trabajarlo continuamente.

—Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no vuelves a trabajar en besarme? —pidió.

Él la envolvió en sus brazos, estrechándola bien cerca, adorando el perfume de flores que emanaba de su cabello, la seda delicada de su vestido e, incluso, sobre todo, la mujer que había debajo. La besó con fuerza, abriéndole los labios, entrando en su dulce boca. Se le estaba poniendo dura; no lo podía evitar. La deseaba. Más que nunca. En parte por culpa de sus pechos apretados contra él, por el contacto de su cuerpo tiernamente curvado en sus brazos, por la ansiedad de su boca. Pero en gran parte porque necesitaba estar más cerca de ella de lo que permitía estar en público, con la ropa puesta.

Se volvió a inclinar para decirle al oído:

—No puedo esperar a tenerte en algún sitio donde te pueda tocar.

Ella le besó en el cuello, dejándole un reguero de besos fuertes que le hicieron gemir.

—Yo tampoco puedo esperar —susurró ella contra su piel—. Pero estamos en la boda de nuestros amigos. Creo que sería mejor que volviéramos a entrar antes de hacer algo inexcusable.

Gruñó.

—Odio cuando tienes razón.

Kagome sonreía, con esa boca preciosa que parecía bien besada, cosa que le satisfacía. Cielos, ella lo satisfacía, en todos los sentidos.

Bankotsu le puso la mano sobre la mejilla. No lo podía evitar; tenía que tocarla.

—Te quiero, Kagome.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Kagome se sentía como si el corazón estuviera a punto de estallarle, pero de la mejor forma posible. Era algo alucinante, lo maravillosamente bien que se había sentido al decírselo. Al oírlo de su boca. Creerlo y creer en ello. Era maravilloso saber que él la quería y expresar sus propios sentimientos había disipado gran parte de sus temores y dudas.

Bankotsu la ayudó a levantarse, la volvió a besar, esta vez con suavidad, antes de apartarse y sonreírle.

—Esta es la mejor boda a la que he asistido —le dijo.

—Espera a probar el pastel —bromeó ella.

—Ah, lo que acabo de probar es mucho más dulce.

Kagome se puso de puntillas y le besó en la boca.

—Me encanta cuando te pones cursi.

Él estiró el brazo por detrás de ella y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres.

—Me va a costar un poco, pero lo intentaré.

La agarró poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros y se inclinó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

—Lo digo de verdad. Será mejor que te acostumbres. Y no me puedo creer que yo diga esto, pero así es como será.

—En ese caso, bien. Sí, señor.

Bankotsu esbozó una sonrisa.

—Serás descarada.

Ella asintió.

—Así es como será.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—De vuelta a la boda contigo.

Ella se echó a reír, le agarró de la mano y, juntos, volvieron hacia la luz y la música y el sonido de las risas.

¿Cómo podía ser que fueran ese par de optimistas? Pero se daba cuenta de que el amor era algo extraño. Una fuerza más poderosa que sus miedos, que las imágenes sesgadas que ambos tenían de sí mismos. El amor los había cambiado a ambos. Los había transformado en algo mejor de lo que antes habían sido. Notó cómo aquella fuerza la atravesaba, simplemente por tener su mano dentro de la de Bankotsu. Sabía que él la amaba. Con la extraña certeza de que, de algún modo, todo iría bien.

Mientras él la llevaba de vuelta a la pista de baile, ella reía, con la alegría como un elemento tangible en el aire. Mientras bailaban, miró a Sango y a Miroku, con las cabezas juntas, íntimos incluso entre toda esa gente. Vio a Rin y Kohaku enlazados, con los ojos cerrados, como si el mundo que les rodeaba hubiera dejado de existir. Quizá, para ellos, lo había hecho. Y, por vez primera, comprendió qué significaba aquello.

Cómo era.

—Bankotsu.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

—Todavía tengo miedo.

—Claro, yo también. Soy lo bastante hombre para reconocerlo.

—Pero eso no significa que tenga que seguir huyendo.

Le agarró con tanta fuerza la cintura que ella jadeó.

—No te lo permitiré.

Kagome apoyó la cabeza en su amplio pecho y aspiró su olor.

—No me lo permitas jamás, Bankotsu.

No dijo ni una palabra más; solo la sostuvo cerca, moviéndola al ritmo de la música. Y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Bankotsu era lo único que ella necesitaba. Estaba tan contenta de haberlo descubierto finalmente.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Se fueron juntos de la boda tras despedirse de la novia y el novio antes de su luna de miel, algo que le iba de perlas. Kagome no estaba preparada para explicarle nada a Sango. Solo quería disfrutar de Bankotsu un rato, tenerlo todo para ella.

Llovía cuando volvieron en taxi a su apartamento, con las gotas que convertían la ciudad en una acuarela de luz con la luna plateada, las calles doradas, todo en tonos metálicos. Estaban callados, con las manos cogidas, mirándose, sin atreverse a hacer ni decir nada hasta que estuvieran, por fin, solos.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, estaba oscuro salvo por las luces de las calles que brillaban a través de las cortinas de papel de arroz cuando Bankotsu cerró la puerta tras él. No le había soltado la cintura desde el momento en que la había ayudado a salir del taxi.

—¿Bankotsu? ¿Cuándo vas a besarme? —le preguntó ella.

—Dentro de dos segundos, cariño. Quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos solos de verdad.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque, en cuanto te bese, la cosa se va a poner muy dura.

—Ajá. Me gusta cómo suena.

Kagome suspiró mientras él la desnudaba, con más cuidado de lo habitual; sin embargo, ella notó la pasión cuidadosamente contenida en cada movimiento de sus manos, en el jadeo de su respiración incluso antes de que la tocara de verdad. Eso la excitaba, pensar que él estaba tan cachondo por el simple hecho de quitarle la ropa, incluso después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos. Y ella estaba tan excitada como él por lo mismo, porque él la desnudaba con sumo cuidado. Simplemente, por saber que él se contenía. Que tenía que hacerlo.

—Vamos, Bankotsu —le suplicó ella, necesitando sentir su piel desnuda bajo sus manos.

Bankotsu dio un pasito atrás y, a la luz de la luna y la que se filtraba desde la calle allá abajo, ella lo miró. Miró cómo se quitaba la americana, la corbata y la camisa dejando a la vista los enormes músculos de sus hombros y de su pecho. Quería, tal y como había querido antes, recorrer con la punta de los dedos la silueta de sus tatuajes para notar la tinta en su piel, especialmente el tatuaje que ella le había hecho.

«Marcándolo.»

Sí.

En lugar de esperar que él marcara el paso, que hiciera los primeros movimientos, tal y como ella solía hacer en deferencia a sus papeles de dominante y sumisa, Kagome estiró el brazo y acarició sus bíceps con las puntas de los dedos. Tomó la mano de Bankotsu entre las suyas, dándole la vuelta para poder recorrer las palabras en gaélico en su antebrazo interior:

«Nada puede entrar en un puño cerrado.» Kagome sabía que era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo para ser mejor hombre de lo que creía que podía ser. Ya lo era.

Kagome llevó los dedos hasta su pecho, dibujó una larga y lenta línea hacia abajo, por encima de sus abdominales marcados. Encantada por el escalofrío que recorría el cuerpo de Bankotsu. Levantó la mirada para observar su cara mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones, buscaba dentro y sacaba su pene endurecido con la mano. Le encantó el débil gemido que se le escapó cuando ella puso la mano alrededor del pesado tronco de su miembro.

—Ah, me estás matando, cariño.

—Todavía no…

Ella le sonrió mientras se ponía de rodillas. Sonrió cuando él gimió fuerte. Entonces, le acabó de quitar los pantalones y se la metió en la boca.

Al principio, solo la puntita, haciendo girar la lengua alrededor de la cabeza del pene. Puso las manos en la parte trasera de sus muslos, notó cómo se tensaba cuando ella se la tragaba toda. Se la chupaba fuerte, metiéndosela hasta la garganta, y él le puso las manos en el pelo. No podía negar ya esa parte de ella que disfrutaba sirviéndole así. Le encantaba el parqué duro bajo sus rodillas. Saber que, aunque le estaba sirviendo, el poder lo tenía ella. Era una idea fuerte, esa y el dulce sabor de su carne en la boca.

—Si no paras, cielo, me correré —le advirtió Bankotsu apretando los dientes.

Se la tragó más, mientras le ponía ambas manos en el culo.

Él se echó a reír y le dijo con voz ronca.

—Oh, no, no te atreverás.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar en ello, él se arrodilló en el suelo, levantándola, separándole los muslos y poniendo las piernas de ella alrededor de su cuerpo. Kagome sabía que él notaba lo mojada que estaba por él, con el sexo abierto contra su estómago.

Él la movió y la penetró de una firme estocada.

—¡Ah, Bankotsu!

Empezaron a moverse al mismo tiempo, mientras él la besaba superficialmente en el cuello, la clavícula, el hombro. Sus caderas arqueadas al principio eran como líquidas, describían un movimiento lento y ondulante. El placer la atravesó, quemándole las venas como un fuego descontrolado, tan salvaje como la emoción que ya no podía controlar y que ya no quería controlar.

—Bankotsu… Te quiero —jadeó.

—Te quiero, cariño.

Se detuvo por un momento, le agarró la cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—De verdad. Jamás pensé que lo sentiría tan fuerte.

Ella le sonrió, con la felicidad cubriéndola con un calor precioso y supurante como nada de lo que hubiera sentido jamás. Se inclinó encima de él, colgó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se quedaron quietos durante un rato, en silencio, con los cuerpos unidos, simplemente, notándose mientras afuera tronaba, mientras la sensación tamborileaba a través de sus cuerpos.

Al cabo de un rato, él le tomó la mano y se la llevó hasta los labios para besarla, con besos diminutos y fugaces que la calentaban toda de nuevo.

Ella besó su hombro musculoso, el lado de su cuello y empezaron a moverse de nuevo, con el miembro de Bankotsu apretándola; al principio, con suavidad; más tarde, con fuerza, cogiendo ritmo. La necesidad suave y tierna creció, se acentuó hasta que alcanzaron el lugar primario que les había unido. Ese ritmo primario que sus cuerpos conocían y que necesitaban del otro.

Caderas que empujaban contra caderas que empujaban, con los cuerpos cada vez más resbaladizos por el sudor mientras se agarraban con fuerza.

Ambos jadeaban, apretaban contra el otro, con una necesidad resultado de la emoción y del deseo físico.

El placer creció dentro de ella; se enroscaba con fuerza. Kagome clavó las uñas en su cuello y, mientras, Bankotsu apretaba con fuerza los dedos en la carne de sus caderas y tenía los dientes clavados en su garganta. Pero eran ellos, y el dolor solo les llevaba más arriba, más deprisa.

Bankotsu empujaba dentro de ella, una y otra vez. Parecía como si Kagome estuviera en ese borde extremo para siempre, que quería prolongar antes de correrse. Ella se mordió el labio cuando la primera oleada se acercó, se resistió tanto como pudo. Pero fue demasiado: su precioso pene sondeando en las profundidades, su monte de Venus haciendo fuerza contra él, su olor, su piel bajo sus manos. El clímax la atravesó como la lluvia que caía afuera. Como un trueno, haciéndola estremecer, agitándole todo el cuerpo.

Notó cómo su sexo lo agarraba, lo empujaba más adentro. Kagome temblaba en sus brazos, sin parar de correrse, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Descontrolada. Pero eso ya no importaba…

—Kagome, me voy a correr.

—Sí —murmuró ella.

—Sin preservativo. Aguanta.

Salió de dentro, aunque la continuó agarrando con fuerza, apretando su sexo con su pene. Bombeó las caderas y, comprendiendo lo que quería, ella se arqueó.

—Kagome… Ah…

Las caderas de Bankotsu, calientes sobre la piel de ella, se agitaron mientras se corría. Y, mientras se corría, la besó, con fuerza, aguantándole la cara entre las manos, con la lengua buscando dentro de su boca.

Cuando él se detuvo contra ella, no paró de besarla, y fue tan dulce y maravilloso mantener el deseo flotando entre ellos. Manteniéndoles conectados.

Estaban empapados en sudor, en su corrida, en la de ella. Nada importaba salvo que estaban juntos. Que él la besaba una y otra vez.

Finalmente, se apartó.

—¿Nos lavamos y nos metemos en la cama? —preguntó Bankotsu, en voz baja mientras le acariciaba la oreja con la nariz.

—Mmm… Solo si me besas un poco más cuando estemos dentro.

—Eso lo puedo hacer. Vamos, pues.

Bankotsu se puso en pie, llevándosela con él, cargándola por todo el apartamento hasta llegar al lavabo.

—Ya me puedes bajar —le ordenó ella, riendo mientras él estiraba el brazo para abrir el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha.

—Un momento —le respondió él.

Bankotsu la volvió a besar mientras esperaban que el agua se calentara, un lento hermanamiento de lenguas, una suave presión en los labios. Se detuvo lo justo para entrar en la ducha, donde finalmente la dejó de pie bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Se inclinó para volver a besarla, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos mientras los de ella se colgaban de su cuello.

Se detuvo para volverle a decir:

—Te quiero, preciosa.

—Venga, deja que te lave.

Bankotsu la enjabonó, la enjuagó con la alcachofa de la ducha, antes de lavarse él. Y, aunque habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en la ducha, a Bankotsu aquello le pareció más íntimo que nunca.

—Bankotsu… Hay algo en haber reconocido eso, que te amo, en saber que tú también me amas, que hace que esto sea diferente.

Él asintió.

—Nosotros somos diferentes. Hemos dejado que ocurra. Eso nos hace diferentes.

—Sí, eso es, exactamente.

Salieron de la ducha y él la secó con cuidado, antes de secarse él, y se fueron a la cama tomados de la mano. Bankotsu la apretaba entre sus brazos cuando se quedaron fritos. Kagome durmió, sin soñar, el sueño más pacífico de su vida.

Era de día, con el sol invernal filtrándose por las cortinas de papel de arroz como una niebla blanca. El cuerpo de Kagome estaba caliente a su lado y Bankotsu tenía el brazo medio dormido tras soportar el peso del cuerpo de ella, pero no quería moverse.

Bankotsu pensó por un momento en la noche anterior, en todo lo que había ocurrido. Notó como si el cuerpo le fuera a estallar. Tardó varios minutos en comprender que así era la felicidad.

Mientras se frotaba la barbilla con la mano que tenía libre, el estómago le rugió.

También se moría de hambre.

Se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso para despertarla, sonriendo al ver cómo se abrían de golpe esos ojos cafés.

—Hora de despertarse, cariño —le dijo.

—Mmm. De acuerdo, me levanto.

Bankotsu la volvió a besar antes de meterse bajo las mantas y agarrarle un pezón entre los dientes.

—¡Eh! —Estaba riendo mientras sostenía su cabeza contra su pecho.

Bankotsu salió de debajo del edredón gris.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno.

—Oh, tengo servicio. Fantástico.

—Zorra descarada.

Le dio la vuelta y le propinó un cachete en su atractivo culo, haciendo que volviera a reír antes de levantarse para ponerse los pantalones de un pijama azul marino de algodón e irse hasta la cocina.

Mientras batía unos huevos y preparaba té y tostadas, se dio cuenta de que estaba silbando como si nada, algo que, quizá, no había hecho desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Se detuvo, negó con la cabeza y dijo:

«¡A la mierda!».

Y continuó silbando.

Llevó una bandeja y dos tazas de té hasta la habitación, encantado de que Kagome estuviera sentada en la cama, con esos ojazos castaños brillando y las curvas de sus pechos preciosos asomando por encima de las mantas. Se acomodó a su lado, y con su propio tenedor comía él y le daba bocaditos a ella, mientras daban sorbos al aromático té.

—Así pues, ¿qué planes tienes, Kagome? Para Seattle, quiero decir.

No había querido ser tan insistente, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Pues bien, he hablado con Hoyo de Thirteen Roses, y le parece bien ocuparse de las cosas aquí, en gran parte. Todavía tengo que estar allí para hacer tatuajes de vez en cuando, pero él, Naraku y yo estamos de acuerdo en convertir 1st Avenue Ink en mi prioridad hasta que la tienda se haya consolidado.

—¿Y eso significa…?

—Eso significa que estaré aquí gran parte de los primeros seis meses, como poco. Sango me dejará quedarme en su apartamento hasta que encuentre un sitio para vivir.

—Quédate conmigo.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que él pudiera pensar lo que decía. Pero, en cuanto lo dijo, supo que era lo correcto.

—Bankotsu, ¿estás seguro? —Kagome dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche—. Todo esto es tan nuevo.

—Sí, estoy seguro. ¿Acaso tienes dudas?

Ella le sonrió.

—No, sobre nosotros, no. Un poco sobre mí, quizá. No seré estupenda con esto de la relación, ¿sabes? No tengo experiencia. Y no me gusta hacer nada si no lo hago a la perfección, así que será un poco complicado. Podría ponerme de mal humor.

Bankotsu dejó la bandeja encima de la cama, le agarró la cara entre las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Unos ojos tan cafés como los troncos de los arboles de Dun Laoghaire.

—No necesito que seas perfecta. Solo necesito que seas tú misma. Tú y yo siempre hemos vivido un poco como marginados. Lo hemos aceptado. Eso forma parte de la conexión, ¿no crees?

—Sí.

—Estoy convencido de que voy a cagarla con bastante frecuencia, cosa que podría ponerte de mal humor. ¿Puedes vivir con eso?

—Me haría sentir mejor que no siempre yo lo hiciera todo bien.

—Así pues —dijo levantando una ceja hacia ella—. ¿Vas a pensar en ello, por lo menos?

Kagome alargó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró fuerte a él.

—¿Debo entender eso como un «sí»?

—Sí, definitivamente voy a pensar en ello.

—Chica testaruda. Quizá deba azotarte hasta que te des cuenta del error que has cometido.

Kagome se apartó para mirarle y tenía los ojos centelleantes. Preciosos.

—En ese caso, quizá deba seguir siendo testaruda hasta que lo hagas.

El teléfono de Bankotsu sonó en la otra habitación y él refunfuñó.

—Mierda. Tengo que tomarlo. Espero una llamada de trabajo. —Se puso en pie, y dijo por encima de su hombro—: Pero luego hablaremos de los azotes… Además, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que podrás seguir siendo testaruda? Te convertiré en mía, cariño.

Kagome sonrió para sí misma mientras observaba cómo él salía de la habitación con la espalda arqueada y mostrando sus músculos.

Prácticamente tenía que suspirar ante la pura belleza de ese hombre. Y era todo suyo.

¿No?

Habían hablado de amor. De que él quería que viviera con él. Pero no habían hablado de compromiso. ¿Formaba parte eso de la oferta? O quizá no era así hasta que lo hubieran declarado. Dijo que quería convertirla en suya. Ella quería serlo. Quería demostrárselo.

Apartó las mantas y cruzó la habitación desnuda hasta el tocador y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que había sustituido el dibujo en la pared por uno nuevo. Uno de ella.

Se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Cuándo lo había colgado allí? ¿Cómo es que ella no lo había visto antes?

Era un dibujo maravilloso hecho con carboncillo sobre papel grueso, enmarcado en negro contra un paspartú de color crema clásico: ella recostada en el sofá, desnuda, con una rodilla inclinada, la cabeza levantada, la mirada concentrada, llena de promesa sexual. Aunque estaba sola en la habitación y, ciertamente, jamás se había sentido cohibida por su cuerpo, notó que se ruborizaba. Era por lo que aquello significaba: que él la hubiera dibujado, que se hubiera molestado en enmarcar el dibujo, que lo hubiera colgado en su habitación en vez de en la galería de su obra que tenía en el pasillo.

Notó una oleada de calor en el pecho. Más tarde, tendría que preguntarle sobre aquello. Pero ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Abrió el cajón superior del tocador, donde ella sabía que guardaba unos cuantos juguetes, incluyendo un collar de cuero negro, una cosa de la que ella siempre había huido. Le parecía un signo de propiedad excesivo, y las que se lo ponían eran demasiado sumisas. Pero, en ese momento, ella supo que quería llevarlo para él; quería que él se lo pusiera alrededor del cuello.

Quería la sensación de ser suya, de notarlo en lo más profundo de los huesos. Y sabía que esa era la única forma de llegar hasta allí.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara, se puso de rodillas sobre la alfombra al final de la cama, de cara a la puerta y se quedó quieta mientras escuchaba el suave murmullo de su voz en la otra habitación. No quería escuchar a escondidas, pero le gustaba oírle hablar sobre su trabajo, con un tono plenamente profesional. Confiado. Muy capacitado. Sexual.

Tenía el cuerpo descontrolado por el deseo; el deseo físico de querer notar su contacto, el deseo más poderoso de ser suya. También permanecía la sensación de extrañeza de ver que ella se moría de ganas de utilizar ese nuevo artilugio, algo que jamás había deseado con otro hombre.

Cuando él volvió a la habitación, ella temblaba y la encontró con los brazos estirados y el collar de cuero en las manos. En el suelo, delante de ella, había dejado una venda de cuero, otro artículo que en el pasado había sido tabú, y un par de esposas de cuero.

Bankotsu arqueó las cejas.

—¿Kagome?

—Bankotsu… —Tuvo que detenerse para tomar aliento. Parecía tan inmensamente importante. A continuación, siguió hablando con voz tranquila—. Necesito decírtelo… Ahora lo entiendo. Entiendo qué significa entregarme a ti. No lo podría haber hecho con un hombre por el que no sintiera nada. Y sentí algo por ti desde el principio, aunque entonces no lo reconocí; solo lo he entendido a posteriori. Pero incluso entonces, no me podía entregar plenamente a ti hasta que confiara del todo en ti, hasta que confiara en mí. Pero es algo más profundo que eso. Porque no podía encontrar la confianza hasta que encontrara el amor.

Bankotsu se acercó y se inclinó encima de ella.

—Kagome… —Le acarició la cara, antes de tocar el collar desplegado en su palma—. ¿Realmente, lo quieres?

Ella asintió.

—Del todo. Es mi regalo. No solo entregarme, sino el amor, BANKOTSU. Te lo estoy dando todo.

—Y renunciando a nada, te lo prometí.

—Lo sé.

Bankotsu le acarició la mejilla, el pelo.

—Ah, te quiero, preciosa.

—Demuéstramelo, Bankotsu.

Quizá no era la forma como el resto de la gente demuestra sus sentimientos, pero ellos no eran como los demás. Para ambos, aquello era exactamente perfecto.

Bankotsu le arrebató el collar de las manos.

—Quédate donde estás, cariño, e inclina la cabeza para mí —le dijo.

Hablaba con voz tranquila, pero la autoridad que tanto le gustaba estaba allí, impregnada de emoción.

Hizo lo que le pedía, con un escalofrío de anticipación recorriéndole el cuerpo. Entonces notó cómo él le ponía la tira de cuero alrededor del cuello y cerraba la hebilla. Dejó las manos allí un rato mientras ella se estremecía, como si estuviera absorta en la sensación de pertenecerle. No se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. No quería dejar de sentirse así.

—Bankotsu —susurró, levantando la vista del suelo para mirarle a los ojos. Bankotsu tenía los ojos oscuros de deseo, encendidos con amor—. Ahora soy tuya. Por fin.

—Sí. Mía. Pero ya sabes qué significa un collar entre nosotros: que yo también te pertenezco. Es lo único que puede significar.

A Kagome el corazón le dio un salto, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Eso es exactamente lo que necesito. Eso y notarte. Por favor, Bankotsu.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la estiró suavemente sobre la alfombra, con la lana rascándole de forma agradable la espalda desnuda. Tenía el cuerpo encendido de deseo, deseo y amor mezclándose en su sistema como calor líquido.

Bankotsu le puso los brazos encima de la cabeza y utilizó las esposas para atarle las muñecas. Disfrutaba de la sensación de sometimiento y de entregarse a él. Le gustaba verse ahí con todo el cuerpo estirado. La sensación de seguridad que notaba en sus manos, bajo sus órdenes, con el collar alrededor del cuello. Se sentía valorada, preciosa, mientras él la observaba con una emoción cruda y descarnada en los ojos, que se habían vuelto un azul eléctrico de deseo contenido.

—Ahora —dijo él.

Kagome cerró los ojos mientras le ponía la venda por encima de la cabeza. Aspiró el olor acre del cuero y suspiró. Se estremeció un instante por el miedo, pero cuando él puso sus grandes manos sobre su corazón, apretando un poquito, recordó lo segura que estaba con él.

—¿Estás bien, amor mío?—Sí.

Era cierto. La última nota de miedo había desaparecido y ella se estaba entregando de verdad, completamente, por primera vez.

Bankotsu la besó, con un suave toque en los labios, y ella sonrió. Lo que vino después fue una exploración lenta y sensual de su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con las manos, con la boca, perdiéndose por todos sus rincones. La besó en los hombros, los pechos, el vientre. Le acarició los muslos, la línea de la barbilla, los labios con las puntas de los dedos, hasta que ella se estremeció de necesidad y deseo con una corriente lánguida, pero eléctrica, recorriéndole el cuerpo.

No se acababa nunca, o eso parecía. E, incluso cuando la necesidad se convirtió en un dolor que prácticamente clamaba ser aplacado, no había nada en ella que no quisiera que él marcara el ritmo.

De algún modo distante, ella sabía que estaba volando a causa de las endorfinas. Que su cerebro era una preciosa confusión de sensaciones, con el cuerpo convertido en un jadeo y una carne extraordinariamente sensible.

Lo deseaba tanto que apenas podía soportarlo, pero le entregaba ese deseo a él.

Finalmente, los dedos de Bankotsu se escabulleron dentro de su sexo dolorido y ella suspiró cuando el placer la engulló, caliente y líquido.

—Ah, me encanta verte así. Perdida en el placer. Jamás te había visto así, cariño. No tienes la menor idea de lo que me provocas. No tenía ni idea de lo que esto podía hacerme…

Kagome oyó como Bankotsu aspiraba hondo, sabía que intentaba serenarse.

Se sentía encantada de que él tuviera que hacerlo. Y pegó un salto cuando él le pellizcó la cara interior del muslo.

—¡Oh!

—Bien, ¿eh?

—Oh, sí…

Él sabía cómo hacerlo, cómo llevarla al límite del placer, antes de redoblarlo infligiéndole la cantidad precisa de dolor.

La volvió a pellizcar y ella se retorció, gimiendo, con el dolor y el placer mezclándose de forma exquisita en su organismo.

—Venga, ahora, Kagome —dijo él mientras le ponía una mano en la cadera para calmarla—. Estate quieta para mí. Solo respira. —Ella tomó aire, obligó a su cuerpo a permanecer quieto mientras él le pellizcaba la cara interior del muslo, mientras deslizaba la otra mano dentro de su sexo, con los dedos apretando en el interior.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora y el sexo se le encogía de la tensión.

—Todavía no. No te corras todavía.

Tanta autoridad en su voz que, si no le hubiera dicho específicamente que no se corriera, ella lo podría haber hecho simplemente por el tono.

Bankotsu mantenía los dedos dentro de ella y empujaba suavemente, profundizando el placer. Al mismo tiempo, puso una mano debajo de ella y le pellizcó la piel tierna del culo, cada vez más fuerte, una y otra vez en el mismo punto. Se irritó tan deprisa que le hizo rodar la cabeza. Se tuvo que morder el labio para no gritar. De sublime dolor. De placer insoportable.

—Puedes hacerlo, cariño. Toma aire.

Hizo lo que le decía, reprimiendo el orgasmo. Por él.

—Ah, eres buena, cielo, realmente buena. —Paró de pellizcarla y ella notó cómo le ponía la mano sobre el muslo—. Ahora quiero que te relajes. Sé que parece imposible, pero no es así. Hazlo, Kagome.

Ella lo intentó, pero el deseo era espeso en sus venas, recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—No sé cómo —susurró—. Necesito correrme. Es demasiado fuerte.

—Ah, pero si se trata de que tú lo controles, querida. Que lo controles dejándolo ir. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Puedes hacerlo.

A ella le parecía que aquello tenía un sentido extraño. Volvió a tomar aire; convenció a su cuerpo de que se soltara, poco a poco, incluso cuando los dedos de Bankotsu se movían dentro de ella, con movimientos minúsculos que, sin embargo, le procuraban un placer desconocido, alcanzando nuevas cotas.

—Ah, eso es. Perfecto.

Se sentía imposiblemente caliente, con el cuerpo laxo. Se recostó y dejó que él la estimulara, con la necesidad creciente, haciéndola volar, dejando que le recorriera el cuerpo como agua.

Finalmente, dijo:

—Ha llegado el momento, amor mío. Córrete.

Ella lo hizo, con el placer estallando en su interior; fluía hasta las extremidades, con el agua convirtiéndose en un rugido profundo y resonante que le llenaba la cabeza.

—Ohhh… Ohhh…

No podía parar de gemir, no podía parar de estremecerse con oleadas largas y ondulantes. Esa sensación era infinita y su cuerpo se enroscaba en ella. Y Bankotsu iba con ella, con los dedos dentro de ella y la otra mano atrayéndola hasta su regazo. Kagome seguía corriéndose, con el sexo tembloroso, y el placer, aparentemente, interminable.

Finalmente, sacó la mano de dentro de ella y le quitó la venda de la cara, tapándola con la punta del edredón de la cama. Kagome apretó la cara contra su pecho, tranquilizada por el latido constante de su corazón. Se quedaron sentados en el suelo durante largo rato y, al cabo de un tiempo, ella oyó cómo volvía a caer la lluvia fuera, haciendo que se sintiera caliente y segura con él.

—Bankotsu… Hazme el amor.

Jamás había dicho esas palabras a ningún hombre.

Tantas primeras veces con él.

Él la tumbó en el suelo y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Se aguantó encima de ella, con esos ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo. Abiertos ante el milagro del amor. Ella lo notaba en cada mirada, en cada contacto. Y, cuando él entró en ella, Kagome lo notó en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

En su corazón.

No había estado buscando eso. Y, sin embargo, de algún modo, lo había encontrado. Y ahora que conocía a Bankotsu, y conocía el amor, no se podía imaginar cómo había podido aceptar durante toda su vida que jamás tendría aquello.

Ella lo envolvió con los brazos, luego con las piernas, atrayéndole más mientras el deseo volvía a crecer.

—No me dejes jamás, Bankotsu —susurró ella contra su cuello.

—¿Por qué haría semejante estupidez? Lo eres todo para mí, amor mío. Eres mía. Mía.

«Suya.»

Era todo lo que siempre había deseado. Más de lo que había creído posible.

Por primera vez, sabía lo bueno que era pertenecer a alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>DOY GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONITAS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA DRAMÁTICA HISTORIA...EN VERDAD MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE MANDARON Y A LAS QUE NO, PUES IGUAL GRACIAS xD por que se que la estuvieron leyendo jejeje<br>Fue mi primera historia, y aunque es una adaptación me emociono el recibir reviews que me motivaran a seguir editando y actualizando n,n**

**Aidee Gv, Rogue85, Yuli, Meka6489...y todas las demás *u* las adoro y espero desde el fondo de mi OSCURA Y PERVERTIDA ALMA que hayan disfrutado de esta alucinante novela jajaja...pero eso no significa que vayan a dejar de verme ;)  
>Estaré muy al pendiente de la otra historia: "Descendiendo al Infierno" (aunque la lleve mi hermano, me encontrare de metiche por ahí xD)<br>Por lo que las invito a que se paseen por ella y comenten, aquellas que no lo hayan hecho :3 **

**Espero leerlas pronto, con todo mi cari****ñ****o Jennifer ;) **

**P.S.  
>Un ultimo review no hace da<strong>**ñ****o a nadie jejeje , recuerden son GRATIS! xD**

**REVIEWS****  
><strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


End file.
